Transferred My Heart
by OrangeAce
Summary: Sakuno transfers to a school where she will be torn between two worlds... Seigaku and Rikkai Dai. Will she live up to be someone invisible again? Or someone who will shine and touch the hearts of many? — Sakuno-centric
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters.

**A/N:** Hey, guys! I would like to present my second fic: Transferred My Heart! My first attempt to make a love web! Ha-ha. So many boys. Only one Sakuno. This is going to be a Sakuno-centric (obviously), so just read to find out Sakuno's likely pairs. The setting is pretty much the same in terms of having Tezuka as captain and Echizen still residing in Japan. It's just that they'll all be in Senior High in this fic. Anywho! I hope you guys will enjoy this one!

Read on!

"speaking", 'thoughts' and _Telephone Conversation (other end of the line)/ Sound Effects/ Read_

- - - - -

**Transferred My Heart  
**by: OrangeAce

**Prologue**

**- - - - -**

"Sakuno-chan, we're finally in Senior High!"

Tomoka excitedly pulled Sakuno with her towards the tennis courts, even bumping several people in the process. It had been quite a long time since they've seen the regulars together, and the two couldn't wait to witness the said get-together in practice. It was a windy September's afternoon and it was the first day of the girls' Senior High year in Seishun Gakuen. Sakuno giggled when she saw her friend with sparkling eyes happily reminisce the good old days with the regulars as they made their way towards the courts.

"Even if the thrill and excitement is there, you still can't help but miss the old days in Junior High, too, ne?" Sakuno softly asked her friend who quickly nodded in response. "Well, I hope things don't change much even if we're older," she added, causing Tomoka to pat her shoulder affectionately.

"Yeah, and hopefully things will get even better," Tomoka said. "But I know one thing's for sure," the girl paused dramatically, "Ryoma-sama and senpai-tachi will still be together to form the strong Seigaku tennis team!"

Sakuno nodded her head in agreement and she flashed a bright smile, "Yeah." 'And the friendship we had in Junior High hasn't gone away, even after all these years,' Sakuno thought to herself, certain that Senior High would be as good as Junior High just as long as she remained to be friends with her beloved Seigaku regulars.

- - - - -

Reaching the tennis courts, Sakuno and Tomoka found the regulars huddled in a corner, seemingly having no intentions of practicing tennis. Bothered by this observation, the two approached the boys to find out what was happening.

"Good afternoon, senpai-tachi and Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka greeted as she squished herself in the circle quite shamelessly.

"Good afternoon!" The upperclassmen greeted back in the same vigor. Well, save for Tezuka, Kaidoh and Ryoma who still remained stoic and indifferent up to that day.

"Ano, don't you have tennis practice today?" Sakuno piped in all of a sudden as she looked from face to face, expectantly waiting for an answer.

"Nah, even buchou said so." Sakuno and Tomoka turned to the sudden speaker. "It's first day of classes, so it's free time for us today!" Momoshiro grinned and was the one who answered in behalf of the team.

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"That's great!" Tomoka replied quite randomly, then earning herself queer expressions from the others.

Sakuno chuckled at her friend's carefree attitude.

Then there was silence. The two girls stole a glance at each other, feeling rather uncomfortable at the regulars remaining to be silent. Did that indicate that the friendship they had built several years ago had grown a gap due to the separation from Junior to Senior High?

"So how's first day in Senior High, Echizen, Osakada-san, Ryuzaki-san?" Fuji asked, breaking the somewhat awkward atmosphere that had enveloped them.

Tomoka and Sakuno brightened at Fuji's start of the conversation.

"Fun!" Tomoka shouted eagerly.

"Hn," Echizen pulled his cap down, not really giving much of an answer.

"Ano… it was great. B-But of course, you still wouldn't be able to forget how Junior High was," Sakuno said thoughtfully, "Ano…" A blush slowly crept to her face when she realized everyone's full attention was on her, "because there are certain things that you still want to hold on to even if you grow older…"

The regulars seemed puzzled with Sakuno's sudden statement.

"What made you say that, Ryuzaki-san?" Oishi asked kindly.

"I still hope that the friendship we shared in Junior High still remains present..." Sakuno said shyly, finally voicing out what had continuously bothered her when she had seen the rest of them again. Though still unbeknownst, something would test this assumption soon enough.

The regulars smiled at their kohai's sweetness.

"I see," Oishi flashed a smile and gave Sakuno an understanding nod. Then a random thought crossed his mind. "Why don't we make a friendship vow right now?" Oishi suggested, responding to the girl's statement.

Sakuno and Tomoka's eyes widened at the suggestion. The wide, expectant grins on their faces were unmistakable.

"Seems interesting," Fuji remarked, smiling brightly at both girls.

"Ano… sounds nice," Kawamura commented as he scratched an invisible itch on his head, looking sheepish.

"According to my data, a vow increases the will to keep a friendship by 100 percent," Inui stated as soon as he had finished calculating in his infamous data notebook.

"I'm up for it then! I want this friendship to keep going on!" Momoshiro grinned widely as he winked at Sakuno and Tomoka.

"Nya! Hoi! Hoi! I want to join!" Kikumaru said eagerly while slapping Oishi's back repeatedly.

"Everyone will join," Oishi said as he tried his best to remain upright amidst all the slaps his doubles partner was giving him.

At the fuku-buchou's statement, Sakuno and Tomoka instinctively glanced at Tezuka, Kaidoh and Echizen.

"Ano…" Sakuno started, but was cut off by Fuji-senpai who seemed to have read her mind.

"Even Tezuka," Fuji assured.

"…and mamushi!" Momoshiro answered for the boomerang snake-specialist who glared at him for having to have given his answer.

"…and ochibi!!!" Kikumaru said as he bear-hugged the Samurai Junior who incessantly tried to pry off the hands of the red-head around his neck.

Sakuno and Tomoka smiled at each other.

"Okay then," Oishi smiled at both girls, "put your hands on top of mine," hei instructed, leading the group in this mark of their friendship.

The boy had stretched his hand forward, seemingly acting as captain in this sort of thing. Well, it wasn't like Tezuka to start such vows, right? Kikumaru was snickering at his partner's antics, but nevertheless, still followed what Oishi said.

Everyone did so…even Kaidoh, Tezuka and Echizen. Sakuno and Tomoka gave each other a knowing smile at finding assurance that they were all still going to be friends.

"This vow binds us all together to be friends forever."

- - - - -

To be continued…

**A/N:** Just a note to some feedback on this chapter. I know this prologue is kinda childish. They're in Senior High, I know. And making a friendship vow is random and all that… BUT! My reason is because it's a symbol that would remind them of their friendship, despite the obstacles that come their way. As Inui said, "According to my data, a vow increases the will to keep a friendship 100 percent."

**A million thanks to Hinata123-chan who beta-ed this chapter! (:))**


	2. Chapter i

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters.

"speaking", 'thoughts' and _Telephone Conversation (other end of the line)/ Sound Effects/ Read_

- - - - -

**Transferred My Heart  
**by: OrangeAce

**Chapter 1: Shocking Errand **

- - - - -

Sakuno got up from her bed early one Saturday morning of her brand new life as a Senior High student of Seishun Gakuen. Today she would be running an errand for her obaa-chan. Her grandmother asked her to deliver some important papers to Rikkai Dai, for she received an emergency call and had to fly to United States immediately; thus, leaving the said errand to her trusted grandchild. Her obaa-chan knew her very well, with the klutziness and the bad sense of direction, so she asked Fuji to accompany Sakuno in delivering the papers. The rest of the regulars were busy with some of their own businesses leaving them unavailable. So Fuji was the last resort.

"Mou… I need to get ready to meet Fuji-senpai in the train station," Sakuno told herself as she stretched her limbs out from the slight discomfort of her sleeping position.

The girl began to prepare for the errand. She quickly got out of her bed, went straight to the bathroom and had a refreshing shower. She ate her light breakfast then left the house.

- - - - -

Sakuno reached the train station at around 9 am. A certain Seigaku tennis tensai was already waiting for her by the time she reached the area. He greeted her with his famous 'always-there smile' when Sakuno approached him.

"Good morning, senpai," Sakuno greeted. "Ano… Thanks for accompanying me."

It was a wonderful morning, and Sakuno's mood was in sync with the day's same wonderful start… not fully knowing what was yet to come.

"No problem," Fuji smiled. "I can't afford to get you lost, or else your obaa-chan will kill me."

Sakuno laughed lightly, "I'll try my best not to get lost, so you'll be spared. Thanks again!"

The two got their ticket and boarded the train not long after. It did not take long for the two to get lost in conversation as they did some catching up. And before they knew it, they reached the Rikkai Dai gates faster than they had expected. Sakuno never visited Rikkai before, so she was awestricken at the grand institution's enormous size and overwhelming aura.

"We're here," Fuji's voice snapped the girl back to reality.

Sakuno immediately looked at what stood before them. They were directly in front of the school's big gates.

"So this is the famous Rikkai Dai," Sakuno said thoughtfully, her face still filled with awe as she indulged herself in the beauty of the surroundings of the school.

"Yes, I believe it is."

Sakuno and Fuji looked at the unexpected speaker. After turning around, the two found themselves looking at a boy with flaming red hair, blowing a bubblegum. The auburn-head swore she saw him somewhere before.

"Good morning, Marui. Nice to see you again," The Seigaku tennis tensai greeted the Rikkai Dai volley specialist with adequate enthusiasm. "Tennis practice on a Saturday?"

Sakuno continued to stare at the boy as she tried to figure out where she had seen that face before. 'Ah!' The girl remembered now. He is a regular of the Rikkai Dai tennis club which they have defeated in the years before. Marui Bunta, the self-proclaimed genius, always consumed glucose in every game due to his lack of stamina.

"Unfortunately, yes. And what is the tennis prodigy of Seigaku doing in here?" Marui eyed Fuji curiously. He caught the auburn-head staring at him. "With a very cute girl?" He turned wary at Sakuno, too, much to the girl's discomfort.

Sakuno began to redden and Fuji noticed this. The tennis tensai then decided to have a little fun. He tried to look as casual as possible to be convincing.

"We're on a date..." he replied, feeling that he was up for a little bit of teasing. He stole a quick glance towards the girl beside him who looked like a tomato-head at the moment. Marui's suspicious face suddenly faltered and was replaced with a confused one.

"Wha-? Is she some kind of Rikkai fanatic that she'd like to have a date in here?" Marui suddenly became all hyper and began eyeing Sakuno even more queerly.

Fuji looked at Sakuno's crimson red face, and mentally laughed. Deciding that he already had enough fun, "I was just kidding," he finally admitted.

Was that a look of relief from Marui? Fuji decided to ignore it. "We're here to give some important papers to your school principal."

Sakuno looked back at her senpai, the redness of her face slowly fading away. Then she looked at the now enlightened Marui, "Yes. Ano…can you show us where the principal's office is? I need to deliver this for my obaa-chan," Sakuno said, shyly gazing at the glucose-lover.

"Sure," Marui responded without second thoughts. Then he did his best to keep the girl's gaze, "Ano… it's been bugging me since a while ago, but are you the granddaughter of Ryuzaki-sensei?"

Sakuno smiled brightly, which caused Marui to return the smile. "Hai. I am Ryuzaki Sakuno, year one in Seigaku Senior High School," she bowed.

For some reasons, Marui couldn't help but stare at Sakuno's petite bent form, with her two braids dangling downwards as it almost touched the ground. When she stood upright again, he felt his face warm up when she smiled at him brightly with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. She reminded him of strawberries. Delicate, sweet and an air of freshness surrounding her.

Marui quickly snapped from his stupor, "I am Marui Bunta, year three, obviously in Rikkai Dai High School," he laughed at himself and then bowed, just as Sakuno had done when introducing herself.

Fuji had been silent all-the-while, but seeing that Marui had been staring at Sakuno more than necessary, "So Marui, where did you say the principal's office was?"

- - - - -

_Knock Knock_

"Come in."

Sakuno, Fuji and Marui entered the room and found a calm-looking man sitting by his desk. There were messy piles of papers on his office table, and it seemed like he just finished a phone call because they caught him putting the phone down when they entered.

"Good morning, Hakkai-sensei. There are students from Seigaku who would like to see you!" Marui greeted him enthusiastically, but still respectful enough to address the school principal.

"Good morning, Marui," the man greeted back with a smile. He turned to the Sakuno and Fuji, "and to both of you. I was actually expecting your presence," Hakkai-sensei started, causing the two to look utterly bewildered for a moment. "Ryuzaki-sensei just called and checked if you have already delivered the important papers. I said that you haven't yet...and now you're here," The principal smiled as the two looked less confused. Then he turned to his student, "Marui, don't you have tennis practice today?"

Marui instantly freaked-out, "Ah! STUPID! Sanada and Yukimura will kill me! See you guys later, I have to run!"

Marui left the room running as fast as he could while cursing under his breath. Sakuno couldn't help but laugh quietly as she watched the hyper red-head exit the room as fast as lightning.

"That Marui," Hakkai-sensei said, then turned to the two remaining teens in his office. "Do you have the papers?" he asked and suddenly looked serious as he clasped his hands together.

"Yes. Here you go, sir..." Smiling, Sakuno gave the documents to the Rikkai Dai school principal.

"Thank you for delivering these papers to me," Hakkai-sensei's face suddenly broke into a grin as he carefully placed the documents inside his desk drawer. "Say, do you know what these papers are for?" he asked, immediately turning to the two as soon as he put the papers away.

Both Sakuno and Fuji shook their heads.

"I see," he said, his face thoughtful. "Then would you like to know?" he asked, his smile growing more enigmatic as moments passed by. He scrutinized the teens' expressions as he continued to keep them hanging.

Fuji and Sakuno looked at each other before nodding their heads in response.

"I have a feeling Ryuzaki-sensei was having a dilemma of whether she should tell you this or not," the principal said thoughtfully. "But you are bound to know about it sooner or later anyway." He specifically turned and smiled at Sakuno.

The auburn-head was getting nervous. What was this strange feeling she was experiencing at the moment? She felt like something unlikely was about to happen…

"I know this will really be shocking to both of you," Hakkai started causing Fuji and Sakuno to become even more frantic. Well, to Fuji, _internally _frantic. He still had that smile on his face. "These papers," Hakkai-sensei resumed slowly, "have something to do with the transfer of a certain girl named Ryuzaki Sakuno to Rikkai Dai Fuzoku," he smiled pretending not to know who Ryuzaki Sakuno was.

Fuji's calm façade faltered as he opened his eyes, stunned. Sakuno had her mouth hanging open.

"So, what do you think of our school, Ryuzaki?" Hakkai-sensei smiled even wider.

Sakuno was speechless. She definitely did _not _expect to receive news as this in an errand! She actually found it so random that she had nothing to say. 'It's not possible that I'm transferring… It's a joke.' She felt that she was about to break down. Transfer? It was completely preposterous!

Silence ensued for the next several moments as the teens allowed everything to sink in.

Then Fuji broke it, "How could that happen?" Fuji had his magnificent cerulean orbs exposed in the open. "Why does she need to transfer?" Fuji asked serving as the girl's mediator at that certain time. Sakuno was still in a state of shock. "This is so sudden, Hakkai-sensei. Ryuzaki is attending Seigaku for the past years, and now it's decided she transfers here? In Rikkai?" Fuji asked with obvious confusion in both his face and tone. "For what?"

Over the years, the Seigaku regulars plus Osakada and Ryuzaki have created a special bond between each other. A friendship they swore to keep always. And then this problem pops up, serving as a barrier to this promise. Fuji was highly concerned for his kohai, finding it rather hard to believe that this girl he had grown fond of was suddenly going to be transferred to another school. He worriedly turned to Sakuno who was still remaining silent of the matter.

Hakkai-sensei was still smiling despite the current flurry of confusion. "Ryuzaki-sensei informed me that when Ryuzaki's parents found out that Sakuno still studied in Seigaku for High School, they immediately wanted Sakuno in Rikkai Dai..."

Sakuno met Hakkai-sensei's gaze, silently asking him to expound. 'Is this for real...?'

Hakkai-sensei continued, looking rather grim all of a sudden. "Ryuzaki-sensei disagreed, but Sakuno's parents reasoned out that the school focuses on academics more than sports. Even if we produce amazing athletes, the ratio of Rikkai's geniuses compared to other schools is higher. Your parents would like to give you the best education…and I believe your parents graduated from this school, Sakuno." The man's voice was the only thing heard inside the silent office for the next minutes.

Even though Sakuno remained completely silent during his explanation, Hakkai-sensei knew he had the girl's undivided attention. She listened intently to every word he was saying for clarifications and explanations. Even if she knew that the best way to clarify everything was to contact her parents. The concerned senpai was attentive, too.

Hakkai continued, but this time, a glint of slyness was present in his eyes. "And her parents also said that they wanted Sakuno to be close to the son of their business partner who is actually studying in here," Hakkai-sensei ended with a grin. He turned to Sakuno and patiently waited for her response to everything he said.

At last, Sakuno regained composure and found words to say. "I-I don't understand why obaa-chan kept this from me. Even some of my parents' reasons, I cannot accept. But all I know is that I am doing fine in Seigaku and that there's no need for me to transfer. I like to stay with my friends there and my obaa-chan..." Sakuno said exasperated, evident sadness and confusion on her face as the realization that everything was indeed true finally dawned on her.

"Sakuno, I think it will be best if you ask your parents about this," Hakkai-sensei soothed, trying his best to calm the very confused girl. "And Rikkai Dai is not that bad," he added with a smile.

A small smile flickered on Sakuno's face as she realized that the principal was comforting her. "Ano… Hakkai-sensei. I am not saying that Rikkai Dai is a bad school, it's just that..." Losing her grip over herself, Sakuno looked away to hide and wipe her tears away.

"You will miss Osakada, Echizen and the others, am I right?" Fuji suddenly entered the conversation and finished the sentence for Sakuno. He looked at the crying girl kindly, also trying his best to comfort the broken girl with his pacifying gaze. "And the vow…"

Sakuno turned to look at her senpai, and saw the concern and care in his eyes towards her present situation. "Yes," she muttered meekly.

Fuji gave his kouhai an encouraging smile. "Don't worry, Ryuzaki…" the boy started, trying to lift up the intensifying dramatic atmosphere. "We can always see each other on weekends, and we can visit each other at times," Fuji unwaveringly stared back at his kohai's eyes. "You will always be welcome in Seigaku," he ended, as he tried his very best to cheer Sakuno up. "Your transfer would be a test to our friendship, Ryuzaki-san, and you very well know that all of us would never let you go." He smiled and inwardly rejoiced when Sakuno returned it.

"And you and the rest of Seigaku are always welcome to visit Sakuno here in Rikkai Dai!" Hakkai-sensei exclaimed enthusiastically, aiding Fuji in making Sakuno feel better. He gave Fuji a nod as the boy smiled at him gratefully.

Hakkai-sensei then turned to the still self-composing girl. "Ryuzaki, I do think that your parents know what's best for you," he started seriously, immediately catching the petite girl's attention. "Even if we don't know about it, I'm sure your parents are doing this for your sake," the elder man smiled gently, trying to make a point that her transfer isn't at all random, and that there was a deeper reason behind it.

"And Rikkai Dai is a nice school, I can assure you that," Fuji added humorously and grinned fondly at Sakuno who looked so touched at the moment. She was very grateful for all the encouraging words she was receiving from these people.

Sakuno plastered on a watery, but very thankful smile. "Thank you very much, Fuji-senpai and Hakkai-sensei!" Sakuno bowed to them gratefully. Fuji smiled at the strength of his kohai, glad that the girl seemed to have taken everything well.

"So Sakuno, would you like to have a look around Rikkai Dai?" Hakkai-sensei asked all of a sudden.

"I'd love to," Sakuno replied with a smile.

"Great, let's go out and meet some of your schoolmates!" Hakkai-sensei stood up from his desk.

Just when they were about to head towards the door, Sakuno suddenly remembered something. "Ano... Hakkai-sensei. Who is the son of my parent's business partner?"

Hakkai-sensei turned to Sakuno with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Oh, you will meet him in a few minutes..."

- - - - -

Hakkai-sensei led Sakuno and Fuji out of his office and walked past a hallway and out through the door of the back building. The sun shone majestically in the bright blue sky, with lingering white fluffy clouds giving them small amounts of cooling shade. "Ah, it's a wonderful day today! It's a good day for tennis! It's not too hot!" The principal gazed up at the sky.

Sakuno nodded her head and smiled. "I believe it is, Hakkai-sensei," she remarked, causing Hakkai-sensei to shift his attention to her and return her smile. "Ano… Indeed it is a perfect day for tennis."

At Sakuno's sudden statement, Fuji turned to his kouhai whose attention was currently focused on the surroundings of the school. "Why Ryuzaki-san, would you like to play tennis?" Fuji asked very interested. Sakuno looked back at him and instantly became startled upon meeting Fuji's intense gaze.

"Ano… I do feel like playing tennis for a moment," Sakuno admitted, her face growing red. She played with her hands as she continued to stride side by side her present companions. Fuji smiled at his kouhai's gestures.

He definitely was going to miss her.

- - - - -

Sakuno, Fuji and Hakkai-sensei reached the tennis courts several minutes after. What a sight that greeted them! The respect Sakuno had of the previous Junior High students for the tennis prowess heightened she saw the rigorous training of the Rikkai Dai tennis regulars.

"A-Amazing!" she blurted out all of a sudden as soon as her eyes landed on the team's training scene. Her mouth slightly agape and her eyes transfixed on the boys, Hakkai-sensei had to silently laugh at the girl's interesting facial expression.

A certain blue-haired captain noticed the presence of the three newcomers from a distance. Paying respect to the principal and the school's visitors, the captain halted from his training, and approached the new company. "Good morning, sensei. I see you have Fuji and Ryuzaki with you. A surprise indeed," he greeted, smiling.

"Good morning to you, too, Yukimura-buchou," Hakkai-sensei responded.

"What can I do for you today, sensei?"

Hakkai-sensei's face broke into a grin. "Ah, yes! May you call the other regulars to come here for a moment? I would like to say something important," he said. He smiled even more when Yukimura turned curious for a fleeting moment.

"Of course," Yukimura bowed before leaving.

As soon as he reached the tennis courts, he immediately caught his teammates' attention. They all stopped what they were doing as the bishounen calmly told them what was up. It wasn't long after that they all began to approach them.

Sakuno could feel her heartbeat grow wild. She was finally going to be face-to-face with the whole Rikkai Dai team.

- - - - -

"So Marui-senpai was telling the truth!" Kirihara exclaimed when they gathered in front of the visitors. Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi, Niou, Yagyuu, Jackal, Kirihara and Marui faced the others in slight anticipation, but still quite bewildered as to why the principal wanted to talk to them.

"Of course I was telling the truth!" the red-head exclaimed. "Sanada! Take back my punishment!" Marui pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.

"You still haven't convinced me that what you did was important," Sanada replied sternly, glaring daggers at Marui for acting very childish in front of the school principal and students from a rival school.

As she watched Sanada and Marui bicker, Sakuno began to feel guilty that Marui had gotten into trouble because of her. "Ah, I-I'm very sorry, Marui-san!" Sakuno faced the glucose-lover and bowed apologetically. Gathering courage to speak up to the stoic fuku-buchou of the team, Sakuno straightened herself up and faced Sanada. Momentarily, she was struggling to keep her voice firm and prevent herself from stuttering. "Ano… S-Sanada-san, p-please don't punish Marui-san..." the girl started. She felt slightly relieved when she realized that she was capable of talking in complete sentences when talking to someone like Sanada. "Ano… We just asked for directions and he kindly showed us to the principal's office. It was not his fault," the braided girl ended with a low bow.

Sanada was at a loss of words for the first time.

Hakkai-sensei suddenly spoke up, interrupting Sanada's internal struggle of deciding whether or not to comply with Sakuno's request. "Yukimura. Sanada. Why don't you cancel whatever punishment you have made for Marui? It was an important matter."

After hearing their principal's request, Yukimura and Sanada had no second thoughts to oblige. The man was their school principal after all. "Marui, your punishment is cancelled!" Yukimura and Sanada both said at the same time

Marui had the sudden need to jump for joy and hug someone. "Thank you! Thank you!" And that chosen someone was Sakuno.

Sakuno turned crimson red when Marui wrapped his arms around her. He was touching her! No! He was _hugging _her. Externally, Fuji was calm and still smiling as he watched Marui cuddle Sakuno. But in the inside... (you really wouldn't like to know). The hug lasted for several more moments when Marui realized what he was doing. He immediately released the flustered girl and backed away. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Marui was furiously blushing after seemingly taking a whole millennium to realize what he did. Sakuno and Marui avoided each other's gaze right after the random contact. Yanagi was busy furiously scribbling on his notebook.

"So Hakkai-sensei, why did you call us?" Niou asked with interest, as he grew more entertained of everything happening. Now he couldn't wait for what their school principal had to say to them.

"Ah, I almost forgot," Hakkai-sensei muttered to himself, and then turned to face all the Rikkai Dai regulars. "I'm sure you all know Fuji Syusuke, and if I'm not mistaken, our young lady over here," he momentarily diverted his gaze to Sakuno, and then returned looking at the regulars. "…Ryuzaki Sakuno is familiar." The Rikkai Dai regulars had confused expressions on, as they tried to process and figure out what this was all about. Hakkai resumed. "She is the granddaughter of Ryuzaki-sensei of Seigaku. Now I asked every one of you to gather here to say that I expect all of you to make Ryuzaki's stay here in Rikkai Dai to be comfortable," the elder ended, resulting surprised and curious faces from the regulars.

Kirihara suddenly spoke up, wanting to feed his growing curiosity. "What do you mean Hakkai-sensei? Ryuzaki is going to transfer in here?" All the regulars looked taken aback at the thought. Fuji was smiling. Sakuno was slightly blushing over the fact that the topic of their conversation was her.

"Yes, Kirihara. Ryuzaki will be transferring here by Monday... Now, I would like all of you to help her fit in..." Hakkai-sensei stated seriously as he continued to eye his still surprised students.

"But why would she leave the school she loves?" Niou blurted out suddenly.

Sakuno's bright smile disappeared as she found her shoes the most interesting thing to look at at the moment. The others noticed this, and they all glared annoyingly at Niou who instantly regretted what he did.

Hakkai-sensei sighed, but still replied to his student's question. "Hm… How do I say this? You see, Ryuzaki here was _encouraged_ to study in our school," the man started. "Her parents find it best that she transfers here in Rikkai Dai for certain reasons. Sakuno loves Seigaku very much... it's just that she has no other choice," Hakkai noted down Sakuno's still solemn expression, and then he turned to Niou and eyed him 'go-and-apologize'.

Seeing the school principal's gaze upon him, Niou immediately said, "I'm very sorry!"

Sakuno looked up in time to see the bowing figure of the Rikkai Dai trickster. Sensing his sincerity, the girl managed to plaster on a tiny smile to show that she accepted his apology. "Ano… It's okay, Niou-san."

Niou stood up straight to be face to face with the girl. When he saw Sakuno brighten up, the boy couldn't help but smile back.

"Ah, Hakkai-sensei, don't worry. We will make sure that Ryuzaki will feel comfortable here in Rikkai Dai," Yukimura assured, leading the group in welcoming Sakuno to her knew home: Rikkai Dai.

"We will make sure that she will like it here a lot!" Marui said happily, adding to the growing comfortable and pleasant atmosphere. He was grinning at Sakuno so wide that the girl had to blush at the attention she was getting from the red-head.

"And make her feel that it is an awesome school like Seigaku!" Niou cried enthusiastically. "Or make her realize that Rikkai is even better actually-" he stopped when he felt Fuji's death glare. "No, wait never mind. Seigaku and Rikkai are _both _awesome," he quickly amended.

The girl was overwhelmed from all the assurances she had received from the boys that she couldn't respond immediately. And then she smiled and finally said, "T-Thank you, everyone."

The Rikkai Dai regulars smiled at their newly found friend and kouhai. Hakkai-sensei felt ecstatic that his students accepted her gratefully.

And Fuji? Admittedly, he was sad that the sweet Sakuno who always supported them and had built a strong friendship with would be transferring schools. He was only starting to get to know the girl when suddenly he would lose the opportunity before it even lasted. Despite all these worries, a part of the tennis tensai felt happy that the Rikkai Dai regulars gratefully accepted her without second thoughts. He smiled when he realized that he had nothing to worry about. For Sakuno would be safe in the Rikkai Dai regulars' hands.

"Ano... Hakkai-sensei. Who is the son of my parents' business partner?" Sakuno suddenly asked, remembering that she still had no idea who this 'about-to-be-significant-person-in-her-life' was. She gazed expectantly at the beaming upright man.

"Oh, yes. The boy I was talking about is Marui Bunta..." Hakkai-sensei chuckled when he saw Sakuno's very surprised expression.

Upon the mention of his name, Marui approached Hakkai immediately, thinking that it was something urgent. "Hakkai-sensei, did you call me?" Marui asked curiously as he saw Hakkai slyly smile at a blushing Sakuno.

"Oh, nothing. I was just mentioning to Ryuzaki here that your parents are business partners with her parents," Hakkai-sensei winked at Sakuno, causing the girl to blush even more.

"Really? That's so cool!" Marui cried, still oblivious to the fact that Sakuno was his fiancée.

Sakuno's face was still on fire, but she managed to still look calm. Marui Bunta was supposed to be close with her. The girl was uncomfortable at the fact that she had a fiancé, but she was a bit relieved that her parents wanted her to be close with someone she was already acquainted with. Looking at the boy who was still smiling at her, she knew that it won't be difficult liking Marui Bunta.

- - - - -

To be continued…

**A million thanks to Hinata123-chan who beta-ed this chapter! (:))**


	3. Chapter ii

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters.

"speaking", 'thoughts' and _Telephone Conversation (other end of the line)/ Sound Effects/ Read_

- - - - -

**Transferred My Heart  
**by: OrangeAce

**Chapter 2: How to Say Goodbye **

**- - - - -**

The day after Sakuno learned about her immediate transfer, she had a difficult time thinking of how to introduce her present situation to her friends: the Seigaku regulars and Osakada Tomoka. Deciding she needed some advice, Sakuno sought the help of a certain tennis tensai. She dialed Fuji's home number and waited for someone to pick up the phone. She nervously played with the telephone cord while waiting, repeatedly playing in her mind what she was going to say.

_Ring Ring_

"_Moshi moshi…"_ A female voice emerged from the other line.

"Ano… G-Good morning! M-May I please speak to Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno stuttered, not expecting that Fuji wouldn't be the one directly answering the phone. "This is Ryuzaki Sakuno."

"_Hold on…"_

Sakuno heard the girl shout 'Syusuke-kun'. Sakuno guessed that it must be someone close to her senpai, for she had called him by his first name. A few moments later, a familiar calm voice snapped Sakuno from her reverie.

"_Hello,"_ Fuji was finally on the other line. Sakuno felt a bit relieved, for at last she had the opportunity to voice out her concern to her senpai.

"Ano… Fuji-senpai. Good morning. This is Ryuzaki," Sakuno took a deep breath before finally opening up. No one could blame her for being nervous though. It was Fuji-senpai on the other line. "A-Ano… C-Can I meet you in the park today?" There was a pause as she hesitated for a moment. "I just need to talk to you about something…" she murmured.

Light chuckles could be heard from the other end of the line, _"Sure, what time?" _Fuji asked.

Sakuno sighed in relief. Fuji-senpai had actually agreed! "I was hoping we could talk now… Ano… A-Are you available Fuji-senpai? I-If I'm bothering you, it's okay," Sakuno bit her lip anxiously. Even if she really needed someone at the moment, and that perfect someone was the Seigaku tennis tensai, she didn't want to be a bother. Fuji had been there when Sakuno was told of the shocking news; he had shared the same emotions with her that day. She just knew he'd understand. That's why the girl had chosen Fuji for advice of all people. Sakuno expectantly waited for the boy to respond.

Fuji could sense sorrow in the girl's tone. He knew that Sakuno was really confused and felt so alone right now. And he knew that he was the only one the girl could run to at the moment. _"No, Sakuno-chan. You're not bothering me. I am always here for you. Remember that,"_ Fuji assured gently.

Sakuno felt as if a heavy burden was lifted from her with Fuji-senpai's gentleness and assurance. She didn't really expect those words to come from him. He made her feel so secure. Sakuno smiled at Fuji's kind words, also glad that she had chosen the right person to talk to. "Thank you," Sakuno muttered shyly, "and I'll always remember that," she added. There was silence between the two for a few moments, and then Sakuno cleared her throat before resuming. "Ano… See you in the park in 10 minutes?"

Fuji smiled. _"Okay, see you there,"_ But before the two could hang up on each other, _"Ah… Ryuzaki? May I call you Sakuno-chan? Of course, if that's alright with you?"_

Sakuno blushed at her senpai's sudden question. Then she realized that this simple request was nothing compared to the solace she was seeking from him. And so she complied without hesitation. "It's alright," she said sweetly, and then she chuckled when she realized something. "Ano... And I guess you already called me that."

Fuji chuckled. _"Ah… I guess I did,"_ he smiled. And then his face suddenly softened as his beautiful blue orbs showed magnificently. _"Always be happy… Sakuno-chan..."_

Sakuno couldn't help but melt with the kindness and concern Fuji-senpai was giving her. Her face was burning. "I will, senpai. Thank you."

- - - - -

Sakuno reached the park not long after. Scanning the area for a certain tennis tensai, she spotted Fuji-senpai sitting on one of the benches. He was gazing at the playing children who were having the time of their lives. "Fuji-senpai," Fuji brightened at the sight of her. "Thank you for coming. I really need someone to talk to right now," Sakuno smiled which was responded to by a nod of the head from her senpai. She then sat beside the boy.

Fuji turned to the momentarily blank girl beside him. "Ah… No problem. I am always here to help Seigaku's sweet Sakuno-chan..." Suddenly, Fuji realized what just came out of his mouth. He had not intended to let Sakuno reminisce of her past in Seigaku. He slowly looked at Sakuno. Then he felt relieved, seeing that the girl didn't at all mind; she didn't even twitch at the name of Seigaku. Fuji noticed that the girl seemed to have overcome the issue about her sudden transfer. He actually had a thought that the girl probably didn't come to talk about it…

Sakuno suddenly spoke up, interrupting Fuji from his deep thoughts. "Ano… Fuji-senpai… I'm having a hard time thinking of how to say goodbye..." Sakuno turned to look intently at the boy beside her; Sakuno's face was tainted with suppressed plead and confusion. "C-Can you help me?" Sakuno looked at her senpai expectantly, patiently waiting for his answer.

Fuji was right. Well, it wasn't _mainly _about the transfer; it was about how she'll say goodbye, the hardest part of the girl's current problem. Contradicting the girl's sad facial expression, Fuji tried his best to remain happy as to at least try and swerve the Sakuno's sorrowful feelings. "Sure, anything for Sakuno-chan!" Fuji smiled and exclaimed energetically.

Sakuno brightened at her senpai's response. She found the excessive cheerfulness unexpected though, but nevertheless, she was grateful for the boy's help. "Arigatou… Fuji-senpai! Ano… How do you suppose I'll do it?" Sakuno asked curiously as she continued to look intently at Fuji.

Fuji plastered on a smile for the girl. "Hmm… Probably, you can give them something that will make them remember you, goodbye presents as some people call it... or, you can say goodbye to them using an unusual way..." Fuji replied while thinking of more to say.

Sakuno immediately settled for a suggestion, not wanting to bother her senpai any longer. "Ah, I feel more comfortable with the first one..." She stated, causing Fuji to cease his thinking of more suggestions. "But what can I give?" Sakuno asked thoughtfully, putting her index finger just below her chin.

"How about giving them something really special that will also let them remind of you…" The boy suggested calmly as Sakuno paused to ponder over what the Fuji said. "... And you have to give it to them personally..." Fuji added as Sakuno's excited face suddenly turned into an ugly scowl.

Sakuno looked away, sadness freely flowing inside her once more. "I feel like I don't want to say goodbye to them personally…" She muttered silently, humiliated with the next words she was about to say. "I made a promise to each of you that we would always remain as friends… but just when I've started getting to know each of you, that opportunity for me to fulfill that promise has drifted away..." Sakuno was trying his best to prevent the accumulated tears around her eyes to slowly cascade down her rosy cheeks.

Fuji opened his eyes in slight alarm that the girl might suddenly explode. "Sakuno-chan..." He called the girl's name soothingly, trying to calm her down. "Osakada and the tennis regulars, including me, will always be your friends. Your transfer doesn't change anything in our friendship..." Fuji looked at Sakuno kindly, his cerulean orbs tantalizing the girl to be engulfed by its swirls of wonder. It calmed the girl a bit as Sakuno was enraptured by her senpai's eyes. Fuji smiled wonderfully when his kohai relaxed.

Sakuno sighed. "Ano… I know that Fuji-senpai... it's just that I'm scared that seeing them happy together for the last time only makes the craving to stay in Seigaku more… I seemed to have overcome it already, but it is still in my heart..." Sakuno said almost in a whisper; she continued to look into Fuji's eyes, finding solace in those beautiful orbs.

Involuntarily, Fuji put his hands on top of Sakuno's to offer more comfort to the lonesome girl. "I understand... how about I'll be the one to give it to them? Plus, I'll explain everything… is that alright?" Fuji smiled slightly, trying to ease the tension in Sakuno. He continued to stare intently back at the sorrowful girl.

Sakuno felt that Fuji really was concerned over her and the hazardous situation. She immediately lightened up grateful for everything that Fuji was had done, and was doing for her. She smiled sweetly at her very helpful senpai. Deciding that sulking wasn't at all gong to be of any help, Sakuno immediately shifted her mood to prove to Fuji that his efforts in making her feel better were indeed working. "That's wonderful! Arigatou, Fuji-senpai!" Sakuno grinned ever so wide, that Fuji brightened at his kohai's current expression. Unexpectedly, Sakuno gave Fuji a peck on the cheek, and stood up from the bench, intending to already buy her farewell presents.

With Sakuno's spontaneous gesture, Fuji had to blush at that. He hid the unusual redness in his face with his long bangs... He had a tiny smile on. The boy was interrupted from his thoughts by Sakuno's sweet and gentle voice, thanking him once more.

"Ah, Fuji-senpai arigatou, I don't know what I'll do without you! Arigatou, I have to go now and prepare...!" Sakuno walked backwards talking to her senpai, waving happily. She bowed before turning around, ran out of the park to head out and search for the perfect farewell presents to her friends.

Fuji looked up to where Sakuno had disappeared. He smiled sadly to himself, his eyes full of sorrow since the shocking errand. "Ah, Sakuno… if only you know how much we will all miss you..." Fuji sighed heavily and looked up at the bright blue sky before standing up, and left the park too.

- - - - -

Sakuno lay down on her bed and thought of all the possible things she can give to her Seigaku friends. She stared at her bedroom ceiling, trying the best she can to make her farewell wonderful and well-remembered. "Ah… What can I give each of them…?" Sakuno asked herself. The back of her hand covering her eyes, Sakuno accumulated her thoughts, thinking how different her life was going to be from now on. After a period of time, she sat up and went in front of her study table. She already had gifts in mind for everyone. Grabbing a piece of paper and a lone pen beneath the table, Sakuno wrote down what she intended to buy:

_Tomoka: Friendship Locket with both of our pictures and a personal letter_

_Ryoma-kun: My chibi face drawn on a tennis ball and a personal letter_

_Fuji-senpai: Camera case for his awesome gadget and a personal letter_

_Kikumaru-senpai: A box of home-made chocolates and a personal letter_

_Tezuka-senpai: A box of home-made delicacies and a personal letter_

_Inui-senpai: A book about different kinds of juices and a personal letter_

_Oishi-senpai: A fish stuff toy and a personal letter_

_Kawamura-senpai: A new wristband and a personal letter_

_Momoshiro-senpai: A box of home-made cakes and a personal letter_

_Kaidoh-senpai: A new bandana and a personal letter_

Sakuno smiled happily, contended that all she needed to do now was buy and wrap these presents. She scanned the things she wrote then nodded her head, indicating that all she wrote was indeed something she definitely should give to her friends. "So far... so good! Sakuno stood up from her desk, got her pink purse, and then left the house. She could do it. She assured herself. 'This is the perfect way to say farewell…' Sakuno thought to herself, not knowing that she would soon be proved wrong by fate.

- - - - -

Stepping out of the bus, Sakuno reached the town square not long after. The girl brought out her list and prepared to start her shopping. "First stop, Tomo-chan's locket…" Reading the things she had written down on the piece of paper, Sakuno failed to notice where she was going that she accidentally bumped into someone.

_OOMPH_

"Gomen na sai...!" Sakuno immediately apologized to the person she hit, bowing her head as low as she can; embarrassed with her in-born klutziness. Expecting to hear someone reprimand her, she instead heard a familiar voice, excitedly greeting her.

"Ah, Ryuzaki, what's up!?"

Bothered by the familiarity of the voice, Sakuno looked up out of curiosity, only to find her face inches away from a certain red-head boy's. Noticing the distance of their faces, both teens blushed and immediately backed away.

"Ano… Marui-senpai, nice to see you again…" Sakuno said politely with a sweet smile plastered on her face. Her cheeks were still tinged pink from what happened.

Marui grinned happily at his brand new kohai. "Nice to see you too!" After responding enthusiastically, the boy's face suddenly turned curious. "By the way, what are you doing here?"

"Ano… I'm here to buy goodbye presents for my friends in Seigaku..." Sakuno replied shyly, feeling quite uncomfortable for having Marui's intense gaze on her. She fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

"Really?"

"Hai…" Sakuno responded simply as she looked up, and found Marui already looking away from her. "How about you senpai? What are you doing in here? Sakuno asked curiously as Marui suddenly turned his attention back on her, sheepishly scratching the side of his cheek.

"I'm here to refill my refrigerator with cakes, I ran out yesterday..." Marui replied with humorous chuckles. Suddenly, an idea popped inside the boy's head. He smiled at Sakuno. "Say… would you mind if I join you shopping?" Marui asked expectantly, resulting Sakuno to blush a bit at the 'almost-pleading' eyes of her senpai.

Sakuno thought for a moment, and then decided that there would be no harm. "Not at all Marui-senpai..." Sakuno replied in her naturally sweet voice.

The petite girl looked so cute that Marui couldn't help but blush. Sakuno's actions were all so adorable that he found himself growing fond of the girl each passing moment. He grinned happily as another idea popped inside his head. "Hey Ryuzaki. Is it okay if I call you Sakuno?" He asked hopefully, gazing at the girl intently once more.

Sakuno blushed at the question, and then remembered that Fuji had also asked her if he could call her by her first name. It can be affirmed that the girl and the tennis tensai were closer now due to the recent turn of events, so calling her by her first name wasn't really a big deal.

Then suddenly, she remembered another thing. She was supposed to be close to the boy in front of her right now, so why would she have second thoughts of letting him call her by her first name? Sakuno nodded at Marui, complying with her senpai's simple request. "Hai" Sakuno replied simply.

Marui grew excited and beamed ever so wide. "Well then! Please, don't call me by my last name and senpai too…" Marui insisted, patting the girl's head playfully causing Sakuno to blush again from the contact.

Despite the redness of her face, Sakuno still replied to another of Marui's simple requests. "Hai, Marui-senpai... Ah, I mean Bunta-kun!" Sakuno sweetly chuckled at her mistake, and then smiled at Marui, who at that time, already ceased his patting of the girl's small head.

"So, shall we start shopping?" Marui asked enthusiastically, already preparing to stride into any of the desired direction in the square. Sakuno replied with the same enthusiasm in her voice.

"Hai!"

- - - - -

At that exact time, some of Seigaku's tennis regulars were also hanging around in the town square, unbeknownst to them that a friend of theirs was preparing something for them as farewell.

"Ochibi, ochibi, let's go to the chocolate shop, I need sweets right now…!" A certain acrobatics player whined to his youngest teammate, pulling on the sleeve of his shirt. Eiji, Momoshiro, and Ryoma were together in the mall.

Echizen stared at his senpai blankly, and then remarked. "Didn't you just eat chocolates a while ago...?" Echizen replied impassively, though deep inside, already annoyed with all the childishness his senpai was showing. He had peacefully intended to go to the square to buy a new wristband, when he was randomly pulled by the collar, and then found himself looking at a pair of familiar senpais.

"Nya! But I still need more...! If only I could have another taste of the sweet chocolates made by ochibi's cute girlfriend..." Kikumaru said dreamily, his mouth starting to accumulate with drool from the thoughts of having a taste of Sakuno's home-made chocolates.

"She's not my girlfriend..." Echizen snapped back annoyed, already tired of being teased by the same comment over and over again.

Interrupting the two from their nonsense bickering, another familiar voice emerged. "Hey, Echizen, Kikumaru-senpai, let's just go to the fast food chain, I'm starving already! It's almost lunch..." Momoshiro whined and looked at his wristwatch showing that it was near noon. He looked at his present company expectantly.

Ryoma pulled down the brim of his cap, and muttered, "Hn... I'll pass… I'm still full from the burgers we ate a while ago..." The boy had started walking away from his senpais, already intending to buy the awaited wristband. Before the two could ask where he was going, the boy immediately added. "I still need to go to the sports shop..."

The two looked at each other before responding to their teammate's decision. "Ah, okay, ochibi! See you later!" Kikumaru exclaimed and headed for the fast food chain quickly. He was starving.

"Yo, Echizen! Are you sure you don't want to come?" Momoshiro shouted to Ryoma's figure walking away. He waited for the boy to turn around and assure him that he indeed didn't want to eat at the moment.

The Seigaku Pillar of Support indeed turned around and looked at his senpai. "I'm not hungry… thanks anyway..." Echizen replied, and then started to walk away once more.

Momoshiro smirked to himself as he laughed at the thought of Echizen being a 'killjoy and a wet blanket'. Suppressing his laughter, the boy shouted, "Okay then, see you later! Just find our table if ever you're hungry!" Momoshiro then left the spot in where he stood, and followed after Kikumaru who was probably ordering right now. Ryoma was left alone to his own business of buying a new wristband.

- - - - -

Echizen reached the sports shop after several strides, and found it deserted. As soon as he entered the shop, he immediately began the search for the desired wristband. Scramming from shelf to shelf, finding the one he had his eyes on since the week before, the door of the shop opened suddenly, allowing two certain people to enter the shop.

"Ano… Bunta-kun, I wonder where the wristbands are...?" A sweet and gentle voice echoed in the deserted sports shop.

The voice sounded familiar to Echizen, though he didn't bother to take a peek at the newcomers. Finally finding the shelf with all the wristbands, the boy engulfed himself in digging for the one he wanted. Right at that moment, someone had joined him in that same aisle, seemingly intending to buy some wristbands too. Out of mere curiosity, Ryoma looked at the person standing beside him in the corner of his eye, and found himself looking at Marui Bunta, digging through the pile of merchandise. Suddenly, the boy beside him spoke up.

"Hey, Sakuno, I found the wristbands!" Marui shouted incredulously loud, directing the sudden outburst to someone lingering some place else in the store. Then, Ryoma realized the name the boy had cried.

Sakuno? Why did Marui call-out for a Sakuno? Ryoma clenched his hands involuntarily. Did he mean Ryuzaki? Echizen shook his head in confusion. He did not need to know. Suddenly, a braided girl popped out from behind the rows of shelves just adjacent to where he was. 'Ryuzaki?' He thought, now even more confused.

"Bunta-kun, you found it!!!" Sakuno exclaimed happily, causing Ryoma to wonder so much about her sudden appearance.

Echizen was completely dumbfounded. Why was Ryuzaki Sakuno with Marui Bunta? And why did they call each other by their first names? Something fishy was indeed going on. Now, he didn't really care... did he? Echizen shrugged out his thoughts, got his wristband and intended to go to the counter, trying to escape from the two when he was caught before he could even move one step.

"Hey, aren't you Echizen Ryoma of Seigaku?" Marui asked surprised with a familiar face's sudden appearance too. He quirked an eyebrow as he continued to wait for the boy just right in front of him to reply. Ryoma actually didn't intend to reply, but seeing that he couldn't do anything to escape the present situation, the boy did reply.

"Yah. Why?" Echizen had a cold demeanor of talking towards the boy, not quite sure whether it was because of the red-head's unnecessary question, or the fact that this boy was with Sakuno. Well, he settled for the first reason, acting as the same almost anti-social boy he was.

At the boy's response, Marui turned to the girl with him. Sakuno looked nervous from behind the row of shelves she was in. Marui grew concerned with his kohai's possible emotions right now. Deciding on what to do to make the situation a bit better, he shifted his attention back to Ryoma. "Hey, won't you say 'hi' to your friend?" Marui asked in the same cold manner, feeling that it was useless being warm to the younger boy.

Ryoma looked at Marui then at the frantic-looking Sakuno. "Hi..." The boy muttered impassively under his breath, after which, got his feet moving, wanting to exit the shop as soon as possible.

Sakuno wanted to follow Echizen, but her legs seemed to be stuck to the floor; admittedly, she was frightened to see Ryoma' reaction. So instead of turning to where Ryoma run off to, she faced Marui and plastered on a forced smile, wanting to prove to the boy that there was nothing to worry about. "Ano… Bunta-kun, let's buy the wristband already so I can prepare the chocolates, cakes and delicacies at home..." Sakuno spontaneously jumped down from the shelves and headed for the counter. Marui got the wristband and followed Sakuno.

"Uhmmm... Sakuno, are you alright...?" Marui asked concerned while handing the wristband to the cashier. He scrutinized the girl's expression intently, trying to break through the girl's façade.

"Hai... Don't worry..." Sakuno smiled once more at Marui, not wanting the boy to worry about her, even if she was really struggling not to explode. After grabbing the purchased item, the two then left the sports shop.

Silence enveloped the two as both walked silently not uttering any word at all. Breaking the uncomfortable silence, Marui spoke up and turned to Sakuno cheerfully. "Sakuno, can I help you bake those goodbye presents?" Marui looked at the girl, expectant of the girl to comply.

Sakuno smiled at her senpai for breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Sure… No problem, just make sure I am not bothering you..." Sakuno replied gently and smiled at her senpai sweetly, causing Marui to, once again, blush at his adorable kohai.

"Say, Sakuno, want to grab a burger before going home?"

Sakuno nodded her head as she realized that her stomach was in need of some food. "Hai… I am kind of starving..." Sakuno admitted shyly. The girl looked at her wristwatch and was surprised with how time flew. "Ah, it is lunchtime!"

Marui chuckled at Sakuno's surprised expression. "Wait here, I'll buy..."

"Ano… wait!"

Marui looked at Sakuno surprised, hearing the girl shout for the first time. Sakuno blushed as she noticed Marui's interested gaze on her.

Gathering up her voice, and gaining back her composure, "Ano… I'll come with you..." Sakuno stated her face still red from Marui's intent look at her.

Realizing that he was staring at the girl far too long already, the boy snapped back to reality and responded to the girl with a smile. "Okay!" He said enthusiastically and ushered the girl to immediately head for the chain with him.

The two entered the fast food chain with Marui carrying the shopping bags for his petite companion. Scanning a table for a place to eat, it was only then that they noticed the food chain was packed! Searching for a vacant table, the two had to roam around the area first before finding a lone table which was recently abandoned, scraps of food containers still beneath the table. They settled themselves down, and then decided on what they would eat.

"Ano… Bunta-kun, I'll buy... Lunch is on me, what do you want to eat?" Sakuno offered, waiting for Marui to state what he wanted to eat. Sakuno readily prepared herself to go to the counter when the boy pushed her back down to her seat.

Marui smiled brightly at his kohai who looked flustered for being pushed back down to her seat. The boy chuckled at the girl's cuteness. "No, I'll treat you... I don't feel comfortable a girl doing the work while I just sit and wait. Besides! I offered to come here so I'll pay..." Marui told Sakuno kindly, and it was hinted in his tone of voice that he was adamant with his decision.

Sakuno noticed this, and so she did not insist any longer… "Are you sure it is okay?" Sakuno asked, wanting to assure that it was indeed alright.

Marui beamed. "Of course it's alright! ... So what would you eat?" The boy asked, intending to already order for them; he was so hungry.

"I'll get what you'll get..." Sakuno replied immediately, not wanting to think of anything anymore, and couldn't take her hunger any longer.

"Okay, wait here..."

Marui queued in the counter waiting for his turn to order. Sakuno looked around the food chain, and was definitely assured that it was packed. She scanned the place, feeling that she was about to find a familiar group of people eating lunch in the area too. She felt uncomfortable with the thought, running into one of the Seigaku regulars. Sakuno sighed at the frightening thought. She wasn't ready. Then, she remembered Echizen a while ago. He looked shocked seeing her with Marui. What more if the others knew about it and her sudden transfer? She shook off the undesired thought, and returned her gaze at Marui who was now at the counter ordering their lunch.

- - - - -

Momoshiro and Kikumaru gobbled up their third burger and second sundae after which they drank their soda. The two had ravenous gestures that they pretty much attracted lots of attention, which they just shrugged off.

"Ah, this is great! Their food is delicious!" Kikumaru said to Momo with gleaming eyes. He just finished gobbling up his third helping of burger.

"Yah, I know right?!" Momoshiro agreed enthusiastically. After which, he turned to the direction of the restrooms, seemingly expecting someone to come out. "Geez… What is taking Echizen?" He took another sip from his soda then looked around in the food chain, deciding to entertain himself with the surroundings. "Man, this place is packed!" Momoshiro told himself.

Still looking around, it was only several moments after that a certain table not far from the entrance of the food chain, caught his attention. Squinting his eyes to get a better look, he noticed that there was a braided-girl sitting opposite a red-haired guy taking a bite from his burger. They both looked awfully familiar.

Momo had to pat Eiji by the shoulder to get his senpai's attention. "Kikumaru-senpai… look at that table over there..." After catching the red-head's attention, he pointed at the table where Sakuno and Marui were sitting. Kikumaru followed Momoshiro's direction of pointing.

"What? Where?" Kikumaru shifted his undivided attention to the table, very interested with what Momo wanted him to see. Catching sight of where his teammate was specifically pointing, he responded enthusiastically. "Oh, I know right, the girl is so kawaii!"

Momoshiro chuckled at Kikumaru's wide eyes, momentarily staring at the auburn-head girl. "Don't they look familiar? Especially the girl..." Momoshiro commented as he took another bite from the remaining part of his hamburger, still being utterly oblivious to the fact that the girl was _Ryuzaki Sakuno._

"She looks like Ryuzaki, but I don't think that's her..." Kikumaru said, being so dense at the moment. He continued to gaze at the girl, taking his time at admiring how kawaii the girl was. Then, he decided to turn his attention to the girl's companion. "Hoi! Hoi! The guy with her looks so familiar too…" The boy commented then returned to staring at the pigtailed girl. "Nya… She really does look like Ryuzaki…" Momoshiro and Kikumaru examined the girl once more, wanted to make sure that they weren't wrong.

After moments of staring… "… IT IS RYUZAKI!!!" Both of them cried at the same time, earning more curious looks from the surrounding tables.

"HOI HOI!!! And… that guy… he's… Marui Bunta right!?" Kikumaru asked his kohai who nodded in response. While the two continued to stare at Sakuno and Marui talking, a certain Samurai Junior returned to their table...

"What are the two of you staring at?" Echizen asked his two senpais curiously, while taking his seat in the table.

Momo realizing Echizen's presence hurriedly broke his gaze form the pair and prevented Echizen from seeing the two together. "Oi, Echizen what took you so long in the restroom?" Momoshiro asked teasingly, still persisting in trying to keep Echizen from looking at Sakuno's table.

"I had problems with the faucet…" He answered simply, taking a sip from his soda. "What were you staring at a while ago?" Echizen asked again causing Momoshiro to become frantic.

Momoshiro laughed nervously. "Nothing..." He replied, scared that Echizen would have tantrums during practices tomorrow if he'd seen this... The boy knew that his younger teammate had a secret adoration towards Ryuzaki, despite the fact that he always denied it.

Kikumaru continued to stare at the pair when he spoke, still oblivious that their youngest companion had returned several minutes ago. "Hey, Momo, they're leaving..." He said in a very excited voice. Momoshiro nervously shut Kikumaru's mouth up.

"Who's leaving?" Echizen asked, giving his senpais looks.

"No one..." Both of them said at the same time, still trying to hide what they had seen a while ago. Unbeknownst to the two that they have opened a small gap to what was behind them. It was then when Echizen saw what his senpais were hiding from him: Sakuno and Marui were leaving the food chain together.

"Oh, that..." Echizen muttered blandly, still maintaining to look calm and unaffected as he continued to look at the two's retreating figures.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro nervously followed Echizen's gaze. "Yah, that..." They both said softly, a bit guilty that they were hiding something like that from him.

"… What's to hide about that?" Echizen asked blankly. "I already saw them a while ago..." He added then gulped down the rest of his soda.

"Oh..." Kikumaru and Momo said. "Okay!" They sat down too, finishing the remainder of their food. There was silence between the teenagers when the dunk-smash specialist broke it.

"What do you reckon they're doing together?" Momoshiro asked casually, trying to remove the slyness in his tone. He felt that Echizen was not in the good mood to be provoked too much. He did not want to suffer that much in the courts.

"Don't know..." Echizen replied as if he didn't care about what he just saw. Momoshiro and Kikumaru exchanged worried looks at each other.

"Ah, don't worry ochibi! I'm sure they're just up for an errand!" Kikumaru remarked cheerfully, trying to assure his kohai that there was nothing to worry about, and that making such assumptions about the two would be highly unnecessary.

"Hn..." Echizen watched Sakuno and Marui as the two walked farther away from he was. The boy noticed that Sakuno's face had taints of sorrow and he wondered why. He also wondered why Marui and Sakuno seem to be close to each other… which, of course, distressed him a whole lot. But he would never admit that of course. Echizen scowled. "What a weird day..."

- - - - -

Sakuno and Marui reached the Ryuzaki residence after they had both traveled by bus. The two chatted away happily, feeling rather comfortable with each other even in the short span of time spending time together. Sakuno opened the house door and led the boy inside.

"Ah, what a cozy house!" Marui exclaimed, looking around he house with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Sakuno giggled at her senpai's childish actions.

Sakuno then immediately put everything she bought in the living room mantle piece. She searched for the ingredients she needed for baking, and then immediately rushed in the kitchen so as to start her baking marathon. Sakuno grabbed an apron hanging beside the ref, and prepared everything she needed.

Marui was still standing, looking around the house when he suddenly caught sight of Sakuno standing on an already wobbling stool, determined to reach something in the cupboard. Frantic of seeing the girl crash on the hard floor, he immediately rushed to Sakuno and caught her precisely before she fell on the floor.

Sakuno was blushing in embarrassment for being a total klutz… and also, blushing at the almost intimate contact she was sharing with Marui at the moment. The boy had his arms wrapped under Sakuno's waist, and the other just underneath her legs; he was carrying her bridal style. "Ano… A-Arigatou Bunta-kun..." Sakuno then found herself looking at her senpai's purple eyes.

On the other hand, Marui had his transfixed at Sakuno. 'Ah… So kawaii…' Marui was starting redden as he thought of the other good things about the girl in his arms at the moment. Several moments after, snapping him from his reverie. Sakuno's voice emerged.

"Ano.. Bunta-kun. You can put me down now..." Sakuno said shyly, finally managing to look away from Marui's purple orbs. She was still red from the severe blushing.

Marui seemed to have taken a few moments before processing Sakuno's request in his freshly 'snapped-back-to-reality' mind. "Gomen na sai… are you okay?" Marui asked concerned, while slightly blushing, realizing what he had just actually done.

"Hai… Arigatou..." Sakuno bowed gratefully before starting to bake the awaited treats for her dear senpais.

Marui had helped Sakuno in baking, thus the two sharing more bonding time together. The Rikkai Dai regular grew fond of the girl every passing moment, discovering more about Sakuno, and finding every bit of her personality likable, and very special. The girl was a real someone. After several hours of baking, everything was finally done. As a reward, Sakuno made a cake specially for Marui.

"Here, Bunta-kun, you can have this as a reward for helping me today..." Sakuno handed the plate of cake to her senpai who gratefully accepted it with a big, bright smile.

Marui smiled at the girl's thoughtfulness, feeling touched. "Arigatou..." He bowed in gratitude, got the cake and ate it heartily. "Mmm... It's delicious! Terrific! Say, can you make me more of this... I mean if you have time of course..." Marui said shyly, but with a look full of hope and expectancy for the girl to comply.

"Hai... No problem!" Sakuno smiled, and said cheerfully. "I'm always happy to cook or bake for someone…" The girl added, cleaning up the things she had used for baking. Sakuno was glad that Marui was with her right now, she was also happy that they were starting to become close friends. Well, it was a start. Now she had a friend in her new school!

After eating the cake Sakuno gave her, Marui dismissed himself for it was getting late. Sakuno escorted him to the door where the two bid their goodnights and temporary goodbyes.

"Ano… Arigatou for everything today, Bunta-kun..." Sakuno said gratefully, and did something that she doesn't do often. She gave the boy a friendly hug, a gesture indicating that she indeed was thankful for Marui's help that day.

Marui was slightly surprised with the sudden action, but nevertheless, hugged the girl back. "No problem..." Marui said and plastered on a huge white smile. After having eye contact, the boy then started to walk away and waved goodbye. Sakuno watched her senpai disappear around a corner before closing the door. Suddenly, the telephone rang.

_Ring Ring_

Sakuno picked it up. "Moshi moshi. Ryuzaki speaking…"

"_Sakuno-chan, this is Fuji… I'll stop by your house tomorrow to get the presents..."_ Fuji said, reminding Sakuno about her decision on how to bid her farewell.

"Ah! Sakuno no baka! I almost forgot! Hai Fuji-senpai… arigatou" Sakuno hit the top of her head for forgetting, but ceased not long after so that she could thank her senpai properly.

"_It's alright… I just called to inform you I'll be stopping by to get the gifts... Well then, good night Sakuno-chan…" _Fuji's last statement was very soothing that Sakuno took a while before she was able to respond.

"Good night..."

- - - - -

To be continued...


	4. Chapter iii

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters.

"speaking", 'thoughts' and _Telephone Conversation (other end of the line)/ Sound Effects/ Read_

- - - - -

**Transferred My Heart  
**by: OrangeAce

**Chapter 3: Entering Rikkai Dai **

- - - - -

Waking up from all the tension and nervousness the girl felt through-out her sleep, Sakuno finally awoke into the bright morning, definitely aware that this was a going to be a brand new life for her.

Feeling rather doubtful of whether proceeding through the day, Sakuno lingered on her bed longer, thinking deeply about everything that had recently happened to her. "I'm entering Rikkai Dai today…" Sakuno told herself softly, not quite believing that this was actually happening.

The girl clutched the blanket that draped over her. She needed to be strong. There was going to be no obaa-chan, Tomoka, Ryoma-kun, and senpai-tachis who she would lay her dependency from now on. Rikkai Dai was where she now belonged.

Realizing that time was ticking fast, Sakuno got up from her bed, intending to already prepare for the awaited entrance to her new school. Her new home. Besides, Fuji would be passing by her house to pick up the farewell gifts she had for her Seigaku friends. Sakuno approached the bathroom where she took a refreshing shower and readily prepared everything she needed for her first day of school in Rikkai Dai.

Sakuno cooked her lunch as soon as she finished dressing up. But before doing so, checked herself out in the mirror, wearing her brand new set of clothes: the Rikkai Dai uniform. The girl also had her hair plaited in the usual two braids. After much examination of herself, Sakuno then immediately headed to the kitchen to cook her lunch, and a treat for a certain new senpai. Packing the luncheon, and eating breakfast right after, Sakuno was prepared. All she had to do now was to wait for Fuji to get the gifts for the others.

Taking the time waiting as an opportunity to recollect her thoughts, Sakuno slumped on the living room sofa, remembering all that had recently happened to her. But before the girl could even self-compose for the brand new day, the doorbell rang. "Ah… Fuji-senpai…"

_Ding Dong_

Sakuno quickly stood up to get the door for her senpai. Opening the front door as soon as she reached for the knob, the girl indeed found Fuji standing outside her door. She brightened at the sight of him smiling at her.

"Ohaiyo, Fuji-senpai…" Sakuno greeted sweetly, returning the gentle smile her former senpai was giving her. Fuji opened his eyes to gaze back at Sakuno's chocolate-colored ones which were gladly eyeing him back. He noted how adorable his kohai looked that morning.

"Ohaiyo… Sakuno-chan..." He grinned as he returned to closing his eyes. "… You look so kawaii in that uniform…" Fuji added in a slight teasing voice, causing Sakuno to turn a crimson red. 'Although she looks cuter in her Seigaku uniform' Fuji thought, biting back the remark of saying that, sensing that it may cause conclusions.

Sakuno smiled at Fuji's compliment after gaining self-composure moments after. "Ano… arigatou"

Immediately going down to business, "Sakuno-chan, where are the gifts?" Fuji asked curiously, making Sakuno realize about what he came to her house for.

"Oh… Wait..." The girl scurried inside her house to get all the things she needed for the day: her school things and the farewell presents. Returning several minutes after, Sakuno had her school bag held by her left hand, while the farewell presents in a large paper bag held by the other. She immediately handed the paper bag to her waiting senpai. "Here you go Fuji-senpai..."

Fuji clutched the gifts, examined them for a moment before turning back to Sakuno. "Are you sure you don't want to give it personally and explain everything?" Fuji asked, wanting to assure if ever Sakuno would want to change her decision.

"Hai… I am sure..." Sakuno replied, and managed to make her voice firm as to indeed assure her senpai. "… I also gave personal letters to everyone explaining everything..." Sakuno added gently.

Silence enveloped the two as the atmosphere suddenly turned sorrowful, remembering that both would not be spending the school day with each other.

"Ano... I have to go now senpai, I might be late on my first day of school in Rikkai Dai…!" Sakuno exclaimed as she started to head to the direction of the train station. The girl plastered on a huge grin, wanting to express how grateful she was for having a senpai like Fuji.

Fuji smiled back. "Sayonara Sakuno-chan…! Good luck" Fuji waved goodbye to the girl who was gradually drifting away from him towards the station. He continued to watch the girl until Sakuno turned around the corner and disappeared out of sight.

The boy sighed. Fuji was a bit worried that she might lose her way going to Rikkai, but due to the boy's observation, Sakuno seemed more mature now, handling things independently. Feeling a bit relieved with his realization, he hurried off to Seigaku for he might be late. The boy decided to give the farewell presents during tennis practice.

- - - - -

Sakuno reached Rikkai Dai in a couple of minutes, catching her breath as she ran all the way to the campus, thinking that she was running late. Sakuno straightened herself up after gaining back composure; she scanned everything that was in front of her. Groups of students entered the school gates wearing the school uniform of Rikkai Dai, not Seigaku. The girl had to repeatedly tell herself that she was now entering Rikkai Dai. She had to learn how to disregard her reminiscing feelings over her previous school, knowing that it would make her effort in fitting in the new environment more difficult.

After being overwhelmed by the grand aura the institution was giving off, Sakuno proceeded to the premises, intending to enter her classroom as soon as possible. She opened her bag and checked the schedule given to her. "I am in class I-2…" Sakuno muttered to herself after which she looked around the area, trying to figure out where her classroom could be.

After several more moments of trying to figure where it could be, Sakuno finally admitted that she had _no idea_ where to go. She sighed for having such in-born bad sense of directions. Everything she had learned that previous Saturday disappeared like smoke. Deciding to rely on her instinct, Sakuno made her way through corridors and hallways filled with students.

"Oh no... I can't afford to be late on my first day of school here..." Sakuno sadly mumbled as she found herself stuck in the midst of an enormous crowd. After several attempts of prying herself free from the area, Sakuno finally emerged out, losing her balance, and then accidentally bumped into someone.

Managing to stand back up after falling hard on the floor, Sakuno bowed to the person she bumped, in apology. "Gomen na sai!"

"Aren't you Ryuzaki Sakuno…? Shouldn't you be in the other hallway? This hallway is only for year two students..."

Sakuno slowly looked up to the speaker... It was Kirihara Akaya. Growing embarrassed with bringing her clumsiness even in Rikkai Dai, Sakuno bowed in apology once more. "Gomen na sai!" The girl repeated.

Kirihara fixed his uniform then rubbed the back of his head. "Can you stop saying sorry... It's kind of annoying..." Kirihara remarked with a smirk. He looked at the petite girl in front of him as her face contorted into different kinds of expressions. He grinned at Sakuno, who was interesting him with every passing moment.

After moments of silence, "Gomen na sai..." Sakuno said, and then realized what she just did. She patted her forehead in annoyance with her gestures. "Ano... I'm starting to annoy myself too..." Sakuno added.

Kirihara's grin grew wider while his gaze focused on Sakuno. "Say, are you lost...? Since there is still time before my class, I can show you to your room..." Kirihara suggested kindly, earning a very thankful face from Sakuno.

"Really...? Ano… You'll do that? Arigatou!" Sakuno thanked his senpai enthusiastically. Kirihara led the girl to her classroom quickly, not wanting to be late with his own class, and so that he still had time to go to his. Reaching the room labeled 'I-2', Sakuno turned to Kirihara and bowed to him gratefully. "Arigatou"

Responding to his kohai's thank you, the boy merely patted Sakuno's head and smiled at her. After which, he turned to the direction of his class and headed back, while waving at the girl as he went. Sakuno smiled at Kirihara's kind gestures before entering her own classroom.

- - - - -

Right after Sakuno had entered class 'I-2' and settled in a far end seat by the window, a middle-aged woman stepped inside the classroom, her entrance hushing down the noises coming from the room. The students readily prepared themselves in the presence of the seemingly respected class adviser. Sakuno fidgeted with the hem of her skirt as she noticed the woman glimpse at her for a second. Spontaneously, her serious façade broke into a wonderful and bright face which caused the rest of the class to smile back at her. "Ohaiyo…" She greeted.

"Ohiayo!" The class responded enthusiastically.

"We have a new student today, recently transferred from Seishun Gakuen... Ryuzaki Sakuno…" The teacher announced and shot Sakuno secret glances, thus giving her a dilemma of whether standing up or not. But even if she had not yet shown herself before her classmates, no one seemingly being able to notice her, she was surprised with the unexpected feedback and response she received from class 'I-2'.

Murmurs immediately emerged from the class as soon as the teacher stated that their new classmate, who was her, came from Seigaku. What made the murmurs and whispers even louder was when the woman had said heard name. The name 'Ryuzaki' rang a bell among her fellow teens in the room. Unbeknownst to the wondering Sakuno, her grandmother's name had reached far from Seishun to other different places. Places like Kantou. Hushing the class back to silence, the adviser had spoken up.

"Class, class, please settle, down! Now, Sakuno, if you may, so that your classmates would see you, please stand up" The teacher had glanced at her direction, beaming at her kindly.

From the kindness she received from her teacher, and knowing that her classmates seemed to have a positive manner towards her, even when only hearing her name but not yet seeing her, brought strength to the girl to do her very best to fit in this new environment. Rikkai Dai.

Sakuno stood up shyly, deciding that this was it. She would see the first impression she would be receiving from the rest of the class. As she stood up, all heads turned to her. Smiling sweetly and bowing her head politely, Sakuno managed to greet her classmates a meek, "O-Ohaiyo, I am Ryuzaki Sakuno. Nice to meet all of you…!"

- - - - -

The lunch bell had just recently rung, and at the moment, a certain auburn-head was, again, problematic. Sakuno had exited her classroom as soon as she let all of her classmates pass through the narrow door. Now, she had intended to eat her lunch in the cafeteria, when finding herself stuck in a usual predicament. She was lost, and had no idea where to go.

Deciding to settle for the best way, Sakuno gathered up her courage to ask a lone student who was gazing at a school poster she had plastered recently on the hallway wall. The girl she chose to ask had shoulder-length black hair, with a red ribbon tying her hair into a half ponytail. The girl could seemingly be assumed to be as old as her from the tiny-built she shared with Sakuno.

Approaching the girl, "Ano… Excuse me, may you show me where the cafeteria is?" Sakuno asked politely, smiling at the other girl gently.

The girl turned and looked at her with wide eyes, a bit surprised with another presence in the hallway. Moments after, the girl plastered on a charismatic smile. "Are you new in here?" The still unknown girl asked her kindly, gazing at her intently.

"Hai. Ano… I have no idea where the cafeteria is..." Sakuno fidgeted with the hem of her skirt as she expectantly waited for the girl in front of her to respond. She felt nervous. At that time, since it was only the girl's first day in Rikkai, no one had yet seemed to pay notice on her.

She was a nobody. The girl felt half relieved and half sorrowful over this fact. Relieved because in Rikkai Dai, she can start off freshly, having no social status or whatsoever to let people treat her in different ways. She was glad because she can be true to herself with this advantage.

Now if fate has decided to let people appreciate her in Rikkai, then it would be something worthwhile, because if that was the case, then people would love her for who she was. But, of course, despite this realization, Sakuno had also felt bad for completely starting over. Meaning, she had to start over in making friends.

Sakuno patiently waited for the black-haired girl to reply, hoping her very best that this girl would become her friend.

Finally replying, "I would gladly show you where it is" The girl offered kindly, showing a beautiful bright smile. "By the way, my name is Rikku, I am from I-3..." The girl formally introduced herself with a hand extending towards Sakuno's direction; she was seeking for a handshake.

Happy to get a kind approach from the girl, Sakuno excitedly grasped the girl's hand in an enthusiastic handshake. "Nice to meet you. I am Ryuzaki Sakuno from I-2. I am new here, I transferred from Seigaku..." Sakuno beamed in the same extent Rikku was smiling at her.

Hearing the girl's last statement, Rikku's grin widened if it was even possible. She nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, I heard! You know, Seigaku is very popular here in Rikkai Dai! Well, at least that's what I think…" The girl rubbed the back of her head, seemingly looking exactly like a certain tennis regular. "But definitely, Rikkai Dai respects Seigaku" Rikku assured confidently.

Sakuno smiled as she was enjoying the warm treatment she was receiving from this newly found friend.

Turning to Sakuno while showing her the way to the cafeteria, Rikku continued to engage in conversation with the braided-girl. "You are the granddaughter of coach Ryuzaki, am I right?" Rikku asked suddenly, expectantly waiting for Sakuno to reply.

Sakuno turned to her while stating her response. "Hai" She said softly, with a nod of the head.

There was silence as the two walked side by side, still heading towards the cafeteria. Sakuno looked at Rikku in the corner of her eye. Rikku seemed to be lost in thought. Sakuno sighed as she inferred that probably this girl found her boring, and had decided not to be her friend anymore. Sakuno shook off this degrading negativism.

Interrupting her from her personal thoughts, Rikku had spoken up once more. She was looking at her with a curious expression on. "Is it okay if I ask you a somewhat personal question? And will you answer?"

"Hai" Sakuno replied simply.

"Why did you transfer?"

Sakuno suddenly broke eye contact with the girl, and had taken a moment to catch her breath. She had dreaded to go to this topic, not wanting to realize even more, how much she missed her previous school and how much she craved to be with her Seigaku friends again. Rikku seemed to be oblivious to Sakuno's discomfort in the topic, thus not showing any signs of being sorry for asking such question.

Well. Sakuno had promised to answer the question, so it would be impolite to keep the girl hanging. In a small voice, Sakuno replied. "… I was forced to go here and leave Seigaku. My parents wanted me to have better education..." Sakuno started with hints of annoyance over this certain reason. "… and they also wanted me here to be close to someone..." Sakuno ended softly.

"Ah, I see..." Rikku scrutinized Sakuno's expression, and found herself looking at a suddenly sad-looking girl. Only realizing that the girl had disliked the topic, feeling rather guilty for asking such, she decided to somehow alter the conversation. "Who is this person you're supposed to be close with? Is he a guy?" Rikku asked very interested, as her eyes gleamed with so much plead to know who the person was.

Sakuno nodded.

She was getting interested and noticed that the girl seemed to be alright with this slight change in topic. Assuming that there was no harm in pursuing this conversation, Rikku decided to push the topic further. "Is he a senior?"

Sakuno nodded again.

Rikku let out a soft giggle as she grew more and more excited into knowing this guy. Rikku always had a spot for matchmaking, and Sakuno would be the first one to let her accomplish this goal of hers. Not wanting to be hanging any longer, Rikku already went straight to the point. "So who is this lucky guy?" Rikku quirked an eyebrow with a huge sly smile on her face, waiting for Sakuno to finally respond.

"Ano..." Sakuno blushed as she remembered how her relationship should be with this guy: a fiancé. Sensing that she was needed to already reply, or else Rikku would explode in not knowing, Sakuno prepared to speak. Rikku held her breath as the tension in knowing the guy's name heightened. "... D-Do you know Marui Bunta?"

"SUGOI!!!"

Several heads turned to where Sakuno and Rikku were standing. Well, more of jumping for the black-haired girl. Sakuno followed the girl's jumping movements with her eyes, after which she suddenly noticed the attention they were getting. Sakuno blushed. The students who were at the same hallway were gazing at the jumping girl seemingly entertained. After several moments, the students who were staring drifted off.

As soon as that happened, Rikku had ceased her enthusiastic reaction and turned to Sakuno a bit flustered. She whispered, "Was I too loud?"

Sakuno chuckled. "Ano… well, if that's how you define loud, yah..."

Rikku rubbed the back of her head which caused Sakuno to wonder why that habit of hers looked so familiar. The braided-girl ignored the thought, and resumed listening to the talking Rikku. "… You're so lucky! Very Lucky! Marui-senpai is very cool and awesome…"

Sakuno looked confused at this point, wondering how Rikku knew all of these. Was she some kind of fan girl? Then, answering Sakuno's mental question, Rikku stated some things which helped clear gaps in the braided-girl's mind.

"Marui-senpai is my close friend because my brother is Kirihara Akaya"

Bingo. So that's why Sakuno thought that Rikku'a gestures were familiar. Sakuno smiled. "Really? Sugoi!" Sakuno gleefully responded.

"I guess we were destined to really meet each other, ne?" Rikku said joyfully with a smirk on her face.

"Yup, I guess so! This day is not so bad after all!"

Rikku looked at her. "Of course not! Would you say this day is bad if you met someone like me?" Rikku said jokingly.

"No..." Sakuno smiled wonderfully, showing her happiness to the full extent. She had found a friend. A friend that appears to be someone she can trust, and help her cope up with this new environment. "... I guess not..."

Rikku returned her ecstatic smile while placing one of her hand on the Sakuno's shoulder. "So, shall we enter the cafeteria and eat lunch?" Rikku gestured to the cafeteria door.

"Hai!"

And so, the two then entered the huge cafeteria packed with Rikkai Dai students.

- - - - -

As soon as the two entered the already packed cafeteria, Sakuno and Rikku scanned for a place they can sit in. After several moments of searching, they chose a vacant table they have spotted and settled down. They unpacked their luncheon right after.

The black-haired girl's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. "… Wow, Sakuno! That looks delicious!" Rikku asked with her eyes fixed on Sakuno's lunch. "May I have one?" She said expectantly as she shifted her gaze on Sakuno with plead written all over.

"Hai..." Sakuno chuckled.

Rikku grinned ever so wide, got one and then ate it heartily. "Mmm... It is so delicious!"

Suddenly a group of boys joined them in the table previous vacant table. "Hey, Rikku! You have your own lunch don't go finishing Ryuzaki-san's!" A joking voice said. Rikku and Sakuno looked at the newcomers: Kirihara, Marui, Jackal, Yanagi, Yukimura, Yagyuu, Niou and Sanada joined them in their table. Marui sat beside Sakuno.

"Hi!" The glucose-lover greeted happily, beaming at the auburn-head beside him.

"Ano… Hi!" Sakuno greeted back, returning the boy's enthusiastic smile.

"Yo, sis... How did Ryuzaki-san's lunch taste like?" Kirihara suddenly asked out of the blue, his eyes stuck on the girl's packed lunch.

"It's terrific!" Rikku replied eagerly, proud for tasting the braided-girl's wonderful-tasting food. She too, was staring at Sakuno's food hungrily, as if having the intentions of asking the girl if she could have another taste.

Sakuno looked at the other teens with her in the table. Rikku, Kirihara, Marui, Jackal, Yanagi, Yukimura and Niou stared at her lunch. Yagyuu looked at Sakuno kindly as if saying 'Pardon their gesture...' , a bit ashamed for how the others were acting. Sanada, on the other hand, paid no heed and started eating his own lunch.

"You can all get one..." Sakuno said kindly towards her schoolmates who seemed to have rejoiced and brightened with her offer.

"Are you sure... I mean, won't you mind?" Yukimura asked, a bit abashed for actually taking away his kohai's lunch. The others were expectant of her answer.

"No, it's alright… go on, you can take my lunch..." Sakuno smiled and pushed her lunch towards the others. Rikku, Kirihara, Marui, Jackal, Yanagi, Yukimura and Niou indeed took the girl's remaining lunch, savoring the delicious taste of the food. After gobbling up the braided-girl's lunch...

"Mmm... Sakuno it tastes so good!" Marui commented enthusiastically and smiled widely at Sakuno. Rikku nudged her friend. Sakuno blushed. Kirihara, Jackal, Yanagi, Yukimura and Niou nodded in agreement.

"Did you make it?" Kirihara asked curiously, looking at Sakuno expectantly for a reply.

"Yah..." Sakuno said shyly, with pink slightly tinged on her cheeks. Kirihara seemed to have become awed with the information. He smiled at the blushing form of the girl. "Oh… and if you like, I can make lunch for everyone tomorrow…!" Sakuno added enthusiastically causing the others to become hyped up.

"Really?" Kirihara and Marui asked at the same time.

"Oh no… Ryuzaki-san. It's alright... We don't like to bother you!" Yukimura said with his calm smile. Sanada looked at the other two, Kirihara and Marui, seriously and they immediately kept quiet.

"No, I insist... I would like to make one for everybody tomorrow..." Sakuno assured kindly and smiled at her fellow teens in the table.

"Are you sure it's alright?" This time Marui asked, feeling quite guilty for being insensitive a while ago. Sakuno nodded which made the rest of the table to smile in excitement.

"In that case, I'll help you make tomorrow!" Rikku said eagerly, grinning at Sakuno. The auburn-head nodded her head in response.

"Oh no... Sakuno, don't let her near the stove or we'll all have stomach aches..." Kirihara said teasingly which caused Rikku to immediately face his direction, turning a color of beet red.

"Aniki!" Rikku blushed.

Sakuno giggled at the siblings' interaction. How she missed having some of her Seigaku senpais bicker at each other… Sakuno shook off the memory. "Ano… Don't worry, I'll teach you then Rikku..." She smiled.

"Really?" Rikku asked touched. Sakuno nodded.

"Will you make for Sanada-senpai too?" Kirihara asked as he pointed his thumb on the fuku-buchou's direction who was silently eating his own lunch.

Sakuno looked at Kirihara then at Sanada. The girl took a deep breath and gathered her courage to ask the stoic fuku-buchou. The rest looked at the auburn-head encouragingly. "Ano... Sanada-senpai, would you like me to make lunch for you too?"

All of them waited for his answer with so much interest.

After much silence and an assume deliberation of the boy with himself, Sanada finally answered, "… Is it okay?" Sanada asked. "I would like to try one of your rice balls." Sanada remarked. "It looks good..."

Everyone stared at Sanada with gaping mouths; they found his answer much unexpected.

"What?" Sanada turned to the others with a glare who immediately closed their mouths when the boy had turned towards their direction.

"Nothing..." Yukimura replied, forcing not to laugh.

"Ano… Of course Sanada-senpai, it's okay..." Sakuno said trying to take the pressure off him.

_Kring Kring_

"Awww... lunch is so fast!" Marui cried incredulously loud.

- - - - -

The school had bell rung.

_Kring Kring_

It was the end of school for Sakuno's first day in Rikkai Dai. The auburn-head exited her classroom and headed for the stairs, intending to already go home. While walking in the hallway, Rikku her newly found best friend in the school, blocked her way and greeted her happily.

"Ah, Sakuno-chan! Going home already?" She grinned at her widely.

"Hai. I have no other reason to stay in school..." Sakuno replied kindly while returning the smile Rikku was giving her.

Then, her friend's face contorted into an eager one. "Why don't you sign up for a club?" Rikku suggested.

"Hmmm..." Sakuno thought deeply. She had nothing to do anyway… and she needed something to keep her mind away on Seigaku's possible reaction on her sudden disappearance. She dreaded to find out.

"Come on, Sakuno-chan!" Rikku pleadingly said, snapping the girl back to reality.

Finally deciding on what her answer will be, "Okay then… I've got nothing to do anyway" Sakuno replied cheerfully.

"Yay!" Rikku bounced childishly again which caused Sakuno to chuckle at her gestures.

"So, what club are you in?"

"Tennis!"

Sakuno's face fell. She didn't want to actually be in games that might lead to facing Seigaku. And she definitely didn't want to experience the dilemma of deciding on who to cheer on if ever there was the tournaments between Rikkai Dai and her former school; she felt that she actually betrayed Seigaku if ever she would choose Rikkai over it.

Rikku noticed Sakuno's sudden change in expression. "Sakuno-chan... what's wrong?" Rikku asked concerned.

The girl immediately plastered on a smile, not wanting to worry the other girl. "Oh, nothing... I just think that I don't want to join any sports club since I need to improve my studies, not tennis..." Sakuno replied, not really telling Rikku of her thoughts about the Rikkai Dai and Seigaku thing.

"Oh, I see... Then maybe you can join the math club! Or maybe the science club or the school newspaper!" Rikku suggested, trying to cheer up Sakuno and at least help he in a way.

"Arigatou for helping me to fit in my new school... But I think I still have to think what club I should join..." Sakuno showed a tiny smile.

Rikku understood her situation. "Okay, just tell me if you want to sign up for any club! I'll surely be there to help you!"

"Thanks..." Sakuno smiled sweetly.

Rikku thought of how more she could help her friend. "Maybe I can help you with the club you want if I showed you around! But before that, I have to ask permission from sensei-Hakkai..." Rikku said cheerfully.

"Ano.. that's really nice of you Rikku-chan… Arigatou!" Sakuno bowed her head in gratitude. "So, shall we go to the principal's office?" Sakuno asked.

"Okay, the faster we get there, the faster I could show you around!"

- - - - -

After asking permission, the girl immediately started looking around for the perfect club for Sakuno. They checked the auditorium, the gymnasium, the library, the science lab, the math room, the art room, the home economics room, the music room, the swimming pool, the basketball courts, the volleyball courts, the soccer field, the tracking field, and the school's newspaper office, the tennis courts were the last to check.

At this point, Sakuno was planning to join either the math or the art club. She was having second thoughts on joining the tennis club since she still felt bad about her sad and confused thoughts on Seigaku.

"So Sakuno-chan, the only place left for us to check is the tennis courts..." Rikku suddenly interrupted Sakuno's thoughts.

"Ah, Hai..." Sakuno replied.

- - - - -

They reached the tennis courts several minutes after and found both girls' and boys' tennis club practicing rigorously. "Sugoi…!" Sakuno said amazed as her attention shifted from one player to another.

"Sakuno-chan come, I'll introduce you to my buchou..." Rikku held Sakuno's hand and pulled her towards the girl's tennis club buchou.

After a couple of strides, they reached an upperclassman girl who was standing alone outside the tennis courts, observing the rest of the girl practice. The buchou had short black hair and looked pretty to Sakuno. "Ah, Rikku-chan, sensei-Hakkai told me you would be late for practice today..." The pretty girl looked at Rikku then at Sakuno. "So, is she the new girl from Seigaku?" The buchou smiled at her.

Sakuno smiled back shyly.

"Yup, Takagi-buchou isn't she cute!?" The captain flashed a smile and nodded her head in agreement. "She is Ryuzaki Sakuno..." Rikku introduced Sakuno.

Sakuno smiled at her. "Nice to meet you buchou-Takagi!" The auburn-head bowed politely earning her a good impression on the captain.

Takagi continued to smile and nodded her head in acknowledgement of Sakuno's greeting. "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you too…! I am the buchou of the girls' tennis club, my name is Takagi Yuko from III-1..." The year three student coolly introduced herself. "So, do you have any plans of joining the tennis club?" She asked.

"Ano… I'm still thinking about it buchou..." Sakuno said rather shyly.

"I see, but you can join us in tennis practice today... If you would want to..." The captain offered kindly causing Sakuno to brighten up spontaneously.

"Arigatou! I'd love to!" Sakuno gratefully thanked the buchou with another bow.

"I'm happy you would join us for the remaining time of practice... Rikku-chan, would you be kind enough to play a game with Sakuno-chan?" The older teen glanced at Rikku who was respectful enough to keep quiet through the 'Sakuno and Takagi' conversation.

"Sure, why not! That would be fun!" Rikku said, finally speaking after moments of silence from her.

"Just go easy on her..." The captain whispered and winked at his kohai.

"Hai!" Rikku replied and nodded her head.

- - - - -

Buchou-Takagi led Sakuno and Rikku to the tennis courts. The practice game was a one-set match. Sakuno was to serve first.

Sakuno prepared; she tossed the ball then hit it with a 'Twist Serve'. Rikku, stunned with the unexpected shot from the girl, failed to return the serve which was popularly used by a certain Samurai Junior. The practice game continued and the score was 3-2 in favor of Rikku.

"Ah, Sakuno-chan, I never knew you were so good in tennis! Your real strength would be awakened if you join the tennis club!" Rikku said while running to return the ball.

"Ano… I'm not that good! I'm not yet sure if I would join the tennis club..." Sakuno said shyly as she returned Rikku's shot with a lob.

"Okay, just tell me if you made-up your mind." The black-haired girl said while continuing the long rally between the auburn-head and her.

"Hai…!"

Sakuno and Rikku continued their practice match.

- - - - -

Meanwhile, the other girl club members who was enraptured by the heated game between the two freshmen, gathered around their tennis court watching the exciting game.

"Ah! Aren't they both good! Who's that girl playing with Kirihara-chan?" A random girl asked her friend who shrugged in response. More girls started to accumulate the area as the game between the two intensified.

While the game was ongoing and the girls chattering, two certain Rikkai Dai boy's tennis regulars passed by Sakuno's tennis court.

"Hey, Marui-senpai, do you reckon they're going to notice?" Kirihara asked as he, along with the red-head, seemingly escaped training that time.

"They won't notice if we do this fast...!" Marui said cheerfully as he continued his quick strides on the school grounds. "Ah, Sanada is so strict today! I am so exhausted and starving! If only I can taste another of Sakuno-chan's home-made rice cakes..." Marui said dreamily.

"I have to agree...But my training menu is twice as hard as all of you! Unfair..." Kirihara said annoyed. "And if we really don't do this fast, our training menu is going to be tripled or quadrupled! Talk about mine..." Then he noticed the group of girls gathered around Sakuno and Rikku's tennis court. "What's with the group of girls?" The two approached the horde of girls who were surrounding the tennis court.

"Excuse me... What's going on?" Kirihara asked one of the girls.

The teens looked at the regulars, giggled girlishly and then shouted, "Ah! Kirihara-kun and Marui-kun are so cute!" They all exclaimed lovestruck. Kirihara and Marui had huge sweat-drops dangling on their heads.

"Nice... I asked them a question and they answer with a shout..." Kirihara whispered to himself.

While the girls were still dreamily looking at them, Marui found an opening to the tennis courts and took the opportunity to look at what was really happening. Then he saw the scene of Rikku and Sakuno playing an intense tennis game.

"Whoa! Akaya check this out!" Marui called his kohai who still seemed bothered over the fact that the girls were drooling over them.

"What..." Kirihara looked at the tennis courts... "Rikku and... Ryuzaki-san?!" Kirihara looked surprised as he watched the game with wide eyes.

"Man, she's good!" Marui said excitedly, enjoying the sight of both the girl's struggling to continue the long rally of returning the ball.

"..." Kirihara was speechless. He couldn't believe that the sweet Sakuno had fiery side of her when inside the tennis courts…

- - - - -

To be continued…


	5. Chapter iV

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters.

"speaking", 'thoughts' and _Telephone Conversation (other end of the line)/ Sound Effects/ Read_

- - - - -

**Transferred My Heart  
**by: OrangeAce

**Chapter 4: Everything Unexpected **

- - - - -

In Seigaku, their boy's tennis club was also having practice where their players were also rigorously training. At that time, the only one who knew about Sakuno's sudden transfer was Fuji. The regulars and Osakada Tomoka remain to be oblivious of this truth. The only thing they knew, which was inaccurate, was Sakuno wasn't present in school because she caught a flu… Well, it wouldn't be long before they would finally be exposed to what really happened to their friend.

"Ah, Tezuka, can you ask everybody to stay after practice?" Fuji smiled at the stoic Seigaku buchou who just recently exited their locker room.

Tezuka stopped in his tracks and faced his teammate. "Why...?" He asked coolly.

"I need to tell everybody something..." Fuji simply replied while continuing to give Tezuka a smile.

Tezuka just stared at Fuji without expression... and weirdly.

"... It is important..." The tennis tensai added.

Tezuka tried to crack Fuji into becoming straightforward with what he really wanted, by just staring at him sternly. But Fuji's smile just widened, seemingly unaffected by Tezuka's attempt to tell him whatever his concern was right there and then.

After several stubborn moments of silence, "Fine… Just make sure it's important." Tezuka finally complied while starting to walk away from Fuji.

But before Tezuka could completely walk away, Fuji had ceased him again with another question. "Ah, Tezuka... Is Osakada-san cheering today?" Fuji asked, still showing off a wide grin.

"Why are you asking so many questions...?" Tezuka, this time didn't stop from his tracks and continued to walk away towards the tennis courts.

"Come on, just answer me..."

"I think so." The captain replied. After a while of thinking something over, the boy had stopped walking once more and then looked at Fuji curiously. "Fuji, what are you planning?"

"Nothing, nothing, I was just asking... And can you please ask her to stay too...? Fuji showed his cerulean orbs at Tezuka who seemed to think for a moment. "Please… This is important" The boy added, hoping that the captain will oblige with his request.

"You are requesting for a lot of things... Hmmm..." Tezuka said before finally disappearing by a corner.

The tennis tensai closed his eyes and smiled. "I guess that is a yes..." Fuji whispered to himself happily, and then headed for the tennis courts too for that afternoon's practice.

- - - - -

Everyone gathered after tennis practice just like Fuji had requested Tezuka to.

"Tezuka, why'd you let us stay?" Oishi asked the tennis captain curiously in behalf of the other regulars who were wondering the same thing.

"Fuji..." Tezuka looked at Fuji indicating that he had given him the floor, and finally voice out what he had asked them to stay for.

"Wait here..." Fuji said while detaching from the circle to get something.

There was silence between the remaining teens in the huddled group. Tezuka remained impassive with his arms across hi chest; Oishi was looking at where Fuji had disappeared to; Eiji humming a tune while rocking his body back and forth; Kawamura was busily flexing his hands; Kaidoh was gazing up at a nearby tree blankly; Inui was skimming through his data notebook; Echizen was looking at his tennis shoes bored, and then Momoshiro broke the silence.

"Osakada-san, is Ryuzaki-san really sick today?" The year two student asked the only girl in the circle curiously.

Tomoka nodded. "Hai… Well, that's what our adviser said…" She replied. "… Though. If ever she got sick sometime during the weekend, she would have at least informed me about it…" Tomoka added looking slightly worried.

"Hoi Hoi! Nya! Cheer up Osakada-san! I'm sure Ryuzaki-san will feel better!" Kikumaru suddenly joined the conversation. Tomoka grinned at her senpai.

"Kya!!! I will be visiting her later and bring her a bucket of ice cream and chocolates to make her feel all better!!!" The loud-mouthed girl said which earned her sweatdrops from the Seigaku regulars.

"Ano… Osakada-san. Don't you think that those will make Ryuzaki-san's condition worse?" Oishi voiced out kindly which caused Tomoka to laugh at herself.

"Hnnn... What is taking Fuji-senpai so long?" Echizen mumbled to himself, feeling that they were all wasting so much time by just being idle.

"He is now 9 meters away from us…" Inui said out of the blue causing everyone to look at where Inui was pointing at. Fuji was running towards them with a huge paper bag clutched by his left hand.

"What is he carrying with him...?" Momoshiro asked rhetorically as he squinted his eyes to get a better look of what was in the bag.

- - - - -

Fuji had placed the paper bag containing Sakuno's presents on the ground… then he turned to the others who were all curiously peering at what could possibly be in the paper bag.

"Fuji-senpai, what's with the presents?" Momoshiro asked curiously when he saw what was inside… but it was seen in his face that he was excited.

"Nya! Are those for us? Lucky!" Kikumaru jumped up and down childishly.

"Eiji, were not even sure if those are for us..." Oishi said while chuckling, trying to calm down his doubles partner.

"Actually" Fuji opened his eyes, his blue orbs shown beautifully. "... These presents are indeed for all of you..." He said in his usual calm demeanor.

"Really? From whom? Ah! If only Sakuno-chan was here she would have gotten her present too!" Tomoka said excitedly. But Fuji remained impassive, his usual smile gone.

"Fuji... Who are those presents from?" Tezuka eyed the team's tennis tensai intently.

"You'll see" Was the only reply of Fuji who had already turned towards the direction of the presents. "I'll hand it to all of you..." Fuji said calmly. Everyone waited patiently for their present to be given. Fuji got the first present his hand landed on, and then read the person it was for... Tezuka. "Tezuka..." Fuji said handing the present to him.

Tezuka opened the paper bag and saw mouth-watering delicacies inside. Everyone took a peek at Tezuka's gift.

"Ah, Tezuka! Those are yummy-looking! I bet it tastes good too! Give me some, give me some!" Kikumaru begged Tezuka.

The tennis captain kept the bag out of his reach. "Wait for your turn..." Tezuka said nonchalantly.

"Nya..."

The handing off of presents continued as Tezuka took his time to find out who had given him the presents. He then spotted a piece of paper under the box of delicacies. He read:

'_To Tezuka-buchou, _

_Thank you for being a really great buchou to everyone! You are a very good tennis player I hope you continued to inspire and influence others with that talent of yours…I would just like you to know senpai that I have transferred to Rikkai Dai Fuzoku. It is so sudden but I had to. I hope you liked my home-made delicacies! The reason why I didn't give it personally because I'm afraid that I wouldn't be able to fulfill my promise to everyone about being friends forever… And seeing you all together would make my craving to stay in Seigaku more, and give me a harder time to cope in Rikkai Dai. I hope you understand... Good luck with everything and more power to the Seigaku Boy's tennis team! Your friend, Sakuno' _

Tezuka was speechless, though he didn't act like he knew anything about it just yet. He would wait for everyone to get their presents.

"Oishi..." Fuji handed the present to Oishi.

Everyone, except Tezuka, took a peek at Oishi's present inside the medium-sized paper bag. It was a fish stuff toy. Oishi blushed. The regulars were snickering.

"Nya, Oishi, I never knew you liked fishes!" Kikumaru blurted out causing the fuku-buchou to redden.

"Well..." Oishi said continuing to blush.

"Who's that from anyway?" Tomoka asked cheerfully as the curiosity of knowing the secret giver intensified.

Fuji looked at Tezuka. 'From the looks of Tezuka, it seems like he already knows...'

Oishi, like Tezuka, looked for something to let him know who gave the present. Then he saw a piece of paper... He read:

_To Oishi-senpai, _

_Thank you for being a great and sympathetic vice-captain! You have been very kind to me always and I really look up to you for that. I'm just sad to say that I have transferred to Rikkaidai Fuzoku... I didn't want to leave Seigaku. It's just that I had to... I'm sorry if I won't be able to explain everything personally but Fuji-senpai would be there to explain more. I am afraid that I wouldn't be able to keep the promise of being friends forever... I really didn't want this to happen, but I hope you understand that there are things that really cannot be helped... Good luck with everything! Your friend, Sakuno' _

Oishi was shocked as his clutch on the small piece of colored paper tightened. He couldn't believe it. Tezuka saw his expression.

"Hey, Oishi! Nya, you're scaring me!" Kikumaru said waving his hand in front of the dumbfounded-looking boy.

Oishi snapped out of it. "Oh... I-I guess it would be better if everyone gets their present first before knowing who gave it..." Oishi said trying to sound cheerful.

"But, Oishi-senpai!" Momoshiro whined as the suspense of knowing who gave the presents increased its heights.

"Momoshiro!" Tezuka called the attention of his teammate who immediately kept quiet when he was reprimanded. Everyone turned to Tezuka, as if expecting him to say more. "I think it would be best if everyone got their gifts first." He started, causing everyone to be puzzled. Fuji was silent. "And if you do get your presents, don't read the paper with it yet..." Tezuka instructed firmly.

With their captain's words, the rest became even more puzzled… What was it with the presents anyway?

"Momoshiro..." Fuji handed out the present towards the year two boy who was now silent.

Once again, everyone took a peek at Momo's present. Inside the paper bag were home-made chocolate cakes that really looked delicious. Momoshiro's mood spontaneously turned cheerful at the sight of his gifts.

"Lucky! I got such a wonderful present!" Momo said contented with a huge goofy grin on his face. "I'm going to eat it later!"

"Nya! I want to have one!" Kikumaru reached for the bag but Momoshiro had long gone kept the paper bag from anyone's reach.

"Ah, Kikumaru-senpai, wait for your turn!"

"Kikumaru..." Fuji handed out Kikumaru's present. The red-head immediately ran to his present.

"Yay! I got mine! Let's see!" Kikumaru opened his bag.

Everyone took a peek at the present. Inside the paper bag were chocolates that looked so mouth-watering. Kikumaru immediately opened his present and placed one in his mouth... Then Kikumaru burst into tears.

"Eiji... what's wrong?" Oishi asked. 'Could he have known about Ryuzaki already?'

Kikumaru sniffed. "T-this is the best chocolate I have ever tasted... They are so heavenly, so p-perfect..." Kikumaru stared at his present and then grabbed another one to be placed in his mouth. In a few moments he stood up and became hyper again.

'I thought he already knew...' Tezuka and Oishi both thought.

With Kikumaru's reaction, Momo decided to taste his present too. He reached for a piece of the cake and put it in his mouth. Then, Momo became still... Kaidoh noticed it.

"Hey, you idiot... what's wrong with you?" Kaidoh said curiously as he glanced at his fellow year two student as if he was a psycho.

Suddenly Momo shouted, "This is the best cake I have ever tasted in my whole life! It's so d-delicious..." His face was with satisfaction that Kaidoh had to hiss at the boy's antics.

"Why is everyone acting weird?" Tomoka whispered to herself, a bit freaked out.

"I think it has something to do with the presents..." Inui said unexpectedly, suddenly popping beside Tomoka like a mushroom.

Tomoka jumped in surprised and clutched her chest. "Inui-senpai! Stop popping out all of a sudden! You'll give me a heart attack!" The girl said slightly exasperated at Inui who adjusted his glasses.

"Gomen"

"Tomoka..." Fuji handed the present to his kohai.

As soon as she had acquired her present, Tomoka opened the paper bag and saw a pink box with a nice bow inside. She opened it and saw a beautiful locket shaped like a heart. Everyone noticed Tomoka's present for she was dangling it around looking at its magnificent beauty.

"Nice present, Osakada-san!" Oishi commented, gazing at the beauty of the necklace too.

"Why don't you open it to see what's inside?" Momoshiro suggested as he continued indulging himself with the chocolate cakes.

"Hai!" Tomoka opened it carefully, afraid that she might break it. "Awww... How sweet! Whoever gave this knows that Sakuno and I are best friends!" Tomoka said happily as she showed Sakuno and her picture placed inside the locket.

A sudden thought dawned on Echizen. He remembered the time when he found Sakuno and Marui Bunta in the town square. What if this was what she was shopping for? 'But why?' The boy decided to wait. If he would see the wristband Sakuno bought that time as one of the gifts, then it is Sakuno.

"Kaidoh..." Fuji handed the present to Kaidoh who got it without further adieu. Afraid that the present may be something embarrassing like Oishi's… who knows what this mysterious gift giver knew about him, he settled for opening his later.

'Damn. Kaidoh-senpai won't open his present' "Kaidoh-senpai, why don't you open your present now?" Echizen asked innocently.

"I don't want to... It might be something embarrassing..."

"But-"

"Taka-san..." Fuji handed Kawamura's present to the boy who immediately opened it.

"Wow, a wristband! This could be useful..." Kawamura said happily.

Ryoma had heard what Kawamura said and turned to look at his senpai's present. It was the exact wristband he saw Marui Bunta buy with Sakuno yesterday. 'It is her...'

"Hey"

Everyone looked at Echizen, quite surprised for him to be grabbing their attention.

"... The presents are from Ryuzaki..." He said in a hollow voice as he pulled the brim of his cap downwards.

They were all shocked at the boy's sudden assertion.

"Why do you think that Ryoma-sama?" Tomoka asked curiously, arching one of her eyebrows upward.

"Yesterday, when I was in the sports shop, I saw Marui Bunta and Ryuzaki together. They bought the exact wristband Kawamura-senpai received just right now..."

"Are you sure? What if it was just a coincidence...?" Tomoka said calmly then realized the other part of the sentence... "YOU WHAT? SAKUNO AND MARUI BUNTA TOGETHER?"

Then Momoshiro and Kikumaru joined in.

"Oh ya... yesterday..."

"Nyah! Yup, yup! We saw them! They were eating in the fast food chain together yesterday too! And ochibi looked sad..."

"Yada!"

Kikumaru and Echizen continued to argue.

Fuji suddenly chuckled, causing the others to shift their attention on him. "You're right... These gifts are from Sakuno-chan..."

Everyone was taken aback with Fuji's calling the auburn 'Sakuno-chan', but what really surprised them was the truth that the gifts were indeed from Sakuno.

"Echizen..." Fuji handed out Ryoma's present to the boy who immediately got it.

All of them held their breaths to see what the boy could have gotten. Ryoma opened it and saw a tennis ball with a pink ribbon tied to it. He took out the ball and untied the ribbon. It was there that he saw a small drawing that resembles the girl.

"It looks like Sakuno..." Tomoka muttered. "Yes, t-that is Sakuno's drawing!"

"Inui..." Fuji handed the present to Inui.

Since the others were busy looking at Echizen's present he opened his paper bag and brought out the gift. It was a book. "I think it would be better if the others wouldn't know about this..." Inui said smugly and somehow evilly.

Fuji seemed to notice another present. He read... Fuji. He smiled to himself. He would open it later, but for now, he needed to clarify some things to the others. They had the right to know. "I guess it is okay for everyone to open their letters..." Fuji said calmly.

Everyone search for a piece of paper with their gift, and opened it right away when they found it. Tezuka and Oishi had opened their to be re-read again.

Ryoma opened his... He read

'_To Ryoma-kun,_

_Thanks for being a really good friend. Even if we don't usually talk, I feel secured when I am with you. You were always there when I was in trouble or bullied. You are a very strong and great tennis player… and I like you for that. Ryoma-kun. I like you more than as a friend. I'm not really sure if my heart is still for you, but I liked you since Junior High. You inspired me to play tennis and eventually become an 'okay' player. I guess this is the best time to tell you this because probably, this would be the only opportunity. Ryoma-kun. I have transferred to Rikkai Dai. I was afraid to tell this to you personally because I am afraid that I won't be able to keep the promise that we would be friends forever along with the others. It's pretty stupid for me to continuously try my best to be friends with all of you guys when in the end, I'll be the one drifting away. I hope you understand... Good luck with everything! I look forward seeing you become stronger and stronger... I will miss you so much. Your friend, Sakuno' _

Echizen was stunned.

"Sakuno … is gone" Fuji stated sadly while his usually piercing blue eyes were in a soft state. The boys and Tomoka were staring at the piece of paper in their hands. Some of the regulars didn't know how to react, the others were just silent. Echizen was still in a state of shock. Tomoka was near to tears...

"S-She didn't tell me anything...! This is so sudden…! I-I need more explanations... Why does she need to transfer...?" Tomoka asked with mixed emotions as she tried her hardest to keep tears from cascading down her face.

"Sakuno didn't want to transfer… remember that." Fuji started as he gazed from face to face. "Her parents found Seigaku inappropriate for her… They wanted her to be better in academics and Rikkai Dai is known to have lots of geniu-" Fuji was cut from the explanation they had received from Rikkai Dai's principal.

"What did her obaa-chan do about this...?" Tomoka asked suddenly. Now, there were more tears that had accumulated around her eyes.

"Ryuzaki-sensei disagreed to the decision, but her parents were convinced that Sakuno is better off in Rikkai Dai..." Fuji stated calmly as he diverted his gaze at the sky.

"I'm just wondering what made her parents think that Sakuno was better in Rikkai Dai… Seigaku is a wonderful school..." Inui stated while he was surprisingly not taking down data on his notebook. "Is there something else we don't know Fuji?" Inui asked.

Snapping the tennis tensai from his reverie, Fuji looked back at the others. "Ah… Another reason why Sakuno needed to transfer was because she needed to be close to the son of her parent's business partners…" Fuji said.

The others were stunned at this. "S-So Sakuno has a fiancé?" Tomoka asked shocked.

Fuji nodded.

"Who?" Everyone shouted.

"Marui Bunta..."

"WHAT?" Tomoka shouted.

Echizen's clenched his hands together until it whitened. 'Marui Bunta…' The boy thought as he swore to do something about his newly found discovery. Was he the reason why Sakuno was now confused of whether liking him or not? He clenched his hands even more.

Everyone was shocked. They were shocked with everything they heard. They never expected anything like this to happen...

- - - - -

Fuji remained behind in school as the others went off back home, now fully informed about everything that happened to their kohai. He fixed his things as he planned to head off to Rikkai Dai to see Sakuno. He would sacrifice time for the girl. He knew she needed him.

"Fuji-senpai" A voice suddenly emerged causing Fuji to turn around. He found himself at an Echizen who seemed ready to head somewhere with his bag draped over his shoulder. "Are you going to go to Rikkai Dai today...?" Echizen asked softly while intensely looking at his senpai.

Fuji looked at him quite surprised… then smirked. "Yes. Would you like to come too?"

"Yeah. Sanada forgot to return my grip tape" Ryoma reasoned out lamely. Fuji chuckled at him.

Fuji intended to tell Sakuno the girl how everything went, and as the concerned senpai he was, planned on knowing how his ex-kohai's first day in Rikkai Dai was. On the other hand, Echizen needed to clarify some things. And so the two headed for Rikkai Dai…

- - - - -

"What's taking Kirihara and Marui...?" Jackal asked the team's trickster who was sharing the same predicament of acting as 'look-outs' for both Marui and Kirihara.

"I don't know... If Sanada notices they were off for a long time, they're training menus are going to be tripled..." Niou replied as he scanned the area. "Let's just hope Sanada won't notice..."

"Notice what?"

Jackal and Niou, crouching behind the locker rooms, jumped in surprise.

"Notice what?" Looking back at them was the blue-haired Rikkai Dai tennis captain. He was curiously looking back at them, but he was far from angry. Jackal and Niou were relieved. It was only Yukimura, their always calm captain… but still they had to cover-up for Kirihara and Marui.

"Ah, nothing, Yukimura-buchou, nothing..." Jackal tried to hide the nervousness in his voice, but failed.

"Jackal... You sound agitated, why is this so?" Yukimura had one if his eyebrows arched.

"N-nothing..." Jackal stuttered.

Niou elbowed him. "Ano... we were just talking about my change of hair style and we just hoped that you guys won't notice..."

'Now, that was better' Niou eyed Jackal. 'You're not so good in covering-up are you?' Not knowing that his excuse appeared to be really lame too.

"Really? You're going to change your hairstyle?" Yukimura asked cheerfully, playing along with his teammate's game.

"Yah..." Niou nodded his head dumbly.

"Ah, okay... I'm just wondering why crouch behind the locker rooms?" Yukimura asked curiously, finally hitting a point wherein the two couldn't give any excuses any longer.

"Ah, eh, we were..." Niou said, wracking his brain for a possible alibi he could use this time. 'Marui and Kirihara owe us big time!' "Ano…"

After several more minutes of not coming up with any excuse, "Got yah... You were not talking about that, weren't you?" Yukimura said while chuckling at the 'caught-looks' both Niou and Jackal had.

"Uh-oh..." Jackal and Niou both said.

"Yah… uh-oh... so, tell me the real reason why you are behind the locker rooms whispering to each other?"

"Okay…" Niou took in a deep breath. 'Now, they're going to kill us…' "Marui and Kirihara went to get some cakes from the school kitchen... and the reason why Jackal and I are both here because we are supposed to be their watch-outs..." Niou explained. "We're really sorry, Yukimura..."

"Yah" Jackal nodded his head in agreement. "And you know Marui... His really big appetite..."

"Hmmm... I see..." Yukimura said as he pondered over everything his teammates had told him. "I won't tell Sanada about this..." The captain finally said after moments of thinking.

"Really?"

"Yah, but...you, Kirihara and Marui have to help the freshmen fix the courts after today's practice..." Yukimura stated while chuckling, causing both Jackal and Niou to sigh. There would always be compensation for everything…

- - - - -

"Wow! Kirihara! Aren't they good?" Marui said excitedly while grasping the sleeve of his younger teammate. His eyes were bulging big as he continued to watch Rikku and Sakuno in their rally. "And Sakuno is so unexpectedly good!"

Kirihara nodded in amazement.

The two continued to watch both girl play tennis, obviously forgetting about getting the cakes…

- - - - -

The intense tennis game continued in favor of Rikku with the score of 6-5.

"Sakuno, gosh! This is such a great practice match!" Rikku said cheerfully while returning the serve of Sakuno with a lob.

"Hai.." Sakuno said running after the ball, after which she had smashed it full power.

"Wow!" Rikku was stunned, her mouth slightly agape. Sakuno's breathing rate was ragged while she smiled at Rikku who was giving her a thumbs-up sign.

And so the game ended with a score of 6-6. The girls surrounding their court cheered at such a thrilling battle. This was the only time Sakuno and Rikku noticed the people around their court.

"Sakuno, it seems like you have fans..." Rikku said teasingly causing the auburn-head to blush at the comment.

"Ano..."

"So, do you plan to join the club?" Rikku suddenly asked expectant that the girl would finally comply. After that intense tennis battle, who would refuse to experience another taste of satisfaction in the future?

"Hai. I'll join the club..." Sakuno answered with a smile.

- - - - -

"Good job Rikku..." She patted her kohai who had exited the court first. When she saw the sight of the girl who was tailing behind Rikku, she broke into a series of happy laughter. "And Sakuno! Wow! That's quite unexpected of you… You were awesome!" The captain complimented the auburn-head who looked like a complete tomato-head from all the blushing and sweating.

"Arigatou!" Rikku and Sakuno said cheerfully with a respectful bow.

"So, do you plan to join the club?" Takagi directed the question towards Sakuno curiously.

"Hai. Takagi-buchou..." Sakuno nodded her head and smiled brightly at the team captain.

"Wonderful! We're glad to have you in the club!" She patted Sakuno enthusiastically. "Practice ends now, you can go home..."

"Yo, sis, nice game!" The older Kirihara along with Marui, approached the two girls with goofy grins. After greeting Rikku, he turned to Sakuno. "You were awesome!" He said happily while patting the petite-girl's head.

"A-Arigatou..." Sakuno replied shyly while simultaneously blushing with the contact.

"Yah, you were great! I never knew you were **that** good..." Marui added while patting the girl on the head too.

Sakuno's blushing intensified with all the attention she was getting from both boys.

Rikku giggled at the cuteness of Sakuno. "Ano… aniki, I thought you have extended practice today... You're out early?" Rikku suddenly asked causing both boys to cease patting Sakuno and be reminded of what they clearly missed to do.

Marui and Kirihara slapped their foreheads at the same time. "Oh shoot! We never got the cakes and we took so long!" Marui whined while stomping his foot on the ground.

"Let's go back now!" Kirihara pulled his senpai who was currently whining and grumbling about completely forgetting about his precious cakes. "We have to go!"

… And so, Kirihara and Marui ran to their courts.

"Oh, this looks good..." Rikku said evilly while eyeing both boys entertained.

"No Rikku it's bad..." Sakuno said innocently while watching Kirihara and Marui run concerned. "Who knows what Sanada-senpai might do to them…"

Rikku shook her head at the naivety of the girl. "Oh nevermind..." Rikku said. "Come on then! Let's go to their courts to see their punishment..." Rikku suggested while pulling the auburn-head towards the courts.

- - - - -

"Jackal, Niou, what's taking Kirihara and Marui long?" Yukimura whispered to Jackal and Niou who were still crouched behind the locker rooms. "Sanada is already looking for them..."

"Honestly, Yukimura, I don't know what's taking them so long..." Niou said exasperated at the two who seemed to be taking their time. "Do you think they ditched practice?"

Jackal shrugged

Then, it was at that moment that Marui and Kirihara appeared.

"Jackal… are we dead?" Marui asked his doubles partner while panting heavily. His lack of stamina strikes again. Then, both Kirihara and Marui's eyes widened at the sight of their blue-haired captain looking expectantly at them.

"Not really..." Yukimura answered for his Brazilian teammate which caused both Kirihara and Marui to stiffen.

Both sighed. "So what's our punishment?" Kirihara asked while scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Fixing the courts with the freshmen later..." Yukimura smiled.

This time all four of them sighed… Then Kirihara realized what Yukimura just said. "You mean our training menu won't be tripled or quadrupled?"

Yukimura shook his head and then smiled at the team's Junior Ace.

"He caught us but he didn't tell Sanada..." Niou added causing Marui and Kirihara to feel a whole lot relieved.

"Cool!" Marui shouted incredulously loud. "Arigatou, Yukimura!" He gratefully bowed at the team captain.

"Arigatou…" Kirihara also thanked Yukimura with a nod.

"Come on… all of you have to come back now, Sanada will start to be suspicious..." Yukimura lead the way to the courts.

"Say, what excuse did you tell him?" Niou asked curiously as Jackal, Kirihara, Marui and he tailed behind the blue-haired captain.

"I told him that all four of you were called by Hakkai-sensei..." Yukimura replied simply while taking long strides towards the courts.

"He bought it?" Akaya asked a bit surprised.

Yukimura chuckled. "Actually no... because he said, the principal should have told him about it too..." He said cheerfully.

"What did you say?" Marui asked with so much interest.

"I told him that it was just because you were caught breaking one of the school rules and Hakkai-sensei didn't want a lot of people to know about it... It's lame but I guess he thought that there will be no point asking me anymore questions cause I will just lie to him so... there, he bought it, I guess..." Yukimura smiled at his teammates who looked so grateful to him.

There was silence… then Niou looked at Marui and Akaya. "Hey. Where are the cakes you got from the school kitchen?"

The two visibly stiffened at this. "A-Ano… honestly, we didn't get the cakes..." Marui whispered his answer ashamed that it was almost inaudible.

"NANI?!" Jackal and Niou shouted. "You mean everything we did was useless?"

Marui and Kirihara didn't answer.

"Then what did you do?" Yukimura asked curiously, knowing that there must have been something interesting the two have seen to forget what they escaped for.

"You see, we were supposed to stick to the plan, get the cakes, eat them and go back to practice without anyone noticing..." Marui started.

"But when we were passing by the girl's tennis courts-" Kirihara continued.

"Wait, don't tell me you were girl-watching!" Niou cut in while gaping at the two for being so low.

"Yada!" Both Marui and Kirihara cried with pink slightly tinged on their faces. "We saw Rikku and Ryuzaki-san playing tennis..." Kirihara finished the explanation. The others looked quite confused with what could be so interesting about this.

"The game was so cool! And Sakuno was so unexpectedly good! The score was 6-6!" Marui exclaimed enthusiastically. "...And because of the awesome game, I forgot to get my cakes..." Marui stated while scratching the side of his cheeks.

Now that caught the others' attention. "This is something!" Yukimura remarked while grinning at the excited looking Marui and Kirihara.

"Yah, it is, because could there be anything better than cakes for Marui?" Jackal muttered while smiling at his doubles partner.

Yukimura, Niou and Akaya nodded.

"Hey!"

- - - - -

"What took you so long in the principal's office?" Sanada asked sternly.

"Hakkai-sensei asked us to do some consequences for accidentally throwing the tennis ball too hard that it hit one of the school's windows..." Kirihara said bluntly earning him amazed looks from Yukimura, Jackal, Marui, and most of all Niou.

'Now, that was an awesome alibi!' Niou thought.

"Hn... Okay, since that's the case, I won't make your training menus harder..." Sanada stated causing the others to be so relieved. "Unless Yukimura here wants to give you some punishment..." The fuku-buchou glanced at Yukimura who was grinning at the others.

"Oh, they know their punishments already..." Yukimura said looking at the four of them.

- - - - -

"Nani... That sucks, I thought aniki would get into some kind of trouble and now, he's just fixing things with other freshmen..." Rikku said disappointed, sulking over the fact that she failed to see her brother suffer.

"Ano... Rikku, do you think we should help them?" Sakuno asked while looking at the four boys who seemed irritated at crouching from one place to another to pick tennis balls.

Rikku looked at the auburn-head who was looking at their senpais. She smiled. "Well, if you want... we're not doing anything anyway..." Rikku said which brightened up Sakuno.

"Hai... Let's go!"

- - - - -

"Thanks for helping us Sakuno...!" Marui cheerfully thanked Sakuno who was a few centimeters away from him in picking up tennis balls.

"You're welcome..." Sakuno replied gently, while giving off a sweet smile.

Marui blushed at the sight of Sakuno smiling back at him, with the background of the sun setting just behind her, and the September wind blowing the stray locks of her hair. It took all his will power not to bear-hug the adorable girl in front of him. 'Kawaii…'

Rikku, Kirihara, Jackal and Niou were staring at both Sakuno and Marui with curiosity and so much interest. Both had just recently stopped gazing at each other and were now talking in hush tones, picking up tennis balls together.

Kirihara approached his sister who was still smiling at the talking Marui and Sakuno. "Yo, sis, what's up with them?" The Junior Ace asked curiously.

Rikku spontaneously turned at her brother for the question. "Shame on you onii-chan! Marui-senpai is your teammate but you don't know what's happening!" Rikku exclaimed causing Kirihara to roll his eyes at his sister's drama.

"Honestly, I don't know..."

Rikku grinned ever so wide at what she was just about to reveal. "Sakuno is Marui-senpai's fiancée..."

"What the..." Kirihara said while looking at the still talking Marui and Sakuno.

"Really?" Jackal asked.

"Really?" Niou asked.

"Talk about being so indifferent... yah, it's true..." Rikku nodded her head in response.

"Whoa!" Niou exclaimed, as he too, stared at the two. "Lucky Marui!" He exclaimed.

Kirihara remained speechless as he continued to look at Marui and Sakuno. Rikku noticed her brother's expression and silence.

"Onii-chan, are you okay?" Rikku asked, shifting to 'being-concerned-sister' mode.

Kirihara looked at her surprised for the sudden question, and then returned to ball picking. "Yah, I'm okay..." He said rather gloomily.

Rikku's eyes widened at a sudden realization that hit her. "Don't tell me you are jealous!" She asked teasingly causing Kirihara to look at her skeptically.

"O-of course not! What made you think that?" He said, shrugging off the weight of Rikku's intense gaze at him.

The girl giggled to herself. "Oh nothing... or maybe just your actions..."

"Whatever" The boy said leaving Rikku and the rest to pick up some more tennis balls in another part of their humongous court.

"Tsk, tsk... denial..." Rikku said amused.

Jackal and Niou nodded.

- - - - -

"Hn... Fuji-senpai, are you sure we're allowed to enter Rikkai Dai?" Ryoma asked the tennis tensai who was opening the closed school gates.

"Of course we are..." Fuji said as he finally opened the gate. "Come on, we better hurry and find Sakuno-chan" With how Fuji called the auburn-head, the Samurai Junior stiffened and clenched his fists.

"Fuji-senpai..."

"Yah?" Fuji turned back to look at his kohai.

"You just called Ryuzaki, Sakuno..." Ryoma said in a mutter while pulling the brim of his cap downwards.

"Ah, yes..." Fuji let out a sly grin. "She allowed me to call her that..."

The boy clenched his fists even more. So that means the two were on familiar and close terms now eh? How much more was he missing here? He grunted.

"Echizen, is there something wrong?" Fuji asked in a concerned voice, though fully aware why the boy was acting such. 'Jealous…' He tried his best to fight off a grin.

"Nothing… Come on, let's go..." Ryoma muttered, and then sprinted inside the school premises. Fuji watched the boy entertained until he had stopped in his tracks. Fuji looked at him expectantly, though once again, knowing what the boy was going to ask him next. "Which way?" Ryoma asked rather embarrassed.

Fuji chuckled. "Come on..." This time the tennis tensai sprinted, leaving Ryoma to tail behind him.

- - - - -

"Whew! We're done!" Niou shouted as he removed the beads of sweat dripping on the sides of his face. "Okay, I better go now... I still need to run an errand..." Niou dismissed himself as he waved goodbye to the others.

Then, it was Jackal who spoke up next. "Marui, I need to go now... I still have to make-up for an exam..." The Brazilian said to his doubles partner who he usually went home with.

"Okay…" Marui said as he watched Jackal's figure running away from them until he completely disappeared from sight.

… And so, Sakuno, Rikku, Marui and Kirihara were left in the courts.

"Since Sakuno-chan and Rikku-chan helped me today and played well in tennis, I'll treat all of you in the coffee shop!" Marui said cheerfully.

"Yah, I am kind of hungry..." Kirihara stated while holding his grumbling stomach. "If only we did get the cakes..."

"Me? I'm starving! Let's go then!" Rikku exclaimed as she started to make movements towards the gates of Rikkai Dai. "Sakuno, are you coming?" She asked the auburn-head curiously who didn't react at all at Marui's offer.

Sakuno thought for a moment. She had nothing to do anyway except make lunch for the regulars tomorrow… Plus this was an opportunity to get to know her senpais better. An opportunity to create new friends as to compensate for her 'loss' of those from Seigaku. "Hai..."

… And so, Sakuno, Rikku, Marui and Kirihara headed out of the tennis courts.

"Sakuno, let's have another match sometime okay?" Rikku asked, breaking the silence that have enveloped them through their walk towards the school gates.

"Sure..." Sakuno said while smiling at Rikku.

At the two's conversation, Marui and Kirihara shifted their gaze towards the two. As Sakuno smiled at Rikku, the two couldn't help but blush at the cuteness of their kohai. It was so nice seeing her smile like that.

Interrupting the two boys from their reverie, Rikku pointed ahead of them. "Say… Is that Fuji Syusuke over there?"

"Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno looked towards were Rikku was pointing and indeed found Fuji running towards them.

"Yah, that's him alright..." Kirihara muttered as soon as he saw him. Squinting his eyes, he noticed that there was another figure running after Fuji. "There's someone else behind him, is that..."

"Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno could feel the beating of her heart heighten.

- - - - -

To be continued…


	6. Chapter V

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters.

"speaking", 'thoughts' and _Telephone Conversation (other end of the line)/ Sound Effects/ Read_

- - - - -

**Transferred My Heart**  
by: OrangeAce

**Chapter 5: It's On! **

- - - - -

Fuji and Echizen reached Sakuno, Rikku, Marui and Kirihara after several more rapid strides towards them. They had stopped right in front of the auburn-head, causing her to be utterly uncomfortable with the proximity of herself from the two newcomers.

'F-Fuji-senpai.' Sakuno thought as she looked up to meet Fuji's smiling face. 'R-Ryoma-kun.' Sakuno then shifted her gaze towards Ryoma who had his cap down. The auburn-head fidgeted with the hem of her skirt as she frantically thought of what she should react towards the sight of them... She didn't know whether to be happy or not to see them.

"Fuji..." Kirihara eyed Seigaku's tennis tensai who was kindly looking at Sakuno, expectant of her to say anything... anything. "What are you doing here?" He asked somehow meanly as he noticed how uncomfortable the auburn-head was.

Fuji opened his eye and returned Kirihara's gaze. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to visit Sakuno-chan..."

The intensity of his stare caused the Rikkai Dai Junior Ace to remain unresponsive to his statement... and because of the thought that Sakuno wouldn't want any rambling to happen between Seigaku and Rikkai.

Breaking the uncomfortable silence, "Why is Echizen here too?" Marui asked curiously while giving Echizen an annoyed look. He still wasn't over about the confrontation that happened in the mall recently. Marui knew that at some point, he had made Sakuno sad.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to visit her too..." Echizen replied as he looked up from the lowered brim of his cap to send a glare back at the glucose-lover.

Sakuno continued to fidget with her skirt as she looked from her Seigaku senpais and Rikkai senpais. 'Stop it… please' Sakuno thought to herself, but didn't have enough courage to voice it out. She dreaded both schools to be on bad terms with each other… She never wanted to reach the point when she would have to choose between the two. Sakuno closed her eyes, hoping her best that nothing bad will happen.

There was another uncomfortable silence, but this time, Rikku was the one who broke it. "So... Are we still going to the coffee shop or not?" The girl tried preventing the building atmosphere and the ominous auras coming from Ryoma, Fuji, Marui, and Kirihara.

Snapping back to his usual cheery mode, "Of course we are!" Marui exclaimed excitedly as he started to head out towards the gate, ignoring the presence of the new comers.

Kirihara followed suit. Rikku, too, was about to follow when she noticed that Sakuno wasn't making any signs of moving from where she was. She glanced worriedly at the girl who was obviously having a dilemma of whether staying behind with Fuji and Ryoma, or join them. "But how about Sakuno?" Rikku asked, thus causing Sakuno to speed up her decision-making.

Marui and Kirihara had stopped in their tracks; now looking back at Sakuno who still seemed problematic. Fuji and Ryoma was watching Sakuno open and close her mouth repeatedly, appearing to be still of no final decision. After several more moments…

"Ano…" Sakuno finally spoke up, now gazing at the glucose-lover who was intently looking at her. "I-Is it okay if Fuji-senpai and Ryoma-kun come with… Marui-senpai?"

The glucose-lover got surprised with Sakuno calling him with formality again... Not Bunta-kun. He looked at Sakuno confused who eyed him back sadly.

'I'm sorry Bunta-kun... It's just that I'm still confused and I don't know how to act in front of them...' Sakuno sighed.

Rikku nudged the still unmoving Marui. "Yo, Marui-senpai! Sakuno is asking if Fuji and Echizen can come..." The younger Kirihara managed to snap Marui back to reality.

"A-Ah! S-Sure! Yah… okay!" Marui said, quite unsure of what to say. He scratched the side of his cheek sheepishly for spacing out.

"Sakuno-chan, you're going to a coffee shop?" Fuji asked, politely letting Rikkai Dai and Sakuno have their conversation first before speaking.

"Hai…! Ano… You can come with us…!" Sakuno said with a slight blush on her face, while trying to sound cheerful. She didn't want the previous uncomfortable atmosphere to appear again…

Suddenly, Fuji turned to his younger teammate who had been quiet for quite a while. "Echizen, you want to come?" He asked.

Ryoma flicked his cap upwards while plastering on his usual smirk. "Hn... Okay..." After replying, he returned looking at Sakuno discretely. The girl was currently talking to Rikku enthusiastically. 'She looks happy here...'

"What are you guys waiting for? Let's go!" Marui ushered all of them to already get on their feet.

… And so, Sakuno, Rikku, Marui, Kirihara, Fuji, and Echizen headed to the coffee shop.

- - - - -

Sakuno and the rest went to the nearest coffee shop which was five blocks away from Rikkai Dai. They entered and chose a vacant round table as soon as they had entered. Rikku sat on the left of Sakuno and Fuji took the seat right of the auburn-head. Echizen was beside Marui who had Kirihara to his right. The red-head ordered three slices of cake and a drink; Kirihara ordered a slice of cake and a drink; Rikku ordered a chocolate-chip muffin and a drink; Sakuno ordered 4 pieces of chocolate and a drink; Fuji ordered tea and Echizen ordered some soda. They got their orders in a few minutes.

"So, Sakuno-chan, how was your first day of school in Rikkai?" Fuji asked, starting the conversation amongst them.

"Ano…It was great! I made new friends. As you can see Rikku over here..." Sakuno glanced at Rikku who was currently taking a huge bite from her muffin. "... And the rest of the tennis regulars..." Sakuno smiled as she glanced at Marui and Kirihara who returned her smile.

With Sakuno and Rikkai Dai's exchanges of smile, Ryoma felt a pang in his heart for seeing Sakuno so happy in the presence of other people. He grunted. 'Seigaku deserves her better'

Resuming the conversation, "Did you choose a club? Let me guess... tennis?" Fuji guessed causing Sakuno to look stunned for getting it right first try. The boy chuckled at Sakuno's adorable expression.

"Yah…" Sakuno responded with a nod of the head. "You know, even if I was supposed to focus on studies more, I can't get my head out of tennis..." The girl explained softly, making Fuji grow concerned at the sudden change of demeanor in her voice. 'Was it because of the memory of those days when I practiced so hard to be noticed by senpais in Seigaku?' Sakuno thought sadly and then immediately shook the thought away. After several moments, Sakuno looked back at Fuji with a smile.

"I understand..." Fuji said and brightened at the sight of the girl smiling. As something came through him, the tennis tensai couldn't help but place his hand on top of Sakuno under the table.

Sakuno instantaneously blushed and looked at the smiling form of Fuji... She did not pull away, but she looked away from Fuji. Why was her heart beating like this? Did it mean something?

"You know what Sakuno, you were really awesome a while ago! I almost lost to you!" Rikku suddenly exclaimed, breaking Fuji and Sakuno in their 'moment'. "Oh yah, and your 'Twist Serve' was really fierce!"

Ryoma and Fuji spontaneously turned to the blushing Sakuno. 'She was good in tennis?'

"Maybe next time I'll play you!" Kirihara said while smiling at Sakuno's blushing form.

"Ano… I'll surely lose!" Sakuno replied, being modest with how she had gradually evolved into a good tennis player after years of practice. The girl have always wanted to keep up with her Seigaku friend's interests, that's why fate had paved way for her to work hard and eventually become good.

"Oh come on...!"

The conversation continued, but Marui and Ryoma remained to be silent. The glucose-lover was still confused over the fact that Sakuno had called him 'Marui-senpai' again… On the other hand, Ryoma was suppressing his emotions the best he can, but still did not tear his gaze away from Sakuno was currently laughing at something that Kirihara said…

"Ryuzaki, why'd you transfer?" All looked at Echizen. "Why?"

Sakuno suddenly became silent… "Ano… I didn't want to leave… It was just that, I-I was forced…" The girl stuttered all through-out her explanation.

Echizen continued to stare at Sakuno, as if expecting for her to say more.

"R-Ryoma-kun... I'm really sorry if I didn't tell you and the other regulars... I was just scared, scared tha-" She was cut.

"Scared that you will break the friendship vow we made?" Echizen looked confused now.

"Ryuzaki, transferring doesn't mean that we won't be friends any longer! That vow meant that we would be friends no matter what happens even though obstacles come in our way!" Echizen was breathless earning him surprised and shocked faces from the others in the table.

Sakuno now had tears in her eyes. "I-I'm really sorry Ryoma-kun... I was just confused, really..."

They were all silent, each not really aware of what the appropriate action was for the situation. Echizen stood up from his chair and approached the crying Sakuno. He turned Sakuno to his direction. "Ryuzaki... I know that you're confused and don't know what to do, but…" For a moment, there was pink tinged on the boy's cheeks, but disappeared right away. "I'll always be here for you… " The boy managed to say while smiling at Sakuno handsomely.

The auburn-head nodded.

Then, Ryoma did something that was one of the rarest things anyone will see him do. The boy was hugging the tomato-red Sakuno. "I read your letter... I like you too... I liked you ever since before..." He whispered.

Sakuno was stunned. She definitely did not expect this response from the boy. She was now so confused. After several more moments of hugging, Echizen released Sakuno and returned to his seat as if nothing happened. There was silence.

"Er... Sakuno, aniki and I have to go now... It's late..." Rikku suddenly said, thus, once again, breaking the silence.

Sakuno forgot that she had company because of Echizen's soothing words and gentle embrace. "Oh..." Sakuno checked her watch. "Ah! It's late…! I better go home, obaa-chan might call without anyone answering the phone at home…" Sakuno explained making the others comply with just that as the reason to leave.

… And so, they left the coffee shop.

- - - - -

Echizen stayed beside Sakuno afraid that he would lose her. Then Marui approached Sakuno.

"Uhmmm... Sakuno, may I talk to you for a moment?" Marui said quietly.

"Ah, okay..." Sakuno left Echizen's side and talked to Marui.

'Humph... Why does he have to be Sakuno's fiancé anyway?' Echizen thought.

- - - - -

Marui and Sakuno stayed behind the group.

"Sakuno-chan... Are you mad at me...?" Marui didn't look at Sakuno's direction.

"Of course not..." Sakuno said sweetly. "I'm sorry if I called you by your last name a while ago... It was just because I felt uncomfortable calling you that with Seigaku people with me..." Sakuno was blushing.

This time Marui looked at Sakuno. Marui held Sakuno's hand. "I see..."

Sakuno blushed even more. "Oh, and thanks for treating me in the coffee shop..."

"No problem..."

- - - - -

Echizen, Fuji, Kirihara and Rikku were watching Sakuno and Marui silently.

'Humph, there he goes again' Akaya grunted.

'They're too close! Marui release Sakuno's hand!' Fuji hissed.

'Hnnn... Stupid fiancé, Sakuno doesn't deserve him...' Echizen scowled.

'Awww... They're so sweet! Wait... Echizen, Fuji and Aniki all look annoyed... hehe, it seems like it's on!' Rikku giggled.

- - - - -

"Okay Sakuno, good night!" I'll come over to your house early tomorrow for the regulars' lunch, okay?" Rikku called out while heading for the train station.

"Hai..." Sakuno waved. "Good bye Rikku, Kirihara-senpai!"

Sakuno was tapped on the shoulder. "Sakuno-chan, I need to go now... It's late and I have to be home by dinner..." Marui said apologetically. "I'll just leave Echizen and Fuji to bring you home, okay?" he whispered.

"Hai..." Sakuno said sweetly.

Then Marui pecked Sakuno on the cheek. "Good night..." Then he ran home.

Sakuno blushed, before facing Echizen and Fuji she calmed herself down.

"So... Uhmmm, how did today go Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno asked gently.

"They were shocked... I reckon they need more explanations Sakuno-chan..." Fuji opened his eyes.

"Fuji-senpai... thanks for everything... you've been a really great help..." Sakuno stared back at him.

"Say, Echizen, don't you want to go home yet? It's late already..." Fuji said.

'The nerve of him, He wants to dispose of me immediately... Wants Sakuno for himself... tsk, tsk...' Echizen thought. "It's okay... I can stay..."

"You know, it's okay if you guys go home already... I can go home alone..." Sakuno said shyly.

"NO!" Echizen and Fuji said.

Sakuno got surprised.

"We meant no because you might get lost again..." Fuji said.

"And... it is night already; it's not good for a girl to walk home alone at this time..." Echizen said. "We'll walk you home..."

"Are you sure?" Sakuno asked concerned.

"Yes..." Echizen and Fuji said.

"Arigatou..." Sakuno looked really tired.

Fuji stood in front of Sakuno. "You're tired, can you walk?" Fuji asked.

"Yah... I'm fine..."

"I'll give you a piggy back ride..." Fuji bent down and faced towards the destination. "Come on..."

"No, it is oka-" Suddenly she was scooped bridal style.

"Ryoma-kun..."

"I'll bring you home..." Echizen looked at Fuji. "You can go home if you like..."

"Nah... I'd rather be with Sakuno-chan..." Fuji said.

'How annoying...' "Fine..."

- - - - -

"Uhmmm... Ryoma-kun, you need not carry me you know..." Sakuno looked at Echizen.

"Nah, you need it, you really look exhausted..." Echizen looked back.

"Say, am I heavy?" Sakuno blushed.

"Mmm... Yah, actually..." Echizen said teasingly.

Sakuno got surprised. "Really? Oh no... I have to diet..." She said quietly but Echizen and Fuji still heard it... They both laughed.

"W-What's so funny?" Sakuno blushed even more.

"You don't need to diet... Honest... You look great already!" Fuji smirked.

Sakuno still blushed. "Uhmmm... Ryoma-kun, you can put me down now..."

"Why?"

"We're here..." Sakuno pointed at her house.

"Oh..." Echizen put Sakuno down.

"Arigatou, Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno bowed to Echizen. "... and Fuji-senpai!" Sakuno bowed to Fuji.

"No problem" They both said.

"Oh, if you would like some refreshments, you can come in..." Sakuno suggested.

"No, it's okay..." Fuji said. "How 'bout you Echizen?"

"If it's okay with Ryuzaki, I want to talk to her about something..." Echizen said.

"Ah, okay..." Sakuno said. "You can go in, I'll follow..."

Echizen went inside.

Then she turned to Fuji. "Are you sure you don't want to stay Fuji-senpai?"

"No, it's okay... So, see you around, Sakuno-chan!" Fuji started to walk away.

"Fuji-senpai!" Sakuno shouted.

Fuji stopped and looked at Sakuno.

"Thanks for everything. As in everything... for helping me in the errand, the gifts, the explanations, tonight... thank you..." Sakuno said.

Fuji approached Sakuno, he stopped when he was one hand away. Then he bent and pressed his lips against hers. Sakuno was shocked but she didn't pull away. Fuji tilted his head to deepen their kiss... It was a wonderful scene... but not for Echizen...

"Ryuzaki, Where's the bathro-..." Then Echizen was shocked with what he saw.

Sakuno pulled away. "Ryoma-kun..."

Echizen tried to sound as if he didn't care with what he just saw. "Uhmmm... I was just wondering were your bathroom was..."

"I'll go in already..." Sakuno then turned to Fuji. "Goodnight, Fuji-senpai..."

"Good night Sakuno-chan... I liked it..." Fuji winked at Sakuno then walked away.

Sakuno was blushing furiously. She closed the door when Fuji was nowhere in sight.

- - - - -

Sakuno entered her house, the feeling of Fuji's kiss, still present on her lips. Even if she felt like she was in cloud 9 a while ago, she also felt uncomfortable right now because of Echizen seeing what happened. She sighed. As she reached the living room, she saw Echizen sitting down on the couch, looking at nothing in particular and seemed spaced out. She cleared her throat. "Ahem…"

Echizen snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Sakuno. "Hnnn… I don't feel like using the bathroom anymore…" He said and immediately turned away, avoiding Sakuno's eyes thinking that Sakuno could read his thoughts through them.

"Ah… okay…" Sakuno sat beside Echizen shyly and took up all her courage to start the conversation. "So… what is it that you wanted me to talk about?" Sakuno asked calmly.

Echizen faced Sakuno but he pulled his cap downwards. "Hnnn… I came here to ask about your transfer…" He said.

Sakuno looked at Echizen unflinchingly while blushing. Snapping out of her reverie, she reacted. "Ah… okay… what bout it? As far as I know… I have explained enough in the letter…" Sakuno stated. "And…" Sakuno blushed. "… I think Fuji-senpai had explained much too…" Sakuno said shyly as she mentioned Fuji's name… She was still uncomfortable with Echizen seeing what happened.

Echizen somehow flinched with the mention of Fuji's name but ignored it. "But still… I need to know about… well…" This time Echizen was the one blushing. "About you, Marui Bunta and Fuji-senpai…" He mumbled the last few words.

Sakuno looked at the boy in wonder. "Eh?" Sakuno said confused. She didn't get where the question was leading to.

Echizen pulled all his courage together and decided not to beat around the bush. "I was wondering who has captured your heart…" He said courageously.

"Oh…" Sakuno said simply and scratched an invisible itch on the back of her head. 'Even I confuse myself on who I really like…' Sakuno thought. 'Bunta-kun, Fuji-senpai, and Ryoma-kun…' Sakuno was still oblivious that Kirihara has feelings for her.

"So… who is it?" Echizen asked as he continued to wonder what Sakuno's answer will be.

Sakuno's head began to spin and her heart beating rapidly. 'Who… I do not know myself…' "I don't know…" Sakuno finally answered.

Echizen was surprised. "You do not know?"

Sakuno nodded. "You see… I am really confused Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said softly while blushing cutely.

Echizen continued to stare at Sakuno. 'She doesn't know?' "Hnnn…. Ryuzaki… would you like to clear your mind a little bit of how you feel?" Echizen offered as an idea just popped randomly in his head.

Sakuno looked at Echizen curiously. "Eh?"

Echizen moved to Sakuno closer. Sakuno began to tense. "I would just like to know how you felt when Fuji-senpai kissed you?" He whispered as Sakuno could feel his hot breath against her cheeks.

Sakuno remained speechless. 'How did it feel? It felt good…' She thought involuntarily. Then Echizen moved closer.

"Now, would you like to know how it feels when I… kiss you?" Echizen whispered as his nose was already touching Sakuno's, their lips a few millimeters apart.

"I…" Sakuno trailed off as Echizen then kissed Sakuno. Echizen pressed his lips against the soft and cherry ones of Sakuno. The idea just popped in his head… But he decided to try it… And he had longed to feel what he was feeling right now. His eyes were closed as he continued to indulge himself in the taste of Sakuno's lips.

Sakuno on the other hand had both eyes open, surprised with what happened. 'Eh?' Was all she could think about… She wanted to pull away but she couldn't. Her whole body was stubborn enough to not follow what she wanted it to do. She got carried away that she started kissing back. The kiss grew more passionately with every passing moment. But before it grew deeper… "Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said against Echizen's lips.

"Yes…?" Echizen asked.

Sakuno then pulled away and looked at Echizen. "I'm sorry…" She said sadly and regretfully.

Echizen looked at her confused.

"I-I… don't want it to be this way… I-I don't want to hurt you…" Sakuno stuttered.

Echizen continued to look at Sakuno, waiting for more of what she would say.

"I am still confused and I do not know who I really like…" Sakuno said shyly and fidgeted with the hem of her Rikkai Dai uniform's blouse.

Echizen felt a pang in his heart… then smirked, realizing what Sakuno really feels. "I understand…" He said rather sadly but said it soothingly which made Sakuno comfortable.

Sakuno smiled sweetly at Echizen. "I'm happy you do…" Sakuno said.

Echizen then stood up. "I must go now…" He said.

Sakuno looked at him then stood up beside him.

"I came to ask you that… but it seems like you still don't have the answer…" He stated. "I would be waiting…" He smiled.

Sakuno smiled back. "Hai…" Then she led Ryoma out of the door.

- - - - -

_Ring Ring_

Sakuno picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi, Ryuzaki residence, this is Sakuno speaking…" Sakuno said over the phone.

"_Sa-chan…"_ A voice mixed with happiness and sorrow sounded from the other line.

"… Tomo-chan…" Sakuno said nervously.

"_Why'd you leave without telling me, huh?"_ The voice was starting to brew anger.

Sakuno didn't know what to say… "I-I'm very sorry Tomo-chan… I was just scared…" Sakuno said sadly as she gets, bombarded with the same question, once again.

Tomoka could be heard with a sigh. _"Sa-chan… you know-"_ She was cut by Sakuno.

"I know, I know… that our friendship wouldn't break even if I transferred schools because the friendship we made meant that we would be friends no matter what happened…" Sakuno stated before Tomoka could even do it. "I'm really sorry Tomo-chan… I know it was random… but I couldn't do anything…" Sakuno said sadly.

Tomoka sighed again. _"Okay… well, it's good you learned your mistake…"_ Tomoka said to her best friend. Then her voice returned to the cheerful one. _"So… Sa-chan… how is Marui-san, ne?"_ Tomoka teased.

Sakuno blushed. "Nani! T-Tomo-chan!" Sakuno cried.

Tomoka giggled as of nothing sad happened just a while back. _"Ah… Sa-chan, you have a fiancé! I never thought that would happen…"_ Tomoka remarked.

Sakuno smiled to herself. 'It seems like everything is back to normal…' "Ano… me too Tomo-chan… Me too…" Sakuno said calmly.

"But that's sad! You're totally abandoning Ryoma-sama! Don't you like him anymore?" Tomoka asked.

Sakuno's head was once again spinning. "Ano… Tomoka… I'm actually confused…" Sakuno told her best friend.

"Really? What do you mean?" Tomoka asked interested.

Then Sakuno started explaining everything to her Seigaku bestfriend.

"_H-HE WHAT?!"_ Tomoka shouted hysterically from the other line. _"FUJI-SENPAI AND RYOMA-SAMA KISSED YOU?!"_ Tomoka said exasperated.

"Hai…"

"_Wow Sa-chan… you're lucky… you have three admirers…"_ Tomoka complimented Sakuno. _"Ah… It's because Sa-chan is cute, ne?"_

"Tomo-chan!"

"_I'm not kidding! I'm telling the truth!"_ Tomoka stated. _"You're cute, period!"_ Tomoka said.

Sakuno sighed. "So… Tomo-chan… did you receive my gift?" Sakuno asked, deciding to change the topic.

Tomoka giggled. _"Yes! And it's lovely…"_ Tomoka commented. _"Arigatou… I would treasure it always…"_ She said.

"I'm glad you liked it Tomo-chan…" Sakuno said happily.

Then the two continued to talk about each other's day and updates.

"Say, Tomo-chan… would it be okay if we go to the mall this Saturday along with the other Seigaku regulars? Can you inform them about it?" Sakuno asked expectantly.

"_Sure Sa-chan! That's a wonderful idea of bonding time! I would tell them tomorrow, I promise…"_ Tomoka assured her best friend.

"And… I might be asking my Rikkai Dai friends to come too…" Sakuno said.

- - - - -

To be continued…


	7. Chapter Vi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters.

"speaking", 'thoughts' and _Telephone Conversation (other end of the line)/ Sound Effects/ Read_

- - - - -

**Transferred My Heart  
**by: OrangeAce

**Chapter 6: Convincing 101 **

- - - - -

Sakuno headed for school early the next morning because she wanted to break the news about the planned malling as soon as possible to her Rikkai friends. While on her way to the school campus boarded in the train, Sakuno found Kirihara sleeping while holding onto the pole. Sakuno smiled. 'Going to school, Kirihara-senpai finds time to sleep ne?' The braided girl chuckled silently. She approached the sleeping boy and realized something. 'If Kirihara-senpai is here then… Rikku is somewhere in here too!!!' Sakuno thought excitedly. Sakuno scanned the place, looking for her Rikkai bestfriend but in the end, grew disappointed. "Where is she?" The train suddenly turned around the corner, causing Sakuno to stumble and hit the sleeping Kirihara.

The messy-haired boy jerked awake. "Huh?! What?! Rikku don't tell Sanada-senpai we skipped practice!!!" The still dazed boy said randomly which caused Sakuno to laugh heartily. After a few more moments, the Rikkai Dai ace player gained composure and awoke 100 percent. "Nani? Ryuzaki-san what are you doing in here?" Kirihara asked curiously, oblivious of what was happening in his surroundings. "And why are you laughing huh?"

Sakuno had to gasp for air from the long and hearty laugh. She sighed then turned to the freshly awoken ace player with a smile. "Ah… Kirihara-senpai Ohaiyo! I am here because I'm going to school…" Sakuno stated as a matter-of-factly. She tried to keep up with her senpai's mood; freshly awoken, meaning unaware of the common sense. "Second… I am laughing because I didn't know you think of your training menus even in your sleep!" Sakuno remarked, trying not to stifle a laugh or two.

"Haha, very funny…" Kirihara said sarcastically, still lingering in the 'not-a-morning-person' mood.

Sakuno smiled at her senpai. "Since you're done asking questions, my turn to ask…"

Kirihara gave his ears to his kohai. "Okay, I'm listening…"

When Sakuno was about to speak, the train turned to another corner causing Sakuno to stumble again… but was prevented from falling by Kirihara's strong arm which supported Sakuno by the waist. Sakuno blushed with the contact. The two were making quite a scene in the train with their position. One of Kirihara's hands supported him by holding on to the pole. The other was supporting Sakuno by the back waist. The first year girl was face to side face with Kirihara who stumbled a little bit forward when he obtained the new weight; which was Sakuno. A few 'awws' could be heard from the crowd as they continued to watch the two in their **too** intimate position.

Kirihara was oblivious that Sakuno's face was right in front of his because he still looked around, checking where in the world they were, and if they were heading the right way. As he continued to scan, he noticed the passengers looking at him. 'What are they looking at?" He was about to say something when a small and sweet voice prevented him to do so.

"Ano… Kirihara-senpai… you can let go now…" Sakuno whispered, getting the boy's attention. Sure enough, Kirihara looked at where the voice came from. Now… the two were face to face, their nose touching and lips millimeters apart. The two turned like tomatoes and more 'awws' could be heard from the other passengers. After the almost direct contact, Kirihara spontaneously let go.

"Young love…" An old man even said. Some heads nodded in agreement.

Kirihara started whistling while looking around, acting as if nothing happened. Sakuno felt real awkward but decided to fill in the gap between the two of them and make each other feel comfortable in each other's presence again. She cleared her throat and gathered her courage to start the conversation. "So, Kirihara-senpai, why isn't Rikku with you?"

Kirihara turned to his kohai and gave her a smile. He didn't want to feel awkward around the girl and so he acted as if nothing like **that** happened a while ago. "Ah, that's because Rikku has an early meeting along with her fellow student council officers…"

"Eh? Rikku is a student council officer?!" Sakuno said surprised. The door of the train opened. It was already the Rikkai Dai stop so the two had to get off immediately before the doors closed. Sakuno and Kirihara weren't the only ones who were studying in Rikkai and boarded that day's morning train. There were a few others who the two didn't know but approached them as if the student was known by either Sakuno or Kirihara.

"Hey… I saw what happened a while ago… It was pretty hot, you're a cute couple…" This random girl informed the now blushing Sakuno and Kirihara.

"B-But we're not a-" The two started but was cut when another student added to the remarking.

"Wow Kirihara-san, I never knew that you would end up with the granddaughter of your rival school's coach…" This other guy said amazed.

Sakuno grew redder every passing moment. The annoying remarks from these random students continued until the two reached Rikkai Dai. The two tried their best to break it out to them that they **weren't **a couple, and that they were only friends, but they were just too darn stubborn to accept the fact. They were even saying 'Don't deny' or 'What's to hide about?' to them. Sakuno and Kirihara just heaved a long sigh when finally the annoying company they had found irritating went off to their own little businesses.

"Finally!" Kirihara said relieved. The two were finally standing in front of the school building, their classrooms just a few strides away.

Sakuno smiled at him then suddenly remembered about the planned malling. "Ah, Kirihara-senpai, are you guys available this Saturday?" Sakuno asked his senpai.

Kirihara looked at the girl curiously. "I'm not sure… Yukimura-buchou and Sanada-senpai might ask us to come here for practice… why?"

Sakuno slapped her forehead. 'Oh yeah! I forgot about the team's practice every Saturday! Baka Sakuno Baka!' She turned to her bewildered senpai. "Uhmmm… cause I was wondering if you guys would like to go malling with my Seigaku friends…" Sakuno finally broke the news.

Kirihara's bewildered look turned into a confused look. 'Eh? Malling with… Seigaku? Then that would mean… Fuji and Echizen are there…'

Sakuno looked at Kirihara nervously. "Ano… Kirihara-senpai, its okay if you don't want to go…" Sakuno said rather sadly.

Kirihara immediately noticed Sakuno's reaction and responded to it. "Ah, d-don't worry Ryuzaki-san! S-Sanada-senpai might allow us not to have our practice for one weekend!" Kirihara waved his hands in front of him.

Sakuno brightened up a bit. "Ah okay…"

"Why not let's tell the others later?" Kirihara said kindly, looking at Sakuno with open affection.

"Tell who what later?" A girl's voice asked curiously. Sakuno and Kirihara turned around and found themselves looking at the younger Kirihara sibling; Rikku.

"Ohaiyo!" Sakuno greeted sweetly.

"Ohaiyo sis!" Kirihara greeted enthusiastically.

"Ohaiyo!" She replied less enthusiastically than Akaya. "So… tell who what later?" She pressed the topic on.

Sakuno beamed at the girl. "Tell you and the rest of the tennis regulars that I am inviting you guys to go malling with me…"

Rikku grew excited. "Really? Wow! That's cool! It has been a long time since I actually hanged out with the rest…" Rikku remarked. "Ah, that's a good idea Sakuno! Wonderful! I will help you in convincing the others later…" She smiled at the braided girl kindly.

Sakuno smiled back. "Ah, that's great… oh… and I'm inviting my Seigaku friends too…"

_Ring Ring_

"We better go… or we might be late for class." Kirihara informed the girls.

- - - - -

"Ohaiyo Ryoma-sama!!!" Tomoka cried as she cheerfully walked her way to the tennis prince.

"Hnnn…" He simply responded.

Tomoka shook off the cold shoulder Ryoma was giving her. "Ah, Ryoma-sama, are you free this weekend?"

Horio, who was a few seats away from the two, rolled his eyes. 'Here goes Osakada-san again… hitting on Echizen! Tsk!' He thought to himself annoyed. He decided to join the two in their conversation for he was pretty curious with what the hysterical girl was up to. "Hoi hoi! What do you think are you doing, huh Osakada-san? Heh, are you trying to bother Echizen again?" Horio inferred meanly.

Tomoka's nerves were cracking from annoyance but she decided to ignore him. "So, Ryoma-sama, are you doing anything this weekend?" Tomoka asked the samurai junior once again.

"Why do you keep on bothering-" Horio interrupted but was cut with Tomoka's fuming voice.

"Would you mind your own business!!!" The pigtailed girl screamed which caused Horio to back off and leave Echizen and her. "So, Ryoma-sama, are you?"

"Hnnn… I'm not sure… why?" Echizen asked the girl nonchalantly.

Tomoka smirked to herself. 'Heh, you act as if nothing matters to you, ne Ryoma-sama? Let me see how you will react when I tell you Sakuno is the one inviting…' The girl remembered her best friend telling her about the kiss over the phone. 'Ah, I never thought that he would be the one who would advance like that…' "I was wondering if you would be interested to join me and a few others in the mall this weekend…"

Echizen didn't even respond or reply to what Tomoka said. It was as if the news just passed through his ears.

Tomoka still kept her cool for she had a 'secret weapon' that assured her that Echizen would be joining them in the mall this weekend. "Ah… Sakuno-chan was the one who invited…"

At this, Echizen stiffened a little bit, but controlled himself from reacting too much.

Tomoka had a smug face on. "And she is planning to invite the Rikkai Dai regulars too… meaning Marui would be there…" Tomoka enjoyed manipulating how Echizen would react. She added the last statement, emphasizing it without regrets. And sure enough, Echizen responded quicker than Tomoka had expected.

"I'm going…" He said in a 'trying-hard' impassive voice… but it was obvious there were taints of anger and jealousy somewhere in those words… lingering.

"Yes! Uh, I mean, okay…" Tomoka said happily, but tried to hide her excitement. "Let's inform the others later…"

Echizen didn't reply anymore. But… 'I'm 100 percent sure Fuji-senpai will come…' He thought to himself, and then realized something. 'Oh no… I'm starting to be like Inui-senpai…'

- - - - -

It was a wonderful afternoon and Sakuno, Rikku and the other regulars were in the tennis courts.

"Good afternoon Sakuno! I haven't seen you all day!" Marui cheerfully greeted his fiancée.

Sakuno smiled sweetly at him. "Ah… good afternoon to you too…"

Rikku suddenly butted in. "Hey… how about me? Tsk… only greeting his girlfriend…" Rikku teased Marui.

Both Sakuno and Marui turned red. "Rikku/Kirihara-san!"

"Hey hey! What is with the shouting?" Niou asked, slightly bothered.

"Nothing!" Sakuno and Marui said at the same time.

"Okay, okay! No need to shout…" The team's prankster said. "Well, Marui, we have to go now, practice is starting…" Niou informed his teammate then left right after to rejoin the others now in the court.

Marui turned to the braided girl. "Ah… Sakuno, I must go now…"

"Ah okay…" Sakuno said.

Rikku smiled. "Hey, Marui-senpai, you forgot to bid me goodbye too!"

Marui rolled his eyes. "Okay fine… Goodbye Kirihara-san!!!"

Rikku smirked.

"Ah, we will just be watching you guys from here…" Sakuno said calmly.

Marui looked confused. "Eh? Don't you have practice today?"

Both Sakuno and Rikku shook their heads. "None… Takagi-buchou gave us today as a rest day… since we just came from a competition last week and nothing coming up soon… so yeah… it's kinda like a reward…" Rikku explained.

"Ah, okay…" Marui said. Rikku's explanation cleared his thoughts.

"MARUI!!!" Sanada shouted.

The shout sent him to scramble on his feet. "Oh man! I really have to go! Bye!" Marui ran off to their courts, leaving the two girls behind.

Sakuno and Rikku were both smiling. "We'll both tell them all, okay?" Rikku said.

"Hai…" Sakuno replied.

- - - - -

"Fuji-senpai!!!" Tomoka cried the tennis prodigy's name. She ran after the tensai as he was about to enter the courts for practice.

Fuji turned around, finding himself looking at an excited looking Tomoka. "Ah… Osakada-san, what is it?"

"Fuji-senpai, Sa-chan is inviting all the regulars to go malling this weekend!" Tomoka replied enthusiastically.

Fuji smiled. "Really? Sounds fun…" He simply said, but deep inside… he was excited about it too. "Did you tell the others?"

"Only Ryoma-sama…" Tomoka answered.

Fuji opened his eyes. He was curious with what could the pillar of support have answered. "And what did he say?"

Tomoka grinned from ear to ear. "He said yes Fuji-senpai…"

Fuji smirked. 'Ah Echizen… trying to be closer to Sakuno-chan eh? Well, if that's the case, I would be coming too…' "I'm going…"

Tomoka's grin grew larger (if it was even possible). 'Heh heh, Fuji-senpai is competing with Echizen huh?' "That's great! Well, please invite the others too please! Sa-chan would love to see you all!"

Fuji smiled. "Osakada-san, are we the only ones invited?"

Tomoka shook her head. "Rikkai Dai is coming too…"

'I thought so…' "Well, it seems like Sakuno-chan wants us to be closer to Rikkai Dai…" Fuji inferred.

"Maybe…" Tomoka replied.

Suddenly Kikumaru appeared behind Fuji. "Hoi Hoi! Fuji! What are you doing here? We still have practice nyah!!!" Kikumaru reminded hyperactively.

"Okay… I will be there…" Fuji told the red head who eventually went back to the courts. The tensai turned to the girl. "Well Osakada-san, I have to go now…"

"Okay… Don't forget to tell the others!"

"I won't…" Fuji then headed to the courts.

- - - - -

"Hey, Yukimura!" Kirihara called the team captain who was heading back to the locker rooms, fresh from practice.

The blue-haired faced his younger teammate. "What is it Kirihara?"

Akaya scratched an invisible itch on the back of his head. "Ano… can you ask the other to stay for a while… Ryuzaki-san has something to say to us…"

Yukimura looked surprised. "Really? Well, if it's Ryuzaki-san who is requesting then it's okay… I'm pretty sure what we're going to talk about is significant…" The captain stated calmly.

"Arigatou!" Kirihara bowed and went back to where the two girls were, who were waiting for Kirihara to say what Yukimura's answer was.

"So, what did he say?" Rikku asked.

"Did he allow the others to stay?" Sakuno asked expectant that she would get the answer she wanted.

"Yes!" Kirihara replied happily, sharing the same joy of the two younger teens.

"That's great!" Sakuno clapped her hands in delight.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Rikku asked.

"Let's go!!!" Kirihara raced to the courts.

- - - - -

So Fuji… why did you let us stay?" Tezuka asked impassively.

"Is it concerning Ryuzaki-san again?" Momoshiro asked curiously.

"How is Ryuzaki-chan, nyah!!!" Kikumaru asked.

'I have a feeling this is about the malling…' Echizen thought, a little bit bothered that he wasn't going with Sakuno alone.

"She's fine… and yeah… this is regarding Sakuno-chan…" Fuji said with a smile.

Inui prepared his pen and notebook while the others waited patiently for whatever the news was.

"Ryuzaki-san is inviting us to go malling this weekend…" Fuji finally broke the news. Echizen pulled the brim of his cap downwards.

"Really?!" Both Momoshiro and Kikumaru said at the same time.

"That's wonderful…" Oishi replied happily. He was glad that Sakuno still hasn't forgotten her old beloved school.

The others just smiled. But it was obviously tainted that this was one thing they were going to look forward to. Inui started writing down on his notebook.

Fuji then turned to the team's captain. "So Tezuka… what do you think?"

Tezuka's face remained impassive, but at least he replied. "I guess there would be no harm… To the mall this Saturday then…" He said to his team.

"Oh, and I almost forgot… Rikkai Dai is coming to…"

- - - - -

"So Kirihara, why'd you let us stay?" Sanada asked the team's junior ace.

"Ryuzaki-san…" Kirihara pointed out to the girl he secretly likes.

Sakuno plastered a sweet smile and prepared to speak. "I was wondering if you would like to go malling with me and some friends this weekend…"

The others grew excited. "That's fun! Ah, Sanada! Yukimura! Let's go!!!" Marui pleaded to the two.

Yukimura showed a gentle smile. "But, there is practice on weekends remember?" He said kindly.

'I knew it would be harder than I thought…' Rikku thought and decided to help Sakuno in convincing. "Come on, Yukimura-senpai! It's not everyday we get together in the mall!" Rikku said.

"And besides, there are no tournaments coming up!!!" The older Kirihara backed up her sister.

Sakuno fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, nervous of what the result of this convincing might be. 'Ah… if Tomoka gets to convince the others but I don't get to convince them, the point of this 'day' out' wouldn't turn out to be the way I wanted it…' Sakuno thought sadly.

Marui noticed Sakuno's sad face and decided to do something about it. He approached both Yukimura and Sanada. "Please, Yukimura! Sanada! I'm sure it would be lots of fun! And, we need a break from all the training!" Marui tried his best convincing the team's fuku-buchou and buchou. The two seemed to be still evasive with their decision. "And didn't we promise that we would make Sakuno-chan love Rikkai Dai as much as she had and continues to love Seigaku? This is the best opportunity to make her feel at home with us…" Marui stated as if he was saying a presidential speech. The last statement surprisingly made an impact to both Yukimura and Sanada.

'Marui has a point…' The two thought and both took a quick glance at the still sad Sakuno. The others were waiting for their answer. "Okay…" They both said.

Sakuno brightened up spontaneously. Rikku grinned from ear to ear. Marui and Kirihara did a high five, and the rest of the team smiled at the team leaders' decision. "Yes! Instead of practice this Saturday…' Marui started.

"We get to hang out in the mall and have fun!" Kirihara said happily.

Sakuno approached Yukimura and Sanada. "Arigatou, Yukimura-senpai, Sanada-senpai…" Sakuno bowed at the two who smiled at her.

"No problem… sorry, if it took us a while before complying…" Yukimura apologized.

"Ah, it's okay…" Sakuno smiled.

"Ryuzaki-san, in return for agreeing, double the home-made lunch you promised…" Sanada said straightforward, showing an unusual sense of humor in front of Sakuno and Yukimura.

Sakuno slapped her forehead. "Ah! I forgot about your lunch! I promise to do it right after the malling; I would make it extra special!" Sakuno replied cheerfully. Then she remembered something. "Did I inform you guys that Seigaku is coming too?"

- - - - -

To be continued…


	8. Chapter Vii

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters.

"speaking", 'thoughts' and _Telephone Conversation (other end of the line)/ Sound Effects/ Read_

- - - - -

**Transferred My Heart  
**by: OrangeAce

**Chapter 7: When Seigaku and Rikkai Dai Combine! **

- - - - -

"Rikku, are you sure that Ryuzaki-san told you the meeting place is in here?" Kirihara asked his younger sister. The Kirihara siblings arrived in the mall earlier than the expected time. They were in the same spot for about 15 minutes already.

"I'm positive the meeting place is here…" Rikku checked her watch. "We're just early, that's why we're still the only ones in here…" She added. Both of them sighed. "Don't worry, the others will be coming soon…"

From a distance, a certain magenta-haired guy along with a Brazilian teammate approached the two. "Akaya, Kirihara-san!" Marui shouted and waved at the two. Jackal nodded at them.

"There's Marui-senpai and Kuwahara-senpai!" Rikku waved at the two newcomers. Kirihara smiled at them. "See, more people are coming…" Rikku told his brother.

"Hey, it's only two of you in here?" Marui asked his younger teammate and Rikku who both nodded. "Wow, we sure are early!" Marui remarked cheerfully.

Kirihara, Rikku and Jackal sweatdropped from Marui's extreme cheerfulness. 'He's very happy about that?' They all thought in their minds.

'I guess that's how a person is when they're in love…' Rikku thought and glanced at the sweets' lover, then at her brother. 'Ah… aniki… do something about your love life too…'

- - - - -

"Oh damn it…" Echizen mumbled under his breath. He dropped a penny from his hands as he counted the change he received from the bus conductor. When retrieving it, he hurried his pace and headed for the meeting place. "I hope I'm not late…" He said.

When finally reaching the premises of the mall, he spotted familiar figures hanging around a spot. They were all from Rikkai Dai: Marui, Kirihara, Kuwahara, Niou, Yagyuu, Yanagi, Yukimura, Sanada and Kirihara's younger sister; Rikku. "Hnnn…" He turned around and decided not to go with them. "Where are the others?" Echizen asked himself and scanned the area, hoping to spot any Seigaku face. "The Rikkai Dai group is already complete… Darn senpais, where are you?"

- - - - -

"Hey, ochibi is the only one not in here…" Kikumaru informed his teammates. "Where is he?"

"Maybe he got lost..." Momoshiro snickered. Kaidoh glared at Momoshiro, annoyed with his antics.

Inui started solving on his notebook. After solving, "35 percent he got lost, 15 percent he can't come, and the 50 percent he's not here because he doesn't know we're here…"

Kawamura voiced out his own opinion too. "Or maybe he is outside with the other Rikkai Dai people…" He scratched his head. "He's probably feeling out of place right now…"

Oishi turned to the team's tensai. "Fuji, I told you going in here wasn't a good idea... The others wouldn't have seen us…" The fuku-buchou said worried.

Fuji smiled. "Nah, Inui and Kaidoh found us…" He reasoned out. "Echizen would find us too, don't worry…"

Oishi sweatdropped. "Er… alright… but don't you think it's kind of mean for him?" He asked Fuji who shook his head. He then turned to Tezuka. "Tezuka, what do you think?"

Tezuka simply sighed and waited for the right time they would join the Rikkai Dai people outside… The right time when they would exit the baby store shop.

- - - - -

"Where are Ryuzaki-san and the Seigaku people?" Niou asked. No one replied since the others do not know themselves.

_Kring Kring_

Rikku immediately picked her phone hoping that it was Sakuno. And indeed, it was Sakuno… "Sakuno-chan! Where are you? We're all here!" Rikku said then realized what she said. "I mean, all Rikkai Dai people are here… I don't know where your Seigaku friends are…"

"_Oh no! Gomen! Gomen! I'm on my way, just wait!" _Sakuno said hysterically from the other side of the phone. _"Wait…" _Sakuno told Rikku. _"Tomo-chan, Seigaku isn't there yet! You invited them right? Ah okay…" _She then returned to Rikku. _"Oh sorry about that… I would be there in less than five minutes, we're nearing the bus stop, okay, see you there!" _Sakuno was cut from the other line.

Rikku turned to the Rikkai Dai regulars who were interested with what happened to Sakuno. "She's on her way… Don't worry…" Rikku assured the others who looked more relieved.

"Well, now that we know Sakuno is coming, how about the Seigaku people?" Marui asked.

- - - - -

"Darn senpais… where are they?" Echizen mumbled to himself. He was sitting on a bench just outside the baby store shop the Seigaku people were in. "It's only full of Rikkai Dai people… Argh… and where is Sakuno?" He complained and was in a really bad mood.

Just when he asked the last question to himself, a bus stopped in front of him and out came Sakuno with Tomoka. The two girls saw him. "Ryoma-kun/Ryoma-sama!" Echizen spontaneously stood up. "Where are the others?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma pointed to the Rikkai Dai crowd. "I don't know where the senpais are" He said softly then pulled the brim of his cap downwards. "And darn them 'cause I felt so out of place the whole time…" He grunted under his breath.

"Did you say anything Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked concerned. Tomoka looked at the tennis prince and her best friend.

"No…" He simply said. "Come on…" He said and proceeded to the Rikkai Dai crowd. Before going with Ryoma, Sakuno looked around hoping to find her Seigaku friends somewhere. When she couldn't find them, she and Tomoka followed Echizen to the original meeting place.

- - - - -

"Sakuno! Hey!" Rikku rushed to the braided girl. She then turned to the other two. "Hi, Echizen-san…" She greeted the silent tennis prince. "Hello…" She smiled at Tomoka and extended her hand for formal greeting. "I am Kirahara Rikku…"

Tomoka took her hand and shook it. "I am Osakada Tomoka…" Tomoka grinned and introduced herself.

Sakuno was smiling at her two bestfriends; one from Seigaku and one from Rikkai Dai. She was glad that they accepted each other well. Sakuno turned to the Rikkai Dai crowd and else where hoping to find Seigaku. 'Now the only problem is senpais from Rikkai Dai, Seigaku and Ryoma-kun…' She sighed. Sakuno was totally oblivious that there was one more problem she needs to fix; the combination of her four admirers in one day, in one mall, for one girl.

Suddenly, a bell from a distant shop rang and the shop's door flung open. A number of familiar figures emerged from the baby store shop. Echizen was the first to notice them. "Hnnn…" He was grunting and cursing under his breath.

Fuji was the one who led the group out of the store. He was smiling. He first greeted Sakuno and Tomoka, the Rikkai Dai people, then Echizen. "Ohaiyo Sakuno-chan!" A few Rikkai Dai people got surprised with this. "Ohaiyo Osakada-san… Rikkai Dai…" Fuji nodded at them. And last but not the least. "Echizen…" He turned to the tennis prince and smirked. Seigaku and Rikkai Dai exchanged their nods as form of greeting. Echizen avoided Fuji's eyes annoyed at his antics.

"Where do we go now? Sakuno, you're the leader of the day!" Rikku patted her cute best friend.

Tomoka nodded in agreement. "Yeah Sa-chan! So, where first?" She hyperactively asked her best friend.

Both Seigaku and Rikkai Dai were smiling at the site in front of them. Well, why shouldn't they? Since this day was meant especially for Sakuno. Sakuno was blushing so much; uncomfortable that she was the center of attention. But nevertheless, she answered. "I guess lunch first would be best…" She smiled.

- - - - -

"Table for twenty!" The restaurant lady cried to one of the waiters. "Men, that's a large group…" She grunted under her breath. She grabbed five menus and dropped it on the table. A number of waiters were fussing with the teens' arrival, putting two tables together, adding more placemats, plates, and etcetera.

Sakuno watched everything with discomfort. She was not used to people fussing for her. Marui noticed it. "Ah, don't worry Sakuno-chan… they're supposed to that, that's their job…" He flashed a smile to his fiancée who blushed in response and said "Hai."

After a few more minutes of fixing and preparation, Rikkai Dai, Seigaku and Sakuno finally settled themselves for lunch. This was the seating arrangement:

_Oishi Eiji Momo Tomoka Sakuno Rikku Kirihara Sanada_

_Tezuka Yukimura _

_Inui Kaidoh Fuji Ryoma Marui Jackal Niou Yagyuu Yanagi_

Sakuno positioned herself beside Tomoka and Rikku, which greatly depressed Ryoma, Fuji, Marui and Kirihara, losing their chance to be beside the girl. Kirihara was somewhat contented with his seat, only one person away from Sakuno. He grinned to himself. Maybe he can use his sister to be closer to Sakuno. After losing the chance to sit beside the girl, Ryoma, Fuji and Marui immediately headed for the seat parallel to the braided girl. But in the end, Marui conquered the seat, and was very contented in his seating across his fiancée if he couldn't take the one beside her. Well, for Fuji and Ryoma, the tennis tensai won the sit beside Kaidoh. Ryoma was very displeased when he found himself sitting beside his nemesis to Sakuno's heart. 'Cursed this day…' He thought and scowled the rest of the time they waited for their food.

The teens then ordered their lunch. But before they entered the restaurant, they already agreed to do "Dutch Treat"; they would pay for their own meal. While waiting for the meals to be served, there was an uncomfortable silence that enveloped their table. Sakuno wanted to break this silence, fully hoping that Rikkai Dai and Seigaku would be at peace after this "day's out". "So… how is Seigaku huh?" Sakuno asked, pointing out the question to the other half of the table. It was kind of like a pointless question since Sakuno would have known what was happening for she had Tomoka to talk to… But still… she asked it just to cease the awkward atmosphere.

Momoshiro answered first. "Well you know Ryuzaki-san, when the whole school knew that you left, there were a few people who really got sad and asked a lot of questions…" He began.

"Yeah! Nya, especially the freshmen trio, kept asking questions to us… super nosy, tsk, tsk, tsk…" Kikumaru said. The whole table's attention was diverted to Seigaku's end of the table since the conversation was in there. Sakuno smiled.

"How 'bout Rikkai Dai Ryuzaki-san? How is your stay there?" Oishi asked his kohai kindly. The Rikkai Dai people kept quiet, not wanting to disrupt this bonding time of Sakuno and her former, until this day beloved, school; Seigaku.

Sakuno thought for a moment and then answered. The conversation continued until Rikkai Dai joined in too. Everyone was at ease and enjoying; mind you, even Tezuka and Sanada. Sakuno felt wonderful belonging to two schools she had long loved and began to love. It was an amazing moment for her; she had two families. The food arrived in a couple of minutes and everyone indulged themselves. During the meal, another topic emerged. Momoshiro and Eiji were bickering about something as they did rock, paper, scissors. Kikumaru lost. "Fine!" He said to the snickering dunk smash specialist. He then turned to Sakuno who was two seats away from him.

"Nya, Ryuzaki-san, is it true that your fiancé is Marui?" Kikumaru asked enthusiastically.

Ryoma who was drinking juice from the glass, choked slightly and he had to wipe the liquid astray around his mouth. Fuji's eyes opened and secretly sent a deadly glare to his acrobatics teammate. Kirihara had a scowl on his mouth and pretended to not care as he played with his fork. The whole Seigaku team, save Fuji and Ryoma were very interested. Inui's pen and data notebook were already prepared.

Sakuno was blushing from the attention she was receiving again. She could feel Marui's hopeful stare at her, expectant that she wouldn't deny. But there was also Ryoma and Fuji to consider. She was still clueless with Kirihara's affection. But nevertheless, she still replied. "Hai…" She said softly but looked at Marui straight in the eye, who smiled at her warmly.

The Rikkai Dai group had smug faces on, happy for their teammate and Sakuno. Well, except Kirihara, who was facing jealousy issues at that moment. Seigaku on the other hand had surprised faces on, but were still happy for the two of them. The Seigaku team's stare was then directed to Echizen, knowing that there is a 'little-something-something' that could have at least made Echizen uncomfortable with the topic. Seigaku was oblivious to the fact that their own tensai had feelings for Sakuno. Echizen noticed his team's stares. "What?!" He said defensively.

"Nothing…" They all said.

Rikku and Tomoka were giggling from the mushiness of the moment. But both girl friends were aware of the possible feeling of the other admirers. Tomoka looked at both Ryoma and Fuji who tried their best to feel unaffected. Rikku looked at her brother who had is head down, still playing with his fork. Both girls sighed. 'This will be a long day…' They both thought.

A couple more minutes passed until all of them were done eating. Tezuka raised his hand and signaled for the check. Everyone had their stomachs filled from all they ate. As they waited for the check to come, a couple from another table had caught the teens' attention. "No, I will be paying!" The guy said.

"No, it's okay, I will pay…" The girl insisted.

"No… I insist, I will pay…" The guy told the girl.

The couple ignored the stares they were receiving; for they were clueless they were making a scene. Tomoka giggled with the sight. "Aww… how sweet!" She chuckled and continued to watch the couple with interest.

Now an idea popped in Ryoma's, Fuji's, Marui's and Kirihara's minds. "Ryuzaki/ Sakuno-chan/Sakuno/ Ryuzaki-san!" They called the girl.

The rest of Seigaku, Rikkai Dai and Sakuno's attention were diverted to the four boys. 'Eh?' Sakuno had in mind. She was feeling uncomfortable again, sensing that something weird was about to happen. "What is it?" She asked.

Seeing the attention they were getting, and acknowledging Sakuno's reply, the four boys suddenly began having second thoughts of saying what there were planning to propose. "Er…" Kirihara scratched his head.

"I was wondering-" Fuji started but was cut by Marui.

'If it's alright-" Marui continued but was cut by Echizen.

"… I pay for your meal?" Echizen ended earning amused and surprised looks from the teens in the table. First to gain composure were Inui and Yanagi who immediately grabbed their notebooks and furiously started writing down notes. Tomoka and Rikku started giggling again. The rest were smirking, save a regretful Marui, an annoyed Fuji, and a sad Kirihara. Sakuno was blushing intensely.

The regulars were looking at both Fuji and Ryoma, finally realizing that they had feelings for their coach's granddaughter. Momoshiro and Eiji were whispering enthusiastically as the others smirked at them. Tezuka was watching everything silently.

Meanwhile, on the other half of the table. Niou started teasing Kirihara. "Ah, Kirihara, you like Ryuzaki-san too?! Haha, you sneaky you! Liking someone who already has a boyfriend, huh?!" Niou was chuckling his heart out. Kirihara was blushing fervently but tried ignoring it as he looked elsewhere. Rikku was smiling at his brother.

Marui, on the other hand, was concerned over the tomato-looking Sakuno, not really caring with the other things going on. "Ano… Sakuno, are you alright? You look really red…" Marui asked Sakuno concerned.

Tomoka was giggling with everything happening right now. "Ah, Marui-san, she is just blushing, don't worry…" She answered for her bestfriend.

"Ah, okay, it's good you're okay!" Marui said cheerfully earning a warm smile from Sakuno.

The waiter finally came. "Here is your check…" He handed to Tezuka.

Tezuka looked at the bothered looking Echizen. "You will pay for Ryuzaki-san right?"

- - - - -

"Man, my tummy's so full!" Kikumaru exclaimed. The others smiled at him. They were all filled from lunch and so they were heading to another place in the mall to complete the malling.

Rikkai Dai and Seigaku combined forming one group. Inui and Yanagi were together, talking about the latest things they found out and were exchanging data. Tezuka, Yukimura and Sanada were together, talking about tennis and the upcoming tournaments. Yagyuu was with Oishi and Kawamura talking about certain topics in hushed tones. Eiji, Momoshiro and Niou were together, talking enthusiastically about things they liked in common. Kaidoh was kinda like with Momo's group except that he was the one criticizing Momo's comments if ever he found them annoying or unnecessary. Marui was with Jackal and the rest were on their own; Ryoma, Fuji and Kirihara. The three girls were in front of the whole group. "Hey, Sakuno-chan… where to next?" Fuji asked his kohai calmly. Echizen looked at Fuji under his lowered cap, from the corner of his eye.

Sakuno looked at her senpai. "Hmmm…" She thought for a moment. "How 'bout the movies?" She suggested. Fuji smiled.

Hearing what Fuji and Sakuno were talking about, Kirihara told the rest about the next plan. "Hey guys, we're off to the movies!!!"

- - - - -

"Twenty tickets please!" Tomoka said to the ticket seller.

The teens were in the movie floor of the mall and they were all together, waiting for their tickets to be given. "Oishi-senpai, I would just be buying some popcorn…" Momo informed his team's fukubuchou.

When Eiji heard it, he tagged along with Momo. "I'm coming too!"

All of them sweatdropped. "Didn't they we just eat a while ago?" Kirihara asked his sister who just shrugged.

Niou joined them too. "I'm coming also!" He said and approached Momo and Eiji.

"Does anybody else want some popcorn or drinks?" Momoshiro asked. When no one replied, the three of them headed off to where they can buy some popcorn.

"Hnnn…" Echizen said and looked for Sakuno. When she spotted her, she was actually approaching him. He suddenly felt agitated and nervous. The others were too busy with their own world that they didn't notice Sakuno approaching him… well, except for Rikku, Marui, Kirihara and Fuji. Tomoka was still in the ticket booth.

"Ano… Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno shyly called Ryoma's attention. He looked at her, waiting for whatever she would say. "Thanks for treating me in the restaurant a while ago…" She said as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.

Ryoma smirked. He could feel icy glares from the three others and an amused stare from the girl. "Ah, no problem..." He said coolly and smiled. Sakuno blushed as she found herself enjoying the sight of Echizen smiling handsomely. Sakuno was cut from her reverie when Tomoka called for her.

"Sa-chan! Come on, I have the tickets!" Tomoka said and started distributing the tickets, leaving two in her hands; for Sakuno and herself. She approached Sakuno and handed hers. "Here…" She said.

"Arigatou-" Sakuno was suddenly grabbed by someone. "Bunta-kun…"

Marui was smiling at her. "Come on Sakuno… you will be sitting with me!" He said enthusiastically and pulled the girl inside the theater earning smirks, chuckles, and giggles from the others…

… Well, save for three people who were giving him deadly glares instead…

- - - - -

To be continued…


	9. Chapter Viii

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters.

"speaking", 'thoughts' and _Telephone Conversation (other end of the line)/ Sound Effects/ Read_

- - - - -

**Transferred My Heart  
**by: OrangeAce

**Chapter 8: Between My Four Admirers and Me! **

- - - - -

Sakuno was blushing furiously as Marui pulled her towards the cinema. Tomoka and Rikku were giggling, but while doing so, taking a number of glances toward the other three namely Ryoma, Fuji and Kirihara. Ryoma was walking with the brim of his cap down… but underneath it, his cat-like eyes were glaring at the magenta-haired guy right in front of him. Fuji had his eyes opened, and a blank face on… though deep inside; greatly annoyed and vexed. His eyes were transfixed to the pair in front of him as they entered the dark area. Kirihara tried to look subdued, but there was a mixture of agitation in his appearance. He had a scowl plastered on his face as he continued to try to act unaffected. Not only were Tomoka and Rikku who noticed the admirers' reaction, but also the rest of the crowd of teens who entered the cinema. As they entered, the light dimmed and the teens found themselves looking at rows and rows of seats right in front of the enormous screen that seemed to be leaning towards them.

"Nya, it's been quite a long time since I've been in the movie theater!!!" Kikumaru exclaimed while he followed the others who were heading to a row, and settle themselves in right before the movie starts. As Kikumaru made his way to his seat, he was already munching on his popcorn. This was the teens' seating arrangement:

_Jackal, Yanagi, Inui, Kikumaru, Ryoma, Momoshiro, Niou, Yagyuu, Kawamura, Oishi_

_Sanada, Yukimura, Tezuka, Fuji, Sakuno, Marui, Kirihara, Rikku, Tomoka, Kaidoh_

_Movie Screen_

Of course in every random seating arrangement, there is always a displeased seatmate or an unwanted seat. In this case, Tomoka was a lot surprised when she found Kaidoh beside her. She was intimidated by the boomerang snake specialist's weird aura… Kaidoh himself was not contented with his seat. But even if it was against his will to sit beside the girl because conclusions might be made, he sat there for he had no choice. There wasn't any seat left other than the one beside the girl's when he came in the theater for the others immediately picked their seats. Momoshiro snickered when he saw Kaidoh sit beside the girls. Kaidoh gave him a deadly glare which Momoshiro just shrugged off, and then started talking to Niou beside him.

On the other hand, Fuji and Marui were **very** contented with their seats. As soon as they entered the cinema, while knowing that Marui was going to seat himself beside the braided girl, Fuji immediately planned to sit on Sakuno's other side. Well, even Ryoma and Kirihara were planning to; it's just that Fuji was faster than them. When the two found themselves losing the opportunity to sit beside Sakuno, they decided to settle for the next best choice. Kirihara chose the seat beside Marui so he could still be close to Sakuno. Ryoma was actually deciding to take the seat beside Fuji, but Tezuka overtook him. He scowled as he proceeded for the next best choice. Finding the seat in between Momoshiro and Kikumaru empty, he settled himself in there. He felt a little better when he realized that Sakuno was in front of him.

Sakuno, who felt a tad bit uncomfortable with the seating arrangement, looked at Rikku and Tomoka who were happily chatting. She felt nervous when she found herself in between Marui and Fuji. Well, she knew that a seat beside her was for Marui, but she was expecting either Tomoka or Rikku to take the other seat. She continued to look at the girls. When Tomoka noticed Sakuno's head facing their direction, she gave her a warm smile and a thumbs-up. Rikku saw what Tomoka was doing and followed her gaze. She found Sakuno's head, indeed facing their way plastered with a nervous look. When she quite understood the body language of the two best friends, she too joined in, in giving Sakuno her support. She gave her **two** thumbs-up.

Ryoma, Fuji, Marui and Kirihara were looking at the girls exchanging signs. They were quite bewildered with what in the world they could be talking about. But still… they enjoyed Sakuno giving those silent gestures which made her look really cute. Fuji was smirking, Marui was grinning, Kirihara was enjoying the sight, and Ryoma was smiling… smiling behind the lowered brim of his cap.

The lights suddenly started to dim until it was only the humongous screen which was the source of light. Fuji leaned towards Sakuno's direction. "The movie is about to start…" He whispered to the girl who turned to him and nodded simply. When the film was starting, Fuji's hand made its way to Sakuno's. Sakuno blushed and looked at the tennis tensai who was smiling at her in the darkness.

The moment was suddenly broken when Marui asked audibly for all the teens to hear. "What's the movie we're watching again?"

"Anonymous" Tomoka replied from one of the end of the seats. "It's a horror movie…" Kaidoh stiffened at this.

Kikumaru, Momoshiro and Niou grew excited and already transfixed their eyes on the screen. Ryoma sighed and looked at his seatmates. 'Hnnn… I don't think I would enjoy this…' Kirihara on the other hand, already relaxed himself along with his sister. They both enjoyed horror movies, plus, they find their seats to their liking.

Sakuno was hoping that Fuji would already release the hold… but he was still clinging to her hand. Sakuno sighed. It felt comfortable anyway, so she let it be… and she had a feeling she would find it essential in some parts of the movie… it was horror.

During the rising action of the film, all eyes were glued on the screen, hoping to grasp the storyline. Kikumaru, Momoshiro and Niou were munching their popcorns and sipping their sodas loudly. Ryoma grunted under his breath. He couldn't understand the film! They were too loud… He then decided to understand the film by the order of events. 'Stupid senpais…' He thought. Just when Ryoma's gaze was already focused on the movie, something had caught his attention. Marui's arm suddenly stretched upward. Ryoma cursed. Was he planning to? Oh no… He wasn't going to… was he? 'Tsk… so old school…' Ryoma stared at the outstretched arm as it began to descend to Sakuno's direction.

Momoshiro suddenly leaned right. "Man, Marui-san's arm is blocking the way…" He whined, totally oblivious of what was happening right in front of them. When Momoshiro actually leaned, his popcorn bucket went with his change of direction. An idea popped in Ryoma's head.

He grabbed some popcorn from his senpai's bucket and threw it to Marui's arm which had descended lower to Sakuno's direction, almost placed on her shoulder. When the popcorn hit him, he became startled and looked backward, halting what he was about to do. Thinking that it was Niou who probably did it, Marui just shrugged and returned to watching the movie, not planning to continue what he was supposed to do a while ago. Ryoma sighed in relief.

"Thanks Echizen…" Momoshiro thanked, thinking that Ryoma threw the popcorn so that Marui would remove his hand out of Momoshiro's view.

"Nani?" Ryoma said quietly. Momoshiro returned to munching loudly, and his eyes were once again diverted to the humongous screen in front of them. Ryoma sighed once more.

The movie was already reaching its climax; Sakuno was already feeling uncomfortable with the next scenes. She whimpered at some parts and looked away at the others. But both Marui and Fuji would tell her to look back and watch the movie. She sighed and complied. Just when the movie had already reached its peak, Sakuno jerked and rested in someone's hold. She had her eyes closed. Then, she gradually opened them and found herself hugging Fuji. He was smiling.

Tezuka cleared his throat. "Ahem…" There was a meaning behind that gesture; Fuji, what are you doing? Sakuno already has a fiancé…

Sakuno blushed hotly and immediately withdrew from his hold just as soon as she actually hugged him. "Gomen!" Sakuno cried and resumed to her normal seating position with the red color still on her face. Sakuno and Fuji's hands were no longer entwined.

Marui looked at Fuji for a long time… then at Sakuno. This time, it was he who held her hand. Sakuno looked at him. Man, Sakuno was a whole lot confused now! Didn't they understand that what they were doing to her wasn't helping! Sakuno just sighed and returned her gaze towards the screen.

Kirihara saw everything from the corner of his eye. He was scowling once more. But, he couldn't do anything about it. 'I would be making my move later…' Kirihara told himself then continued to watch the movie.

Ryoma, who also saw everything that happened, growled under his breath. Why couldn't he be the one Sakuno hugged? 'Damn this seating arrangement…' He thought to himself. He glared at Fuji. Why did it have to be him? And Marui! Why does he have to be Sakuno's fiancé? He was feeling really bad right now. "Argh…" He mumbled.

The movie ended in about half an hour later. The teens stood up right after the credits flashed on the screen. Kikumaru, Momoshiro and Niou were talking excitedly about the movie, and exited the cinema together. Kaidoh was pale as he exited the theater after Kikumaru's group. He totally didn't enjoy the movie. Next to exit were Sanada, Yukimura and Tezuka, then, Inui and Yanagi who exchanged data about the film, and then Oishi, Kawamura, Yagyuu and Jackal who discussed their own things. The people who were the last to go out were Sakuno, who had already rejoined her girlfriends, Tomoka and Rikku, and the four boys who escorted the girls outside. Ryoma, Fuji, Marui and Kirihara exited quietly, not acknowledging each others' presence.

As soon as all the teens gathered in one area, Kikumaru asked Sakuno where they were headed now. "Nya, Ryuzaki-san! Where to now?" Kikumaru asked enthusiastically. All eyes were on her, waiting for her reply.

Sakuno thought for a moment. 'What would be a place where everyone would enjoy? Never mind me… but the others? What would they like?' "… How 'bout the arcades?" She suggested. Everyone brightened at the idea, most especially the gamers.

"Nya, great idea Ryuzaki-san!!!" Kikumaru exclaimed happily. Momoshiro joined him in his excitement. Niou was grinning from ear to ear.

Ryoma, Fuji, Marui and Kirihara prepared to take their opportunity. 'The arcades…' They all thought in their minds, already thinking of ways to be with Sakuno.

- - - - -

When the group reached the arcades, it was not so packed and not so deserted… It was just right. "Ah, perfect! Perfect! Not so much people!" Momoshiro cheerfully said. Kaidoh hissed at his still child-like antics.

"I bet we could play at all the games!" Kikumaru did a high-five with his kohai.

Sakuno was smiling at her present company. 'Well, if they're going to enjoy it here, I'm sure I will enjoy it too…' She told herself. Tomoka and Rikku were both beside her, and the four, Ryoma, Fuji, Marui and Kirihara were still behind her. The four boys were watching each others' movements, observing if ever one of them takes a move on Sakuno.

Kirihara sighed. 'Well, it seems like I couldn't make my move…' He thought sadly. Just then, Tomoka and Rikku ushered Sakuno to a gun game. 'Or maybe not…' He thought happily. He joined in the girls. When Ryoma, Fuji and Marui were about to follow, each of them were grabbed by different people.

"Hey Echizen/Ochibi, come on!" Both Kikumaru and Momoshiro dragged the boy with them.

"Hey Marui, let's play basketball…" Jackal called his friend who first had second thoughts then complied.

"Fuji…" Inui started. "I have wonderful news… I solved that among all of us, you have the highest percentage to make Tezuka sing karaoke…" Inui adjusted his glasses. "So are you coming?"

Fuji looked at Sakuno then returned to Inui. "Okay…"

As the three boys parted ways, they all had one thing in mind. 'I can't believe we left him with Sakuno…'

- - - - -

"Ano… Tomoka, Rikku, I have no idea how to play this game…" Sakuno scratched the back of her head. "And of all the games in here…" Sakuno looked around. "Why does it have to be a gun game?" She asked her two best friends curiously.

Tomoka and Rikku answered at the same time. "Because it's fun!"

Sakuno sighed. 'Tomoka and Rikku can both be so boyish sometimes…' Sakuno gave them a warm smile then finally gave in into playing the gun game. Since it was only a two-player game, Tomoka and Rikku played first so they can show Sakuno how to do it. Sakuno watched attentively, but no matter how hard she tried to look at the two, she couldn't quite grasp how to play. 'Maybe I will understand better if **I **do it…' Sakuno thought, unaware that someone was behind her all along.

"Uhmmm… Ryuzaki-san…" Kirihara called out.

Sakuno turned to him. She was surprised when she found Kirihara behind her. "What is it?" Sakuno blushed in Kirihara's presence, for at last, she knew Kirihara had feelings for her due to the incident in the restaurant a while back.

"Do you need someone to teach you how to play the game?" Kirihara grinned. "'Cause it seems like you're having a hard time understanding how to play the it…" Kirihara stated which caused Sakuno to think.

'Wait… how did he know that I couldn't understand?' Sakuno blushed more. 'Could it be that he was **watching** me, watch Tomoka and Rikku play the game?' "Ah… Kirihara-senpai, how long have you been standing behind me?" Sakuno asked curiously.

"Since Osakada-san and Rikku dragged you into this game" Kirihara smirked. He was gaining confidence now. Sakuno continued to blush.

"Heh heh… really…?" Sakuno said nervously. She was fidgeting with her skirt again.

Breaking the conversation between the two, Tomoka and Rikku called Sakuno. "Sa-chan/Sakuno!" They both approached the girl. After reaching Sakuno, Rikku turned to her brother. "Nani! Aniki… what are you doing here?" Rikku raised an eyebrow to her brother who sweatdropped at her.

"Why? Am I not allowed here?" Kirihara said defensively. Rikku shrugged.

"Ah! Sakuno-chan, did you even watch us play?!" Tomoka looked at her best friend.

"Ano…" Sakuno looked at Tomoka and at Rikku. "Gomen… But I really couldn't understand how you play the game…" She blushed in embarrassment.

Tomoka and Rikku looked at each other and then giggled. "Nah, it's okay! Don't say sorry…" Rikku patted Sakuno's shoulder.

"I will teach you how to play, Ryuzaki-san…" Kirihara volunteered confidently, not wanting to waste this opportunity to make his move. Whenever he would silently watch Ryoma, Fuji and Marui make moves on Sakuno; he realized how distant he was to the girl. He then told himself that he would be confident. Since Sakuno already knows that he sees her more than a kohai and a friend, he wouldn't be wasting the opportunity in getting closer to the girl in a romantic way. Ryoma, Fuji and Marui had already done their thing; now it was his turn. "It would be alright if I teach you right?" Kirihara asked expectantly, making sure that Sakuno would comply on her own free will.

Sakuno nodded. "That would be great…." She smiled cutely which made Kirihara blush this time. He shook off the reaction and led Sakuno to the machine.

Tomoka and Rikku took a moment to process what was happening. Then… they both giggled. "Ah, Rikku! Your brother is getting confident, ne?" Tomoka nudged the girl beside her who was watching Sakuno and Kirihara start the game.

Rikku smirked and nodded in response. "Yeah… Aniki!" Rikku shouted. Kirihara looked at his sister quite annoyed for disturbing him in teaching Sakuno. He brightened when Rikku started giving him two-thumbs up before leaving with Tomoka who smiled at him.

"Nani! Why doesn't it want to shoot…" Sakuno whined as she continued pointing the gun towards the machine's screen. She was aiming at the zombies coming towards her, but whatever she does, it doesn't die.

When Kirihara saw what Sakuno was doing, he started laughing. Sakuno halted then looked at him. "You should pull the trigger… you don't just aim…" Kirihara explained. Sakuno blushed with her mediocrity. "Here… let me show you…" Kirihara got the gun from Sakuno then started shooting at all the zombies. Sakuno watched him in wonder. After finally finishing first round, Kirihara turned back to Sakuno. "Gets?"

Sakuno nodded. 'Ah… I'm so stupid with this stuff… so embarrassing…' Sakuno thought, but nevertheless continued playing the game. In a few minutes, she finally got the hang of it. Kirihara watched Sakuno as her face gets frustrated when missing the shot, or when her face gets excited when she gets a bonus. Kirihara was enjoying the scene in front of him until…

"Hey, Kirihara!" A voice called out the messy-haired boy's name. Kirihara turned around and found himself looking at Niou running towards him.

"What?" Kirihara looked at his teammate blandly. 'Geez… he's disturbing a moment right now…' Kirihara took a quick glance of Sakuno who was still playing the game then gave his full attention to his senpai in front of him.

Niou smirked at him then looked at Sakuno playing the game. He leaned near Kirihara. "Ah… I see… you're hitting on Ryuzaki-san, ne?" Niou winked at him. Kirihara turned red and looked away.

"What are you talking about?" Kirihara said annoyed. "What did you call me for anyway…?" He asked the older boy.

Niou smiled. "It's because we're starting a competition…" He started. Kirihara looked at him uninterested still annoyed that Niou intruded his cloud 9. "Kikumaru and Momoshiro of Seigaku thought of it… anyway, they proposed that two people from each school play DDR…" Niou grinned from ear to ear. Kirihara looked at him weirdly. "And we decided that you and Marui-san represent us…"

Kirihara stiffened at this. "…"

"No really! That's why I'm here to fetch you! Come on! This will be fun!" Niou started pulling Kirihara.

"Nani?! I don't want…" Kirihara whined. "If you find it fun why don't you do it?" 'I just want to stay here with Sakuno…'

Niou shook his head. "No can do…" He started pulling Kirihara again. "Come on…" Then he saw his teammate looking at Sakuno. He ceased pulling him. "Ah… you want to be with Ryuzaki-san, ne?" Niou chuckled. "You sly devil you…" Niou poked Kirihara who rolled his eyes at his senpai's actions. "We can wait for her if you want…" He suggested.

Kirihara shook his head. "No… I will stay here and that's that…" He stated firmly. Right after he said his statement, Sakuno approached the two.

"Ah, Kirihara-senpai! I lost…" Sakuno pouted a little then smiled again. "Hey Niou-senpai!" She beamed at the team's trickster.

"Hey!" Niou greeted back. "It seems like you enjoyed playing 'The Return of the Zombies'…"

Sakuno nodded. "Hai… Kirihara-senpai taught me how to play the game…" Sakuno smiled.

Then an idea popped in his head. 'I think I know how to get Kirihara into the game…' "Say, Ryuzaki-san, would you like to learn a new game?" Niou asked. Kirihara looked at his teammate suspiciously, wondering what in the world he could be planning in his already devious mind.

"Sure!" Sakuno brightened. Kirihara paled with what could possibly be Niou up to.

Niou smiled. "Would you like to learn how to play DDR?" Sakuno looked at him queerly, not really understanding what he was talking about. "DDR stands for Dance Dance Revolution… It's the game where you step on the arrows and all that… sounds familiar?" Niou waited for Sakuno's reply.

The girl thought for a moment. "I think I know what you're talking about..." She finally said. Niou clapped his hands. "It sounds fun to me! Count me in!" Sakuno said enthusiastically.

Kirihara slapped his forehead.

"Kirihara here is proposing to teach you!" Niou slapped Kirihara's back.

The black-haired guy looked at him surprised. "What?! I didn't say anything like that!" He exclaimed. He glared at Niou then his gaze fell on Sakuno looking disappointed. 'Oh no…' He gave Niou the deadliest of his glares. 'Now that's what you're up to huh Niou-senpai? Geez… I can't believe I'm falling for his trick…' "Ah, Ryuzaki-san, okay, I will teach you…" He smiled at the girl who simultaneously smiled back.

"Come on… the others are waiting!" Niou ushered the two to join the others who were already crowded around the two DDRs they were going to occupy.

- - - - -

"Hey guys, we need to decide now… Who will play for us?" Oishi asked his teammates. The others were silent. Tezuka had his arms folded across his chest, Inui was busy calculating still on who would be the best player to play for them, Kaidoh was silent; just waiting for anyone to speak up, Kawamura looked at everyone silently, Fuji had a smile on his face, Ryoma had the brim of his cap downwards. Kikumaru and Momoshiro weren't part of the circle since they were the ones who will be coordinating the so-called "competition". Tezuka and Yukimura would be the judges.

"Why are we doing this anyway?" Ryoma asked. "We're not required to, right?" He asked the team's fukubuchou who shook his head.

"It's not required, but it would look bad if we refuse to cooperate…" Oishi explained. "And besides, this day is meant for both Seigaku and Rikkai Dai to enjoy…" He smiled at what he was about to say next. "… A day we should enjoy for Ryuzaki-san, ne?"

Ryoma blushed at this, but hid the red on his face by looking away. The others smiled at him. Fuji spoke up. "Ah… since you reminded me of the purpose of this day Oishi, I would volunteer to represent our group…" Fuji said calmly.

All eyes were on him. "A-Are you sure Fuji?" Oishi asked the tennis tensai surprised. Everyone was shocked with his sudden decision.

"Wow… this is a first…" Inui said to himself then started writing down fresh data on his notebook.

Ryoma was taken aback. Fuji was volunteering to represent Seigaku for Sakuno. Will he do it for the girl too? Or will he let his pride get over him and instead give Fuji this opportunity to earn points to Sakuno. 'Wait, since when was this earning points? Sakuno wouldn't like someone just because he joins DDR… But still… If Fuji joins, Sakuno would surely notice him…' Ryoma was having a dilemma in his mind right now. 'Should I do it, or should I not do it?' Ryoma thought for a few more minutes then he finally settled for a decision. "I'm volunteering too…"

Now this was the real shocker to everyone. Ryoma Echizen, the cocky samurai junior tennis prince, was volunteering to compete in a so-called 'competition' of DDR. Everyone was scrutinizing his face to see if he was serious. Fuji was the one who broke the silence. "That's great…" He smiled at his kohai who looked back at him blankly.

From one of the perpendicular corridors of the DDR area of the arcades; Sakuno, Kirihara and Niou appeared. Ryoma could feel his stomach lurch as he remembered what he volunteered to do. 'Why am I doing this again? Because of Sakuno… okay, because of Sakuno…' Ryoma took in deep breaths.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro approached the newcomers. "Ah, Kirihara-san, are you ready?" They both asked. Kirihara sighed then nodded. Sakuno smiled at him and gave him a thumbs-up. Ryoma, Fuji and Marui frowned. They knew leaving Kirihara with Sakuno was a bad idea.

Then the two turned to the Seigaku group. "So, who will be representing our group?" Kikumaru asked. The regulars pointed at Ryoma and Fuji. It took a while before Kikumaru and Momoshiro took in their teammate's reply. They both laughed maniacally. The Rikkai Dai regulars and the girls' attention were shifted to them. When they calmed down a little bit, the others returned to their own world.

"Haha! Nice one! That made me laugh!" Momoshiro wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "But we're serious now guys…" Momoshiro chuckled. Kaidoh hissed at him.

"You dumb nut, we're not kidding…" Kaidoh said annoyed. The others nodded in agreement… well, except for Tezuka, Fuji and Ryoma... Tezuka was just observing everything silently. Fuji was smiling with his eyes closed. And Ryoma… Ryoma was having second thoughts if ever he made the right decision of volunteering for this.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro stared into everybody's eyes, checking if they were fluking it. They looked really serious. When finally accepting that they weren't lying, Kikumaru and Momoshiro proceeded into starting the contest amongst themselves. "This competition is a DDR game…" Momoshiro started. "Wherein the objective of each player is to get the highest score…"

"It's simple really…" Kikumaru continued. "This is just for fun and an additional to this already fun day's out!" He exclaimed and everyone smiled at this statement. "From the Rikkai Dai group, we have Marui-san and Kirihara-san!" The red-head introduced the glucose-lover and the junior ace of the Rikkai Dai team. Both guys looked at Sakuno before heading for their DDR machine. "And from the Seigaku group, we have Fuji and Ochibi!!!" Kikumaru said enthusiastically.

Rikkai Dai, Tomoka and Sakuno were surprised with the Seigaku team. "Nani?!" Tomoka cried shocked. "Ryoma-sama is representing us?! Fuji-senpai too?!" Tomoka said hysterically, but it was hinted in her voice that she was excited about this.

Sakuno looked at the contestants. 'Eh? Bunta-kun, Kirihara-san, Fuji-senpai and Ryoma-kun???'

Rikku was smirking. 'Well, seems like this competition is between Sakuno's four admirers and her…' There was a twinkle in the girl's eyes. 'This will be interesting…'

- - - - -

To be continued…


	10. Chapter iX

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters.

"speaking", 'thoughts' and _Telephone Conversation (other end of the line)/ Sound Effects/ Read_

- - - - -

**Transferred My Heart  
**by: OrangeAce

**Chapter 9: Shop to Shop till They Drop! **

- - - - -

The four boys, who were joining the so-called "contest", stepped on their proper places on the DDR machine. Since one machine can consist of two pads, the teens occupied two machines for the contest. Echizen and Fuji were sharing one DDR machine while Marui and Kirihara on the other.

As the boys positioned themselves, Rikku and Tomoka couldn't help but giggle with what was presently happening. Sakuno, who was still in a state of surprise, didn't utter any sound at all… though she gazed at her two best friends who were murmuring and looking at her, plus at the four boys on the DDR machines.

"Is this coincidence or what?" Tomoka whispered to Rikku excitedly.

Sharing the same feeling as the pigtailed girl, Rikku shook her head vigorously. "Nope, I don't think so…" She started. Tomoka looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say more. Rikku leaned in closer. "I think this is a contest between Sakuno's four admirers and her…." She whispered. Tomoka nodded in agreement… and so, the both of them looked at the braided girl who was queerly looking back at them.

'Nani… what are Tomoka and Rikku staring at?' Sakuno wondered.

Suddenly, getting everyone's attention including the three girls', the DDR machine came to life, and on the screen, it asked the players to pick a level. Kikumaru and Momoshiro immediately dashed forward to do the picking for Ryoma, Fuji, Marui and Kirihara. They stepped on the pads of each player and picked 'Expert'.

"N-Nani? Momo-senpai, why did you pick 'Expert'?" Ryoma asked annoyed and sent a deadly glare to the chuckling year two student. Ryoma could feel his heartbeat increase in speed… He was nervous. 'Can I do this?' He asked. 'No… I don't think I can…' He replied to himself. Out of the blue, Ryoma had the sudden urge to look at a certain braided girl. As he looked at Sakuno, the girl was busy having a light conversation with Fuji. Ryoma could feel his blood pressure go up; however, his determination and perseverance weren't at all left behind. 'I can do this…'

Fuji, who was at that time engaging himself in conversation with Sakuno, was getting his strength by talking with the girl. "This is actually the first time I'm playing this…" Fuji told the girl silently and chuckled.

Sakuno smiled at her senpai. "Ah Fuji-senpai… I know you can do it!" Sakuno encouraged the older teen who was considering her as his inspiration.

Marui and Kirihara on the other hand weren't as nervous as the two Seigaku representatives. They definitely had more experience compared to the two. Marui was the type of guy who would be into these things… and Kirihara was unexpectedly good at these things too since he sometimes was seen around these parts of the mall… playing. So that earns the two, advantages in this contest.

"Expert…?" Kirihara whispered to himself, but Marui heard it.

The glucose-lover smiled at him. "Ah… don't worry Kirihara; I know you can do it…" Marui reassured his kohai. "You've played this before so no worries!" Then he leaned in closer to the messy-haired boy, "We both need to do this… because we finally have the opportunity to impress Rikkai Dai in Sakuno's eyes…" Marui smiled and glanced at Sakuno quickly. Kirihara followed Marui's gaze on Sakuno too.

_Pick your song! _The DDR Machine boomed. The sound got everyone's attention. Spontaneously, Kikumaru and Momoshiro once again dashed towards the machine and picked the song. It was a song which was super fast in beat. The two immediately dispersed the competition area when the drums had started playing. All eyes were glued on the four players who some was feeling a whole lot nervous, and some excited (make a guess, who was a whole lot nervous? Hehe)

'It's starting...' The Samurai Junior said to himself. He gulped inaudibly. He could feel his stomach flipping. Wait. Hold on. Since when was the Seigaku pillar of support acting like this? He was so unlike himself, 'What's happening to me?' He asked himself. He sighed then smiled. 'Sakuno's affecting me so much…' He smirked. 'She even has the ability to swerve my personality-' suddenly he was cut from his thoughts.

"Ryoma-kun! It's starting!" A certain auburn-haired girl cried.

Now that sent jolts to Ryoma's body like a bolt of electricity. He glanced shortly at Sakuno then turned his attention towards the screen. Simultaneously, he started stepping on the arrows of the pad, following suit the ones appearing on the screen.

Sakuno sighed in relief. Tomoka and Rikku approached the girl and started giving her 'happy-pokes'. Sakuno sighed once more. 'This will be a long day…'

"YEAH!!!" Momoshiro shouted. "Go Echizen!" He wolf-whistled. Both Kaidoh and the player himself glared at him. Momoshiro nodded his head towards Echizen who missed an arrow, cursed silently, and then returned his gaze towards the screen after a few moments. Momoshiro, not forgetting about the boomerang-specialist, glared back at him. So the two started a contest of their own, 'the glaring at each other marathon'.

Kikumaru clapped his hands wildly. "Go ochibi! Go Fuji!!!" The red-head said at the top of his lungs. Oishi was trying his best to calm his 'gone-wild' doubles partner who was emitting loud shouts and cheers. On the other hand, Kawamura was humming to the tune of the song. And Inui… Inui was writing down all the data he could gather:

… _Echizen swings his hand to his back when stepping on the top arrow. Neophyte. Flexibility and agility: 60 percent. Gracefulness: 15 percent. Accuracy: 29 percent._

… _Fuji bends forward when stepping on the top arrow. Neophyte. Flexibility and agility: 63.5 percent. Gracefulness: 30 percent. Accuracy: 35 percent._

… _Marui adds dance moves when stepping on all arrows. Old Hand. Flexibility and agility: 85 percent. Gracefulness: 97.5 percent. Accuracy: 100 percent._

… _Kirihara isn't as energetic as the latter, but noticeable that he suppresses what he really can do. Old Hand. Flexibility and agility: 95 percent. Gracefulness (shown): 88 percent. Accuracy: 100 percent._

Tezuka was watching everything quietly. Truth to be told, he was actually enjoying what was in front of him. Everyone was happy, and so no harm done… It's just that the teens were quite making a scene in the mall… a larger group of watchers came forth, surrounding the Seigaku and Rikkai Dai students.

Niou was imitating the moves of Marui like a veteran himself; Yagyuu was smiling at his doubles partner. Jackal on the other hand, was feeling pride for having Marui as a doubles partner. While watching, everyone can easily pinpoint that Marui was really a connoisseur in these things. The rest of the team wasn't only watching the team's glucose-lover of course; their eyes were also set on their junior ace player, Kirihara Akaya who was showing exemplary performance himself.

Kirihara's face and attention were glued to the machine's screen. He was skillfully stepping on the arrows with pinpoint precision. His movements were fluent, but it was tainted in his gestures that he was still holding back what he can do.

Marui's performance was highly proficient. His movements were like a professional's that one can really tell that he was into these things.

Fuji on the other hand was doing his best in keeping up with the other two… and it was kind of working since he accurately steps on a number of correct arrows. Despite his so-so performance, Fuji was still on the roll, giving full effort on his dance moves.

Now Echizen… Echizen wasn't exactly having the time of his life. He was struggling to keep up with the super fast beat. 'What did I get myself into?' He asked himself slightly annoyed. "Damn" He cursed under his breath as he missed a number of arrows. He glanced at the person to his side, Fuji. His eyes widened. The tennis tensai was actually not doing so badly! He could feel the intensity of the battle... 'I was just warming up…' He smirked to himself then started being so focused on the game that he was actually catching up.

Tomoka and Rikku were watching everything astonished and amazed. They were both giggling non-stop with what was presently happening. It was obvious that Seigaku's pair was nothing compared to Rikkai Dai at this point, but it was also obvious that the pair was trying the best they can. All four boys were so into the game! "Hey Tomoka, can you feel the competition?" Rikku asked the girl beside her.

Tomoka grinned and nodded. "Look at them…" She pointed, "They're all so focused on the game…" She stated which Rikku nodded to. "It seems like nothing can hinder them from trying to overrun each other, ne?" Tomoka and Rikku smiled at each other after which glanced at Sakuno too… And then at that moment, they caught the girl actually giving her own cheers.

"Go Bunta-kun, Fuji-senpai, Kirihara-senpai, and Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno cheered.

Now that seemed to have stopped time for the four boys. They all looked back at Sakuno for a moment. (A/N: Luckily it was instrumental !!) When seeing where the four boys' attention was diverted to, everyone looked at Sakuno too… Sakuno looked at the site in front of her. Then, it hit her hard. Sakuno was a smart girl, not an oblivious kind for the matter. She was blushing. It was only then she realized that all the players were people who were admiring her. Sakuno touched her cheeks and felt the warmth of it. 'Ah… this is embarrassing…'

Feeling the awkwardness of the moment, Sakuno decided to cease it. "Ano… aren't you going to continue?" She told them shyly. The four boys stiffened when they remembered. The four immediately went back into the 'game world' stepping on arrows and all that as soon as they snapped back to reality. Sakuno sighed in relief.

Everyone, except the usually stoic people, chuckled in delight. They all glanced quickly at the still tomato looking Sakuno who was silently talking to her girlfriends. Inui, who was still taking notes at that time, wrote down the necessary adjustments:

… _All players' determination rises by 3 percent due to Ryuzaki-san's cheer serving as a booster. _

… _In this contest, Ryuzaki-san had served as a distraction and an inspiration to Echizen, Fuji, Marui and Kirihara._

The song was nearing its end but the four boys' energy weren't at all drained. Sakuno's cheer triggered something inside them to do the best they can.

- - - - -

As soon as the four boys emitted their last move and stepped on the last arrow, the whole arcade erupted in cheers and applause. All four boys sighed in relief as they finished the game. The teens coming from Seigaku and Rikkai Dai approached the four; messing their hair, slapping their backs, complimenting them, teasing them, and all that! It was then the audience the boys had attracted started to disperse, enjoying the performance until the end. But it wasn't over for the Seigaku and Rikkai Dai group yet… they had yet to announce the winner.

On the screen, the scores of the boys flashed. Echizen ended with a D-; Fuji with a C-; Marui with an A; and Kirihara with an A too. The Rikkai Dai pair did a high-five. Ryoma sighed and pulled the brim of his cap downwards. Fuji clapped and congratulated the winners.

Momoshiro and Kikumaru sneaked on the quiet Samurai Junior. "Hey don't be sad…!" Momoshiro said to his kohai.

Echizen looked at him annoyed. "Who said I was sad?" He murmured.

Kikumaru chuckled. "Nyah… it's seen on your face…" The red-head said. "You know for beginners, what you did was not so bad!"

Momoshiro nodded in agreement. "Wipe that frown off your face… It's still a long day, and you will have more opportunities to impress Ryuzaki-san…" Momoshiro jerked his head towards Sakuno's direction. Kikumaru winked at his ochibi and gave him a thumbs-up. Then the two patted Ryoma once more before heading off elsewhere.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno secretly under the lowered brim of his cap…

- - - - -

Sakuno turned to her fiancé in the huge teen crowd consisting of Seigaku and Rikkai Dai students. "Ah Bunta-kun, congrats!!!" Sakuno said cheerfully.

Marui grinned ever so wide with Sakuno's congratulations to him. He winked at her. "Ah… I won because of you…" He said dramatically which caused Sakuno to turn red. He patted Sakuno's head. "Heh heh… sorry for being mushy, but it is true…" He confirmed.

Sakuno smiled sweetly. Then, she went off to congratulate Kirihara next. He found him talking with his sister. "Ah aniki… you looked funny dancing! Haha!" Rikku teased her older brother.

Sakuno butt in the conversation. "I don't think that Kirihara-senpai danced awfully. He actually has potential… And he won." Sakuno said shyly. Kirihara looked at Sakuno surprised. Rikku was grinning at Sakuno and her brother. He pushed the messy-haired boy towards Sakuno's direction, and then left off for Tomoka who was busy talking to Kaidoh at the moment.

Sakuno looked up to the junior ace player. "Ah Kirihara-senpai, you were awesome…!" Sakuno gave him a thumbs-up. Kirihara had a tinge of pink on his face and was scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Arigatou…" He replied. "So…" He started. "Did you learn something from the contest?" He asked.

Sakuno nodded. "Yep… arigatou for joining…" She smiled. Looking at Sakuno's angelic face, Kirihara blushed once more. "I'll be congratulating Fuji-senpai now…" She said and headed off to where Fuji was.

Kirihara watched Sakuno until she had disappeared in the crowd. He smiled, and then punched the air happily. 'Yes!'

Sakuno found Fuji watching Kikumaru and Momoshiro play some hoops. She approached him. "Hey Fuji-senpai…." Sakuno called for the tennis tensai.

Fuji diverted his attention to his kohai. He brightened up when he saw her. "Hey Sakuno-chan…"

Sakuno smiled. "You were awesome! For someone who's playing for the first time, that's really good!" Sakuno complimented.

"Arigatou…" He said. "I enjoyed playing. Maybe you should try it next time." Fuji suggested.

Sakuno shook her head. "I'd definitely get an F."

Fuji smiled. "Yah." He said teasingly.

Sakuno looked at him. "Ah Fuji-senpai… you didn't have to be so honest…" Sakuno muttered.

Fuji chuckled. "Just kidding."

She smiled. "See yah…" She bowed and headed off somewhere else.

Fuji watched Sakuno's leaving figure until it had disappeared in the crowd.

- - - - -

'Sakuno approached Marui, Kirihara, and Fuji-senpai…' Echizen thought as he was standing by a wall, waiting for a certain auburn-haired girl to pass by. 'Now it's my turn' He thought happily and raised the lowered brim of his cap. He smirked as he saw Sakuno coming his way.

"Sa-chan was so cute a while ago, ne?! Heh heh!" Tomoka giggled along with Rikku as they continued to chatter and watch Sakuno from a distance who was talking with Fuji.

"It was so cool when all four of them got distracted because of Sakuno's cheer!" Rikku chattered back to the still giggling Tomoka.

"And after that, the cheer seemed to be a booster that made them even more energized!" Tomoka responded excitedly.

Little do they know, there was a young woman behind them who was about to interrupt their conversation and giggling marathon. "Excuse me, misses…" A smooth and calming voice emerged. Both Tomoka and Rikku looked back and saw a tall slender woman who was wearing a uniform of some sort. She had black hair which was tied in a stylish bun, grey orbs, and a light complexion; the lady was pretty.

Tomoka and Rikku looked at each other. "Can we help you?" Tomoka asked politely. Both were expectant of her reply.

The woman smiled a beautiful smile. "Hi, I am the manager of 'Fabulous Salon'."

"Wait, hold on… _the_Fabulous Salon?" Tomoka said excitedly. Rikku wasn't far from excited too.

The girl nodded and extended her hand in greeting which both younger girls gladly accepted. "Today is the salon's anniversary, and I'm roaming around the mall to look for random but lucky teenagers who will be given free services in the salon." The woman started. Rikku and Tomoka were listening intently, but it was obvious they were excited. "And I'm also looking for one girl with perfect hair who will be the first to use our brand new hair machine with no expense!"

"Oh I gladly accept!!!" Both Rikku and Tomoka replied with twinkles in their eyes.

The woman sweatdropped. "Ano… actually, I was wondering if you can introduce me to your friend…" She said and pointed at Sakuno who at that time, was already looking for Ryoma.

Rikku's and Tomoka's head dropped in disappointment. But after a few moments, burst into giggles filled with excitement and enthusiasm. "Sure!" They both said. The woman sweatdropped once more with the sudden change of mood of the girls.

Rikku and Tomoka led the way towards Sakuno who was already a few feet away from the waiting prince. The young manager looked at Sakuno with a big smile plastered on her face. 'She is perfect!' The woman thought happily.

"Hey Sa-chan!" Tomoka called.

Sakuno looked her way. When she saw the young woman behind her best friends, a curious look appeared on her face. 'Who is she?' Sakuno wondered. 'Well, only one way to find out!' She approached the newcomers with awaiting curiosity, not knowing that this will be the start of something new for her… and disregarding the about-to-be-disappointed Ryoma.

- - - - -

Nani?!' "Dammit…" Ryoma muttered under his breath. Sakuno was actually approaching him when suddenly her attention was diverted to Rikku, Tomoka, and this young woman. There, poof! No more moment between the both of them! He sighed, and then decided to have a can of soda to ease his mood.

- - - - -

"Sa-chan, come on! Accept it! It's a wonderful opportunity!" Tomoka convinced the still confused Sakuno.

"Oh, I don't know, you guys…" Sakuno said, still having a dilemma. 'My hair…' Sakuno thought sadly.

"Come on! I'm sure your hair will become even more beautiful! Plus, it will be fun hanging out in the salon given free services!!!" Rikku said excitedly. Sakuno just smiled at her, still having no answer for the offer. Then something came across Rikku's mind. She faced the young woman. "There's no catch right?" She said nervously. "Is there?"

The young woman shook her head. "None. I told you, it is the salon's anniversary! We're just giving away free treats!" She replied enthusiastically.

Both Rikku and Tomoka jumped in excitement, and then turned to the still quiet Sakuno. "Come on Sa-chan! See, you've got nothing to lose!" Tomoka told her best friend happily. Rikku and Tomoka both had their hands clasped together, and the puppy dog eyes on to add to the pleading. Sakuno was about to surrender when she was overtook by the manager.

"Though…"

All three of them spontaneously looked at the young woman with them, and waited for her to say more. "Though?" Rikku crunched her eyebrows. On the other hand, Tomoka had one eyebrow raised.

"Ryuzaki-san has to pose for the salon to help us feature our brand new hair machine" The woman explained simply, going straight to the point.

Rikku and Tomoka grinned at each other and started whispering. "Just imagine if the boys saw her picture" Tomoka giggled.

"It will be awesome" Rikku grinned and did a hi-five with the pigtailed girl.

Sakuno looked at her best friends queerly then turned to the manager. "Nani?" Sakuno was surprised. "I change my mind..." She said quietly.

Rikku and Tomoka immediately reacted. "What? Why?" They both asked at the same time. The manager waited for the girl's reply.

"Ano… cause it feels awkward having your face posted for everyone to see" Sakuno blushed. Rikku and Tomoka giggled, remembering what they whispered about a while ago.

"Why will it be awkward, dear?" The manager asked kindly. "You are beautiful and you've got nothing to be ashamed of" She smiled her beautiful smile.

Sakuno sighed. She looked at both her best friends who still had their pleading faces on. 'What have I got to lose anyway?' She asked herself. 'I'm going to give it a shot'. "Okay…" She finally surrendered.

Rikku and Tomoka jumped happily. The manager was grinning. "To the salon then!" She said excitedly. Rikku and Tomoka had already started following the girl when they noticed Sakuno wasn't coming along.

"Ano… how bout the others?" She asked her best friends.

"Ah, don't worry, I think it will be great if we left them sometime alone to do boy stuff or whatever" Rikku said.

"Yah, it's a great bonding time for them!" Tomoka assured her best friend who trusted their words.

"Okay" Sakuno smiled. And off went the three girls to _the _"Fabulous Salon"

- - - - -

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Sakuno?" Marui asked.

Some shook their head. "The last time I saw her was when she congratulated me right after the DDR contest" Kirihara replied.

Fuji nodded. "Same here…"

"Me too actually" Marui scratched an invisible itch on the back of his head.

Then they all turned their head towards the tennis prince who was busy drinking his soda. "Echizen, do you know where Sakuno-chan is?" Fuji asked his younger teammate calmly. Everyone waited for his reply.

"Say, where is Rikku?" Kirihara suddenly inquired out loud.

"And Osakada-san too!" Kikumaru looked around. "Where are they?"

"They went off with this lady" Echizen answered simply, also not knowing where they have gone. "But I don't know where they went." He ended.

The others looked at each other. Marui and Kirihara were agitated. "Where could Sakuno be? She may be helpless right now! Do you think she was kidnapped?!" Marui freaked-out, worried sick for his fiancée.

Some rolled their eyes with his over exaggeration. "You know… You can always contact them Marui…" Yukimura smiled at his magenta-haired teammate.

Marui turned a faint color of pink and rubbed his cheek. "Ano… I knew that, I was just acting." He said embarrassed. Echizen scoffed inaudibly. Marui grabbed his phone to contact Sakuno.

"Man, she's not answering" Marui said highly concerned. He tried Kirihara's sister next."Rikku's also not answering" He told the rest which earned him worried glances. Then he whined after finding out his phone went dead bat.

"How 'bout Osakada-san? Does anyone know her number?" Oishi asked. It was quiet for no one replied until…

"I have it." Kaidoh said meekly with a blush on his face. His teammates looked at him surprised. After a few moments, Momoshiro was snickering. Kaidoh sent him a 'you-better-stop-or-else-I-wont-call-her' look. So Momoshiro immediately stopped for the sake of them finding where the girls went. He dialed the number and waited… But no one was answering. "She isn't answering". Some sighed in utter disappointment.

"Ah, Rikku isn't an idiot to let herself be dragged by a stranger…" Kirihara muttered. "I'm sure she is safe…" He assured himself. But then, Sakuno crossed his mind and this bothered him. "What I'm worried about is Sakuno…" He sighed. "Were the three together?" Kirihara asked Echizen. The samurai junior nodded which made him a bit relieved.

"Seems like now we have to split up and find them." Fuji stated calmly which all of them agreed to.

- - - - -

"Wow Sa-chan! You sure are lucky to get a hair make-over from such a prestigious salon!" Tomoka said as she continued to be in awe with the surroundings. "I bet the process will be extravagant and the result will be _fabulous_!" Rikku nodded in agreement as she too, looked around indulging herself with the salon's equipment and look.

The salon contained all the equipment and necessities a girl needs for her beauty enhancements. There were rows of chairs facing full-length mirrors that were bordered with starlight bulbs, fitting the salon's high-classed design. There were corners wherein you get the different treatments and services. There was also a nail art machine that sat proudly on a desk with an assistant attending to every customer.

"This is so cool!!!" Rikku giggled excitedly.

The manager smiled, and headed off to the head desk for the papers Sakuno needed to sign, and for the gift certificates giving the girls some free services. Sakuno on the other hand, was busy looking at the ceiling of the salon decorated with the light bulbs of all girly shapes. _Ring Ring. _Sakuno's phone rang.

"Hey Sakuno! Look at this machine!!!" Rikku ushered the girl.

"Is that the hair machine?" Sakuno inquired curiously, approaching her best friends. She wasn't able to hear her phone because of Rikku's shout.

Tomoka shook her head. "It designs your nails! It's so awesome!!!" Tomoka exclaimed. "Kyah! I want to design mine with butterflies!!!" She said dreamily.

"I want mine to be tennis rackets!" Rikku cried in the same delight. Tomoka sweatdropped with her design. Sakuno giggled with her friends' enthusiasm.

_Ring Ring._ Rikku's phone rang.

"Let's try it now!" Both the girls shouted at each other, overwhelming the ringing of Rikku's phone which caused her not to answer it. When the two looked at the designs with the price shown, they paled. Sakuno looked at them queerly for their sudden change of reaction.

"Nani? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Heh heh, I changed my mind." Rikku stated, rubbing the side of her cheek.

"It will cost me my entire baby-sitting salaries for one week!" Tomoka said sadly. "But it might be part of the free services we will receive!!!" She said excitedly, yet again, another immediate change of mood happened. She jumped up and down with Rikku while giggling loudly. _Ring Ring. _Tomoka's phone rang. The ringing was unheard because of the girls' giggling and jumping.

Sakuno smiled at her excited friends. Just then, the manager appeared behind Sakuno. "Here you go Ryuzaki-san, the papers regarding your privilege to be the salon's hair model" The woman said with a smile, and handed the papers to Sakuno for her to sign. Then she turned to Rikku and Tomoka. "And your gift certificates for free Hair Styling including Hair Spa and Hair Coloring" She handed the two gift certificates to the two excited girls.

But then, both girls were disappointed for not being able to use the nail machine; though the girls still tried their luck. "Ano… do we get free access on the nail machine at least for introducing you to Sakuno?" Both Tomoka and Rikku asked expectantly; the manager and Sakuno sweatdropped.

- - - - -

During the hunt for the three, the two schools split up amongst themselves as teammates this time. So it seemed like it was a Seigaku and Rikkai Dai face off in hunting for the girls. Ryoma, Fuji, Kikumaru, Momoshiro and Kaidoh were together; Tezuka, Oishi, Taka, and Inui were the other Seigaku group. Marui, Kirihara, Jackal, and Niou were together; Sanada, Yukimura, Yagyuu and Yanagi were the other Rikkai Dai group.

Tezuka and Sanada's group headed to the west part of the mall. Tezuka was on the upper floor and Sanada on the ground floor. The other half of searchers meaning Ryoma's and Marui's group were in the east part of the mall.

"My instincts tell me we should take the upper floor!" Kikumaru said excitedly. Fuji, without further ado, followed his acrobatics teammate's gut feeling. Kikumaru and Momoshiro followed suit happily leaving both Kaidoh and Ryoma behind them.

Seeing that the Seigaku group headed for the upper floor, Marui and the other Rikkai Dai fellows took the ground floor. "Seems like we're left with the ground floor then." Kirihara muttered and eyed the Seigaku people who already took flight in the escalator.

- - - - -

"Arigatou!!! Arigatou!!!" Sakuno, Rikku, Tomoka bowed at the manager for their free use of the nail machine. Tomoka had glittering blue butterflies on her nails with a purple base; Rikku had glittering red tennis rackets on her nails with a peach base; and Sakuno had glittering sakura flowers on her nails with a white base. The manager smiled.

"Arigatou!!! Arigatou!!!" The three bowed again for having their hair done wonderfully. Tomoka had her hair layered which she tied in a high ponytail; Rikku had an awesome haircut which was a cute black bob and bangs that was swiped onto one side; and Sakuno had her long wavy hair out which was cut into four inches below her shoulder. With this style, it had actually accentuated her thin face, giving more emphasis to the girl's beauty.

Now the thing that set Sakuno's hairstyle different was the glimmering flower clips on her hair that can only be removed when washed off. "It seems like the hair machine is a success, ne?" The manager asked the girls who nodded. "Now Ryuzaki-san, are you sure you don't want an exotic hairstyle? We could you use a punk to feature the machine" She sounded expectant.

The three sweatdropped and laughed nervously. Sakuno didn't oblige this time. "Ano, I think this is enough". She smiled kindly, not wanting to offend the manager for turning her down.

And once again… "Arigatou!!! Arigatou!!!" The three bowed in thanks as they just received another set of gift certificates to a shopping spree in care of 'Fabulous Salon' when they spun the wheel of fortune. Thanks to the perfume they bought that gave them privilege to spin the wheel.

The manager smiled. "Ah no problem girls, you tried your luck with our wheel of fortune for purchasing our perfume products and it worked! So your win…" The manager looked at the girls fondly. The girls giggled at each other, excited for what lies ahead of them to the remaining time of the 'day out'.

The manager gave the girls a nod. "I'm happy you girls had fun. Please come back again!" She waved as they headed out. "Oh and expect to see your picture outside the salon by next week!!!" She cried to Sakuno who rubbed the side of her cheek a little flushed.

Then the three headed off to shop till they drop, unbeknownst that the boys were looking for them from shop to shop till they drop.

- - - - -

"Kikumaru-senpai! Look at this pair of tennis shoes!" Momoshiro called out for his red head senpai who immediately approached him. "Aren't they so fine and sleek!" He chided happily and stroked the shoe lovingly.

Kikumaru's eyes glistened. "Yah! They're so nice!" Kikumaru commented.

Kaidoh noticed Momoshiro hugging the shoes. He also noticed that Momo was attracting attention. "Momoshiro no baka, you don't need to show how much of an idiot you already are in public… It's embarrassing" Kaidoh said annoyed to his teammate who in turn got angered by what he said.

"What did you say Mamushi?!" Momo roared. He lunged at Kaidoh who did the same, but Kikumaru interfered be staying in between the two, blocking them from their prepared punches.

"Nyah, stop it you two!!!" The red head cried.

Ryoma and Fuji looked at their bickering teammates. "I don't know them…" Ryoma muttered and exited the sports shop they were in.

Fuji smiled. "We're not here to fight, but to look for Sakuno-chan and the others. Come on." Fuji reminded the three who now stopped the show they were creating in the shop, and followed Fuji out.

- - - - -

"Don't you think that those guys who just exited looked like Kikumaru-senpai, Momo-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai, Fuji-senpai, and Ryoma-sama?" Tomoka asked her two companions.

Both Sakuno and Rikku looked at where Tomoka was pointing at. "Maybe" Rikku replied shortly for her attention was suddenly captured by a pair of shoes in the display rack. "Those tennis shoes are a must-have!" Rikku exclaimed and immediately entered the sport shop.

Tomoka followed, but Sakuno stayed outside a little longer, trying to figure out if the figures who just exited were her senpais and Echizen. "Sa-chan, you coming?" Tomoka asked and snapped Sakuno from her reverie.

"Coming." Sakuno replied and entered the store.

- - - - -

"Marui, control yourself!" Jackal told his frantic teammate.

"B-But, it's so hard to keep away from the cakes!" Marui exclaimed and struggled in Jackal's hold of being dragged away from the cake shop.

"Oh boy…" Niou said and ruffled his hair.

"Marui-senpai, remember we're looking for Ryuzaki-san and the others." Kirihara reminded the magenta-haired who half unwillingly forced himself not to approach the shop anymore. "Besides, we already checked out the cake shop and the girls aren't there."

"Right! Look for Sakuno we must!" He said, and then headed for another store. The others sighed and followed him.

- - - - -

"Ah where could they be? What if Niou's group found Ryuzaki-san already!" Kikumaru stated scared. "We can't lose to them!" The four looked at him.

"Since when was this competition…" Kaidoh muttered in wonder.

"Kaidoh is right Eiji, the important thing is we find Sakuno-chan" Fuji said. Echizen flinched when he heard his senpai say 'Sakuno-chan'.

"I was thinking," Momoshiro started but Kaidoh attacked him with an insult.

"Wow. The apocalypse is coming." Kaidoh said testily. Momoshiro heated up once more but thank goodness Kikumaru prevented them in sending black eyes to one another.

"Tsk. When will they act like grown-ups" Ryoma whispered to himself.

"Did you say something Echizen?" Both Momoshiro and Kaidoh snarled at him.

"Nothing" He replied coolly.

When settled down once more, Momoshiro continued what he was about to say. "I was just thinking, don't you think the girls aren't really something to worry about? Maybe, they're just enjoying themselves together as girls. I mean, they might be in a salon or just plain shopping." Momo stated.

Fuji and Echizen looked at each other. "Plausible" Fuji replied.

"Let's start looking again…" Ryoma said and starting walking elsewhere. Kikumaru and Momoshiro smirked at each other then followed Echizen. Kaidoh and Fuji tailed behind.

- - - - -

"If I were Ryuzaki-san, Rikku, and Osakada-san, where will I be?" Niou asked himself as they continued to roam around the lower ground of the mall.

"Probably they're shopping around and just hanging out…" Jackal said which caused Niou to nod in agreement.

Marui and Kirihara were diligently peering at every shop's window, trying to see if the girls were in it or not. Jackal and Niou looked at both of them. "They're both too worried" Niou commented. Jackal nodded.

- - - - -

"Ano, Tomo-chan, Rikku, I'm tired of walking around…" Sakuno told her other two companions who already had a huge number of paper bags to hold. She herself only had a new sling bag, skirt, and the perfume she bought in the salon.

Rikku and Tomoka looked at each other then at Sakuno. "You're tired already?" They asked. Sakuno nodded. "Let's go to the cake shop on the ground floor," Rikku said. "I'm kinda tired myself" She confessed. "And hungry" Sakuno smiled at her.

Tomoka sighed. "Okay then, I guess we need a break" She smiled. "We bought so much! And besides, I already used up the gift certificate and even used half of my pocket money." She stated. "Come on then, to the cake shop!"

The three headed to the escalator to go the cake shop on the lower ground. They entered with their many paper bags and settled in a far end table near a window. When sat down, "Why don't we ask the others to come here for snacks before we all head home?" Sakuno asked. "Maybe you should try calling the others too, so that we can be sure they're all here… Cause they might be separated."

"Okay" Both Rikku and Tomoka said. Rikku grabbed her phone to call Akaya. Tomoka grabbed her phone to call Kaidoh.

Sakuno grabbed her phone… 'Who will I call?' Sakuno asked herself. She scanned her phone's address book and decided to call Marui. But she couldn't reach him. She sighed and decided to settle for another choice… which was Fuji. She waited as the phone rang.

"Hey Aniki! Yeah, we're here in the cake shop in the ground floor…" Rikku told his brother who was still roaming around the same floor with the others. "Tell the others to come here too!"

"_We're all kinda separated… I'm going to contact Sanada-senpai. Try calling someone from Seigaku… Be right there!" _He replied. Rikku flipped her phone close. Then looked at Sakuno and Tomoka who she assumed must already be calling Seigaku.

"Come on, pick up. Pick up." Tomoka muttered impatiently. The phone was ringing for a long time… then suddenly, it became out of reach. "Darn! Kaidoh-senpai, why don't you pick up?" She cried.

Sakuno was still waiting for Fuji to answer. _Ring Ring. "Moshi Moshi…"_

'Yes!' Sakuno thought happily. "Ah, hello? Fuji-senpai…"

"_Gomen, but I'm not aniki… Who is this?" _Someone asked from the other end of the phone.

'Eh? Who is this? Did I contact the wrong number…?' "Ano… this is Ryuzaki-san, who's on the phone?" Sakuno had a curious face on which caught both Rikku and Tomoka's attention.

"_Ah, Ryuzaki-san eh? Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter? This is Yuuta…" _

"Ah, Fuji-san! Do you know Fuji-senpai's cellphone number?" Sakuno asked desperately.

"_This is his phone…" _Came Yuuta's reply. _"It's just that aniki forgot to bring it I guess…"_

Sakuno sighed. "Ah, thanks anyway Fuji-san! Bye" She flipped her phone close.

"Who was that?" Rikku asked Sakuno.

"Ah, Fuji-senpai's brother, Yuuta… It seems that Fuji-senpai forgot to bring his phone" Sakuno told the two.

"We should at least contact one from Seigaku…" Rikku said. "Cause the others separated for some reasons…"

"This calls for desperate measures…" Tomoka said randomly with an evil grin on her face. Rikku and Sakuno looked at each other then back at the girl. "We're going to call… Ryoma-sama!!!" She said excitedly.

"Eh?" Sakuno said surprised. "If you had had his number, then you could at least contacted him since a while ago…" Sakuno told Tomoka.

"Heh heh… I just wanted to add some drama" Tomoka scratched the side of her cheek somewhat sheepishly. "But anyways! At least we have a way to contact the others!" Tomoka reminded which both Sakuno and Rikku smiled at.

Tomoka pressed the call button to contact the tennis prince. When she pressed it, she immediately shoved it to Sakuno who was totally surprised. "You call…" Tomoka said and winked at Sakuno. The latter blushed and had second thoughts of giving in. Rikku smiled at her, and looked at Sakuno's way interested of what's about to happen.

Sakuno gulped inaudibly. _Ring Ring. _'Pick up…' _Ring Ring. _'Come on…' _Ring Ring._ The three waited silently. _Ring Ring. _No one was answering_. Ring Ring. _Sakuno sighed and turned to Tomoka. _Ring Ring. _"Nobody is answer-"

"Moshi moshi…" A low and impassive voice cut Sakuno with what she was about to say.

- - - - -

"Ah! I'm tired! Can we have a break?" Kikumaru whined as the group of boys lingered in the mall's department store.

Momoshiro backed up his senpai. "Yeah! I mean, we've been roaming the upper floor since a while ago! Can't we just try contacting them again?" Momoshiro asked the others.

Fuji obliged and searched his jeans pocket when he turned disappointed for he couldn't find it. "I forgot to bring my phone… I can't contact Sakuno-chan." He said sadly which added to the boys' disappointment.

Kaidoh was already grabbing his phone from his pocket when Momoshiro turned to him "How 'bout you! You have Osakada-san's number right?" He asked hotly. "Why don't you call her?!" He asked irritated.

Kaidoh hissed at him. "Yeah, I was going to… If only you shut your big trap I could have done it without interruption." He said with the same heat. He finally got the phone from his pocket when it rang. _Ring Ring._ Now that caught the boys' attention. Kaidoh stared at the phone first and checked who was calling; it was Tomoka.

"What the heck are you doing staring at the phone?! Pick it up already!" Momoshiro said annoyed. In his annoyance, he tried grabbing the phone from Kaidoh so he can answer the call himself. But Kaidoh won't loosen his grip on the phone.

"How dare you touch my phone! You have no right you porcupine-head!"

"Well, if you can't use it properly, then its best that someone shows you how to use it! Cell phones are not for staring!"

"I was about to answer it already! Give it!"

"No you give!"

The bickering continued for quite a while, and all Ryoma, Fuji and Kikumaru could do was stare. The ringing had ceased since a while ago for the phone had already been broken which also halted the boy's argument when realizing what had happened.

Kaidoh had his head down, his bangs covering his eyes. 'You broke my phone…" He hissed. Then he spontaneously glared at Momoshiro with furious eyes.

"Gee, it wasn't my fault. If only you gave the phone to me in the first place!" He reasoned out.

The two continued their fight and soon enough, the teens had attracted attention again. Kikumaru sighed. "I'll go stop them now." The red head wedged himself in between the two once more to stop them from sending punches to each other.

"They're really embarrassing…" Ryoma muttered. Fuji chuckled.

Then something rang. _Ring Ring. _Now that, stopped Kaidoh and Momoshiro from their fiasco for the ring had reached their eardrums. Fuji looked around, trying to figure where the ringing was coming from when his senses told him to look at a certain samurai junior. Ryoma can feel his phone vibrating. _Ring Ring._

"Who owns that?" Kikumaru asked curiously. He checked his phone. "Not mine…"

Momoshiro checked his phone too. "Nope, not mine either." He said.

_Ring Ring. _Ryoma silently grabbed his phone from his pocket. All eyes were on him. 'He actually has a phone?' They all thought.

Before answering, he looked at the number. It was unfamiliar. Seeing what he was doing, Momoshiro heated up again. "What are you doing! Are you infected my Mamushi right here too! Phones are not for staring!" Momoshiro stated.

Echizen glared back at him. _Ring Ring. _"I don't want to answer because I don't know who's calling…"

Fuji approached the tennis prince seeing what's wrong. "The number isn't familiar to me either" He turned to Kaidoh and gave him a 'come-here-and-check-it-out' look. _Ring Ring._

Kaidoh complied and approached the tennis prince who was still not answering the phone. He checked the number. Now it looked familiar to him. "… I think that's Osakada-san's number…" He replied.

"Then what are you waiting for! Answer it!" Momoshiro beckoned his teammate who was really annoyed with him now. _Ring Ring. _

"Moshi moshi…" He replied in a low and impassive voice.

"_R-Ryoma-kun!"_ A girl cried from the other line. Her voice was sweet and gentle despite the volume that boomed from the other line of the phone call.

"Eh? Is that Osakada-san? She doesn't sound like herself…" Kikumaru commented. Fuji had a curious face on trying to figure who might own the voice.

Kaidoh looked at Echizen who was looking at him bored. "I'm not Echizen" He replied.

"_Nani?"_ For a moment, the girl didn't speak from the other end for she spoke to other people with her. He could hear bits of the conversation. _"Are you sure this is Ryoma-kun's number?" _And then another voice emerged… _"Yah! It's from Inui-senpai!" _Someone beckoned._ "The boy knows who Echizen is, try talking to the person again…" _Then the girl spoke to him again. _"Who is this?"_

"Who is this?" All the boys were looking at the boomerang-snake specialist. They were all growing bored for nothing seems to be happening in the conversation.

"Gee… And he said it was Osakada-san, now he's asking, 'who is this?'" Momoshiro said annoyed, being in a really bad mood at the moment.

"Shhh!" Kikumaru shushed his kohai to silence.

"_This is Ryuzaki-san…" _Came Sakuno's reply.

"R-Ryuzaki-san?!" Kaidoh said surprised.

With the mention of the name, Echizen and Fuji looked at Kaidoh with so much interest now. Though it was tainted on Echizen's face that he regretted not answering the phone himself. Fuji had a smug face on when he saw his kohai's face.

"_We're here in the cake shop in the ground floor… Come join us in having a snack." _She said kindly. Then she added. _"Is this your phone number?"_

"No… This is Echizen's…" He replied.

"_I see… Is Ryoma-kun and everyone else from Seigaku in there?" _She asked.

"No… not everyone"

"_Well, can you please contact the others to come here too?"_

"Okay"

"_Arigatou… See you!"_ Then the conversation ended.

"So, where are they?" Fuji asked curiously. Everyone was expectant of Kaidoh's reply.

"In the cake bake shop in the ground floor…" He said.

"Okay then, let's go!" Momoshiro said excitedly.

"But Ryuzaki-san also said to contact Tezuka-senpai's group…" Kaidoh said.

"I've already got it covered!" Kikumaru stated as he just finished calling Oishi.

"Then what are we waiting for…" Momoshiro was about to usher the group when Echizen finished it for him.

"Let's go…" He muttered and started heading off to where Sakuno was. Momoshiro and Kikumaru smirked at each other as the four followed the tennis prince to their next destination.

- - - - -

"They're not inside!" Kirihara told the others as the four of them repeatedly opened the door of the shop and peered inside.

"Yah… I don't see them anywhere…" Jackal remarked as he continued to look inside.

"Gee, but why do I feel that Sakuno is inside?" Marui asked the others who looked at each other.

"You're just too excited to see her…" Niou commented then something caught his attention. "Hey look, there's Kikumaru's group going down the escalator!"

"I think they're headed here too…" Kirihara said and looked back into the shop.

In a few moments, the Seigaku troop of that were also assigned in the east part of the mall joined them. "Hey Niou!" Kikumaru and Momoshiro both greeted their newly found Rikkai Dai friend. Niou gave them a nod.

"Why are you all outside?" Fuji asked them.

"They're not inside" Kirihara answered. "We've entered and checked the shop a number of times already. They're not there…" He stated.

"Are you sure?" Fuji asked, and then a moving figure caught his attention. Echizen had already taken action, heading for the shop. "Only one way to find out…" He said to himself and followed Echizen.

- - - - -

Rikku was already tapping her foot impatiently. "Where is aniki?" The girls had been waiting for quite awhile already since the emitted calls. And a number of waitresses had already asked them what they wanted but they all refused to order still for the others weren't there yet.

"Where are they?" Sakuno asked rhetorically. "What if they don't know where the shop is?"

"Gosh! Who wouldn't see the massive sign outside 'Cake Shop'! I mean come on! And besides, there is only one cake shop in this mall… which is this one that can be found in the ground floor as you have told them…" Tomoka said.

Then the door of the cake shop opened. All girls turned around to the direction of the door and found themselves looking at Echizen. "Ryoma-kun/Ryoma-sama/Echizen!" All three girls said. Fuji was right behind the tennis prince. "Fuji-senpai!" Sakuno cried.

The two boy's attention was diverted to them. "There they are…" Fuji muttered. He didn't recognize the three when he entered. They all had brand new looks. Fuji approached the tennis prince in front of him. "Come on, let's go over to them…" He whispered to Ryoma… But no reply came. Fuji looked at Ryoma. His face was covered by his cap. He smirked, knowing that the boy was staring, left him in his own reverie and approached the girls.

"Hey Fuji-senpai!" Tomoka said enthusiastically. He nodded at the girl in response.

"Where are the others?" Rikku asked curiously.

"They're outside, waiting for us to clarify to them that you are indeed inside…" He smiled at the three girls.

Then Sakuno spoke. "What is Ryoma-kun doing just standing there?" Sakuno asked curiously, a bit worried for her schoolmate.

'Why does she have to be so concerned?' "I dunno…" He replied impassively. He turned to his younger teammate. "Echizen…" He said, snapping the boy from his 'own world'.

Ryoma silently approached. 'I've been worried about you…' Ryoma stated in his mind, pretending to talk to Sakuno. He just stared at her secretly as Fuji and the girls continued to chat.

"I've been worried about you, Sakuno-chan…" Fuji turned to the auburn-haired girl who was now blushing.

Ryoma's head snapped up and looked at Fuji awkwardly. 'That was what I wanted to say!' He sighed and just let it pass… At the moment, he was busy staring at Sakuno who was oblivious at the matter. 'You're haircut looks good on you… You're so beautiful…' He said in his mind.

"Ah, you all got new haircuts eh?" Fuji smiled. "You're haircut looks good on you Sakuno-chan, you're so beautiful…" Fuji said boldly.

Once again, Ryoma's head snapped up and looked at the tennis tensai. 'Is he reading my mind?'

Meanwhile, Sakuno was blushing fervently (the usual), and Rikku and Tomoka were giggling. Fuji had a smug face on. "Well, I guess we better tell the others that you're in here…" He said, more like directing his statement to Sakuno. 'Even if I don't want to share your company with the others…' Then Fuji headed outside to tell the others.

Ryoma was still standing there, not quite knowing what to do. Sakuno looked at Ryoma worried. 'Why does Ryoma-kun seem to be so absent-minded right now?' "Ah Ryoma-kun, would you like to sit down? Here, you can stay here…" Sakuno offered Ryoma a seat. She stood up facing the tennis prince, as to give way to the seat next to her. When fate had decided to play its game, Sakuno tripped on one of the paper bags under the table that she fell forward… and onto Ryoma.

Ryoma, who was at that moment still his absent-minded self, wasn't able to use his reflexes that Sakuno fell right on top of him. They were face to face. Nose touching, lips inches apart. Sakuno was tomato-red. Ryoma's hormones were wild at that time; Number one: because Sakuno looked fantastic! Number two: they were in that awkward position… He couldn't contain himself any longer that he lifted his head a little bit… what a sight that welcomed the others!

Rikku and Tomoka's mouths were slightly agape from what happened. Everything happened so fast! Kikumaru and Momoshiro were slapping each others backs while pointing at the two who were still on the floor. Kirihara had his fist closed so tight that it started to whiten. Fuji had his eyes covered by his bangs… Who knows what's going on inside his head… And Marui had a really shocked face on.

Ryoma was in a midst of being in cloud nine. It was a pleasure, having soft lips touch his again. But suddenly, it was cut when Sakuno broke away and stood up immediately. 'Oh no… she would hate me now' Ryoma told himself sadly. "G-Gomen…" Echizen said to Sakuno.

Sakuno shook her head vigorously.

'Oh no… she hates me…' "I'm really sor-"

"Gomen!" Sakuno bowed a number of times. "Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Ah! Baka Sakuno baka! I'm so clumsy!" She hit her head with her fist. Rikku and Tomoka stood up to stop her from doing hurting herself. Ryoma was speechless and confused at the moment that he just chose to sit down to ease his mood.

After a few more moments, somehow putting two and two together, the others approached the table of the girls. They must have realized that it was Sakuno's clumsiness that caused the scenario to happen. The attention that the teens had attracted had slowly returned to their businesses. The newcomers picked their seats and sat down, not bringing up the topic… yet.

"So what happened?" Marui asked curiously to Sakuno who was beside him.

Sakuno was blushing so hard. "Ano… I tripped on a paper bag that I landed on Ryoma-kun…" She started. "I didn't mean that to happen…" She gulped as she struggled to say the next words she was about to say. "The… you know"

"Are you sure Echizen didn't do that on purpose?" Momoshiro teased which made Sakuno blush even more and the other three admirers to glare at him. He kept his mouth shut when that happened.

"No, it was completely my fault…" Sakuno reassured.

Ryoma was quiet all the while. 'She's defending me… She knew I was the one who kissed her' He stared at Sakuno from the lowered brim of his cap. He had a smug face on.

The others nodded in understanding. "Okay, we believe you."

"Ah, Echizen! You're so lucky! If it wasn't an accident I could have given you knocked you down here and then!" Marui said cheerfully though it was obvious that he was adding a threat in those words.

Sakuno laughed nervously. "Haha, well it was an accident so no biggie!" Sakuno said. Rikku and Tomoka nodded their heads in agreement.

"Say, where are the others?" Fuji asked when the door of the shop opened and Tezuka and Sanada's group entered.

"You're new hairstyle looks great Sakuno…" Marui whispered to the girl beside him who accepted his compliment.

"Arigatou…" She smiled.

"Man, you bought a lot of stuff Rikku!" Kirihara commented. "Oh and by the way, you're haircut brings out the monster-look in you…" Kirihara added teasingly. "And what's with your nails?! Tennis rackets! What the?!" He tried to exaggerate as much as possible but Rikku only stuck her tongue-out.

"You don't look so bad yourself Osakada-san" Niou remarked.

"Arigatou!" She said cheerfully.

"Gosh, I couldn't believe you were here all along…" Kirihara muttered. "We've been outside the whole time!" He said which caused the girls to giggle. "And in the first place! Why did you leave without permission! We've been worried and looked everywhere for you!" Kirihara was into 'big brother mode'.

"Gomen…" The girls replied abashed, realizing their mistake and the mess they had made.

When everyone was settled, they all ordered refreshments. Everyone had light conversation of the things that happened during the search for the girls when the conversation landed on what they will do next. Marui checked his watch. "It's getting late, we better head to our last destination already…"

"Which is where?" Niou asked. Everyone turned to Sakuno who was at that time drinking from her strawberry milkshake. After feeling everyone's stare on her, she ceased drinking and thought of what their next destination will be.

"Actually…" Sakuno started. "I want this day to be remembered… I want a keepsake to remind all of us of this day." She looked at everyone who was listening to her intently. "Let's go have our picture taken"

- - - - -

"Hey, look at all those boys… aren't they all so buff looking?" A girl whispered to her friend.

"The boys are nothing… Look at the girls… They all look so hot and cute. Especially the one with auburn-hair…" A boy suddenly butts in the girls' conversation.

The teens had headed to a photo shoot place in the mall right after they finished having a break in the cake shop.

"We sure are attracting a lot of attention…" Momoshiro whispered to Niou who nodded.

"Who wouldn't notice such a big group?" Kaidoh muttered to himself as he walked his way through the shop with his head down, a little flushed. Sakuno was facing the same predicament. The people in the area all had their gazes on them.

Rikku approached the counter. "2O pieces of two-shot wallet size photos please…" Rikku requested.

Not long after, they were all brought to a room where the photo shoot will take place. The girls fixed their hair, putting the stray strands of hair in their proper places. The boys also had their own fixing of themselves. Some swept their hair in another direction. Some flattened the t-shirts they were wearing. And some were already practicing their smiles. The photographer came in shortly to take their picture.

"Do your own pose…" He told the teens who complied. This was how the position looked like:

_Taka Yukimura Sanada Tezuka Fuji Ryoma Marui Akaya Inui Yanagi Yagyuu Jackal_

_Tomoka Sakuno Rikku_

_Eiji Oishi Momo Niou_

The people in the back row had normal stances; they all just stood up straight. Though the usually stoic people, of course had blank faces that were forced into smiles; and the rest were huge grins, if not, whacky faces. The three girls were in the center row having their own girly poses of tongues-out and peace signs. Momo and Niou had massive beams as they kneeled down. Eiji was poking Oishi in the front row as they too, kneeled down. _One. Two. Three. CLICK._

"Fantastic photo!" The photographer commented. "Let's do another pose…" This time, it was the photographer himself who arranged the pose:

_Yukimura Sanada Tezuka Oishi_

_Eiji Momo Niou Inui Taka Yagyuu Jackal Yanagi_

_Fuji Marui  
Ryoma SakunoAkaya  
RikkuTomoka_

Was this coincidence or what? It seems that fate had used the photographer to position the teens like this. Narrowing it down to the center, Sakuno was surrounded by her four admirers. As soon as the timing was right, Ryoma held Sakuno's hand; Akaya held Sakuno's other hand; Marui's face was on Sakuno's shoulder; Fuji had kissed Sakuno on the temple… _One. Two. Three. CLICK._

- - - - -

To be continued…


	11. Chapter X

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters.

"speaking", 'thoughts' and _Telephone Conversation (other end of the line)/ Sound Effects/ Read_

- - - - -

**Transferred My Heart  
**by: OrangeAce

**Chapter 10: Up and Ready for Another Meet! **

- - - - -

"Ohayo Sakuno-chan!!!" Rikku greeted her best friend happily as she found her just entering the Rikkai Dai gates. It was a wonderful school morning which was right after the big 'day out' between Seigaku and Rikkai Dai.

Sakuno looked around and found Rikku and Akaya approaching her from behind. Rikku had a wide grin plastered on her face, while the older Kirihara had a some-what blushing look on. "Ohayo Rikku! Ohayo Kirihara-senpai" Sakuno said enthusiastically. Not long after, Rikku and her brother caught up with Sakuno. They entered the campus together while chatting about how much fun they had yesterday.

"Ohayo Sakuno!!!" Someone else greeted the pigtailed-girl, she looked around and saw Marui Bunta, her fiancé, waving at her. He entered the gates with his doubles partner Jackal. She gave him a wonderful smile.

"Ohayo Bunta-kun…" Sakuno responded. "Ohayo Jackal-senpai" Two caught up with them and so they were five entering the campus. As the teens entered all together, still talking about the previous malling they had, they were actually catching lots of attention. Murmurs and whispers emerged from all the groups of students they passed-by.

Kirihara and Jackal noticed it. Sakuno, Rikku, and Marui on the other hand were still busy chatting. The other two perched their ears on the conversation. When finally hearing it, Kirihara blushed at what he heard. Jackal on the other hand was looking confused as he stared from Kirihara, to Sakuno, to Marui, then back to Kirihara. The Brazilian walked closer to the junior ace. "Kirihara… is what they're saying true?" Kirihara blushed more at this. "But I thought-"

"Hey Kirihara-kun!!! You never told me that Ryuzaki was your girlfriend!" A random girl shouted out of the blue. Other girls who surrounded her were giggling. "She's so cute!" They all cried.

After hearing the statement of the girl, both Rikku and Marui stared at the boy with shocked faces on. "What did she just say, aniki?" Rikku asked, clarifying. Marui was glaring at him at the moment. And Sakuno… well, what do you expect of Sakuno? She was blushing.

"Ano…" The girl tried to explain. "T-That's not true…" Sakuno said softly, but their present company seemed not to hear her.

"That's not true! That's not true!" Kirihara finally blurted.

"Then why are they saying that Sakuno-chan is your girlfriend?" Rikku asked curiously.

"It's because one time, when we were in the train, er… Ryuzaki-san accidentally fell, and well, I had to catch her, of course! And so yah, there, I caught her, our position was kinda awkward and people in the train thought we were a couple… so there. It started all there… No worries!" Kirihara explained exasperated after which he panted when he finished the whole sentence.

Rikku and Marui looked at each other then at Kirihara. "Ah! Haha. Well, if its just an accident and for the welfare of Sakuno, then it's fine…" Marui assured as Sakuno and Kirihara sighed in relief.

Rikku giggled. "For a moment there, you sounded like that blue-haired guy from Fudoumine…" Kirihara glared at her.

_KRING KRING_

"That's the bell…" Jackal muttered.

- - - - -

Niou yawned along with Marui. The whole student body assembled in the Rikkai Dai auditorium for an important announcement regarding some school activities that will take place in a couple of days. "Hey Sanada, may I just ask, why are we seated by year-level again?" Marui asked the team's fuku-buchou.

"Because the teachers said so, that's what…" Niou answered for Sanada. Marui sighed as he continued to wish that he was beside Sakuno who was probably with her fellow year-one students. He glanced at the area were the year-one students were seated.

"Hey Kirihara, I can't believe you actually got Ryuzaki from Seigaku as a girl… you have guts dude…" Kirihara's classmate whispered to him. "Oh and by the way, her new hairstyle made her look even hotter"

Kirihara sighed as he just kept on repeating and repeating the things he was saying. He can be compared to a broken cd player. "Ryuzaki-san is not my girl friend…" He said. "And don't talk about her like that" He snapped at his classmate.

"What? I heard Ryuzaki and girl friend in one sentence from Kirihara!" A random boy classmate blabbered to the poor, poor, junior ace. "So it's true then, huh? Huh?"

Kirihara gritted his teeth as his patience was starting to thin. "What in the world are you talking about?" He asked slightly annoyed. "Didn't you here the word **not**"! Kirihara said.

Both his classmates were chuckling. "Why do you keep on denying? It's about time you get a girl you know…"

Kirihara sighed and rubbed his temples. "This is hopeless… there's no point telling them off…" He muttered to himself as he forced himself to ignore whatever his classmates were saying. He focused his gaze on the platform in front of all the students. 'Rikku! Say your announcement now… I'm gonna die if this assembly doesn't end…'

- - - - -

Sakuno was blushing fervently as she continued to bear with all the whispers and murmurs that obviously involved her. 'If they gossip, why can't they make sure that they gossip somewhere the person they gossip about can't hear…' Sakuno thought in her mind. She was alone at the moment for Rikku was preparing with her fellow student council officers about whatever the activities lined-up for all of them were.

Finally, for the relief of both Kirihara and Sakuno, Rikku appeared on the podium with her fellow officers. "Good afternoon everyone" The student council president spoke. She was responded with another 'Good afternoon' from the rest of the students. "We all know that this month is the month that Rikkai Dai Fuzoku celebrates the fun fair week, so talking in behalf of the rest of the council, we have decided to give the whole student body a week of fun-filled activities! No classes!" There was applause heard from the audience.

Then another unknown person to Sakuno took the previous girl's place. "Due to the survey we brought out, people would like to have this activity and so the student council officers would like to give the whole student body what they want! Plus, whatever we activities we intend to impose, the staff are okay with it, so no worries!" Another round of applause. Sakuno joined in.

Then, it was Rikku who stood on the podium. Several claps were heard from the year-two and three are. 'Probably senpais…' Sakuno thought. Then, Sakuno noticed something, all the gossiping seemed to have stopped when Rikku appeared before the mic. 'Wow… Rikku is well-respected eh' Sakuno thought awed with Rikku's status.

Then she heard a girl mutter, "Her new hairstyle looks good on her…" Sakuno smiled happily for her best friend because it seemed like that everyone likes her.

"We assure you that all our activities are very exciting and will be liked by everyone" Rikku started. "I will name a few… There's the Paintball competition, Makeover Booth, Jail Booth, Cooking Contest, Science Fair, the 'Bachelor', and a mini olympics…" Rikku announced. There were claps heard from the students. Sakuno was also clapping. "And before I forget, other schools are welcomed in our fair too…"

- - - - -

"Gosh Rikku… Is it scary talking in front of a lot of people?" Sakuno wondered as she and Rikku headed their way to the cafeteria for lunch. Several head turned to the two girl's direction as they approached the cafeteria door. She realized only now that she hung out with a very popular girl in school.

Rikku chuckled. "Nah… well, it won't be if you're already used to it" Explained the girl. Sakuno smiled. They both flung the large doors of the cafeteria open, after which they sat themselves in a long vacant table.

After a few moments, the expected people appeared; the Rikkai Dai tennis regulars. "Hey Sakuno!" Marui greeted cheerfully. He sat beside the girl. His eyes widened when he saw what was in front of Sakuno. "I-Is that our lunch?" He asked hopefully.

Sakuno nodded and gave it to him. "Here Bunta-kun…" Then she started giving the other regulars their lunch too.

"Wow… This looks really delicious…" Niou commented as he got his own. Sakuno smiled.

"It doesn't only look delicious, it tastes delicious too!" Marui said happily as he gobbled up his lunch.

"Well… It seems like you kept your promise" Sanada suddenly said. Sakuno blushed at this.

"Yah… and it's better than expected." Yukimura remarked as he placed a gyudon beef on his mouth.

"Ano… Rikku. I was just wondering about your announcement a while ago. What's 'the bachelor'?" Sakuno asked curiously. The rest were busy with their scrumptious lunch, but their ears were still perched on the present conversation.

Rikku smiled. "Oh. That one. Well, it's a contest wherein a group of girls compete for one guy…" She started. "But I was thinking of suggesting to the council if it can be a group of boys competing for a girl instead." Kirihara and Marui coughed at this. Kirihara wiped the juice he splattered from surprise while Jackal pounded on Marui's back as the glucose-lover continued to cough. Rikku giggled as Sakuno paused to ponder. "Anyway, it would be fun, I assure you!" Rikku told Sakuno happily. Sakuno smiled back at Rikku then continued eating her lunch.

There was silence among the teens when Niou broke it. "Guys… Uhm. There's this rumor that reached the year-three students…" The trickster started.

Kirihara shook his head at this. "Oh brother… not again…" The junior ace muttered.

Everyone was listening intently to the doubles player who was about to continue what he was going to say. "They said that Ryuzaki…"

'Here it comes…' Kirihara thought. Sakuno, Rikku, Jackal and Marui were expecting to hear what they think they would hear when they were shocked instead.

"… is Sanada's girl friend" Niou ended casually.

It was Sanada's turn to cough. Yukimura smiled at this, as Yanagi started writing down information. Yagyuu lectured his friend. "What are you talking about? Are you sure that's what they said?" Yagyuu asked Niou.

"Yah" Niou answered shortly as he had a sly face on.

"Niou!" Sanada exclaimed as he glared at the boy.

"What?! I'm just saying what I heard… Sheesh" Niou replied.

Sakuno was blushing as she cast side glances at the fuku-buchou who tried his best to suppress any reaction. Yukimura continued to smile. "Why does it seem like Akaya, Marui, Jackal, Rikku and Ryuzaki are surprised…" The captain stated.

Kirihara and Sakuno shook their head guiltily with pink on their cheeks. Rikku chuckled as Marui just rolled his eyes. "Cause among year-one and two students, the rumor indicates that Ryuzaki is aniki's girl friend…" Rikku explained. Yukimura grinned wider at this.

"Oh really? Well Akaya… I never expected that of all people, you would be the one stealing from a teammate…" Yukimura stated which caused both Sakuno and the boy to blush even more.

"Ah! It's not true" Kirihara cried.

"Don't worry, we believe you" Niou said. "Or do we…?"

Kirihara and Marui gave him a glare. "I wonder why they don't think that Sakuno is **my **girl friend…" Marui remarked which caused the table to erupt in chuckles.

- - - - -

Sakuno received her test paper in biology that day. She was at the same time astounded and thrilled. 'Eh?' She thought as she saw the grade that was marked in red and was encircled. She got an A .

Right after everyone in class received their papers, the teacher called for her. "Ryuzaki" She said. Sakuno stood up and approached her biology teacher. The woman was smiling at her and Sakuno was very curious with what she could want from her.

"I was thinking of entering you in the Science Fair next week…"

- - - - -

"Ryuzaki…" The girl's tennis captain called for the girl during their practice that day. Sakuno approached the short-haired girl immediately.

"What is it Takagi-buchou…?" Sakuno asked politely as she looked at the girl attentively.

"Right there will be a mini Olympics that would be held during the fair?" Takagi started. Sakuno nodded in response. "Well, I want you to join in the girl's tennis division." Sakuno's eyes widened.

"N-Nani? I-I don't think it would be proper if I joined…" Sakuno stated. 'First the Science Fair, then this?'

"Come on Ryuzaki. I want you to think about this…" Takagi told her. Sakuno heaved a long sigh.

- - - - -

"Hello Sadaharu" Yanagi greeted his friend as he took a seat opposite Seigaku's data man.

"Hello" Inui replied shortly. "So do you have it?" The Seigaku regular inquired.

"I have it…" Yanagi replied and pulled a notebook from inside his school bag. He handed it to Inui. "Here…"

Inui opened the notebook and flipped through the pages. It was several moments before the boys uttered a word. "It seems like what Ryuzaki-san's parents wanted her to be came true eh…" Inui stated. "She's excelling in Rikkai Dai" Inui broke his gaze from the notes then looked at Yanagi who was scrutinizing his expression.

"Yes"

"And it seems like she is known more in Rikkai Dai eh…" Inui said as he took another glance on the notes his former doubles partner gave him.

"Yes"

Inui indulged himself in the notes once more. He grinned as he seemed to have read something from Yanagi's notes. "People think that Ryuzaki is Kirihara and Sanada's girl friend" Inui adjusted his glasses.

"Well, these are interesting notes… as expected" Inui looked at Yanagi and gave him an acknowledgement nod. "I better go now" Yanagi stood up and then Inui followed. "Arigatou…"

Yanagi showed a smile to his friend. "Any time"

Inui walks away as something was in his mind. 'It seems like Ryuzaki is doing better in Rikkai Dai and people appreciate her more in there…' "Iie… Data"

- - - - -

"Ano… Rikku, we better make it faster" Sakuno told the girl who was putting extra stuff in her locker after tennis practice. "It's never good to make Tomo-chan wait. And what's worse, it's never good when she's mad..." Sakuno muttered nervously to the Rikku who was almost prepared to go.

"All done!" She cried then pulled the girl with her and headed out the locker rooms. On the way out of Rikkai Dai premises, they met Kirihara on the way.

"Rikku!" He called as the younger Kirihara passed by him. "Where you going?"

At this, Rikku stopped running and dragging Sakuno. "We're going to meet Tomoka!" She answered.

"We're going to get the picture we had in the mall" Sakuno expounded which filled in the gaps in the junior ace's mind.

"Oh" He said. Rikku grinned.

"Would you like to come with us?" Sakuno asked kindly.

Kirihara smiled and shook his head in denial. "Nah…" Suddenly Rikku pulled him by the ear.

"Stop denying. I know you want to go! Come on then…" The younger Kirihara pulled her brother towards the exit as Sakuno giggled, tailing behind.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

- - - - -

"Sakuno-chan…" Fuji greeted. He gave the Kiriharas a nod.

'So Fuji went along with Osakada-san eh?' Kirihara grunted under his breath.

The three girls exchanged their greetings then started looking at the pictures. Rikku and Tomoka were giggling with the sweet and cute shots. Especially the second one. Sakuno was blushing furiously. "Gah! So Kawaii! So Kawaii!!!" Tomoka exclaimed while jumping up and down.

Kirihara pretended not to care about the picture as he was facing opposite the girls, but in the corner of his eyes, he took a quick glance of the pictures and blushed. 'Ah… I can't believe I actually did that…' Kirihara thought in his mind flustered.

Fuji, on the other hand, kept on commenting that the pictures were great. "It's very nice… I wonder what the others will say about this…"

Then, Rikku remembered something. "Hey Tomoka, Fuji, I'm inviting you to our school fair next week…"

"A fair?" Fuji and Tomoka said at the same time.

- - - - -

To be continued…


	12. Chapter Xi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters.

"speaking", 'thoughts' and _Telephone Conversation (other end of the line)/ Sound Effects/ Read_

- - - - -

**Transferred My Heart  
**by: OrangeAce

**Chapter 11: The Great Seigaku and Rikkai Dai Paintball Face off! **

- - - - -

"Sa-chan, you sure are early!" Rikku remarked as she saw Sakuno enter the school gates in her pink tank top and jean flair skirt. Her hair was in one big plait with the flowery accessories on it. She wore a big smile which had hints of excitement and enthusiasm on the day ahead.

"Good morning, Rikku-chan!" Sakuno greeted her Rikkai Dai best friend brightly. She approached the girl who was busy helping set up the booths for the fair.

As soon as she reached Rikku, she found herself looking at rows and rows of booth with different large signs distinguishing one from the other. Sakuno noticed that there was a new area in the school she didn't see before. Beside the girls and boys' locker rooms, an area was covered with a drapery of nets with huge tins and obstacles inside. Sakuno wondered as she continued to gaze at the netted area.

Rikku followed Sakuno's gaze and she chuckled lightly. "Ah… that's the area for the paintball competition that will be held later…" Rikku explained which caused Sakuno to snap back to reality and absorb what her best friend just told her.

"Oh really? A paintball competition?" Sakuno stated. "Sounds like fun" She showed a sweet smile to Rikku who returned it back.

"Rikku!" The girl called out who had spoke on the podium before the entire student body. It was the student council President.

Before Rikku approached the older teen, Sakuno asked, "What can I do to help?"

- - - - -

"Geez Kirihara… You didn't even bother to come early to school today to help your sis" Niou commented as the tennis regulars entered the school gates all together.

Akaya gave him a glare and the trickster immediately withdrew from the 'bothering-mode' he was in. All boys wore their civilian attire, looking handsome and eccentric. As soon as they passed through the school gates, all eyes were on them as their entrance would surely not go unnoticed. While the other students' eyes were on them, they had theirs focused on the 'new look' of the school.

They saw the same rows and rows of booths Sakuno saw when she entered early that morning. Difference is that there were merchandise and all kids of stuff prepared for the fun fair already.

"Is that a make-over booth?" Yagyuu asked.

"Sure does look like it!" Niou replied as he looked at the booth himself. He smirked, "Why, would you like to go over there and have a make-over?" He teased. Yagyuu just stared at him, telling his partner through his eyes that that was just pathetic. Niou snickered.

"The marriage booth seems to be attracting lots of people…" Yanagi muttered from the back of the group.

"There's a marriage booth?!" Marui suddenly exclaimed. His mood brightened and it was obvious he was excited.

Niou gave Kirihara a knowing nudge and the boy just rolled his eyes in response. 'Marui-senpai is planning to bring Ryuzaki there, eh?' Kirihara thought to himself then sighed.

The boys resumed looking around, this time, hoping to spot at least a familiar streak of black bob, or auburn braids. They held their search for the familiar girls when they were greeted by the girls themselves.

"Hey guys!" Rikku's cheerful and excited voice sounded from behind them. The boys turned around and found themselves looking at the two girls.

"Good afternoon senpais…" Sakuno greeted them with a sweet smile.

Marui and Kirihara blushed as soon as they saw Sakuno in her cute outfit. But nevertheless, they responded to the girls' greetings. "Good afternoon!" They both said.

The group of teens made their way through the already thick crowd. "Nice preparation Kirihara-san…" Yukimura remarked with a smile. Rikku acknowledged his comment with a nod of the head and a smile herself.

"Where first?" Niou asked as he looked at all the possible places they can go to.

"I say that stall with the freshly baked cakes!" Marui pointed at the booth with the cakes displayed inside a glass container. His teammates smiled at his suggestion.

"Maybe later…" Rikku told her senpai. "It's too early to eat if you haven't noticed…" She stated.

Marui's face fell as he noticed the others nodding in agreement, then he surrendered. "Fine!"

Sakuno giggled at the boy's antics. Then the regulars and Rikku looked at her expectantly. "Eh?"

"Where do you suggest we go first Ryuzaki?" Sanada asked his kohai kindly.

Sakuno blushed at the thought of the boys and Rikku to actually give her the right of deciding where they should head first. "Ano…" She fidgeted with her skirt, but she also thought of where they could go. "How 'bout the paintball competition?" She suggested.

Rikku jumped up and down in excitement. "That would be awesome!" She said. "We can sign up!" She said excitedly.

"Then what are we waiting for?" The older Kirihara asked.

"Let's go!" Niou shouted.

"Kirihara-chan..." A familiar voice suddenly emerged out of the blue, hindering the teens to head to their desired destination.

"Yes?" Both Kiriharas answered at the still unknown person.

Then, both their gazes fell upon the student council president. She smiled as she saw Akaya slowly turn away, realizing that it wasn't him that was called. "We will be saying a short speech before major activities begin" She said. Rikku immediately obeyed and bid the others farewell at the moment.

"Meet you guys at the paintball area after this" She whispered then headed off.

- - - - -

"It was awfully nice of them to invite us Fuji" Oishi told the tennis tensai who actually told them about the invitation.

Fuji smiled. "I know…"

"Man, I'm so excited!!!" Kikumaru jumped up and down like a total kid at the moment. Oishi went over to him to calm him down. Sometimes, his teammate can be so childish.

"We're excited too, but you don't see us jumping around" Momoshiro said which caused the red head to look at him disbelievingly. Then the year-two student grinned. "'Cause we need to save our energy for latter's events!" He finished which caused both boys grinning like idiots.

Kaidoh rolled his eyes. How childish could they actually get? Kawamura was randomly handed a racket by Fuji and so he started screaming. "BURNING! LET'S GET THE ACTIVITIES STARTED BABY!" He shouted.

Oishi blushed in embarrassment as the team was actually getting lots of attention in the train. "Shhh…. Not too loud…" He told his teammates.

Tezuka, on the other hand, was watching everything silently. He noticed that the team's youngest member was silent in a somewhat isolated spot slightly near him. He wondered why. Then he heard the Seigaku pillar of support mutter, "We could be practicing tennis right now…" Tezuka sighed. He had to agree on this. But he also knew that it was only when the girl left when they finally realized how essential she was in their daily endeavors; the cheer-leader… and, of course, the friend.

Tomoka was busily talking to Sakuno in the phone at the moment. Her excited giggles, murmurs, and combined radiance seemed to have caused her to get attention from some boys. Wow… they surely were growing up fast. Especially Sakuno… talk about her! So much admirers…

He was suddenly cut from his thoughts when the train halted and it was time to head out. Tezuka suddenly heard Inui mutter, "Today would be 100 percent pure fun"

- - - - -

"Good afternoon everyone!" The student council president greeted enthusiastically.

"Good afternoon!" Came the student body's excited response.

"So far, are you all having fun?" She asked.

'Yeah!"

"Well, the **real **fun hasn't started yet!" She piped happily. She then turned the microphone to Rikku. Claps were heard from the students, joined by the tennis regulars and Sakuno of course.

"Certain activities would be held simultaneously like the Cooking Contest that would be held in that area over there" Rikku pointed to a long table with several appliances lined with it. "With the Dancing Contest that would be held in that area over there" She pointed at the area opposite the long table wherein a large stereo and mats were placed.

Excited cheers were heard from the crowd. Marui suddenly turned to Sakuno, "Join the cooking contest okay?" The boy stated hopefully. Sakuno blushed. "Ano…"

And then Rikku spoke again. "From time to time, we would also be featuring some lucky students who would be caught in the Jail Booth, Make-over Booth, and Marriage Booth"

More cheers.

"And the main event of today is the Paintball competition!" Rikku ended which caused several students to jump in excitement and some to merely just give loud cheers and shouts.

"To end this speech and for you guys to get on with the fun, on behalf of the student council officers, we welcome the students from different other schools who attended our school's annual event!" Just as Rikku had said this, eyes were suddenly diverted to the main entrance of the school.

The tennis regulars and Sakuno herself faced the direction. Sakuno smiled happily as she recognized what had caught everyone's attention. It was the Seigaku tennis regulars.

- - - - -

"This is really embarrassing…" Kaidoh mumbled us the Seigaku students made their way through the gates and enter the school campus. All eyes were transfixed on them.

Fuji, Tezuka, and Inui looked well-composed as they made their entrance, while Oishi, Kikumaru, Kawamura, Momoshiro, and Kaidoh tried the best they can to suppress their blushes as they continued to make a scene due to their eye-catching entrance. Ryoma had his cap covering his face, but under it, his cat-like eyes were searching for a certain someone.

Tomoka, on the other hand, was not feeling near uncomfortable as she entered. The only thing she cared about at that moment was how wonderful the fun fair was prepared with all the colorful booths and stalls, and the search for Sakuno. If the tennis regulars were recognized because of their feats and looks, the cheer-leader girl was also getting an attention. She was the only girl. Why wouldn't she stand out?

"Hey… is that Seigaku?" They heard some people murmur to one another.

"Yah. That's their super rookie, ain't he?" Came an answer. More murmurs and whispers emerged as they walked their way to an area they could stay for the meantime. It seems that all activities had ceased because of an announcement, which was obviously, Rikku's doing.

"Hoi hoi… Oishi. Why are they all looking at us?" Kikumaru asked his doubles partner as he saw the sight in front of them. When Oishi was about to answer, he was cut with Rikku's resuming of her announcement.

"Ahem… Well then! Continue the fun fair day! I hope everyone enjoys!!!" Rikku steps out of the podium and heads to where Sakuno and the Rikkai Dai regulars are.

_Ring Ring_

A ringing sound bursts forth from one of the newcomers. It was Tomoka's. "Okay! Be right there!" She piped happily as she dragged the tennis regulars towards the paintball competition area.

- - - - -

"Ah! Where are they? I'll sign up already!" Niou said impatiently as he was about to head to the desk where they sign up for the competition.

Yagyuu held his arm. "Wait. Ryuzaki requests that we wait for Seigaku first…" He said calmly after which, he let go when Niou surrendered.

"Geez… I didn't expect them to come…" Marui mumbled under his breath as he was in a bit of bad mood, knowing that he would be struggling to be with Sakuno more now. There would be one junior ace, tennis tensai, and super rookie to worry about. He sighed.

"They're here!" Sakuno said excitedly as a big grin was plastered on her face. Marui stared at the girl and realized that Sakuno would be happier if Seigaku did come. He smiled fondly at her.

"Sa-chan!!!" Tomoka exclaimed and ran towards her best friend. Sakuno accepted her hug gladly, then they smiled at each other. The tennis regulars greeted each other with their usual head nods.

Sakuno met Fuji's eyes right after she broke contact with Tomoka. He smiled at her handsomely. Sakuno responded with a faint blush on her cheeks and a sweet smile. Ryoma hissed under his breath when he saw this interaction between the two. Marui and Kirihara on the other hand were busy talking about the paintball competition to notice.

"Come on, come on! Let's go…" Niou whined once more as he grew more impatient every passing moment.

"Go where?" Momoshiro asked curiously with his brows crunched up.

"Why to sign up for the paintball competition of course!" Rikku answered excitedly.

- - - - -

"You have to divide yourselves since you're a large group" The facilitator of the area explained. The teens looked at each other, a bit frustrated that they would be separated… Well, not that frustrated to resist the challenge waiting in each round of game. The teens were the first people surrounding the area.

"Maybe we can divide ourselves into four groups, five members each" Inui suggested. The others thought this over. "'Cause if we divide ourselves into two, I think ten each group is too much" He explained. Some nodded their heads in agreement.

"I agree with Sadaharu" Yanagi voiced out.

"Okay then. Let's divide" Sakuno said with a smile. She looked so cute that everytime either Marui, Kirihara, Fuji or Ryoma would land his eyes on her, he would blush.

In the boys' excitement in dividing, they forgot about the girls that when the boys finally had their groups, Sakuno, Tomoka and Rikku were left behind. Here were the groupings:

_Group 1:_

_Tezuka _

_Fuji_

_Ryoma_

_Momoshiro_

_Kaidoh_

_Group 2:_

_Oishi_

_Kikumaru_

_Inui_

_Kawamura_

_Group 3:_

_Sanada_

_Yukimura_

_Akaya_

_Yanagi_

_Group 4:_

_Marui_

_Jackal_

_Niou_

_Yagyuu_

"All done!" Kikumaru, Momoshiro, and Niou cried at the same time which caused both Tomoka and Rikku to give them skeptical looks.

"How 'bout us?!" The girls exclaimed. Sakuno chuckled lightly.

"Oh yeah…" Niou scratched an invisible itch on his head.

"Sakuno-chan (Marui, Kirihara, and Ryoma flinches at this), why don't you join our team?" Fuji offered kindly as he showed his beautiful cerulean orbs in public.

Sakuno blushed as she saw her senpai's eyes, plus at his kind offer. "Ano…"

"If you haven't noticed Fuji, we're already five in the group…" Tezuka reminded his teammate nonchalantly as he also gave the boy a 'stop-flirting' glare.

"Oh…" Came Fuji's reply ignoring Tezuka's gaze. "Gomen Sakuno-chan…" He said to the girl sincerely who nodded her head in understanding.

"It's alright" Sakuno replied. Ryoma gave Fuji a deadly glare.

"Let's just discard Kaidoh in the group in exchange for Ryuzaki-san" Momoshiro blurted as he winked at Sakuno. The girl blushed.

'Not a bad idea' Ryoma thought to himself as he smirked and looked at his snickering year-two senpai.

"Shut up porcupine-head" Kaidoh said calmly, but with a venomous essence in it.

"Just join our team Sakuno/Ryuzaki-san" Marui and Kirihara said at the same time after which they glanced at each other with a challenging look.

"Ah…" Sakuno looked at the expectant gazes she was receiving from her senpais. She didn't know what to do.

"Hey, hey! How 'bout us? No offers?" Rikku butted in with a playful grin. Tomoka nodded her head in agreement. But, they were ignored.

"Hmph" Both girls said…. But in a matter of a few moments, they started whispering and giggling as they excitedly watch Sakuno have a dilemma in which team to join.

"I think the best way to see what team each of the girl's will join, is to let them draw lots" Inui stated all of a sudden, diverting everyone's attention to him.

"Reasonable" Yukimura commented and the others agreed.

"Okay, then Ryuzaki, Osakada, Kirihara" Inui beckoned for the three as soon as he finished preparing the pieces of paper quickly. He presented the papers containing the group numbers to the girls. Tomoka picked first, next was Rikku, then Sakuno last.

Marui, Kirihara, Fuji and Ryoma secretly peered on Sakuno's paper as soon as she opened it. Much to their utmost disappointment, the girl wasn't in any of their groups.

"I got number three! Who's group number three?" Rikku asked enthusiastically.

"That would be Yukimura's group Kirihara-san…" Inui replied. Both Kirihara siblings looked at each other unpleasantly.

"Argh! Why are we with her?" Kirihara cried disapprovingly. Rikku just rolled her eyes at his brother's gesture.

"Ah, Osakada-san, you're in our group eh?" Marui stated kindly. Tomoka nodded.

"Welcome to the team!!!" Niou stated energetically.

"Nya!!! We're with Ryuzaki-san!" Kikumaru said happily and loud enough for the admirers to hear. They glared at him instantaneously which the red-head just shrugged off.

Inui grinned as a strategy suddenly popped in his head. 'We're 100 percent sure to win…' The Seigaku data man adjusted his eyeglasses and glanced at the blushing Sakuno who he considered as the team's secret weapon.

- - - - -

"Psst… Hey, isn't that Rikku and Ryuzaki entering the paintball area?"

"Yeah, that's them. Wow. They sure are surrounded by hot, hot tennis players eh?"

"Lucky!!!"

"Who's that cute girl with Kirihara-chan?"

"Who? The one with the braid? Ah, that's Ryuzaki"

"She's so kawaii, ne?"

"Yep, yep!"

"Why is Seigaku here?"

"Have no idea. Probably Ryuzaki invited them, since she formerly studied there anyway"

"Ah I see… Well, I'm glad she transferred here"

The other students who were present at the time the teens signed up continued to whisper and murmur about Sakuno. The girl tried her best to ignore the attention she was getting, but her usual blush was still present on her face. Tomoka and Rikku were giggling at this moment. On the other hand, Marui, Kirihara, Fuji and Ryoma gave these students the deadliest glares they can. Some withdrew from signing up because of the intimidating aura the tennis regulars were giving, and so, fewer players were actually going to be the teen's opponents. In the end, there were ten teams playing.

"Group representatives, please come forward to pick your first opponent…" From Group 1, Tezuka was the representative; from Group 2, Oishi was about to pick for the team when Inui pushed Sakuno forward to be the team's representative instead. Oishi grew worried with the tomato-red face of his kohai, but realized that it wasn't unusual for the girl to be red, and so, he just smiled; From Group 3, Akaya was forced by Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi, and his sister to be the representative; and from Group 4, Niou was the representative.

Murmurs and whispers emerged once more when Sakuno was stepped forward to be her team's representative. She looked back at her senpais unsurely, but they gave her a thumbs-up. She sighed relieved, feeling a bit comfortable then picked a group number from the drawing lots box. She picked Group 7. She heaved another sigh of relief. "Good thing it's not any of senpais' groups…" She told herself, but sooner or later, she knew that they would be facing off.

"Do you lot know how to play paintball?" Several heads nodded. "Okay then, the paintball competition will start in ten minutes, arigatou…" The facilitator announced.

- - - - -

The mask is annoying…" Ryoma muttered as the big paintball mask slipped of his face.

Momoshiro laughed as the mask fell off his kohai's face. "Just get another one" He chuckled. Group 1 had already worn their paintball gear and had their equipments all prepared. In a few moments, they entered the netted area.

"Ganbatte everyone!" Kikumaru cheered loudly from the outside.

_After five minutes.._

"They're scary! They're scary!" One guy panted as he ran towards the exit of the area.

"I'll never play paintball again!" Another guy dropped his equipment angrily and stormed off the place.

Tezuka's team emerged from the area unscathed, and with bored looks on their faces. Their opponents were wimps.

"Wow…. That was fast" Sakuno said.

"Next team!" The facilitator announced. It was Sakuno's team up next. They wore the gear for the competition and entered the area. Sakuno shyly skidded her way, when murmurs and whispers emerged once more.

Kikumaru leaned towards Oishi. "Ryuzaki is so popular here, ne?" The red-head whispered. Oishi just smiled at him.

- - - - -

"Die! Die! Die!" Kikumaru jumped in the air and professionally shot paintballs on his opponents which were on the other side of the field. Instantaneously, all the members of Group 7 were out of the game, thus indicating that Sakuno's group won. The teens exited the area, unscathed as well.

"Wow. That was an easy win…"

"That red-head sure is strong, ne?"

"The Seigaku players sure are beating the crap out of the other groups, ne?"

"Wait, here comes Sanada's group"

"Let's see how good Rikkai Dai students are in paintball too"

"Go Yukimura, Sanada, Kirihara, Yanagi, and Rikku-chan!"

"Ganbatte Rikku" Sakuno smiled at her Rikkai Dai best friend and handed her gear to the girl. She took her mask and vest off to give it to the girl, after which she, with her team, headed out to watch.

"Nice playing Sakuno-chan" Fuji remarked with his famous smile. Sakuno blushed.

Ryoma grunted under his breath. 'The opponents were such wimps that it only took Kikumaru-senpai to finish them all off…. Why flirt? She didn't even play…'

"Ano… Fuji-senpai, it was Kikumaru-senpai who did all the work that round" Sakuno smiled shyly. As Echizen heard this, he smiled at Sakuno's words under the lowered brim of his cap.

Suddenly, his attention was diverted to the group of other watching students surrounding the area. "Hey, why is Kirihara-kun and Rikku playing with each other?"

"Hello, what do you expect? They're siblings!"

"I know… But I was expecting Ryuzaki to be in his team"

Ryoma turned to the direction of the gossipers, trying to indulge more information. Fuji's ears were perched on the conversation too. 'What are they talking about?' Both boys wondered in their minds.

"Oh yeah… Kirihara-kun's girl friend is Ryuzaki, ne?"

'N-NANI?' Ryoma looked bewildered. Fuji wasn't far from surprised himself. Was it true? 'But I thought that Sakuno already has fiancé… which is Marui' He thought confused. He narrowed his eyes at Kirihara when Sakuno congratulated him as the boy headed out of the field. 'I'll get you for this'

- - - - -

"We're down to the four teams which will be playing in the semi-finals!" The facilitator announced. "There would be a break, and semi-finals will start in thirty minutes"

"That was an awesome winning shot Niou!" Kikumaru commented happily.

"Arigatou!" Niou replied. "But I say that yours was the one truly awesome. You shot all your opponents in one attempt!" He chuckled and the two continued more of their paintball chats.

"It's nice that we're all playing with each other in the semi-finals, ne?" Yukimura said, not really directing the question to anyone specifically.

"Yah… But it sure is awkward that Sakuno is going to be my opponent…" Marui stated as he had a hand on his grumbling stomach. "Can we have some cake now? I'm hungry…" Marui pleaded to the others who surrendered, too tired that they would go against a raging glucose-lover in search for cakes.

All the while, Ryoma and Fuji were giving Kirihara deadly glares secretly. But this didn't go unnoticed by Tomoka and the junior ace himself who tried his best to ignore it. "Hey Rikku… Why are Ryoma-sama and Fuji-senpai glaring at your brother like that?" Tomoka asked the Rikkai Dai student curiously.

The three girls diverted their attention to the two boys to see the actual 'glaring'. "Oh…" Rikku said as a sly grin suddenly appeared on her face. "They must have already heard the rumor that Sakuno-chan is aniki's girl friend…"

"N-NANI?!" Tomoka exclaimed surprised. The boys looked at her queerly, but Sakuno and Rikku had already calmed her down before she completely got their attention.

"Tomo-chan, it's just a rumor…" Sakuno whispered.

"Oh… right!" Tomoka chuckled embarrassed.

- - - - -

Ryuzaki-san, may you come with us for a moment…" Inui called his kohai when she was about to place some strawberry shortcake in her mouth. Rikku, Tomoka, and Sakuno looked at each other before responding.

"Okay…" Sakuno smiled then headed off to where Inui would bring her; Oishi, Kikumaru, and Kawamura were with them.

"Rikku, Osakada, where is Sakuno?" Marui asked as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere with some cake in his mouth.

"She went with Inui-senpai…" Tomoka answered.

Marui looked confused. "What for?"

"I have no idea…" Both girls muttered.

"Oh, and another question…" Marui asked the girls once more before heading back to his table. "Why are Echizen and Fuji staring at Kirihara like that? It's freaking me out…"

- - - - -

"Ano… Inui-senpai, where are we going?" Sakuno asked the data man curiously as they continued to walk their way through the crowd. Kikumaru kept on tugging at Oishi's sleeve everytime the red-head saw something fascinating. Kawamura just walked silently as he window-shopped all the merchandise.

"You'll see soon…" Inui replied. "Oh, and Taka, try borrowing a tennis racket from anyone…" Kawamura nodded. It was obvious that the data man was planning something. Sakuno just kept quiet, trying to figure out on herself what Inui was planning.

Finally, they stopped at a stall with all kinds of wigs. What in the world was Inui up to? "Excuse me, do you have an auburn-braided wig? I'll take four" He told the shop-keeper with an evil grin.

- - - - -

_The semi-finals for the paintball competition will start in ten minutes. Ten minutes. Arigatou…" _

"What took you so long?" Tezuka asked stoically.

"We just borrowed a few stuff for the competition…" Inui replied calmly.

"Come on then! We wouldn't want to be late" Niou exclaimed and started heading towards the paintball area.

- - - - -

"First semi-finals match is between Group one and Group three!" The facilitator announced. Cheers and claps were heard from the audience. The whole student body surrounded the netted area, up and ready to watch the thrilling Seigaku and Rikkai Dai face-offs.

Tezuka, Fuji, Ryoma, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, entered. Then Sanada, Yukimura, Akaya, Yanagi, and Rikku entered. "Ganbatte Rikku!" Sakuno cheered happily. The student council officer winked at her and headed towards her spot behind a huge can.

Meanwhile, as soon as everything was almost prepared, Fuji and Ryoma were continuing to glare at Kirihara, still affected by the rumor they just heard. The bell that indicates the start of the game sounded. Excited yells, screams, and cheers erupted from the audience.

'Where's Kirihara…" Ryoma muttered under his breath as he shifted positions, nearing the other side of the field. Unbeknownst to him, Fuji was also hunting for the Rikkai Dai junior ace, leaving his other teammates to be in-charge of the remaining members of the other team. 'Just leave Kirihara to us…' They both thought.

_BAM_

Yukimura raised his hands in defeat, signaling that he was out of the round. He was covered with orange paint. Who had hit him?

"Nice shot Kaidoh" Tezuka commented. Momoshiro scoffed when Kaidoh smirked at him.

"Oh, I'll hit someone too…" He stood up from his hiding position, intending to hit at any head visible from his range. But before he could implement his plan, he was hit by several paintballs from different directions, thus covering him with rainbow colored paints. He raised his hands. He was out.

"Momoshiro no baka" Muttered both Ryoma and Kaidoh.

"Go Kirihara-kun!!! Make Ryuzaki proud!!!" Cried several girls that seemed to be a fanatic of the pairing.

When hearing this statement, Fuji and Ryoma immediately grew with fury and swore to bring the other group down.

_After several minutes…_

"Stupid girls…" Muttered both Kiriharas as they headed out of the netted area. Yukimura chuckled as he figured that the reason of their defeat was because of the different girls' cheers indicating that the junior ace and Ryuzaki was together.

"Echizen and Fuji are scary when shooting paintballs maniacally…" Yanagi commented as he started writing down fresh data from his notebook that appeared out of nowhere.

"Next semi-finals game! Group two against Group four!" The facilitator announced.

- - - - -

"Remember guys… we would be using operation Taka diversion for this game" Oishi instructed his teammates to Inui's request. The data man was making his last minute calculations.

"Ganbatte!" Sakuno and Tomoka said to each other before entering the field.

"Uhmm… excuse me. No other equipments are allowed inside…" The facilitator told Inui as he pointed at the tennis racket he was holding.

"Don't worry, we won't be using it to hit someone or anything…" Inui smiled evilly.

"But-"

"Arigatou" Inui said and entered the field with the racket in his hands, preventing to let Kawamura to take hold of it first. The Seigaku powerhouse was going to be their main weapon this round.

"Oh dear…" Momoshiro said.

"Why?" Ryoma asked his senpai as he was oblivious that Inui entered the racket inside. The dunk-smash specialist pointed at the racket.

"This would be interesting…" Fuji chuckled.

- - - - -

The bell indicating the start of the game sounded.

"Don't hit Sakuno okay?" Marui whispered to the trickster.

"Geez Marui, this is just a game, don't worry, she'll be fine" Niou smiled. "Besides, I won't let them win easily…" He turned to his teammates. "Okay. Osakada-san, I assign you to Ryuzaki-san. Yagyuu, I assign you to Oishi. Marui, you'll be for Inui-"

"But that guy's scary!" Marui whined, darting a glare towards Niou.

"No, he's not. They should be scared of us because I'm here" The others rolled their eyes at this. "Anyway. Jackal, you'll be for that wimpy-looking guy with the sideburns-"

"Ano. Niou, don't say that Kawamura-senpai is a wimp because he can get really scary when he has a racket with him." Tomoka voiced-out.

"A racket? Well, he doesn't have a racket with him right now, does he?" Niou said. Suddenly, out of the blue, a loud scream erupted in the netted area.

"BURNING!!!"

"Oh dear…" Tomoka placed her palm on her forehead.

"That's a sign that we better get moving, let's go! Let's go!" Niou ushered his teammates into action.

- - - - -

"Kawamura, be aggressive in attacking, but be sure not to let down your defenses" Inui instructed and beckoned for the power house to attack on the right side of the field. "I'm relying on you to cover the right side. We'll be on the other"

"Ganbatte!" Oishi said and so Group 2 headed to do their specific tasks. Oishi was behind a huge crate, while Kikumaru was not that far away from him. Inui instructed Sakuno to near the other side as discreetly as possible. The objective of the team was to overcome the other side of the field while making Kawamura do a diversion with his shouting and aggressiveness.

"Ano… right here Inui-senpai?" Sakuno asked in a whisper.

"Yes. Stay put until further instructions" Inui replied.

"BURNING! YAH BABY, TRY SCUTTLING LIKE TOTAL COWARDS BEHIND THOSE CANS! COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A REAL MAN!!!" Kawamura cried as he strutted to the right side of the field, trying to get a glimpse of at least any head to shoot.

"Eiji, try jumping to see where the others are located. If ever you have the chance to shoot, please do so. Be careful, be sure you won't get hit" Inui told Kikumaru who obeyed.

The boy went back to their base as to not give away their present position. He would be jumping there. "One. Two. Three" The acrobatics player jumped. Then he saw Tomoka about five meters away from Sakuno, but was totally oblivious that the braided girl was near her. Niou was busy giving orders to the others who seemed to be frantic. They were arguing whether they should worry about Kawamura and attack him full force, or stick to their original plan. Kikumaru prepared his gun and started shooting towards the boys' direction, but the other group anticipated his shots and avoided all of them. 'At least I know their positions' He said then returned to where Inui and the others were to tell the locations.

- - - - -

_BAM_

_BAM_

_BAM_

"Ah! Kawamura-senpai is so scary!" Tomoka exclaimed from her position which was just five meters away from Sakuno. The other group was almost succeeding in entering the other group's base.

"That guy is so aggressive! Jackal can't take him alone!"

"No, but he's the best defense person we've got! It's right to stick to out original plan"

"But this isn't tennis! This is paintball!"

Niou thought and thought. What could they do?

_BAM_

_BAM_

_BAM_

That was close again. The Seigaku powerhouse was something to take seriously at the moment. They would lose if they don't do something. "Okay, we're attacking full force on Kawamura. Then we'll worry about the rest later" His groupmates nodded in agreement. "Okay, in the count of three, we'll all stand up and take Kawamura by surprise with attacks from different directions. Just be sure to sit down immediately as to make sure that the other team doesn't have time to attack us. Agreed?" The others nodded again. "Okay, on the count of three! One. Two…"

- - - - -

"So how was it Eiji?" Inui asked as soon as the red-head appeared with them once more.

"We're not far away from them. Ryuzaki-san is just a few meters away from Osakada-san actually." Kikumaru explained. "Though I wasn't able to shoot any of them"

"It's fine…" Inui replied and started moving towards the other group's base. "Let's get going before they get a hint of what we're planning. I'm one hundred percent sure that they'll be taking the bait" He grinned evilly then ushered for Sakuno, Oishi, and Kikumaru to get moving. "We'll take them by surprise"

"Get ready Ryuzaki-san" Oishi told his kohai gently and Sakuno nodded.

- - - - -

Three!!!" Niou cried and Group 4 stood up and aimed for the hysterical powerhouse on the right side of the field.

_BAM_

_BAM_

_BAM_

_BAM_

_BAM_

Kawamura was hit by different colors of paintball from different directions. He raised his hands in surrender, indicating that he was out.

"Down!" Niou shouted. As soon as they hid for cover once more, prepared to start another tactic on attacking, they were hit by paintballs all over. They were surrounded.

_BAM_

_BAM_

_BAM_

_BAM_

_BAM_

- - - - -

"Ah Sa-chan! Why'd you have to hit me with a green paintball! You know I hate green…" Tomoka complained as the teens headed out of the netter area.

"Gomen" Sakuno apologized sincerely after which she chuckled. Group 2 had won.

As soon as the remaining Group 4 members raised their hands in surrender, the students surrounding the netted are erupted in loud cheers and shouts. "Ah! Ryuzaki is so kawaii when playing paintball!"

"Yah, she's also good!"

"Their team strategy is so nice, ne?"

"Yep, yep!"

"Wow! Just watching this is already so exciting!"

"Congratulations Sakuno-chan, Eiji, Taka, Oishi, Inui" Fuji remarked with a smile as soon as they exited the field.

"Arigatou" Group 2 said.

"Congratulations Sakuno!" Marui said enthusiastically after which he winked the girl. Sakuno blushed. "Oh and by the way, Kawamura sure was scary back there…" He whispered to the girl. Sakuno smiled. Ryoma was glaring at the glucose-lover under the lowered brim of his cap… Also, he was a bit worried that he Sakuno would be his opponent. What if he hurt her?

"I have to admit, that strategy was really awesome" Niou commented just as he exited the netted area.

Inui adjust his glassed with a sincere smile. "Arigatou"

"But it won't work against us anymore Inui" Fuji suddenly said, his blue orbs showing.

The data man remained calm. "Don't worry… our next strategy won't disappoint you" He had as smug face on.

- - - - -

"Wow! It's plainly between Seigaku players, eh?"

"Yah. Except for Ryuzaki though"

"Oh you mean the cute braided girl?"

"Yah… she's so kawaii, ne? Kirihara sure is fit for her if he can't be for me"

The gossipers suddenly halted because of two pairs of scary eyes that gave them piercing stares. They gulped and silenced. When the two boys were out of ear shot, they started whispering. "That was Echizen and Fuji of Seigaku right?"

"Yah. But I wonder why they were staring at us like that"

"I have no idea… But anywho! They're both cute, ne?"

"The finals for this year's paintball competition will start in a few moments between Groups one and two!" The facilitator's voice sounded through-out the area. Cheers and claps erupted from the audience. The other tennis regulars were clapping their loudest outside the netted area.

"Ganbatte Sakuno-chan!!!" Tomoka and Rikku shouted energetically.

"I asked the facilitator to give us five minutes before sounding the bell" Inui said after which he took out something out under his vest.

"Er… Inui… I don't think that wearing these is necessary…" Oishi gulped as he stared at the thing in his hand.

"Nonsense! I think this is brilliant!" Eiji piped happily as he already wore the thing on his head.

"Implement operation kawaii deception!" Inui cackled evilly. His teammates sweatdropped with his gestures.

"I hope this works…" Sakuno whispered to herself after heaving a long heavy sigh.

- - - - -

"Will it be possible that we don't hit Sakuno-chan?" Fuji asked his teammates as they thought of their tactic at the moment.

"You know that that can't happen Fuji…" Tezuka said in his calm voice. Momoshiro and Kaidoh nodded in agreement. Echizen just sighed. But he didn't want to hit Sakuno either.

"Well, can you at least let me do the honors to be the one to hit her?" Fuji asked his teammates, hoping that they would agree so that he would be sure that Sakuno won't get hurt in his hands.

"Hey, why do you get to do that?" Echizen suddenly asked. "You might hurt her. Just let me do it"

"I say that it would be more proper if you let me do it… Echizen…" Fuji grinned wide.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Momoshiro exclaimed, bothered with the bickering between the tennis tensai and the Samurai Junior.

"We'll leave the two of you to Ryuzaki so as to stop your nonsense bickering" Tezuka spoke with so much authority that both Fuji and Ryoma shut up completely. "We promise not to hit Ryuzaki-san"

Then the bell indicating the start of the game sounded.

"Let's go, let's go!!!" Momoshiro said under his breath and headed to his assigned position. He looked around, searching for the best possible location he could attack the other side, and protect their base at the same time. He was told to keep watch in case Inui's group would plan entering their base again.

Suddenly, a familiar auburn-head appeared within his range. "Ryuzaki-san..." He whispered. He was about to shoot the girl but remembered that they promised Ryoma and Fuji that they would be leaving the girl alone. He sighed then remained rooted to the spot hoping that he would catch sight of another member of the team instead.

Suddenly the auburn-head turned to him. "N-NANI?!" Momoshiro cried shocked.

_BAM_

Momoshiro sighed and raised his hands in surrender. He was out.

"What? Momoshiro is out?" Kaidoh whispered to himself, a bit surprised that the dunk-smash specialist was hit so early in the game. He hissed then proceeded into keeping watch. Just then, he caught sight of an auburn-head. "Ryuzaki-san…" He whispered to himself, preparing to shoot the girl when he remembered that it would be Echizen and Fuji doing that. He sighed and stayed put, just like what Momo did. Suddenly, the auburn-head turned to him. He was taken aback.

_BAM_

Kaidoh raised his hands in surrender as he stood and joined Momo in the waiting area.

"What? Kaidoh is out too?" Fuji shook his head disbelievingly. "What could Inui's tactic be this time eh?"

- - - - -

"Good work Kawamura, Eiji" Inui adjusted his glasses as both the boys returned to their base.

"Sure thing! The look on Momo's face was priceless!!!" Eiji cackled cheerfully as he fixed the auburn-braided wig on his head.

Sakuno smiled. She was happy that their plan was going well. "How did you know all of this senpai?" She asked, amused at Inui for figuring everything out.

"What do you expect of the great Inui?" Eiji commented happily. Suddenly, Oishi appeared from behind one of the tin cans, panting.

"Tezuka figured that I wasn't Ryuzaki-san back there…" He huffed.

"Oh dear…" Sakuno mumbled.

"What? Oishi! How could you!" Eiji asked bewildered.

"Gomen…" The vice-captain apologized.

"It's okay. Just continue pretending to be Ryuzaki while you" He pointed at Sakuno. "Stay here" The girl nodded. "Eiji, take out the wig first and jump to see where the locations of Tezuka, Ryoma, and Fuji are." Inui instructed the red-head who followed.

"One. Two. Three" Kikumaru jumped once more. As he was in the air, he was shot by three paintballs from different directions.

_BAM_

_BAM_

_BAM_

"Ack!" He cried as he landed on the ground once more. But before raising his hands in surrender, he pinpointed where the locations of the three remaining members of Group 1 were. Inui thanked him before joining Kaidoh and Momoshiro in the sidelines.

"Change of plans. We'll be mixing operation deception with diversion. But no hyper Taka included this time…" Inui started. "Since they, or at least Tezuka knows about our tactic, we would be on the defensive state through-out the game. But, for now, we would have to eliminate Tezuka before he spreads what he found out to Fuji and Echizen. From Eiji's observation the three are pretty much apart" Inui said. "We would be approaching Tezuka's location and make Ryuzaki as bait."

"W-What?" Sakuno exclaimed rather nervously.

"Don't worry, before he attacks you, all you have to is show your face and he won't pursue. After that, leave the rest to us. We'd be surrounding him" Inui said. Sakuno, Oishi, and Kawamura nodded. "Let's go! He's at the right side of the field!"

- - - - -

"Damn this… my knees are starting to hurt from all the crawling" Ryoma muttered annoyed as he sat to rest. 'Where are they?' Once he got a glimpse of the nearness he was to the enemy's base, he headed his way once more. When he got there, he found no one. "What the! Why is it deserted here?"

"I'm near, I'm near…" Fuji told himself encouragingly. He was approaching the enemy's base when he found no Sakuno, but Ryoma instead. "What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"To get to Ryuzaki first. But she's not here… obviously" Ryoma replied impassively.

"Where are they?" Fuji asked rhetorically. Then suddenly, realization hit them.

"Tezuka/Tezuka-senpai!!!"

Tezuka crept quietly to the auburn-head he just saw at the moment. He was planning to shoot, deciding that it was another trick from the other group. Suddenly, when he was about to aim and shoot, Sakuno showed her face. "Hi Tezuka-senpai…" She said with a smile, preparing her paintball gun.

Tezuka immediately retreated knowing that he couldn't hit the **real** Sakuno when he was caught in the middle of three other Ryuzakis.

_BAM_

_BAM _

_BAM_

Tezuka raised his hand in surrender. He was out.

"Good job!" Oishi said excitedly.

"Now… for Echizen and Fuji" Inui rubbed his hands together. Sakuno chuckled as she was actually enjoying this game a lot.

- - - - -

"Tezuka's out" Fuji shook his head regretfully.

"Two versus four, eh…" Ryoma responded then sighed. The two had eye contact then they understood something with the interaction.

It was time to bring the other group down. They prepared their attack when they said something together. "Ryuzaki/Sakuno-chan would be brought down last"

They started moving towards the direction where Tezuka was last. Both boys crept closer to the location when they saw three auburn-heads sitting with their backs on them. "What's the meaning of this?" Ryoma muttered to his senpai. Fuji just shrugged. Suddenly, the three heads turned to their direction and much to their eagerness to actually see Ryuzaki, they were surprised to see an auburn-head with glasses, with side-burns, and a Ryuzaki with a black strand of hair dangling on the forehead. The three suddenly prepared their guns, aiming for the two boys.

But Ryoma and Fuji were too fast for their shots. They avoided each paintball coming their way with ease despite the shock they were in at the moment. After several more moments of avoiding the paintballs, Inui, Kawamura, and Oishi ran out of balls which caused Ryoma and Fuji to have an advantage. Acting on impulse, the two immediately prepared their guns and aimed for the three 'Ryuzaki-pretenders'.

_BAM_

_BAM_

_BAM_

Inui, Kawamura, and Oishi raised their hands in surrender… but with sly grins on their faces. Ryoma and Fuji looked at each other.

"Go Ryuzaki!"

"Ah! You're so cute when sneaking like that!"

"Shh… You're going to give away her position"

'What?!' Both Ryoma and Fuji turned, only to find themselves hit by several paintballs, all coming from one direction.

"Gomen Ryoma-kun, Fuji-senpai" Sakuno said with a sweet smile as she brought down the paintball gun and took off her mask.

- - - - -

"Congrats!" The rest of the teens congratulated Group 2 with sincere smiles. Tomoka and Rikku ran towards Sakuno to hug her. Despite their loss, Tezuka, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Fuji, and Ryoma didn't deny that they had fun.

"Sadaharu, that was a nice tactic" Yanagi commented as soon as his former doubles partner emerged from the netted area.

"Arigatou…" Inui smiled.

"Your reaction when you saw me back there was priceless Momo!!!" Kikumaru exclaimed as Niou joined him in laughter.

"Yah, yah!" The Rikkai Dai trickster agreed. Momoshiro glared at them, after which, he too, joined the laughter.

Sakuno suddenly turned to the Seigaku students. "Ano… Senpais, Ryoma-kun, Tomoka… Can you come here tomorrow again?" She looked at them expectantly with a sweet smile on.

- - - - -

To be continued…


	13. Chapter Xii

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters.

"speaking", 'thoughts' and _Telephone Conversation (other end of the line)/ Sound Effects/ Read_

- - - - -

**Transferred My Heart  
**by: OrangeAce

**Chapter 12: Sakuno's Moments of Fame**

**- - - - - **

"Ah… why is this happening again?" Sakuno asked herself nervously as she fidgeted with the hem of her long sleeve. She was dressed in a baby pink gown with her face full of make up, and her hair free from anything aside from some heart hairclips, her tresses cascading magnificently down her back. To top it all, she had a silver tiara on her auburn hair shining beautifully with its sparkles and tiny gems.

"You're out in 30 seconds." Rikku whispered to her best friend excitedly causing Sakuno to grow even more frantic. When the younger Kirihara saw her friend visibly stiffen, she plastered on a very encouraging smile and gave Sakuno two-thumbs up for support. "You can do this… You look beautiful."

Sakuno took in deep breaths as time was ticking fast, and she was going to be revealed in a couple of moments. Suddenly, cutting Sakuno from her present reverie, beautiful music emerged out of the blue, causing the girl to relax a bit. Rikku had patted the girl and instructed her to appear before the crowd already. Sakuno gulped audibly, and looked at her friend unsurely. "Ah… I can't do this…" Sakuno muttered.

"Nonsense! Of course you can!" Rikku grinned ever so wide, giving her friend more comforting pats. "I'm sure they'll all be stunned by the looks of you… especially a certain super rookie, tennis tensai, junior ace, and volley specialist" Rikku added and gave her friend a knowing wink.

Sakuno blushed heavily as certain thoughts came flooding back to her. "Ano… I do think that this contest is unnecessary for settling something like that-" Before the girl could even say more, she was spontaneously pushed forward, and out to face the humongous crowd.

- - - - -

- - - - -

- - - - -

"Ohayo Sakuno-chan!" Rikku happily waved at her best friend who, for the second time that fun fair week, came early to school to offer her help in setting things up.

Sakuno walked her way to the black-haired girl who was currently with the other Student Council officers. As she approached them, she let her eyes travel to what has become of the school so far. The usual booths and stalls were already put up. Though there was slightly something different in the picture. Glancing at the part where the paintball competition was recently held, she was surprised to see a different set-up in the area this time. There was a huge castle-like structure with a platform built up in the middle, just in front of the structure's main entrance. It seemed like a stage with a kingdom backdrop.

As soon as she reached the other teens, she was greeted by the others as well, whom she all gladly greeted back. Couldn't contain her curiosity any longer, "Ano… what's the stage for?"

Rikku grinned ever so wide, that for a moment, Sakuno thought her smile reached her ears. "It's for today's main event, the 'Bachelorette'." She replied simply, but her smile gave off more meaning to the simple explanation she said, causing Sakuno to grow uncomfortable.

'Rikku's up to something.' Sakuno thought nervously as she also noticed the Student Council officers smiling at her. "Ah. I remember you told me something about that." Sakuno smiled, shrugging off the weird feeling she had at the moment. "Ano… So you did change the boy version to girl version, ne?"

Rikku nodded. And Sakuno could have sworn that she saw an evil glint in the girl's eyes. "Sakuno-chan…" The voice turned incredibly 100 times sweeter.

Sakuno gulped. 'Yup. Rikku's definitely up to something…' "W-What is it R-Rikku?" Sakuno stuttered.

"We thank you for volunteering to help us in the fun fair." Rikku's voice suddenly turned normal causing Sakuno to sweatdrop with the sudden demeanor of speaking. The other teens nodded in agreement.

"We say that we need all the help we can get, and you are the perfect person to ease up our problems." The Student Council president smiled her charismatic smile as she gave the others, what seemed like, a knowing stare.

Sakuno blushed at the compliment, obviously missing that there was a deeper meaning behind those words. "It's alright." She smiled, flattered. "I'm willing to offer as much help I can."

That was all the other teens needed to hear. The Student Council president patted Rikku for doing a job well done in anticipating her friend's actions. "We're glad to hear that!" Rikku smiled brightly, and then her deadly sweet voice returned. "Sakuno-chan… We would like you to be the bachelorette for this day's main event."

- - - - -

"Where's Sakuno?!" Marui cried as he was the first to enter the Rikkai Dai gates. "Sakuno!!!" The boy shouted with both of his hands formed at the sides of his mouth. The boys with him sweatdropped with the eagerness of their teammate to see his fiancée.

Several heads turned as they entered; obviously allured by the aura the boys were giving off. The regulars noticed that the school was jam-packed with both more booths and more people.

"Wow… It seems like more and more people are attending the fun fair." Kirihara muttered walking with the usual group of boys he was with.

Like the first day of the fun fair, the boys walked in school together. The Rikkai Dai regulars scanned their school while entering, taking in the sight that was in front. Like Sakuno, the only difference they saw with the set-up of the fair is the 'castle-stage' standing proudly in the previous paintball grounds.

"What the heck is that?" Niou said, pointing at what each of them was looking at.

"It seems like there is going to be a play of some sort…" Yagyuu replied, pushing back his glasses near his face.

Niou couldn't help but snort. "Now that's boring." He commented, and then turning his head towards Kirihara, "Kirihara, maybe you should tell you sister to come up with something different this time! Like… Oh come on! A play?" He whined.

The said boy just rolled his eyes.

"Well, it may be an interesting play…" Yukimura said gently as he smiled. "Maybe it's going to be a Shakespeare masterpiece, perhaps 'Romeo and Juliet'?" The blue-haired captain thoughtfully added causing his other teammates to sweatdrop.

"You read stuff like that Yukimura-senpai?" Kirihara asked with a quirked eyebrow. Everyone expectantly waited for his reply, well except for Sanada who remained indifferent in the on-going conversations.

The captain smiled. "Well, no actually. But one time during practices though, I saw a book entitled 'Romeo and Juliet' fall out of Sanada's bag…"

There was silence. Only Yanagi furiously scribbling in his own infamous data notebook could be heard.

Niou was the one who broke it with his loud laughter. "Hahahahaha!!! So someone did see that book! Man! That's not even the best part of the things I put there! I even put lingerie-"

The trickster was cut off from his outburst by Sanada's ominous aura and deadly glare directed upon him. The others stifled their chuckles, not wanting to be a victim of their vice-captain's bad mood and the dangerous atmosphere he was already starting to spread.

"Well… I'm still wondering what that castle thingy is for!" Marui exclaimed while rubbing the side of his cheek. The others nodded in agreement while they ignored Sanada and Niou's little fiasco, obviously not wanting to be a part of it. "And where's Sakuno?!"

Just in time to clear up the boys' thoughts, Rikku's voice sounded through the mic for the daily line-up of events in Fun Fair Day#2.

- - - - -

"Nya! I'm so excited to go to the fair again!" Kikumaru said excitedly while bouncing up and down his seat.

"Who isn't? After yesterday's paintball competition, I'm hungry to have more fun besides tennis!" Momoshiro exclaimed with the same eagerness in his voice as he high-fived his red-haired senpai.

"Shh…" Oishi calmed the two gone wild boys while looking at several heads who had turned towards their direction, apologetically. "Don't be so loud. We might get kicked out if we make so much noise-"

"BURNING! I'M READY TO KICK SOME MORE ASSES IN WHATEVER ACTIVITY THE FAIR'LL HAVE TODAY!"

"Where did senpai's racket come from?" Kaidoh wondered as he looked at the hyper Taka who was waving his racket around. Inui's eyeglasses simultaneously glistened. The boomerang specialist sweatdropped; seems like he had gotten his answer.

Oishi sighed while putting a hand on his forehead. It was hopeless keeping them calm if they were so excited like this.

Fuji smiled as he listened to his teammates' continuous blabbering on what could possibly be the main event that day. He was silently looking outside the window, patiently waiting for their desired stop while pondering to himself.

It seemed like the Seigaku regulars had gotten over the fact that Sakuno didn't study in their school anymore… it also seemed that Sakuno was over that sad fact too. Sakuno appeared to have taken in the truth that even if they didn't share the same school any longer, they will still remain to be friends. All of them. And maybe… just maybe, Sakuno will form a bridge between the two schools which will eventually lead into a deeper friendship. 'Sakuno…'

"Hai! Hai! We're already coming over Sa-chan! Don't worry." Tomoka assured her auburn-haired friend who obviously was already seeking for their presence.

The Seigaku regulars were, once again, heading off to Rikkai Dai for the fun fair day. Tezuka was equally disturbed by the fact that they were wasting another day of no practice. Overwhelmed by his teammates' consistent nagging that they should go back, despite the fact that he **was **the captain, Tezuka gave in to their request. Well, first off, just to stop their bothersome convincing, mostly done by Kikumaru and Momoshiro, and, of course, because Sakuno herself asked them to do so.

He sighed as he silently remained in his seat, being totally indifferent of his teammate's enthusiastic actions. Well, he didn't deny that the first fun fair day wasn't so bad.

Sharing the same silence along with Fuji and Tezuka, a certain tennis prince was in his own world as well…in the world of dreams that is. His Fila cap completely covered his face as he quietly snored his way through-out the trip to Rikkai Dai.

Interrupting everyone in their own businesses, Kikumaru's voice emerged along with the stop of the train just before their final destination. "Hoi! Hoi! I-Is that Ryuzaki-chan?!"

With the boy's sudden outburst, all Seigaku regulars and Tomoka looked at where Kikumaru was pointing at. Even Ryoma awakened with the red-head's shout. He groggily opened his eyes and lifted his cap when he saw his present company staring outside the window of the train, which was currently not moving.

"You're right Kikumaru-senpai! That is Ryuzaki-san!" Momoshiro chided.

With the mention of the girl's name, Ryoma immediately approached the others. Gaping and eyes almost as wide as saucers greeted him when he reached them, after which, curiosity overwhelmed him causing him to divert his attention towards where they were all looking at. He couldn't help but gape himself.

There it was, Sakuno's face plastered on a big billboard standing firmly in the outskirts of the area they were in.

Tomoka giggled as she took in everything she was seeing. She didn't really expect that her best friend's face would be on a billboard! 'This is bigger than I expected!' Tomoka thought with glistening eyes, excited to spill what they just saw to her Rikkai Dai friend.

"Sakuno...." Fuji mumbled with his cerulean orbs exposed in the open, gazing at Sakuno's delicate face on the billboard. He was quite surprised himself, though he couldn't tear his gaze away from the face of his ex-kohai.

Ryoma squinted to get a better look of the picture, wanting to know more details on why in the world Sakuno was on a billboard. 'The Fabulous Salon?'

- - - - -

"Mou… Rikku said that the lady is somewhere here..." Sakuno frantically made her way through the booths as her friend instructed her to search for a tall, black-haired, slender woman who was wearing a uniform of some sort with a logo of a flower. She sighed as she realized that she was lost in the middle of a mass of people and booths. "Rikku should know me better with finding things…"

"Sakuno!"

Brightening up with the call of her name, the auburn-head turned to where the voice came from, expecting to see Rikku when in turn, found herself looking at a group of girls she didn't even know. 'Eh?'

"Sakuno! Sakuno! We didn't know you are model! Akaya-kun sure is lucky to have a girlfriend like you!" One of the girls spoke up with so much excitement.

"Ano… Kirihara-senpai isn't my boyfriend…" Sakuno said with pink on her cheeks as she faced the others embarrassed, obviously bothered that she was the center of attention. After a few moments, "N-Nani?! M-Model?!" Sakuno stuttered only realizing that first parts of what the girl said.

The nosy girls grinned cheekily as they also shared soft giggles. "Sakuno-chan is so kawaii!" They all exclaimed at the same time. "So cute with Akaya-kun!"

Sakuno was blushing so much and fidgeting with the hem of her pink skirt. She was bewildered with how in the world she was getting all this attention. And heck! She didn't even who these girls were! Did she have some kind of fanclub or something? Sakuno sighed. Most likely a fanclub of 'Akaya and Sakuno'.

"Hey, hey! We found Sakuno-chan here!" One of the girls shouted, interrupting Sakuno in her thoughts. Shortly after, Sakuno was immediately surrounded by more unknown girls **and **boys. Any moment now, Sakuno knew she was going to faint. She never was fond of being the center of attention or when people would fuss for her.

Just when she thought she was really going to blackout with the minimal space she was in and the continuous chattering of the people surrounding her, a lady's voice emerged. "Hey! Hey! Please move aside! You're all blocking the pathway!"

Closing her eyes, Sakuno hoped that the other students surrounding her will follow what the lady said. Counting until twenty, "Are you alright miss?" The woman spoke again.

With the question seemingly directed to her, Sakuno opened her eyes and found herself looking at a tall, black-haired, slender woman wearing a familiar uniform she had come across before. Actually, the woman in front of her **was **familiar. The young lady had a light complexion, her black hair tied into a neat stylish bun, and her grey orbs gazing curiously back at her. She was smiling.

"Manager-san?"

- - - - -

"…we will also be continuing to feature lucky students in the Jail Booth, Make-over Booth, and Marriage Booth!" Rikku continued discussing that day's fun fair agenda.

"Rikku's there, but where's Ryuzaki-san?" Kirihara muttered as he scanned the area they were in.

"Mou… Where's Sakuno?" Marui, like Kirihara, looked around hoping to find an auburn-plaited girl amongst the crowd.

The Rikkai Dai regulars sighed as they watched their two other teammates looking for their petite kohai while continuing to listen to Rikku's announcement. Just then, a sight caught their attention as they noticed a familiar group of teenagers enter their school.

'Seigaku's here.' They all thought.

Niou waved at the newcomers who immediately saw him. They all rushed to meet up with the Rikkai Dai regulars, only to be followed by hundreds of people's eyes. Once again, they have made an eye-catching entrance, only made shorter thanks to Niou immediately spotting them.

As soon as they reached the Rikkai Dai regulars, "Did you know that Ryuzaki-san is a The Fabulous Salon hair model?!" Kikumaru and Momoshiro blabbered with big searching eyes for the reaction of the Rikkai Dai regulars.

There was silence…

"Sakuno a hair model?!" Marui exclaimed incredulously loud.

The others were stunned as well. Yanagi looked at Inui for assurance, and the Seigaku data man nodded his head in agreement. The Rikkai Dai regular then started scribbling furiously in his notebook.

Overcoming the surprise, "Are you sure?" Niou asked skeptically.

Kikumaru and Momoshiro immediately grabbed the trickster's shirt. "Nya! We saw it with our own two eyes! She's on a billboard!" Kikumaru expained. Momoshiro nodded.

The other Rikkai Dai regulars, like Yanagi, looked at the others for assurance. The Seigaku regulars nodded their heads.

"Wow." Kirihara muttered to himself as he imagined how the petite auburn-head possibly look like on a billboard. 'So kawaii…' He thought as an involuntary blush crept on his face.

"Having fantasies eh Kirihara?"

The boy immediately snapped back to reality and looked at who spoke. He found himself looking at a smirking Fuji with cerulean orbs exposed in the open. The junior ace looked away to hide his embarrassed look.

As Marui continued interrogating some of the Kikumaru and Momoshiro of the details, the remaining Seigaku regulars only got to scan the vicinity. Like the others, they also wondered what the 'castle-stage' was for.

'I wonder what that's for…' Ryoma thought to himself as he continued looking at the structure standing where they previously played paintball.

As if a follow up to Ryoma's question, Rikku's voice sounded through the speakers in an even louder rate. "Are you guys wondering what the castle thing is for?" She said as she looked at the big structure she was referring to. Everyone followed her gaze.

Now that caught all the boys' attention as they heard what Rikku said. Ever since the Rikkai Dai regulars entered school that day, they all wondered the same thing: What in the world was the castle set-up for?

"It will be for our main event for today!" Rikku started.

"Don't tell me it's going to be a play…" Niou muttered as he still was stuck with that only possibility.

"The Bachelorette!"

"Eh?" Most of the tennis regulars had dangling question marks above their heads. 'The Bachelorette?'

"Today's main event will only have boys as contestants, mainly because this competition is about fighting over one girl."

"Fighting-" Marui muttered.

"…over-" Kirihara continued.

"…one-" Fuji continued after Kirihara.

"Girl?" Ryoma ended while looking all confused.

The rest looked at the four of them as they seemed to have seen the relation of the competition with the admirers' predicament. They had a certain feeling of what was yet to come.

"We will be presenting the chosen bachelorette on the event itself, so I hope that everyone will come to watch this fun fair day's competition"

**- - - - -**

"Sa-chan!"

The auburn-head turned to where the voice came from and saw her Seigaku best friend rush towards her direction. "Tomo-chan!" Sakuno said in an excited voice.

Right after the bothering unknown teenagers left Sakuno, the kind lady who helped her from the unexpected situation brought her to a tent right behind the 'castle-stage'. It was only then Sakuno saw that the tent had a sign saying 'The Fabulous Salon'. She gaped as she saw her face on one of the tarpaulins. The manager smiled as she saw Sakuno's reaction while continuing to lead the way to the still deserted area.

"Where are the senpai?" Sakuno asked curiously as soon as her best friend reached her.

Sakuno was sitting still on a chair with the salon's equipment just behind her, tending to her soft locks. Some tresses were pressed together by two iron-like clips, and then shiny heart hairclips appeared on the girl's hair. She was having her hair done while the salon manager left her at the moment to get her clothes for the specific event later.

"They're with the Rikkai Dai regulars listening to Rikku's announcement…" Tomoka's smile was from ear to ear as she looked from Sakuno to the equipments under the pink tent with the sign, 'The Fabulous Salon'. She couldn't suppress giggles when her gaze fell upon the tarpaulin with Sakuno's face in it.

The auburn-head followed her best friend's gaze and blushed as soon as she saw what Tomoka was giggling about. Sakuno sighed. "Mou… Tomo-chan. I kind of regret posing for the salon…" The girl said in a soft voice, a bit embarrassed as she remembered all the attention she got just a while back.

"Nani? What are you talking about Sa-chan?" Tomoka started as she immediately opposed what her best friend said. "_We're all_ glad that you posed for the salon you know! This is an opportunity for everyone to appreciate you Sa-chan." The pigtailed girl said with a smile.

Sakuno returned her friend's smile with slight doubt. Then she seemed to have realized a few words in Tomoka's sentence. "_W-We?"_

Tomoka chuckled. "Ryoma-sama, senpai-tachi, and I saw your face on a billboard on the way here!"

Sakuno thought she would faint. "B-B-B-Billboard?"

- - - - -

"There they are!" Rikku chirped happily as she waved at both Sakuno and Tomoka.

Instantaneously, the tennis regulars of both schools were behind the younger Kirihara, looking at the two approaching figures. Rikku smirked as she felt four pairs of eyes gazing at her auburn-haired friend intensely, who at that moment had her hair done beautifully.

The salon manager added some extra shine to the girl's hair, making it look sleek as it flowed behind her back, bouncing lightly as she made her usual strides. There were several shimmering tiny heart clips on her auburn head, forming an even bigger heart on the upper left part of her hair.

As soon as the two girls reached the others, Kikumaru immediately pinched Sakuno's cheeks lightly. "Kya! Ryuzaki-san! You never told us that you were a hair model! You're so cute nya!" The red-head continued pinching Sakuno on the cheeks.

The girl was blushing so much from the attention she was once again getting. "Ano…"

"Oi! Kikumaru, you're already hurting her." Niou commented while slightly jerking his head towards a certain group of four boys.

Kikumaru immediately backed away from Sakuno as soon as he saw Marui, Kirihara, Fuji, and Ryoma glaring at him. He chuckled at the 'possessiveness' of the other four.

There was silence.

"Ah Sakuno-chan (Ryoma, Marui, and Kirihara flinches at this), where have you been?" Fuji asked, smiling at the blushing auburn-head. He opened his eyes, gazing at Sakuno with his blue orbs, adding to Sakuno's discomfort under his scrutiny while her blush intensified.

Tomoka and Rikku giggled together as they watched their friend being surrounded by the tall tennis regulars. It made Sakuno look even more fragile and delicate when mixed with the presence of the big boys. The two were glad that their auburn-friend was now catching attention.

Amongst the two, Tomoka was the one who felt really happy for her friend since she knew how different Sakuno was being treated, from her days in Seigaku. Before, Sakuno was just labeled as the 'cheerleader' who was always present in the tennis regulars' games, cheering them on. Eventually, Sakuno and she became close friends with the others, even leading them to a friendship vow they made.

But Tomoka noticed that how the others viewed her friend didn't really change despite the fact that they were all closer friends now. Sakuno's shyness seemed to be the one drawing her away from the group; but it wasn't really her friend's fault since that's really how she was. If only the tennis regulars looked deeper underneath that shy façade, they would have seen how special Sakuno was.

The need of wanting the relationship she had with her senpais and Ryoma to remain, paved way to Sakuno working hard in order to be good in tennis. It was something she fortunately achieved, hoping that this will at least make her closer to the tennis regulars. The sad thing was, before Sakuno could even make an attempt of finally revealing what she had worked so hard for, she was suddenly transferred to Rikkai Dai. To transfer homes. To transfer her heart.

It didn't go unnoticed by the loud-mouthed girl that her friend finally found a place where she was so much appreciated, yet she didn't even have to try to be someone she's not; just the same old shy, clumsy, bad at directions Sakuno who everyone grew to love.

It was only then, when her auburn-friend was gone, when Seigaku learned how to appreciate her. They longed for her presence during practices cheering them on and of course her home-made meals. They missed Sakuno not only as their cheerleader, but also as their friend; a friend who had been with them through their hardships, even if at that time they didn't really acknowledge her yet.

Tomoka's smile widened as Sakuno continued to talk to the boys, fidgeting with her skirt and blushing so much, obviously having a hard time answering whatever questions they asked her. It was obvious that Sakuno didn't transfer her heart for she still so willingly accepted Seigaku's presence. She still loved the school…and she still kept her promise of continuing to be friends no matter what.

"Did you encounter trouble going all the way here?" Rikku whispered to Tomoka – thus interrupting her from her deep thoughts.

Tomoka turned to her black-haired friend, "Yeah! I had to scream in order to stop them from bothering Sa-chan." She smiled as she returned her gaze towards her auburn-haired friend. "You know how she is when she's the center of attention."

"Ah…" The tennis regulars said as understanding dawned upon them.

Kikumaru crinkled his eyebrow. "So, you're saying that in exchange for the free services you received during our malling, you had to pose for the salon as their hair model?" He asked.

"Hai." Came Sakuno's simple reply with a blush still present on her face. "Ano… it's kind of embarrassing actually."

"Ah Ryuzaki-san. The fact that you're face is for everyone to see is already a great feat, ne?" Oishi said kindly while looking for support from the others who gladly nodded their heads. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about. And I don't think that anything bad will happen because of this."

Sakuno's blush intensified as her senpai all smiled at her, well of course, save the usual stoic people who you don't see smiling around at any instance. But nevertheless, the feeling of support from the group didn't go unnoticed by the girl. She gratefully smiled back at them for their encouragement.

"So, Ryuzaki-san, where do you intend we go to now?" Kirihara asked as everyone expectantly waited for her reply. "Well, of course, excluding the main event." The junior ace added.

Just as soon as he said that, Rikku immediately joined the group, with Tomoka tailing behind. "Did I just hear that you're not planning to join the main event?" The younger Kirihara glared at his brother and the others, searching for any hint that what she heard was correct.

"Ah Rikku! You actually expect us to join that?" Niou whined.

"Honestly, I find today's main event a bit disappointing…" Momoshiro said causing Rikku to twitch in annoyance.

"Ano…" Sakuno started, as she tried convincing the others that the event was going to be fun. But she was too shy and the other's chatters were too loud that it overwhelmed her attempt to speak. And so, she just fidgeted with the hem of her skirt while looking from face to face of her present company.

"How can you say that when you don't even know what will happen!" Rikku glared at the dunk-smash specialist who just scratched the side of his cheek in slight embarrassment. The girl 'hmph-ed' while she tried to self-compose. 'Hn. I'm sure if you all found out that the bachelorette is Sakuno, you're all going to beg me to join the competition.' She smiled smugly to herself.

Ryoma watched everything bored under the lowered brim of his cap, quite agreeing with his senpai that that day's main event was boring. Well, he didn't really know that Sakuno was going to be the key part in this event, so we're sure that his point of view won't settle for long. As he continued to gaze at everyone bickering and chattering at each other, he saw Marui approach Sakuno secretly. 'What's he up to?'

Fuji noticed the glucose-lover's movements too, but remained silent, pretending that he was still listening to Yagyuu who was saying something to him.

As the two Seigaku Sakuno admirers continued to watch the magenta-haired approaching Sakuno, they're attention were both suddenly diverted to Rikku who was pointing and glaring at them.

"Later during the main event, I'm sure," The girl's eyes were blazing from passion and determination. She was obviously affected with Momoshiro's statement on that day's line-up of events.

"You." She pointed at her brother.

"You." She pointed at Fuji.

"You." She pointed at Ryoma.

"And you-" She tried directing her finger at the volley specialist when she couldn't find him anywhere. She tried scanning the area they where in.

"Where's Marui?" Niou asked rhetorically as they too, finally noticed that their other teammate was gone.

"Where's Sakuno?" Tomoka suddenly asked while looking for her auburn-haired friend too. It was only all the teens in the group noticed two of their companions missing.

As if answering the teens' questions, the big screen which features the on-going happenings of the fair came to life wherein they all saw a streak of magenta and auburn pass the camera. At first the two were horded by a group of girls, seemingly trying to reach for the girl, but were all ceased by a glaring magenta-head.

It was Marui and Sakuno alright. The two queued in the long line as they camera traveled its way through the number of people patiently waiting for their turn. When the camera stopped at the sign of the booth, three boys immediately set off to where they can find the place.

- - - - -

"Psst… Sakuno…" Marui called Sakuno from where he was, only a few meters away from her. He did several attempts of getting the girl's attention, but it was useless since his voice was too soft and the girl was busy listening to the others bicker of whether the main event was going to be interesting or not.

Deciding that calling the girl was futile, he resorted to approaching the girl instead. He discretely walked towards the girl who looked flustered from all the arguing that was happening. As soon as she reached her, he tapped her on her shoulder.

Sakuno immediately turned to him, a bit surprised at first, but smiled when she saw that it was only Marui. "What is it Bunta-kun?" She asked softly while smiling at the magenta-haired boy.

She instantaneously blushed when she realized Marui's face was nearing hers. 'Was he…' She could feel her heartbeat faster as the boy continued to lower down his face towards hers. Closing her eyes, confused with whatever was going to happen, the girl was in turn surprised when she heard Marui's voice just a breath away from her ear.

"Let's go to the marriage booth." He said softly, but with obvious excitement in his tone.

Sakuno snapped her eyes open while blushing furiously. She felt incredibly awkward for what happened and very embarrassed for thinking that Marui was actually going to kiss her. The boy was silently gazing back at her, patiently waiting for her answer. 'What's there to lose? Besides, he is my fiancé…' Finding her voice after several moments of self-composing, "Hai." Sakuno replied which caused Marui to grin ever so wide.

"Come." Marui whispered excitedly as she tugged on Sakuno's arm, leading her to the marriage booth which he had so wanted to go to from the start with the auburn-head.

- - - - -

The rest of the teens tried to suppress their laughter, smiles, and smirks as they continuously watched Fuji, Ryoma, and Kirihara give off bad vibes, obviously feeling so annoyed for being outwitted and overtaken by Marui. Kirihara muttered incoherent words; Fuji's hands were clenched together that it was almost white; and Ryoma's eyes were completely covered by the brim of his cap. All three increased their pace towards the said location of the marriage booth.

"I wonder what will happen when we reach the booth." Yagyuu muttered as he directed the statement to no one in particular.

But Inui was always glad to be of help to others, "100 percent there's going to be a brawl." He said as he adjusted his glasses, pushing it nearer to the crook of his nose.

Rikku and Tomoka were giggling non-stop again as they associated Marui and Sakuno's disappearance as 'eloping'. "Ah! So kawaii!" The two of them said at the same time, but immediately realized that there were three fuming boys who might murder them if they heard what they were giggling about.

Actually, the two girls were rooting for no one particular for their friend's heart, just as long as Sakuno was going to be taken care of by that person, and that she will be happy. That's what matters. Though of course, the fact that Marui was Sakuno's fiancé couldn't be easily disregarded.

Kikumaru, Momoshiro, and Niou were having an enthusiastic conversation at the moment as they were betting on who will get Sakuno's hand in marriage in the booth. "But what if they're too late when reach the booth? Then Marui wins." Momoshiro said.

"I'm betting on Fuji!" Kikumaru said excitedly as he glanced at the tennis tensai walking just in front of them.

"I'm betting on Echizen." Momoshiro stated.

"I'm betting for either Kirihara or Marui then." Niou grinned as the three of them continued their prediction on what will happen when they reach the booth.

In a matter of a few more minutes, the teens reached the booth wherein they saw a long line of couples patiently waiting for their turn to be 'married'. The teens immediately spotted a boy with magenta-hair and an auburn-haired girl somewhere in the front of the line.

It was only then they realized that the two were going to be married next. Taking action, the three boys immediately made their way to the front of the line whilst hearing a few murmurs from the other students.

"Hey! Why are they approaching the front! They're supposed to line-up-"

"Shut up! Can't you see? Akaya-kun is trying to get his girl friend back with his two trusty bodyguards."

"Bodyguards? Aren't those Echizen and Fuji of Seigaku?"

"Oh yeah! But still, you got to admit that they all look cute approaching Sakuno and Marui-kun as if to try and stop the wedding."

"Speaking of which, why is Sakuno with Marui-kun again? Isn't it supposed to be Akaya-kun with Sakuno?"

"-gasps- You're right! Oh! Maybe there's a love triangle between all of them!"

"But how 'bout Echizen and Fuji?"

"-gasps- This is even bigger that I thought! I think there is a love web happening in here!"

"Wow! Sakuno sure is lucky!"

"It's because she is so kawaii-"

The boy who was about to say that immediately swallowed up his words when he felt Fuji, Ryoma, and Kirihara's glares on him. He smiled sheepishly while muttering his apologies. The line immediately went silent when that happened. The only thing they could do now was watch and anticipate what's going to happen next.

- - - - -

"Marui Bunta, do you take this young lady's hand in marriage and swear to be a good and just husband?" A student dressed in priest's clothes asked the Rikkai Dai tennis regular who nodded his head enthusiastically.

"I do." He smiled brightly at the blushing Sakuno.

"And you, Ryuzaki Sakuno, do you take this young man's hand in marriage and swear to be a loving and loyal wife?" The 'priest' this time asked Sakuno who was blushing like mad.

"I-"

"Stop!"

The two immediately turned their heads towards where the voices came from, and found themselves looking at Fuji, Ryoma, and Kirihara glaring daggers at Marui. The three approached the two who were in front of the line, making their 'grand entrance' in stopping the wedding. There were a few giggles from the girls in line, obviously fascinated with everything that was happening. The boys weren't far from amused too.

On the other hand, the tennis regulars, Rikku, and Tomoka were now slightly worried with what could possibly happen between the boys. Acting on impulse, Rikku immediately headed towards the four admirers and Sakuno's direction.

"Marui-senpai… How could you?" Kirihara asked with a tiny scowl on his face.

"Eh? Whatever do you mean Kirihara?" The magenta-haired boy responded with fake innocence.

"Ano…" Sakuno, once again, tried interrupting the about the be verbal fighting. But because of the softness of her voice, her attempt to settle things was utterly futile. And so, she just watched the on-going bickering.

"As far as I know, a man's fight excludes fighting when the opponent is disable." Fuji said suddenly, exposing his cerulean orbs in the open.

"Yeah Marui…" Ryoma responded while raising the brim of his cap up. "No cheating."

Just when things were about to heat up even more, Rikku barged in just in time to say, "Hey, there are still vacant slots for the main event!" The four boys looked at Rikku as if she had just grown another head. "What?!"

"This isn't the perfect timing for things like that Rikku." Kirihara glared at his sister for interrupting such moment. Sakuno was nervously looking from face to face, waiting for a response.

Rikku turned smug. "Even if I say that the bachelorette for this event is none other than Sakuno?"

The four boys were stunned while the people in line, who stopped the marriages at the moment to watch the little scene, started murmuring at each other with the sudden fact they took in.

"A-Ano-" Sakuno said, in her attempts to break the awkward silence was overtaken by the four boys themselves.

"Sign us up!"

- - - - -

To be continued…

**A/N: **HAHAHAHA!!! WOO!!! (breathe in. breathe out. breathe in, breathe out) Okay, sorry for that outburst. I've just GOT to shout like that after finishing an incredibly fun-to-write chapter! WOO!!! I was laughing like crazy while I was doing the marriage scene :P hahaha!!! So, up next?! The bachelorette contest! YEAH! Please drop by a review and tell me what you think about the chapter XD I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I wrote it.

**P.S.: **I'm incredibly sorry for the delay in this chap! It's been… FOUR MONTHS since I updated on this fic! I'm really, really, sorry!!! So much stuff just happened that's why I wasn't able to update on this sooner… Anyways! Just wait for the next update which will hopefully be not such a long wait. XD

**P.P.S.: **Thanks for all those who favorited and alerted, and of course, reviewed this story!!! It's almost going to be ONE YEAR since I posted this fic :D _Favorited: 61; Alerted: 51; Reviews: 188._

**P.P.P.S.: **Sorry if you noticed any grammatical errors or whatsoever. This chapter hasn't been beta-ed yet so… yeah. Hope you guys understand :P


	14. Chapter Xiii

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters.

"speaking", 'thoughts' and _Telephone Conversation (other end of the line)/ Sound Effects/ Read_

- - - - -

**Transferred My Heart  
**by: OrangeAce

**Chapter 13: The Bachelorette**

**- - - - -**

She had to blink and rub her eyes several times before she believed that she was indeed the one in the mirror's reflection. Big chocolate orbs stared back at her in an almost awe-struck expression and her mouth slightly open in gape while she scrutinized the princess in front of her with utmost attention.

The fiery red gown she was wearing was every bit beautiful; the soft, velvety dress hugging her waist making her petite figure so evident and exposing her milky shoulders that showed her smooth and fair skin. She touched her auburn tresses almost hesitantly, afraid that she would ruin the long curls that ran way down just inches below her shoulder back. She moved her fingers up and down her hair, and then touched the silver tiara on her head.

Never did she imagine herself to look and play as she was exactly right now. It was as if she was randomly grabbed from a fairytale book and taken away from her magnificent kingdom.

She was a princess at the moment.

And it made her rather uncomfortable knowing that the invisibility she had lived up to when she was in Seishun Gakuen was now going to be broken for as long as she stayed in Rikkai Dai. She did not anticipate she'd fit right in and find a place among each of her new friend's hearts. She did not anticipate she was going to be showered some attention she never thought she'd have even in the wildest of her dreams. And she certainly did not anticipate that she would be _desired _and be chosen to be 'bachelorette' to the whole male population in the school.

In her present situation, it was now _impossible _to ignore Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

Snapping her from her reverie, the creaking noise of the door caused her to look away from her reflection and into the wide open door.

It was Rikku…and the moment her gaze landed on her, the devilish grin that crossed her face was unmistakable.

"Let's see _them_ say 'no' to this now."

- - - - -

The sound of exuberant laughter and excited giggles erupted throughout the open field of the campus, with the estimate of the _entire _student body fill up bleachers and benches for the _show. _The female population of the growing crowd was mostly the ones responsible for the uproar actually. The sight of all _willing _male, whatever reason each may have, in their chosen get-up was enough to send a battalion of Eves swooning on their feet – thus, be bombarded with a series of shrieks and squeals that would put all-known banshees to shame. The male crowd, on the other hand, howled in laughter as soon as they saw what had become of their friends. Everyone was in a good mood and because of the noise in that area of the fair, numerous others were drawn into what was about to happen.

In contrast to the cheery atmosphere though, were the grumbles and incessant complaints of the contestants.

"I did _not _sign up for this!" Kirihara scowled as he glanced down at the sparkling purple cloth and shiny silver stars embedded on the robe he was wearing with blatant fury. Upon looking up, his eyes were immediately covered by the loose—not to mention _annoying_—tall hat he was wearing. He adjusted it, and immediately saw his sniggering company. "HEY!"

"Kirihara… Why don't you _magic _your hat into fitting that big head of yours?" Niou grinned.

The laughter only increased a notch.

"Now, now… it's not nice to cross someone who can hex you off your butt," Marui chimed in with soft chuckles as his kouhai directly shot him a pointed glare.

"Not funny, senpai," Kirihara's scowl deepened when his top hat threatened to fall off his head again, which caused the others to laugh even harder. "And why do you get to wear a prince costume! And you! A knight in shining armor! And a gladiator-looking thingy that shows abs!" he whined as he enviously stared at Ryoma's, Marui's, and Fuji's costume. "It's unfair you get to look so good in these pathetic costumes…"

"Che. Who'd like walking around looking like this in broad daylight," Ryoma muttered under his breath.

He was about to pull down the brim of his cap when he remembered that he wasn't wearing a cap, but instead a crown. He frowned and shared Kirihara's gloomy attitude as he went off to get some Ponta to ease his mood. But before he could even take a step towards the vending machine, he was immediately horded by shrieking Rikkai Dai girls that he had to retreat and sulk in his place until the start of the competition.

"And besides, you're not alone who's facing the same embarrassment," Niou started as he glanced at another group of boys beside them. They were all wearing vegetable costumes and had big frowns on their faces. "Sucks for them that they had to sign up late and face the wrath of Rikku. She's merciless for even daring to include a carrot in the dressing room."

"Serves them right," Kirihara muttered. One of the boys in another group they were currently looking at tripped because of his long _tail_. "That's for even thinking about fighting against _us _for Ryuzaki-san…" he harrumphed and then faced another direction. "Why are there a _battalion _of them anyway! The more they are, the slimmer the chance of winning!" he whined childishly as he was seeing another group of boys in a different set of costumes.

"Are you chickened, Kirihara?" Fuji asked with a vexing smile. "The bigger chance I'd win if you leave…"

"Hah! In your dreams, Fuji!" Kirihara exclaimed. Just when he was about to complain to Niou again, the Rikkai Dai trickster was suddenly nowhere to be found. "Where's Niou-senpai? And the others?" he asked no one in particular. He seethed internally when he realized he was stuck with a sulking Ryoma, a restless Marui, and a really, really, _really_ annoying Fuji.

"Man, this costume's really heavy…" Marui panted when he tried releasing his tension with his usual hyperactive-ness of jumping up and down. "And it's so hot! Gah! How can people survive wearing these things when in battle!" he exclaimed exasperated as he finally ceased from jumping up and down. He too, was in a terrible mood. When his gaze fell on Fuji… his mood got even worst. "I'm so gonna kill Rikku for this!"

Ryoma glared at his Seigaku senpai too for being the only one unaffected with the contestant's supposed current predicament.

Fuji chuckled softly as he continuously felt the heavy scrutiny he was receiving from the three others. It had been very lucky of him when he managed to spot the golden plastic armor and accompanying paraphernalia before the others. He also didn't miss the glances he was getting and effect he was inflicting on the girls surrounding their group. Since he decided not to wear the cloth supposedly under the golden armor, his _abs _was mercilessly flaunted. In that hot day, his costume was the most comfortable _and _good-looking (in this context _not _childish and hot) that he really couldn't suppress the wide smile on his face as he felt the other's (Ryoma, Marui, Kirihara) envious looks on him.

"Good afternoon everyone!"

All four boys, who were trying so desperately to avoid each other's presence, instantly turned towards the platform at the familiar voice. It was indeed Rikku standing on stage wearing a pink leotard and tutu, pink wings embroidered with silver glitter, a silver stick with a star on her left hand, and the microphone on the right.

The open field was completely silent with Rikku's appearance.

"The 'bachelorette contest would start in a few minutes, and I'd just like to inform all non-participants not to enter the competition premises as it is ongoing. Though before the event starts, all non-participants are encouraged to approach the table located at the base of the platform for bets. Winners would be given a special prize."

As soon as Rikku had said that, one-half of the student body instantly rushed towards the table and the bets then started reeling in. Majority of the Rikkai Dai males remained where they were, still in an awful mood for walking around in each of their pathetic costumes, but the thrill and anticipation they were feeling were clearly emitted at the knowledge that the contest was about to begin.

"As for all the boys out to win Sakuno-chan's heart, please come closer to the stage and arrange yourselves in single files in front of the platform. In this way, our 'bachelorette' will have a glimpse of those after her."

The boys immediately got to their feet and some even fought over who'll be first in line. They created quite a ruckus which made a certain black-haired girl twitch in annoyance. Everything was really comical; watching _high school_ boys fight over such a little thing. It then made Rikku wonder how in the world the entire contest was going to progress with such actions from the contestants.

"Damn it! I was first in line!"

Marui twitched.

"No you weren't! And besides, Sakuno-chan would rather look at me than you, baka!"

Kirihara clenched his fists.

"Why are we even here again—ow! What was that for, nya?! Find your own place!"

Fuji glanced at the bickering ninjas in hoods in front of him with calculating eyes.

"Shh… quiet… Remember that we're doing a favor here and its best that we keep a low profile."

Ryoma's eyes narrowed at the thought of these guys winning.

"It would have been a pleasure to be doing this but it's just that these costumes are so hideous-"

"SHUT UP!!"

All heads immediately turned to red-faced Rikku who looked like she was on the brink of committing bloody murder.

"I can forgive you for acting like preschoolers, but insulting the _costumes _definitely crossed the line…" Rikku's gaze was murderous that those who were fighting over first in line retreated to the back immediately. "Honestly, if I was Sakuno-chan, I'd eliminate you guys right now," she muttered as she gazed at everyone with a starting to calm-down expression… which relieved everyone.

"Your sister's a monster…" Marui whispered to Kirihara who merely nodded in agreement.

"Tsk. Just imagine trying to survive everyday with her…" Kirihara snorted. "Wait. Why are we talking again?" Marui shrugged as the messy-haired boy merely shook his head. "Never mind you cheating like that on us a while go. At least we have the contest… And yeah, it won't be a surprise if she suddenly grew tentacles, fangs and arms…"

He, alongside those who were in the surrounding vicinity and heard his comment, chuckled in ridicule. Especially those who were scared out of their wits with a fairy glaring ice daggers at them. They were glad that someone actually had the guts to stand up to the suddenly-fearful Kirihara Rikku.

"I heard that!" Rikku snapped at his Kirihara, who was unfortunately near the stage, with a pained expression. "That was below the belt, aniki!"

The junior ignored the sudden clench of his stomach. "Geez… don't make it such a big deal, Rikku… You're kinda wasting more time than necessary with all this squabbling and exaggeration. It's already such a bother wearing _these _you know," he retorted back to his sister with an ugly scowl on his face.

"Stop insulting my costumes!" Rikku exclaimed, her voice so shrill that everyone's attention was suddenly on the Kirihara siblings. "Baka! You should watch your big trap and stop showcasing to the entire world how a jerk you can be-"

"Stop being a whiny brat then! We didn't all come here to hear you shriek your head off after all!" Kirihara said, his tone equally loud. "If ever you were in Ryuzaki-san's place as 'bachelorette', I don't think anyone would even bother going here!"

Kirihara flinched when she saw his sister bite her lower lip. Her doing that meant only one thing… Rikku refused to look at his direction and began to quiver.

"Childish…" Ryoma said to no one in particular. "We're wasting time…"

Fuji only continued to bemusedly watch the siblings' suddenly cold silence with each other.

"That was harsh, Kirihara," Marui muttered which earned him a 'you-don't-have-to-rub-it-in' look from the said boy. The Rikkai Dai senior turned towards Rikku who was still trying the best she could to calm herself. "Oi, Rikku... Don't take what your bro said seriously. He's just really bummed at the fact that I look better than him," he said rather shamelessly.

Kirihara scoffed, but other than that, remained silent. His rubber shoes were interesting to look at…

Rikku glanced at her comforting senpai who looked every bit sincere. A smile then graced her lips and bowed gratefully to Marui for making the effort of making her smile. Her previous enthusiasm on that day's event came back full force as she pushed back her little encounter with Akaya at the back of her mind.

"Well! I guess everything's set by now! We will be starting in a few moments!" she exclaimed in excitement. "How is the audience back there?"

Howls and claps erupted.

Then she turned to the boys lined up in front of the platform, "How 'bout you guys?" she asked in an equally cheery tone, as if nothing like an argument of some sort brewed between them.

The same loud response was what she got.

Rikku's smile widened as everyone seemed to have their spirits pumped up. Her hopes of having another fun-filled day weren't so bleak anymore.

And with that, she returned to the backstage quickly, and then cued the technical team to start the show.

Beautiful piano music echoed throughout the open field.

"_There once was a wise and beautiful ruler of a kingdom far, far away…" _a voice sounded through the sweet music being played.

_It's starting… _the four boys thought as they each held their breath for the appearance of Sakuno any moment now…

Everyone gaped at what greeted them instead.

Standing erect in all his proud and shining glory was none other than Atobe Keigo dressed in royal robes and a fine crown. Atobe turned to the audience with a ghost of a smirk, causing Ryoma, Fuji, Marui and Kirihara to be both bewildered and vexed.

"What the heck is Atobe doing here?" Ryoma muttered, still disbelieving.

"It seems that he is part of the event," Fuji said after just regaining from mild shock.

"What is your sister up to?" Marui whispered to Kirihara who was even more annoyed than ever.

"I don't even think I want to know…" the junior said with a long sigh. "Sometimes, I wonder if we really _are _siblings..." he muttered which earned him a displeased look from his senpai. "Don't give me that look! She started it!" he harrumphed and then tried to calm himself down. "I'm doing this for Ryuzaki-san… I'm doing this for Ryuzaki-san… I'm doing this for Ryuzaki-san…"

"We all are…" Ryoma, Fuji, and Marui said at the same time.

"Ore-sama calls for a meeting regarding her daughter's hand in marriage! Everyone must be assembled in the throne room immediately!"

With the boom of his voice, the red curtains hanging down the platform were pulled aside. A backdrop of a royal throne room with scattered props of a plastic throne, pillars, and a red carpet was then revealed.

"And I thought this wasn't a play-"

"Shhh!"

The four boys turned to the front of the line beside them, seeing several suspicious looking ninjas bickering with each other. When the other group realized that they were looking at them, they immediately kept silent and pretended as if they had not just acted weird.

"Ah! Ore-sama's loyal subjects are finally here!"

The boys were again stricken to find the entire Hyotei team dressed in noble clothing standing on stage with Atobe. The only difference was that it appeared that they were forced to appear on stage as Atobe enjoyed every bit of it.

"Your majesty… as you have requested, we have journeyed throughout the kingdom to search for all the most eligible bachelors," a bespectacled blue-haired boy started firmly. Then he nudged the capped boy beside him who scowled when he had done so.

"And today, just like you have said, we bring you the young men who are asking for your daughter's-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Atobe interrupted as he wagged his pointer finger. "Ore-sama's magnificent, adorable, pure, and beautiful daughter! Like Ore-sama!"

Shishido sighed as the others merely sweatdropped. "…we bring you young men who are asking for your magnificent, adorable, pure, and beautiful daughter's hand in marriage."

Atobe nodded approvingly.

Ryoma, Fuji, Kirihara, and Marui suddenly felt a rush of hostility towards the Hyotei royalty. Was that even part of the script?

"Shall we invite the princess in now?" Gakuto asked excitedly.

Atobe nodded approvingly once more.

"Bring her in!"

At that, Ryuzaki Sakuno stumbled from behind the draperies as if someone pushed her on stage. Before the girl could even hit the floor, Atobe was fast enough to grab Sakuno's waist.

"Now, now... It would be immoral for a daughter to fall for her father… no matter how beautiful he is." He smiled handsomely as he continued to stare at the red-faced Sakuno.

Squeals were heard from the female population in the bleachers.

Those in line with the four boys had to restrain them from stomping off on stage and beat the living daylights out of Atobe.

"Oi... Atobe," Oshitari called.

"Hmm?" Atobe remained looking at Sakuno who was struggling to form a coherent sentence thanks to the spotlight and heavy scrutiny on her.

"I suggest that you let go of Ryuzaki-san now if you still want to come out of Rikkai Dai alive," he muttered warningly as he eyed a group in front all glaring daggers at Atobe.

"You do not need to tell ore-sama what to do, Yuushi…" Atobe said coolly and then finally let go of Sakuno and helped her stand up straight.

When everyone managed to gaze at the auburn-head fully, different reactions were heard from the crowd. There were several wolf-whistles from random directions, squeals from the audience (and even some 'Akaya-kun and Sakuno-chan forever!), and all stunned faces from the boys in front.

Sakuno's blushed intensely when she caught the faces of Ryoma, Fuji, Kirihara and Marui from where she was. Then it increased a tenfold when she realized how massive was the number of boys in front of her. There were some who were smiling suggestively at her, some ogled her openly, and the others wore an excited grin on their face.

Everyone eyed her intently… and it made her greatly uncomfortable.

It was as if she was the lone prey for all the predators.

She shuddered at the thought.

For a moment, she wanted to become invisible again…

"Psst… Ryuzaki-san… your line…" Ohtori muttered rather shyly.

Sakuno instantly snapped from her reverie and blushed a different shade of red when she realized she had spaced out in front of everyone. "Ah…" She cleared her throat and took a deep breath before speaking. "What is it, father?" she asked Atobe in a practiced voice.

"Ore-sama has decided to find you a suitable husband as early as now…" Atobe stated firmly. "And ore-sama shall be choosing amongst the commoners here-"

"WHAT?!" the contestants roared.

"Idiots! These are all part of the script!" Shishido cried exasperated. He was annoyed for being stranded on stage for a long time now.

Sakuno wanted to slap her forehead right there and then.

"As ore-sama was saying!" Atobe exclaimed, also annoyed for being interrupted. "He will be the one to decide whom my beautiful daughter shall marry! Most likely, a young man from our brother nation in order to strengthen our ties…"

"B-But father!" Sakuno stuttered. "I-I do not like to be betrothed to someone I do not love. My fate cannot be decided upon merely because you're my father and you say so… I-I am free to make my own choices and I have the right to decide on my own… I am not to be forced…"

Atobe gazed long and hard at the starting to be teary-eyed Sakuno (who was really actually on the brink of crying because of so much nervousness) before giving his consent.

"Ore-sama doesn't like his lovely daughter to be sad so he shall grant her request. Agreed!" he said which earned him several claps from the audience. "But how do you propose finding the man for you in this mammoth crowd?" he asked while glancing at the already pumped-up contestants.

"I suggest that a competition would be the most appropriate in cutting down a huge number," Oshitori said while pushing his eyeglasses closer to the bridge of his nose. "A competition that would include several specifications that would indicate an individual to proceed to the next round."

"Ah… wisely said, Yuushi," Atobe remarked while acting contemplative about the matter.

"But father! That is like choosing for me too!" Sakuno exclaimed.

"My dear… the heavens will bestow you the proper husband with this competition! Ore-sama can feel it! At least he agreed into not choosing himself… It will be God who will do so…" Atobe explained. "Don't you have faith in the Lord?"

Sakuno sighed. "I do…"

"A competition for ore-sama's beautiful daughter's heart it is!"

He snapped his fingers and all his royal subjects bowed and immediately rushed to the doorway behind the draperies. Before going, Atobe flipped his hair gracefully and reminded his 'daughter' to follow and then disappeared in the same doorway.

Sakuno was about to follow but halted when she was midway from the exit. She spared a last glance towards the contestants who all looked expectant with her delay in following. Taking a deep breath, she mustered enough courage to twirl around and bow to everyone.

"A-Arigatou…" she said… and then left.

- - - - -

"What is Sakuno-hime's favorite color?"

Fuji smiled knowingly as he gazed at the scribbled word 'pink' on the placard right in front of him.

The first round was held in the exact same spot Sakuno was first introduced. Four long lines were formed behind four placards held by each of the 'royal subjects'. It was currently the round of instincts with regards to the bachelorette's likes and dislikes. There were four options, and three of those options are correct. The people who picked the wrong choice were the ones eliminated. The number was to be decreased to one fourth of everyone who signed up until the contest was to proceed to the next round.

The tennis tensai glanced to his right and noticed the suspicious-looking ninjas in front of the 'yellow' placard. Then the Rikkai Dai admirers, Kirihara and Marui, along with others he wasn't familiar with were in front of the 'purple' card. Suddenly curious as to where a certain pillar of support was, Fuji turned around… and then smiled.

"Echizen…" he greeted when he found the freshman just behind him, suddenly looking alarmed. Fuji grinned at Ryoma rather accusingly which caused the younger boy to internally twitch in annoyance.

"What?" Ryoma snapped and then looked away. "Che. Don't think I'm following you around. It's obvious she likes pink…"

Fuji grinned even wider. "I didn't even say anything..." he chuckled.

Rikku looked up from the paper she was holding. "Sakuno-hime likes the colors yellow…"

Cheers.

"…purple…"

More cheers.

"…and pink!"

Cheers were heard from the people behind Fuji as groans were heard from the people who chose black.

"Thanks for joining, minna!" Rikku remarked to those who were eliminated. Then she smiled at those who remained… though skipping the line of her brother. "Shall we proceed then? Okay! First, please proceed to the border line before I say the next question."

The boys were fast enough to comply, all eager to go to the next round.

After making sure that everyone was behind the border line, "What is Sakuno-hime good at?"

Different sets of placards were brought out by the Hyotei 'nobles' labeled: 'tennis', 'cooking', 'science', 'locating places'.

The sound of the whistle echoed.

From Ryoma's peripheral vision, he could see Marui and Kirihara heading towards 'tennis'. He smirked widely when it dawned on him that that was the least likely to become the auburn-head's strength alongside 'locating places'. The choice 'science', on the other hand, was something random that he didn't have any intentions of going to it too. The conversation in the coffee shop about Sakuno's sudden skills in tennis was actually forgotten, which then led him to settling to the choice of 'cooking'.

Admittedly, he had _always_ found Sakuno's cooking delicious.

Rushing towards the 'cooking' placard, he suddenly found himself behind someone familiar again.

The said person turned around, and Ryoma had to suppress a sigh.

"Why Echizen… Following me again?" Fuji asked with feigned surprise. "You know that you won't win Sakuno-chan if you don't get to know her yourself…" he said with a smile.

Ryoma huffed. "Why does it seem like you think that you know Ryuzaki better..." _And if you must know… she gave me a lot more food than you, _he thought with a growing smug smile. "And it's not like I never tasted her food before…" he muttered.

Fuji surprisingly chuckled. "You seem to be assured that you know a lot about Sakuno-chan," he started, taunting the younger boy to react… which expectedly happened.

Ryoma glared at the highly amused brunet.

"Saa… if I ask you. Among the choices, what would be Sakuno-chan's weakness?" Fuji asked with a mischievous smile.

Ryoma froze. This was what exactly he was contemplative about since a while ago! _Tennis or locating places? Tennis or locating places? _he repeatedly thought, still finding it hard to believe that it was possible Sakuno was good in tennis while wanting to believe that the auburn-head had outgrown her ridiculous ways of getting lost. "…tennis."

"…science!"

Both Ryoma and Fuji snapped their heads toward the presently cheering line in front of the 'science' placard with mild surprise. _She was good at science?_

"…cooking!"

Ryoma and Fuji's line erupted into wild applause.

"…and tennis!"

Ryoma was left wide-eyed for the next moments as Fuji just smiled knowingly. The two watched Marui and Kirihara exchange high-fives as the line in front of the 'locating places' moved out of the playing area.

"It may appear that Marui and Kirihara have better chances of getting to know Sakuno-chan more now," Fuji started, surprising Ryoma for not having spoken words of tease. "…but that shouldn't stop us from righting what we did wrong before…"

_We're mada mada dane… _Ryoma smirked as his senpai's words sank in. "Maybe…"

Having found a new determination, Ryoma and Fuji thought about as much as they knew about Ryuuzaki Sakuno as the first round of the competition progressed. They were well aware of Marui and Kirihara's edge since there were countless things the two Seigaku regulars could have not known about the auburn-head, but this didn't stop them from continuing and giving their best. They both liked the girl after all.

One thing kept the competition from being completely fun though…

"Who the heck are those ninja guys?!" Kirihara screamed, on the brink of turning to 'devil' mode.

After several more questions, the number of contestants was narrowed down to a total of only 36 males: Ryoma, Fuji, Marui, Kirihara, familiar faces like Sakuno'c classmates and a few more from the tennis club… and the ninja guys who were still left unknown.

"Since only a few of you are left, this will be the last question for the first round," Rikku said as she fished in the bowl containing the questions in strips of paper. "And since this is the final question, there will be a few changes to our rules."

There was silence as everyone looked at the smiling girl.

"Among the choices, there will only be _one _correct answer, also having no limit to how many will remain in a line. This last question will be very crucial for the advancement of bachelors to the next round…"

At that instant, Ryoma, Fuji, Marui, and Kirihara were staring at each other, as if each of them were communicating through their eyes saying, 'it's on'.

"Okay! Final question!" The placards for the question were immediately brought out with the choices: 'troll', 'dragon', 'leprechaun', 'witch'. For some unknown reasons, the lettering of the choices were done in a sloppy way. "If you were to associate Ryuzaki-san to a mythical creature, what would it be?" Rikku asked… unexpectedly looking incredulous and surprised.

There was a sudden wave of murmurs amongst the audience and the contestants, but the competition continued. After the whistle sounded, Ryoma noticed that everyone who was left appeared to be totally clueless and indecisive of what to choose at the same time.

Fuji settled for a choice soon enough, which was 'dragon', probably deciding that it was the lesser of the evils. Being the only one who looked sure of his answer, the ninja guys followed Fuji with sheer hope that the tensai's pick was correct.

On the other hand, Marui was contemplative of whether following Fuji or opt for another answer. In the end, he chose to line up in front of 'witch'. Half of the remaining followed him, feeling quite assured that the Rikkai Dai senior knew what he was doing.

When Kirihara saw that the nerd-looking guys who were part of the 36 chose the 'leprechaun' option, he immediately eliminated that pick from his choices and decided it was either to follow Fuji or Marui. Up to that moment, the 'troll' placard had not been chosen. Fearing that that was the least likely of the rest, he eliminated that choice too. After several more moments of thinking, Kirihara eventually followed Fuji who vexingly smiled at him when that happened. He merely harrumphed in response.

Ryoma approached the 'troll' option which earned him disbelieving eyes from everyone.

No way was he going to follow Fuji, Marui, Kirihara, the ninjas, or a bunch of nerds.

"And the answer is…"

Drum roll.

"…troll…?" Rikku cried, also disbelieving, which caused everyone's gaze to land on a greatly surprised Ryoma who turned smug right after.

Complete silence.

"…how can Ryuzaki-san be a troll, idiot!" Kirihara asked his sister with accusing eyes.

"Hey! I was just reading the answer here alright!" Rikku retorted hotly.

"Make sure to do your part properly! No way can Ryuzaki-san be a troll and let Echizen win just like that," Kirihara shouted, causing the younger of the sibling's eyes to blaze in fury.

"I don't know what the heck happened here, but I have nothing to do with this!"

"Baka! Of course you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Oi… do I get a date with Ryuzaki now?" Ryoma asked all of a sudden, ceasing the sibling fight in the process.

Both Kirihara and Rikku turned to the smirking tennis prince. "NO!"

"I think you picked the wrong question, Kirihara-san."

All eyes immediately diverted to Fuji who was standing by the table where the bowl of questions were placed. He had an orange strip of paper in his hand and turned it to everyone who could see. The paper had one side with a star which said, 'final question'.

"This is the real question…" His eyes snapped open, revealing his cerulean orbs.

Several squeals were heard from the audience.

"The star marker which indicates it as the final question had been copied…" Fuji explained while showing the paper Rikku had picked. One side of the paper which was the start fell off, revealing it as only a sticker.

"I didn't mind the new fonts of the placards until now," Marui added as he checked the cardboards the Hyotei 'nobles' were holding. "They were rashly written…" he remarked. "And this style is hauntingly familiar…"

Silence.

Then surprising chuckles from one of the contestants led everyone into glaring at him. He was silenced by a jerk of the elbow of another of his ninja 'mates'.

Ryoma, Fuji, Marui, and both Kiriharas looked at the ninjas suspiciously.

"Since the first round has been ruined, I guess we just have to let everyone proceed then," Rikku said with a sigh. "Sorry, Ryoma-kun."

The said boy frowned which caused the other three of the admirers to suppress their laughs.

- - - - -

"When did they have the time to fix all this?" Marui said in wonder.

As soon as Rikku announced that the remaining 36 were to proceed to the next round, the contestants were immediately brought to a different venue: the school campus. The 36 were then asked to enter the west wing part of the campus, and was greatly surprised to find that the school halls were decorated like that of a palace's. Cardboard armors and cloth draperies were arranged wonderfully in all significant nooks of the wing. The lockers were covered in wallpaper, having paintings placed on them. And they were walking on red carpet.

"I didn't know that Rikkai Dai was this rich…" Fuji remarked as he too, was amazed with the surroundings.

"Not really," Kirihara replied while gazing at the ceiling with beads and golden tubes forming a chandelier. "We just really prepare for the annual fair."

"What exactly are we looking for?" Ryoma asked all of a sudden, a frown still on his face for the mess-up a while ago.

"The way up to the 'tower'…" Marui said. "We have to find Sakuno, remember?"

Ryoma huffed. "I know that. I just asked that because we had been walking for a long time already…" he said. "…mada mada dane…" he added when Marui looked away.

"Where are the stairs in the west wing of your school, Kirihara?" Fuji asked.

The black-haired junior turned to the expectant brunet. "…Why should I tell you?"

Fuji smiled. "Ah… being competitive, are we?"

Upon turning to right of the corridor, the company was greeted with a fork. Four hallways that supposedly joined were only cut into two halls as the remaining was blocked by tables stacked on top of each other.

Without another word, Kirihara and Marui both chose their sides: Kirihara taking the left, and Marui the right. The 32 others, excluding Ryoma and Fuji, also split themselves. It appeared that both ways led to the staircase since if only one led to it, then all the Rikkai Dai contestants would have headed to that hallway. Ryoma and Fuji were completely clueless to the building, and it took them a few moments to finally decide.

After looking at each other, Fuji followed Kirihara. Ryoma followed Marui.

…and that was the start of the adventure.

- - - - -

"Are you sure you know where you're going, Kirihara?"

"Of course I am!" the said boy snapped at the chuckling Fuji. "It's just that freaking Rikku and the rest of the council had to barricade the shortest way to the stairs," he explained with a frown. "If you haven't noticed, the paths that Rikku only wants us to take would be the one with the red carpet. Tsk. And you call yourself a genius."

Fuji only smiled, feeling triumphed for annoying the Rikkai Dai junior once more.

"Eh… I don't get why you're still smiling when we're walking around in circles, having them still in the game," he muttered as he pointed his thumb towards the company behind them. "Gah! This is so irritating and boring! Where's the adventure?"

Suddenly, as if Kirihara's words were a cue, the hallway they were just about to enter was blocked by a part of the ceiling moving down to block their way.

"What the…" Kirihara muttered surprised.

Then, the speaker plastered on a wall came to life.

"_You are now exactly midway from the stairs to the tower… but is contained in the blocked area until you are to endure the rain of bouncing balls."_ Everyone looked incredulous. _"If you are to survive this obstacle, you will be opened to a shortcut to the staircase. Ganbatte! May the strongest among you win!"_

Silence.

"Gah Rikku! When she said 'survive', what exactly did she mean…?" Kirihara scowled.

"I guess that would mean 'not being knocked unconscious," Fuji supplied helpfully.

The rest froze.

"RIKKU!"

Big dents suddenly appeared on the ceiling… then a rain of balls poured indeed.

Fuji and Kirihara avoided each with ease, having to have some agility gained from their tennis practices. With the downpour of balls, in didn't take even several minutes for half of the company to be already knocked out. Most of the nerd-looking ones were already lying on the floor. There were still some who were part of the tennis club who struggled in keeping up with Fuji and Kirihara's resistance against the bouncing objects, but it wasn't long enough when they too, were knocked out.

Surprisingly, it was only the ninjas who were at par with the two admirers.

"Honestly, who are you guys?" Kirihara cried while managing to avoid a ball that was about to hit him square on the face. "You've been really annoying me since a while ago you know…"

"You are annoyed with everything, Kirihara," Fuji remarked with a chuckle which earned him amused snorts from the ninjas, and a deadly glare from the said boy himself.

Five more minutes passed by before the rain of the balls came to a halt.

Having to have only Fuji, Kirihara, and the five ninjas left, a pathway was then opened for them… and was met by knights in shining armor… with bokkens.

- - - - -

"Where the heck did they get all this from?!" Marui screamed while being air-borne.

Ryoma was also jumping at that time, avoiding the relentless popping of goo from the holes in floor and the side of the walls. "Why not be of help and eat this stuff?" Ryoma said with a smirk. "You like gum, don't you?"

Marui glared at the freshman. "I wonder why Seigaku tolerate such impudence from a short freshman," he said. "It's as if I'm not older than you!" he exclaimed while dodging another spurt of sticky goo.

Already half of their company was trapped by the pink goo. The speaker was right. It appeared to be impossible to break free from the goo unless it was cut.

"Well… you're not really my senpai," Ryoma said in response, dodging a spurt too.

He accidentally bumped onto Marui who glared at him and pushed him away.

"I can't believe Ryuzaki's going to marry you," Ryoma snapped with a deadly glare himself.

"And I can't believe that you're still after her even if you know that I _am _supposed to marry her…" Marui deadpanned. "And that goes for you guys too!" he shouted at the group of ninjas who were doing as well as then in dodging the spurt of pink, sticky goo.

For the next five minutes, the appearance of goo continued until it eventually ceased, and the promised doorway appeared. Ryoma, Marui, and the five ninjas exited the room.

"Congratulations for passing the test, commoners."

All heads immediately snapped to where the voice came from, and was greeted by Hyotei's Oshitari, Gakuto, and Hiyoshi. Then the contestants noticed that behind the three 'knights' who greeted them, were three other knights (Shishido, Ohtori, and Kabaji) who were currently busy trying to hit the Kirihara, Fuji, and five other ninjas.

_Are they serious? _both Ryoma and Marui thought, suddenly feeling dreadful for being about to be attacked.

Oshitari smirked at the two boys' reaction. "Don't worry… all you have to do is get pass through us."

And at that, the three of them lunged at Ryoma and Marui who were already in a fighting stance… and were blocked by the five ninjas instead.

"Run!" one of them said while evading a swing from Oshitari.

The look of plain 'huh?' was on Ryoma and Marui's faces.

"HAIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYI!!" Hiyoshi cried while striking for the face of one of the ninjas.

Luckily, the ninja managed to avoid it in the nick of time… but his mask fell.

"Kikumaru-senpai?!" Ryoma said wide-eyed.

"Gah ochibi! Make it faster! I didn't go as far as this just to waste your chance getting to cute Ryuzaki-chan, nya!" he exclaimed while jumping up and down to avoid the attacks of a gone-wild Hiyoshi. "Nya! I haven't said 'nya' for a long time, nya! So hard keeping quiet to do ochibi a favor!"

Ryoma and Marui were still stranded in place, uncomprehending.

"Damn it, Echizen! Get moving!"

"Momo-senpai?" Ryoma gaped as the Seigaku junior barely escaped an attack from Gakuto. "Who are the other ninjas?"

"Echizen… go…" Oishi's voice sounded from one of the ninjas who were blocking Oshitari from going to Ryoma. "Kaidoh, Inui and I will block them."

"Who else is here?" Marui asked.

"BURNING!!"

The two turned towards the other side of the hall, where the familiar faces of Kawamura, Yagyuu, Yanagi, Jackal, and Niou were blocking the attacks of the other knights as well. The other ninjas appeared to be ushering Fuji and Kirihara to get moving too.

"And I thought Sanada would be here…" Marui muttered quite disappointed that he wouldn't see his fuku-buchou acting all goofy.

"And Yukimura…" Kirihara added.

"And Tezuka…" Fuji said with a smile.

"That would have been funny…" Ryoma smirked.

"GET MOVING!" was the roar of the ninjas, breaking the four from their momentary reverie.

And at that, Ryoma, Fuji, Marui and Kirihara finally complied, leaving the battle between the ninjas and knights.

At the top of the stairs, the four were greeted by the sight of a sleeping auburn-head behind glass doors. The boys immediately ran towards it, only to find out that the door was locked.

"_It seems that only four has reached this far…" _a voice echoed. _"This final round is quite simple actually. All you have to do is to pick one of the keys in the chest by the door… Each of you is only given one chance to try a key to unlock the door. If none of you is lucky enough to draw the right key… then it would be up to the princess to pick among the four of you." _

The four boys stiffened at the last statement. They weren't quite ready for the auburn-head to decide now…

"_Good luck!"_

The admirers looked at each other, their gaze holding for a few moments.

"Shall we pick then?" Fuji said, first to break the silence.

The other three nodded, and then they huddled around the chest. Fuji opened the chest, and was greeted by _mounts _of keys.

"We don't have time to check all of these one by one and see if it's the same shape as the lock on the door…" Kirihara mumbled annoyed. "Not to mention making it harder with you guys in here…"

"Stop whining, Kirihara," Marui sighed and reached for a key.

He compared the shape of the key and the hole in the lock of the door and sighed again. "Gah! It's impossible to do this!"

"And you said no whining…" Ryoma muttered.

"Hmm… since the four of us made it this far… I suggest that we make a little deal." Fuji smiled and opened his eyes which made the other three suddenly uncomfortable. "Let's trust our gut feeling and pick one key now, not allowed picking another from the chest again… I don't think we have all the time in the world to compare each key with the lock."

"What made you the leader all of a sudden?" Marui asked with a narrow gaze.

"I'm only saying a reasonable suggestion…" Fuji remarked with a shrug. "And it's only to be fair," he said with a growing grin.

Silence.

"Fine!" Marui said, dropping the first key he got and gazed long and hard in the chest for another. After moments of choosing, he grabbed the key most likely to be the same shape as that of the hole in the lock.

Ryoma followed right after, getting the key with a circle handle.

After a calculating gaze, Fuji got a key.

Then the three turned to Kirihara who looked serious in choosing.

_After three minutes…_

"Make it faster, Kirihara!" Marui exclaimed exasperated.

"Fine! Fine!" Opting to get the key with the star handle, Kirihara finally got a hold of his pick.

Then the four started trying the lock.

Marui went first. After slipping the key in, he held his breath before turning the lock… but it didn't budge. "GAH!!"

Ryoma and Fuji smirked at the currently sulking Marui by the corner.

Then it was Ryoma's turn… but the key didn't make it through in fitting the hole. "#..." Ryoma muttered before throwing the key aside and glared holes at the smiling Fuji.

"Who'll go first?" Fuji asked the unexpectedly silent Kirihara.

"You can," the black-haired junior said without second thoughts. He was hysteric in the inside, fearing that the contest would resort into having Sakuno choose among them. And if that was the case, all hopes were lost for him.

Fuji approached the door and slipped the key inside.

The three others held their breath…

"It seems like I have chosen the wrong key…" Fuji admitted after failing. He turned to the others with a smile and tossed his key back to the chest. "Your turn, Kirihara…"

With a thumping heart, Kirihara headed for the door. He clutched the star-handled key in his fist in nervousness. He stopped right in front of it when he reached it, positioned the key and slipped it inside…

- - - - -

She had never been more nervous in her entire life. After being informed that she was to wait inside the room with a glass door and pretend that she was sleeping beauty, the color red never left her face. She had been cooed by the council members that that was her only part in the entire competition… to wait. But then was surprised that when the means of getting to her failed, she would have to choose between those who reached the glass door.

Admittedly, she'd rather have someone enter the room than make her choose.

Breaking the absolute peace that reigned for the past minutes, footsteps suddenly sounded in the room. Her heart thumped wildly as she nervously anticipated what will happen next. If it was Rikku informing her that it was time to choose, then she would have spoken a long time ago… right?

Silence.

She grew restless with who could possibly be with her in the room. Couldn't contain her discomfort any longer, she slowly opened her eyes… and was met by a familiar face leaning down hers for a kiss.

Her eyes snapped open fully.

The sweet lips on hers were a new sensation for her, as it seemed to perfectly fit her cherry ones. The pressure was very soft and light, but she could feel everything poured out in that one kiss… The kiss of someone she had not yet even identified. Her mind was too distracted to function, unable to comprehend the face so near hers. It was the kiss that stuck to her mind… the kiss that suddenly turned passionate as more moments passed by, the boy seemingly gaining more courage.

Then it was at the shouts she heard… that she found out who was her kisser.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Oi! Get away from her!"

"I don't think this was part of what you were supposed to do, Kirihara…"

It was _Kirihara_ kissing her?

She was the one who ceased the kiss for oxygen, her face fully red. The boy was gazing back at her with wide eyes, appearing to be disbelieving with what he just did.

"Kirihara-senpai…"

The said boy suddenly grinned goofily. "I won, Ryuzaki-san..."

- - - - -

To be continued…

**A/N: **I'm really, really, really, really, really (a million times more) **sorry** for the looooooooooooong wait. This story was actually put on temporary hiatus until P,Wl is finished. But I couldn't resist. :P I really missed this story, and so, I took time to write the next chapter… and _voila!_ Here it is! XD I hope you guys enjoyed! Please drop by a review and tell me what you think.

**P.S.: **I'll give you guys one more day after the day I updated to vote on the poll. I've already listed possibilities on how to narrow down the number of admirers to only one for Sakuno-chan. Well, it depends on the poll actually… so I'll still be waiting one more day.

**P.P.S.: **I had no idea what got to me into making four guys like Sakuno-chan. T.T It's complicated… really. haha. But fun, nonetheless.

**P.P.P.S: **Sorry for the grammatical errors… Gah. This chap hasn't been betaed yet.


	15. Chapter Xiv

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters.

"speaking", 'thoughts' and _Telephone Conversation (other end of the line)/ Sound Effects/ Read_

- - - - -

**Transferred My Heart  
**by: OrangeAce

**Chapter 14: Smile For Us, Sakuno!**

- - - - -

To tell the truth, Sakuno was actually pretty excited to go to school that morning. First, because it was going to be another fun-filled day with several of her most favorite people in the world: Tomoka, Rikku and the Rikkai Dai and Seigaku regulars. Second, it was going to be the last day of her school's annual bazaar, so there was bound to be a lot of unforgettable moments in every nook of the place. And lastly, the end of the annual bazaar marked the start of their Christmas break. Sakuno can't wait for whatever was going to be in store for her in the next few days!

But the moment she stepped foot on Rikkai Dai grounds… maybe Sakuno could take back what she said about being excited.

"Kya! _Sakuno-chan_! You're so lucky!" a girl Sakuno wasn't really familiar with screamed when she entered the school gates that morning. Recently, there had been a group of girls going about while carrying big banners and wearing strips of papers around their heads that say _Akaya-kun and Sakuno-chan forever!_

Sakuno turned beet red when more girls joined in the morning _greeting _and chorused, "How did it feel like to be kissed by Kirihara-kun?"

How Sakuno wished that she could be swallowed up by the earth that moment. Especially now that everyone was looking at her. She could feel a mixture of gazes from everyone. Some excited, some awe-struck (the participants from the bachelorette), some curious and some deadly. True that not exactly everyone liked her, most probably for the reason that she had the Rikkai Dai and Seigaku regulars as her friends, but all she knew was that she was never going to walk in the same light again. Or rather, she'd always be in the spotlight from now on. Never to be invisible again.

"Sakuno-chan!"

Sakuno turned to where the familiar voice came from. She had never been gladder to see her friend. "Rikku!" She quickly ran towards the younger Kirihara sibling, ignoring the crowd she had left behind.

Sensing that something was off, Rikku grabbed her friend's wrist and dragged her towards the secluded Student Council tent. "What's up?" she asked as soon as Sakuno took a seat on one of the plastic chairs.

Sakuno began to fidget with her skirt, "I-It's about yesterday…" she replied in a soft murmur. She sighed when Rikku raised a curious eyebrow. "You know… the bachelorette…" Her voice was hardly audible anymore, and her face was practically on fire! She was going to talk to Rikku about kissing her brother!

At the way Sakuno had turned an incredibly dark shade of red, it dawned on Rikku, "Oh. _That_."

Instead of seeing her uncomfortable, Sakuno was surprised to see Rikku grinning at her mischievously. Why was it that she had to be friends with someone who always had something up her sleeve? "R-Rikku?"

"Ne… I wasn't wrong in suggesting you'll be the bachelorette. Our funds increased immensely, all thanks to you! And it really turned out to be such a splendid event, don't you think?" Rikku's eyes twinkled. "Even if no one really anticipated the… last part," she giggled. "And just so you know, I'm part of the Akaya and Sakuno fan club," she laughed when Sakuno looked at her horrified. "Kidding, kidding! Me, a fan of aniki? I don't think so," she stuck her tongue out. "But I can be your fan!"

Sakuno's blush intensified. "I'm not used to all this attention, Rikku…" she said softly. "I've never experienced something like this in Seigaku before…"

Rikku's face softened. "But, Sakuno-chan. Don't you like it? People appreciate you here so much. I think that your transfer was even better for you," she remarked thoughtfully. Glancing at her friend, she panicked when Sakuno suddenly had a really pained expression. "S-Sakuno-chan?"

"Oh, Rikku-chan… If only you know how overwhelmed I really am about everything…" Sakuno murmured. "About all the attention… the sudden recognition… and… Bunta-kun, Fuji-senpai, Ryoma-kun and Kirihara-senpai… My transfer changed everything…" Rikku looked at her friend worriedly. "I'm really confused…" Sakuno ended faintly.

"Sakuno-chan… what does your heart tell you?" Rikku took a seat beside her friend and touched her shoulder for comfort. "Your transfer did not change anything. In fact, you've still got Tomoka and Seigaku, right?" Sakuno nodded. "Me, aniki, Marui-senpai and the others only means that we ourselves found a place in your heart." She smiled when Sakuno brightened up a bit. "Not necessarily a transfer of your heart, too…"

Rikku was surprised when Sakuno hugged her, "Thank you, Rikku-chan."

The younger Kirihara hugged her friend back, "No problem, Sakuno-chan… But always remember that we really love having you here and we'd never let you go." Rikku's sly grin returned when they pulled from each other's embraces. "So I suggest you better get used to this all attention, okay?"

"Ryuzaki-san!"

The two were surprised to see their Science teacher and a familiar schoolmate running towards them.

"Sensei! Takagi-buchou!" Both Sakuno and Rikku immediately stood up from their seats.

The teacher greeted Rikku with a 'good morning' as Takagi acknowledged the student council officer with a nod. Then they turned to Sakuno who instantly looked dreadful and feared what she thought she would hear.

"Did you sign up already?"

- - - - -

"_Hey look, there's Kirihara!"_

"_I still can't believe he kissed her, dude. I never thought that Kirihara was actually interested in romance."_

"_Shut up already! Sakuno-chan and Akaya-kun are meant to be together, alright?"_

Kirihara could feel the ominous auras from three certain boys behind him. Namely Echizen, Fuji and Marui. For some reasons, despite the fact that he had scored in with Sakuno, he couldn't be smug about it. Not that he did not enjoy it. Of course not! Even if he didn't really want to sound so cliché, the one-word that would completely describe the feeling of having Sakuno's lips on his was _magical. _And at that given moment in the 'tower', he really felt like he was her prince charming. BUT. He felt that what he had done was wrong. It was as if the magic had only lasted that moment, for instead of making Sakuno feel happy, he had only made her more miserable.

"As much as I would like to let you walk straight to the post as revenge, I won't because I'm your _friend. _So, Kirihara... Watch out for that post."

Kirihara managed to stop himself before crashing to the wooden post that carried the huge banner of the school bazaar. He was about to thank Marui, but the boy was already walking away alongside the others. He quickly followed and remained behind the group, sulking. They were all on the look out for Sakuno, who the entire fun fair week, had been their decision-maker as to what they would do that day. So far, all they had seen were rows and rows of booths, lots and lots of people who would every now and then cry, 'Akaya-kun and Sakuno-chan forever'- which of course earns Kirihara a stronger spurt of ominous aura from the three others -, but _no _sight of a braided auburn-head. The Rikkai Dai regulars met up with Seigaku regulars and Tomoka right outside the school gates that morning and had decided to enter together… much to the four admirer's inner chagrin.

"Hey, it's a different set-up again," Niou remarked all of a sudden. He was warily eyeing the grounds where the paintball competition and the bachelorette were previously held. It looked _normal_. "Why'd it turn into an ordinary field now?!"

"Eh? Why is it like that?!" Momoshiro sounded heartbroken.

"The sooner we find Ryuzaki-san and Kirihara-san, the sooner we will find out," Yukimura smiled gently.

"Where did Sakuno-chan say she was, Osakada-san?" Fuji asked Tomoka who was eyeing her phone, frustrated.

The girl shook her head. "She hasn't replied yet!"

"Hoi! Hoi! I found Ryuzaki-chan, nya!" Kikumaru chirped happily and dashed towards the direction where he said Sakuno was. Indeed, Sakuno was found. The girl was currently seated by a tent and was reading a _science _book. "Ryuzaki-chan!" he exclaimed and lifted the girl from her chair as soon as he reached her. "We're here again, just like we promised!"

"I-I'm glad, K-Kikumaru-senpai," Sakuno managed to squeak out with a smile.

"Nya! You're so cute when you blush like that!"

"Eiji," Oishi warned his doubles partner- who was still busy cuddling Sakuno- when four sets of glares were instantly directed towards him. "You're hugging her when you're not supposed to," he whispered to Kikumaru. Everyone curiously looked at the Golden Pair whispering to each other.

"Nya, Oishi! You should have said so earlier that I was _hogging _Ryuzaki-chan all to myself! If you want, you can hug her, too! So it's fair!" Kikumaru shouted.

The temperature suddenly dropped to zero degrees.

"H-He was kidding!" Oishi cried defensively, specifically directing it towards Echizen, Fuji, Marui and Kirihara who already had their eyes hidden by their eyes, and could possible be planning who-knows-what.

"A-Ano… m-minna…" Sakuno started when Kikumaru finally released her and finally had both feet on the ground. "I won't be joining you today…"

"WHAT?!"

A glare from Sanada and Tezuka silenced the exaggerated regulars.

"What happened, Sakuno-chan?" Tomoka asked with a look of concern on her face. "You did ask us to come, right?"

Sakuno felt even more uncomfortable when she her eyes met with the Seigaku regulars'. They had travelled all the way to go to the bazaar, and she won't even make it worthwhile for them. For all it's worth, they could all be preparing for the tournaments right now instead of spending time to be with her! It was only at that moment that Sakuno realized she was being selfish.

"I-I'm really sorry, minna…" Sakuno tried to keep her voice from wavering. "I've been keeping you from doing whatever you want these past few days… And now, just when you could be doing something more important, I ask you to come here, yet I won't even be with you… I'm really sorry… For insisting on you guys to come here…"

"What the heck are you talking about, Ryuzaki."

Sakuno was surprised to see Ryoma looking at her intently.

"We come here because we want to, Sakuno-chan," Fuji assured soothingly – even causing the other admirers to flinch with the use of 'chan' and show of open affection by the look on his face and his cerulean orbs.

Instinctively, she glanced at the rest of the Seigaku regulars as well. Kikumaru, Oishi, Kawamura, Inui, Momoshiro and Kaidoh gave her a small nod. Even Tezuka gave his assurance through the slight upward curving of his lips.

Kirihara tried to keep himself from holding Sakuno's hand and telling her that everything will be alright. Who knows what would happen if he laid a finger on her again in front of the other admirers after _the kiss. _But he really hated seeing her sad!

"Sakuno, what did you mean by you can't come with us today?" Marui asked while his eyebrows were knotted confusedly. He was beside Sakuno all of a sudden, much to everyone's surprise. "Is there something wrong?" Marui reached for the girl's hand. And to add to everyone's surprise, Sakuno had _intertwined _their fingers together.

'I knew I should have held her hand!' Kirihara mentally groaned. Not wanting to be left behind in comforting their favorite auburn-head, he said, "Ryuzaki-san, we care for you-"

"Takagi-buchou!" Sakuno cried and faced the opposite direction all of a sudden.

Everyone's attention was instantly on where Sakuno was looking. Kirihara began to grow mushrooms by the corner and sulked again. Sakuno just ignored him! "I don't see anything wrong with a kiss, in fact, kissing is perfectly normal. Especially for growing teenagers. I see it in movies all the time…" Kirihara began muttering as if to comfort himself. But honestly, Sakuno had _not _intended to ignore him.

"Ryuzaki, here you are!" A black-haired girl ran towards the group. "The Mini-Olympics will start in a few minutes!"

"_Mini Olypmics?!" _everyone chorused.

"Come on, we've got to assemble all participants already," Takagi said and began dragging Sakuno away from the regulars and Tomoka.

"Can we join?!" Momoshiro, Kikumaru and Niou all looked excited.

Takagi stopped from walking and turned to the others. "I'm sorry. But only chosen participants of the captains of each club can join," she explained and turned to Yukimura. "You can ask your captain who will be representing the boys' tennis club… As for Seigaku… I'm not really sure if you can participate," she said apologetically.

All Rikkai Dai regulars were around Yukimura the next moment as Seigaku tried to keep themselves from bawling out. Tomoka was currently busy talking to Rikku over her cell phone.

"I need to go now, minna," Sakuno bid her farewell with a sad smile. "I apologize again… M-Maybe you can just go around and check out the booths... Have fun," she said with a bow and then left.

Everyone darkened when they watched the girl walk away from them. To be honest, they had all looked forward into spending the day with Sakuno.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late! I had to prepare some stuff before the major events today," Rikku popped out of the blue all of a sudden, panting. She took a look at everyone. "Did someone die?" she raised an eyebrow. "And, aniki. Stop growing mushrooms, please. You're freaking people out."

"Dear Sakuno was abducted from us!" Marui exclaimed dramatically. "And she was frowning deeply! Kami-sama had betrayed us all for making Sakuno frown! We can't let this happen! We just can't! Please, Rikku! Do something about it! I can't stand a day without spending it with her!" he kneeled on the ground and started making sobbing sounds.

Everyone had large sweatdrops dangling above their heads. 'Sugar rush,' they all thought.

"Chillax, Marui-senpai," Rikku grinned at her senpai and then at everyone else. "I'm not a student council officer for nothing!"

- - - - -

_Mini-Olympics (additional teams)_

_**Egypt**_

_Basketball:__ Momoshiro, Yagyuu, girl1, girl2, girl3  
__Volleyball:__ Kuwabara, Oishi, Kaidoh, girl4, girl5, girl6  
__Track and Field:__ Kikumaru, girl7  
__Swimming:__ Sanada, girl8  
__Tennis:__ boy1, girl9_

_**Greece**_

_Basketball:__ Echizen, Marui, girl10, girl11, girl12  
__Volleyball__: Yukimura, Kawamura, Inui, girl13, girl14  
__Track and Field:__ Niou, girl15  
__Swimming:__ Tezuka, girl16  
__Tennis:__ boy2, Osakada_

"No need to thank me, everyone!" Rikku grinned after handing out the paper containing the distribution of players.

"Thank you?!" Niou glared daggers at his kouhai. "You didn't even put anyone for tennis except Osakada-san! No offense," he turned to Tomoka who was about to retort, "And you put _me _in _track and field?_!"

"Rikku! Why am I on the same team with this shorty!" Marui pointed at Echizen. "I demand to get a new teammate!"

Rikku's grin turned upside down. "Stop complaining, senpai! Don't you think the main event would spice up even more with how I twisted things? Leave it to me to keep things interesting! Everyone would love it and everything will turn out alright!" Then that smile appeared again. "Trust me."

"Who would earn more squeals when in trunks? Sanada or Tezuka?" Inui muttered to himself. "This is a must see, don't you think so, Renji? Yanagi nodded and began furiously scribbling on his data notebook.

Everyone sighed.

Tomoka suddenly stomped her foot to gain everyone's attention. "Ne, don't be such party-poopers! You all agreed on this, so no backing out now! And we're doing this for Sakuno-chan, ne? She wouldn't want to see everyone frowning while playing with her out there! She'd like us to have fun!"

"I agree with Osakada-san," Oishi voiced out with conviction and his eyes twinkling. "And we need to show Ryuzaki-san that Seigaku and Rikkai Dai can work together! Fighting would only make her frown. That's why our job today is to work as a team to bring that smile back on her face—"

"Where is Fuji-senpai?" Echizen cut in shamelessly.

"Now that you mentioned it, he's not even in the list!" Marui cried aghast. "And Kirihara, too!"

Both Echizen and Marui looked at each other. Why was it they felt that they had just been outwitted?

"Kirihara was my chosen player. As for Fuji… he asked if he could replace me for this event," Yukimura admitted. "Two members from each team were required, and I gave in since I didn't really feel like having a tennis match today."

Marui gasped, feeling betrayed. "Yukimura! How could you?!"

The blue-haired bishounen shrugged and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, Marui. But I guess it was because he asked kindly."

"_The Mini-Olympics will start in a few moments! All teams please go to the soccer field for a briefing of the main event. Thank you."_

"I guess we better settle the competition out there," Ryoma muttered as he was the first to head towards the assembly place. His golden cat-like eyes were smoldering with passion. "Watch out, Kirihara, Fuji-senpai."

- - - - -

"_Why is Sakuno-chan frowning?"_

"_Do you think Kirihara and she fought?"_

"_I just hope things would be better at the end of the day…"_

Sakuno pretended to be completely unaware that she was the hot topic among the students. She passed by them, with that frown still on her face. She still couldn't get over the fact that she was going to spend the day playing tennis, mixing chemicals and cooking for the fair competitions instead of being with her friends.

All contestants for the Mini-Olympics were now assembled on the open field. She chose to stay at the end of the line of her team to avoid being the center of attention if the _KiriSaku_ fan base decided to attack again. Since she was at the back, she couldn't really hear the line-up of players for each team. All she knew was that she was part of _China _and was playing for tennis. And to her, that really was the only thing she needed to know. As bad as it may sound, what she really looked forward to was the end of all commitments of participation in the fair, so that she could spend the little time she was going to have with Tomoka, Rikku, Seigaku and the Rikkai Dai regulars. Now that she thought about it, she dreaded the start of the Christmas break. Everyone was bound to get busy soon enough and would rather do more important things than spend time with her.

Sakuno pulled her braids, frustrated. She really was selfish! She does _not _own her friends, so she had no right to claim them by thinking that they'd all leave everything for her and choose to stay by her side _always_!That was impossible! The world did not revolve around Ryuzaki Sakuno!

"Sakuno-chan…"

'Dear Kami… even now, their voice still haunts me' Sakuno thought with a sigh. She really was hopeless without them.

"Sakuno-chan…"

"There goes Fuji-senpai's voice again…" she muttered to herself as she buried her face in her hands. "D-Do I really long for them… for him… that much?" 'I'm becoming very dependent of them!' She suddenly heard chuckles from behind her, but she chose to ignore it. She still thought that her ears were playing tricks on her, and that Kami really was bored to make her go so paranoid about her friends.

"I'm very flattered that you long for me," Sakuno stiffened when she felt a hot breath tickling the shell of her ear, "But you don't know how much I long for you more, _Sakuno…" _

The girl turned around, only to find herself face to face (and nose to nose) with Fuji-senpai, his face only a fraction of a breath away from her. If she made even the smallest movement of leaning forward, their lips would already have been in contact. Sakuno instantly blushed and backed away from her smiling senpai.

"A-Ano... F-Fuji-senpai, w-w-what a-are y-you d-d-oing h-here?" Sakuno was on the roll in stuttering.

Fuji, being Fuji, didn't really have a hard time processing what his kouhai just said. "I'm on your team." He smiled handsomely, his cerulean orbs shining magnificently.

Sakuno could have sworn she heard giggling somewhere behind them. She definitely hoped it was not going to be a _FujiSaku _fan club this time. She didn't know what she'd do to survive if there was an additional group of people going to torture her for the rest of her stay in Rikkai Dai… which would be for three more years and two terms. Good luck to her if ever that happened.

"B-But I thought that non-Rikkai students weren't allowed to join," Sakuno said confused.

Fuji suddenly looked as if Christmas had just been cancelled. "You don't want me to be on your team, Sakuno-chan? I'm hurt."

Sakuno flailed her hands, and her face burning, "N-No! T-That w-wasn't what I meant, F-Fuji-senpai! I-I d-didn't mean it like that…"

His kouhai had never looked so cute. Sakuno was currently wearing a shirt too huge for her that had _China _written on it. With the length of her shirt, it was as if she wasn't wearing any skirt. He restrained himself from sealing the distance between them to stop her adorable stuttering with a chaste kiss. Kirihara had had his chance, didn't he? He couldn't just let him have Sakuno like that… The braided auburn-head standing just in front of him –who was still vehemently defending her previous statement- was his most treasured friend. But being reminded that she is indeed his most precious friend, he knew she won't approve of such a gesture. Not when she was obviously so confused of everything at the moment.

"I know, Sakuno-chan… I know," Fuji reached out to pat his kouhai's head instead and smiled.

Sakuno brightened up a bit and returned his smile. She hesitated to touch the hand on her head at first, but relented soon enough. Fuji was surprised when Sakuno gently clasped his hand. He loved seeing that sweet smile on her face. He hadn't seen all day. "I-It's just that if I knew the competition was open to everyone, and then I would have asked the others to join, too..."

"Maybe you don't have to," Fuji said, surprising Sakuno a bit. He pointed at the group of newcomers entering the soccer field.

Sakuno's eyes widened.

"_Presenting the additional teams for the Mini-Olympics: Egypt and Greece," _the game-coordinator announced which caused a loud eruption of murmurs and whispers amongst the crowd.

The Seigaku and Rikkai Dai regulars, alongside Tomoka and Rikku, entered the scene full force. Sakuno couldn't believe her eyes that she had stared at them for an incredibly long time. When she happened to meet Rikku's gaze though, her Rikkai Dai best friend winked, and at that, all confusion disappeared.

Sakuno's smile was as bright as the morning sun.

Fuji liked that. And he seemed to savor another fact even more: Sakuno had not let go of his hand.

'Score'. He couldn't stop from smiling like an idiot himself.

- - - - -

"I never knew that Ryuzaki was _that _good," Echizen told himself as he watched the said girl returning the tricky lob with an impressive smash.

There was an on-going match between China and Japan at the moment. Ryuzaki as the representative of the former and Takagi, the girl's tennis club team captain, as the representative of the latter. It had been such a surprise to everyone that Sakuno was able to keep up with Takagi, not when she looked like such a fragile person who was known for her blushes and stutters. But it was a different Ryuzaki Sakuno in the courts at the moment. The Ryuzaki Sakuno in the courts was a fine tennis player who was finally showing the fruits of her hard work. The hard work the Seigaku regulars had taken for granted before her transfer.

"Maybe because you spent most of your time not giving a damn about anything aside from your tennis when she was still in Seigaku."

Ryoma scowled when he saw the Rikkai Dai volley specialist- who popped out all of a sudden- look at him smugly. Instead of taking the bait for a verbal brawl, he lowered his cap instead and said, "Mada mada dane."

Marui turned to the tennis courts where Sakuno was currently, and his expression instantly softened at the sight of the auburn-head. She was panting heavily as sweat profusely dripped from her face… but there was that bright smile on her face. And she had never looked more beautiful with that lost spirit finally back with her. She was shining!

"_7-6. Game set match. Ryuzaki wins!"_

An onslaught of cheers followed right after as all of China (the Mini-Olympics team, mind you) all rushed to hug her. Ryoma's eyes narrowed when he caught a glimpse of a familiar brunet _cuddling _Sakuno. 'Fuji-senpai…' He growled.

"Hey Echizen. We're up." Marui said before turning away, still looking calm. But in the inside, he was very, very angry. 'You're going down, Fuji, Kirihara…'

- - - - -

_**MINI-OLYMPICS  
**__(Date: December 10. Location: Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Fun Fair. Event: Modified Olympics which is only inclusive of the sports Basketball, Volleyball, Track and Field, Swimming and Tennis.)_

_**Current Status**_

_**Basketball - Greece vs. Egypt (Finals)**_

_Calculations:__  
(1) 22.45% chance Momoshiro would lead Egypt to victory with a series of dunks.  
(2) 35.75% chance that Echizen would burden Greece with his height disadvantage.  
(3) 41.80% chance that the rivalry between Echizen and Marui to Ryuzaki's heart would affect Greece's team play._

_Hypothesis:__ Egypt will claim the championship._

_Observation:__  
(1) The point-guard passes the ball to Yagyuu when Egypt is in their arc (which surrounds the two-three defense position of Greece). Yagyuu passes to Momoshiro -who makes a "C cut" behind the players of Greece positioned under the basket- and dunks.  
(2) Greece tightens their defense when Egypt drives the ball near their basket. Greece takes an offensive strategy of man-to-man. Momoshiro on Greece's (girl) team captain, Marui on Yagyuu and Echizen on the smallest (girl) player of the other team.  
(3) In the second quarter of the game, Greece breaks Egypt's strategy. Yagyuu passes the ball to Momoshiro, but Greece's team captain blocks it. She passes to Echizen- who was the only player open- and __attempts__ to drive the ball to the other side of the court. It slips. Egypt's wing player steals the ball and passes it to their point guard. The point guard passes it straight to Momoshiro who aims to get a three-point shot. It goes in.  
*extra: Marui looked ready to kill Echizen.  
(4) Break. Greece teaches Echizen how to dribble. After ten-minute break, team Greece's positions get jumbled up in the second half. Echizen becomes point guard. Marui becomes wing player.  
*side-comment: Definitely a wrong move. Echizen still has problems dribbling the ball.  
(5) Greece's strategy was underestimated by Egypt who solely focused on attacking the rest of the game. Marui works on stealing the ball from Egypt and passes to their team captain. The ball is passed around among the Greece members until Egypt takes the bait and loosens their defense on Echizen. Marui passed the ball to Greece's shortest player. Echizen surprisingly manages to drive the ball to the basket and does a lay up. It doesn't go in. Marui gets the rebound and passes to Echizen one more time. Echizen aims for a two-point shot. It goes in.  
*side-comment: MISCALCULATION! MISCALCULATION! MISCALCULATION!_

_Miscalculation:__ Echizen and Marui work well together._

_Conclusion:__ Greece wins with a score of 50 to 46.  
*side-comment: At least we won… even if I miscalculated._

_Placement:__  
(1) Greece  
(2) Egypt  
(3) USA  
(4) China  
(5) France  
(6) Japan  
(7) Korea  
(8) Russia_

_**Volleyball – Greece vs. USA (Finals)**_

_Calculations:  
__(1) 100% chance that Yukimura will unleash his hidden volleyball talent.  
(2) 100% chance that hyper Kawamura will be unleashed as long as the team manages to convince the coordinators that he will hold a racket but will not use it to physically attack the other team.  
(3) 100% chance that my data is 100% correct._

_Hypothesis:__ Greece will claim the championship._

_Miscalculation:__ Team USA withdraws because of everyone in the team having a 'tummy ache'.  
*side-comment: Highly suspicious. But I'm thankful._

_Conclusion:__ Greece wins by default.  
*side-comment: This is the second time I miscalculated today. Something's wrong with me._

_Placement:  
__(1) Greece  
(2) USA  
(3) Egypt  
(4) Russia  
(5) China  
(6) Korea  
(7) France  
(8) Japan_

_**Track and Field – (Set 1: Boys)**_

_Calculations:  
__(1) 20.30% chance that Kikumaru's weak stamina will be a strong disadvantage.  
(2) 79.70% chance that Niou will use 'tactics' to eliminate his opponents.  
*side-comment: This shows that he is very insecure about the others and knows that he is very bad in track and field. His earlier protest with Kirihara Rikku proves that theory. Such an immoral chicken—_

"Hey! That's below the belt!" Niou roared while clutching the green notebook tightly. He sighed when he had given his position away and caught Inui's attention… who currently looked like he was going to murder him.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me," Inui started, his tone eerie. "An item I have desperately been looking for since awhile ago." Inui's look darkened, every passing moment seemingly transfiguring him into a monster.

Niou shivered at the sight and at the thought that he was going to drop his juice (poison!) in his water jug any time soon. The data man may even ask for Yanagi's help. And as far as Niou could remember, he owes Yanagi a few bucks. The Rikkai Dai data man was definitely not going to be on his side. Deciding quickly, he shoved the green notebook back to Inui and ran who-knows-where.

It took some time for Inui to calm himself down. "Now to check on Tezuka and Sanada and see who earns the most squeals…" he said as he headed towards the swimming pools. Just as he was passing by the tennis courts, he was surprised to see a set of familiar people lingering in the area. He instantly dove behind a nearby bush, perched his ears and poised his pen on top of his already open data notebook.

- - - - -

"Congratulations on your win, Ryoma-kun, Bunta-kun," Sakuno tried her best to keep her gaze in level with their _amused _ones. She had actually turned a deep shade of red the moment the two looked like they were just handed a billion yen at the sight of her.

"Ne… You stopped us just to say that?" Echizen smirked.

Marui did not hesitate to hit the smaller boy on the head. "Idiot! She's already congratulating us and that's what you say!" Then he turned to the surprised Sakuno and smiled brightly, "I'm glad you took the time to watch the championship, Sakuno! I never knew you were fan of basketball!" he laughed lightly.

Sakuno smiled wider, "Neither have I know that you are both amazing players," she remarked which caused to the boys to blush slightly. "Ano… I'm happy that you played so good as a team," she muttered with a growing blush. "Actually, I'm glad that everyone's working well together. H-Honestly… I've always looked forward to this day since transferring… the day when Seigaku and Rikkai Dai would finally be at ease with each other," she said softly, her eyes on her fidgeting hands.

When she looked up, she was surprised to see both boys warmly smiling at her. She blushed at the sight of two handsome boys smiling because of her… and for her.

"You do know that I won't pair up with any of them if it weren't for you," Ryoma said nonchalantly as if what he just said usually popped up in casual conversations.

"This is all for you, Sakuno," Marui breathed. He intended to reach for Sakuno's hand for the second time that day when Echizen wisely placed himself in between the other two. Marui twitched. But he wasn't going to give up. "Sakuno, would you like to take a break and eat some cakes with me and the others? I can't wait to eat cakes again!" He went around Echizen and quickly grabbed Sakuno's hand before the tennis prince beat him to it. "And of course, to show the others that you're smiling again!"

"A-Ano… I don't think I can stay long, Bunta-kun—"

"There you are, Sakuno-chan."

Marui and Echizen flinched at the 'chan'. It was at that they immediately knew who the newcomer was.

"Fuji-senpai," Sakuno said when her brunet senpai stopped right in front of her. "Ano… Is there something wrong?" she asked worriedly. Her hand was already released from Marui's hold.

"There is a team meeting for later's finals. I was asked to look for you since you're _my teammate,_" Fuji turned smug when he felt Marui and Echizen's ominous auras. "Come on then, something important has to be said," he ushered and casually took Sakuno's hand in his.

Marui and Echizen looked ready to kill, but softened their expressions when Sakuno looked over her shoulder and said, "See you around, Ryoma-kun, Bunta-kun."

There was an uncomfortable silence during Sakuno and Fuji's walk. They had turned several heads when they passed by the booths and Fuji had not released her hand only when they have reached the shade of one of the big trees in a deserted area just beside the open field. There were beautiful flowerbeds just beside it which made the place look so lovely. Though Sakuno was surprised to find it empty.

"Ano… Fuji-senpai, are you sure the meeting's in here?" Sakuno asked softly as she scanned the area. "No one's in here." Then she turned to Fuji right after. She was taken aback by the intensity of his gaze.

"Sakuno-chan… I lied to you about the meeting." Fuji's cerulean orbs were shining brightly under the afternoon sun.

Sakuno looked confused. "What do you mean, senpai? Why did you bring me here then?"

"There is still something important that you need to know though…" he whispered as he started to approach the girl in front of him. He inched his face towards Sakuno's starting to burn one until they were nose to nose. "I like you very much, _Sakuno._"

With wide eyes, the auburn-head looked back at Fuji's sincere gaze. "F-Fuji-senpai—"

Fuji leaned in towards Sakuno and completely sealed her lips with his. The contact was brief, but sweet that it took the girl quite a while to comprehend what just happened. "And I hope you do, too…" he breathed on her lips.

Sakuno turned an incredible shade of red. "A-Ano… W-Why are you… W-What does this… D-Do you really…" She stopped when she realized it was hopeless completing her sentences.

Fuji was clearly amused at everything. "Saa… Sakuno-chan. Since you can't finish sentences, I will kiss you again. If you kiss back, that means it's a 'yes' and if you don't, then it's a 'no'." He suddenly looked serious as if their lives actually depended on Sakuno's answer.

'W-What?!' Sakuno was blushing to root's end at Fuji's proposal! "A-Ano…" Fuji was already leaning towards her once more when,

"_Contestants for the Science Contest, please head towards the Science Laboratory now. I repeat, contestants for the Science Contest, please head towards the Science Laboratory now. Thank you! Oh, and this is Kirihara Rikku by the way."_

- - - - -

"Eh? Sakuno-chan won't be with us even if it's break?!"

Several heads turned towards their table at the sudden outburst. Tomoka embarrassedly took a slice of her cake and pretended she wasn't the one who just shouted awhile ago. Marui nodded and munched on another slice to ease his depression. The others were also busy eating their snacks and digesting the information about Sakuno in silence. The Mini-Olympics had surprisingly been very tiresome that they all decided to take a break in the cake shop and regain their energy for the rest of the day.

"According to my data, it is for the reason that Ryuzaki-san is also a participant in the Science and Cooking Contest," Inui said all of a sudden.

"Science Contest?" Echizen repeated incredulously.

"Cooking Contest?!" Marui jumped from his seat.

"That is what I just said, Echizen, Marui," Inui replied which earned him glares from both boys. "And believe it or not, but my data says that you two have gotten less hostile with each other now. Could it be that your affection for Ryuzaki-san has shifted to each other instead?"

Both boys choked on their cakes and instantly cried, "Hell no!" The others were amused at both boys' reaction, for in the next moment, the two seated themselves as far as they could from each other.

"Shall we go and watch Sakuno-chan's contest then?" Tomoka piped in all of a sudden after everything had settled down.

It wasn't long before everyone headed towards the Science Laboratory. The mixture of smells that greeted them was very much repulsive, especially right after eating. Despite this though, they still insisted on entering and took their seats on the empty chairs for the audience. And currently, there was a _huge _number of people. Who knew that so many people would stand sitting inside a laboratory and do nothing but watch other people mix chemicals?

"_Kya! Sakuno-chan looks so cute when coughing like that!" _

Tomoka and the tennis regulars should have known. They all looked horrified at the crowd of girls madly giggling at a very flustered Sakuno currently pouring a red liquid inside an Erlenmeyer flask. They seriously didn't get what was so pleasing with the sight of a girl wheezing at the pungent odor of the 'who-knows-what' she's brewing. Everyone became worried when Sakuno began coughing again.

"FIGHT-O! FIGHT-O! SAKUNO-CHAAAAAN!" Tomoka screamed her lungs out and stood on top of one of the tables. She started doing some cheer dance moves despite the sudden looks she was receiving.

"_You can do it, Ryuzaki!"_

"_Go! Go! Go!"_

"_Kick some ass with your chemicals, Ryuzaki-san—"_

"_Momoshiro! Watch your language!"_

Sakuno laughed when she saw her friends get a scolding from the teacher-in-charge. Just when things were starting to look impossible, they came and made things look possible. Sakuno smiled the rest of the contest at that thought.

- - - - -

To be honest, she was tired. Right after the Science Contest, she was immediately on her feet to head back towards the open field were the venue for the Cooking Contest was already set up. She knew that her senpai-tachi, Tomoka and Ryoma-kun were tailing behind her, but they were considerate enough not to interfere with her schedule. As soon as she reached the open fields, the contest briefing began and she was handed her apron.

"_Kya! You look so cute in that apron, Sakuno-chan!"_

Sakuno tried her best to concentrate on the crème brulee she was making, but that intense blush was evident on her face. In reality, she did not only have a group of girls adoring her, but also boys which you could actually consider as her _fan club._

"_Dude. How I wish I'd wake up in the morning and have Sakuno-chan greet me in the morning with a tray of breakfast."_

"_Heh, if ever Sakuno-chan gives you a breakfast in bed, I bet you won't even be too keen in tasting the breakfast anymore. Sakuno-chan would be tastier, ne?"_

Sakuno almost cut her finger after hearing that statement.

Echizen, Fuji and Marui were restrained by the others from strangling the living daylights out of those perverted boys. After being restrained, the three decided to do something else to make Sakuno feel better. As a form of support, Marui squished himself in the middle of the thick crowd and cried, "Sakuno makes the best cakes in the world and how lucky I am to have been one of the few who tasted it already!"

Sakuno blushed upon hearing this. Then she was surprised when Echizen stealthily slipped beside her to grab one of the muffins she finished making and shamelessly popped one in his mouth. There was a wave of gasps from the audience at the audacity of the tennis prince to climb the stage, much lest rub it in everyone's faces that he had just eaten one of Sakuno's muffins.

"Mmmm…"

Sakuno's blushed intensified. And from a distance, she suddenly saw Fuji-senpai walking out from behind the bushes looking satisfied. Realization hit her and she quickly searched for the boys who said she would be tasty. They were gone. When Fuji met her gaze, he smiled at her and gave her a thumbs-up.

Sakuno's fatigue was slowly ebbing away. And to her, even if she wasn't completely spending time with them and they weren't standing on stage with her (well, maybe except for Echizen who was still busy munching on some cupcakes), she felt their presence and full support.

"GO! SAKUNO-CHAAAAAN!"

Having them as her friends, Ryuzaki Sakuno must be the luckiest girl in the world.

- - - - -

"_Calling Fuji Syusuke of China and Kirihara Akaya of USA. Calling Fuji Syusuke of China and Kirihara Akaya of USA. Please proceed to Court B for the Tennis Championships of the Mini-Olympics."_

Sakuno smiled when Fuji passed by her to head towards the courts, "Good luck, Fuji-senpai." Fuji nodded and smiled back. Sakuno noted down the number of people who came to watch the match. It seemed that the mention of Seigaku's famed tennis tensai and Rikkai Dai's prized junior ace having a match caught lots of attention. Students who were previously just idly going around the booths were now surrounding Court B, all of them thrilled to see the highlight of the Mini-Olympics.

'I haven't seen Kirihara-senpai the entire day," Sakuno looked at the messy-haired boy who surprisingly looked pre-occupied. She was instantly worried for him. Then, she was surprised at the appearance of Rikku right behind him. And it reminded her that the last time she had seen her Rikkai Dai best friend was that morning. 'Could Rikku-chan be the tennis finalist of USA?'

"Senpai…" The tall boy- who was currently fixated on Kirihara and Fuji exchanging handshakes- turned to the tiny auburn-head beside him. "May I go to the restroom?"

He gave her a curt nod, "Just be sure to come back before your game…"

- - - - -

"I haven't seen you all day, Kirihara," Fuji remarked with a taunting grin as he reached out for a handshake.

Kirihara scowled, but returned the handshake with a firm grip nevertheless. "I was preparing to beat you to a pulp, Fuji."

The Seigaku tennis tensai opened his eyes. His smile was still there though, "Let's see, Kirihara… Let's see…" Were his last words before they both went to their side of the court.

Kirihara was first to serve. He positioned himself and prepared to do his famous Knuckle Serve. "You _definitely _will see, Fuji," he muttered before throwing the ball and hitting it.

- - - - -

The cheers and applause were deafening.

It even echoed inside the girl's bathroom that Sakuno instantly panicked when she realized she was missing the heat of the game. She quickly splashed some water to her face to keep her awake for the rest of the day. Because honestly, she did not know how long she was going to last after everything that happened that morning. As soon as she stepped out of the restroom though, there was surprisingly a group of girls who blocked her way. Sakuno inwardly groaned. She seriously had had enough of attention for the day!

"Ano… excuse me… I-I might not be able to return in time for my game," she said rather urgently.

"You really are full of yourself," the girl spat back with a sneer. "You think that you're so good and that everyone loves you, ne?" Her company laughed when Sakuno recoiled from the intimidating aura they were giving off.

"I-I never thought of things that way," she said in defense, her face growing worried.

"Oh, but it appears like that. You're head had gotten big when Kirihara-kun kissed you, huh? You think you're so lucky just because you kissed him!" the girl cried. It scared Sakuno that the hysterical girl suddenly rushed towards her and started pulling her braids. "You think that you're somebody, don't you?"

Sakuno felt like crying, "P-Please…"

The girl pulled even more which caused Sakuno's knees to buckle, "But when in reality, you will be nothing if it weren't for your friends!" Was the last thing Sakuno heard.

Then everything went black.

- - - - -

Taking a deep breath, Rikku stepped inside the designated court for the final match of the Mini-Olympics. The wave of murmurs and chatter heightened when that happened, for everyone was well aware that the next match was going to be as intense as the previous one. This was the fated re-match Sakuno and she promised to have. Even if she looked composed on the outside, in the inside, she was brimming with excitement at the anticipated match! Realizing that her opponent had not yet entered the courts, she shifted her gaze towards where China (the team, people!) was. And from where she was standing, she could see them panicking.

Rikku's eyebrows knotted. 'Where are you, Sakuno?'

- - - - -

All tennis regulars and Tomoka immediately headed out to search for their friend. The first five minutes of Sakuno's no-show after the announcement, they were all instantly on their feet. Even Fuji and Kirihara joined in the search despite both of them being fresh from a tiring game.

Kirihara Akaya was furious. His game with Fuji ended with a score of 7-6, and it really wasn't such a good result after all the practice he had to go through for the rest of the day. It was a close battle, and he would have won against him if it weren't for the crowd's jibes of: 'Go Akaya-kun! Make Sakuno-chan proud!'. Of course Fuji would be 100 percent serious for that!

And right at that moment, he was even more furious… and worried. He didn't know if it was instinct or what, but had a bad feeling with Sakuno's absence. He did not even know what brought him to the girl's restroom right behind the tennis courts. It only took him one glance to confirm his worrisome thoughts.

He paled at the sight of Sakuno lying unconscious on the cold tiles of the empty girl's restroom.

"SAKUNO!"

Kirihara effortlessly lifted the auburn-head from the floor and carried her bridal style. The moment they were exposed to everyone else in the school grounds, the sight of a seemingly lifeless Sakuno in the arms of the sickly worried Kirihara spurred different reactions.

"_What happened to Sakuno-chan?!"_

"_Oh my gosh! Akaya-kun looks so worried with Sakuno-chan fainted like that! It must be love!"_

"_SAKUNO!"_

Kirihara recognized the voices of Tomoka, Rikku and the Seigaku and Rikkai Dai regulars upon transit towards the infirmary. But he did not spare them even a moment to explain or whatnot because his current objective was to bring Sakuno to a nurse as soon as possible.

- - - - -

"_Poor, poor Sakuno-chan, nya!" She must have been so tired after all the contests she joined today."_

"_And it was supposed to be a fun day for her! But it turned out like this…"_

"_We not anticipating her fatigue and letting this happen are much worse than failing to make her smile."_

"_Shhhhh… She's waking up—"_

"_WAAAAAH! SAKUNO-CHAAAAAN!"_

Sakuno's eyes snapped open. The first thing she saw was the white ceilings of the infirmary… and then suddenly her vision turned into heads looking down on her with relieved faces. "H-Hey, minna…" she mumbled softly and tried sitting up. And when she had done so, she was instantly glomped and hugged from all sides.

"Kirihara-kun brought you here," the nurse said.

Sakuno blushed. "R-Really?" 'I haven't talked to him for the entire day…' she thought sadly.

"We were so worried!" Tomoka said as soon as she released her friend from her fierce embrace, also breaking Sakuno from her trance about Kirihara. "Well, not everyone's here right now." Sakuno's momentary happiness disappeared in a flash. It was only then she realized that only Oishi, Kikumaru, Kaidoh, Momoshiro, Yagyuu, Niou, Jackal and Sanada were there.

Oishi quickly supplied the answer to Sakuno's obvious confusion, "The teachers and the school nurse had a hard time convincing them to get out for the awarding ceremony…"

"But they did not relent because of those reasons," Yagyuu added.

"They wanted to give you rest," Sanada remarked.

"Especially ochibi, Fujiko, Marui and Kirihara, nya!" Kikumaru exclaimed and earned himself a glare from the school nurse. He softened his voice, "They know they're too restless for their own good… but honestly, they were the hardest to convince at first." He winked knowingly.

Sakuno blushed.

"Actually, even you're supposed to be outside, Ryuzaki-chan," Niou piped in. "You've won quite a few awards."

Sakuno blinked, "Hah?"

- - - - -

"Winner of the Science Contest… even if she's not here, let us please give a round of applause for Ryuzaki Sakuno—"

"Wait! She's here! She's here!"

Just when everyone was about to put their hands together, they all turned around to where the voice came from. Ryuzaki Sakuno was being supported by eight burly boys and a hyperactive girl friend, just in case she was to faint again.

"She's here!"

And at that, she carefully climbed the stage and received the trophy graciously. Rikku was smiling in relief from the line of student council officers on stage. From a distance, Echizen, Fuji, Marui, Kirihara, Tezuka, Yukimura, Kawamura, Inui also brightened when they saw Sakuno walk on stage.

'It's good to see her fine,' Kirihara thought to himself… even if he regretted that he wasn't by her side when she had woken up. The sight of her unconscious made him want to hurt someone all of a sudden. His worry for her was _that _bad. He glanced to his side and glanced at Echizen, Fuji and Marui briefly. They were all so lucky to have spent some time with Sakuno for the day.

A loud roar of applause echoed throughout the school grounds.

Several hands were extended to her when she was on her way down, and she thanked all those who showed their concern with a blush and a smile on her face.

"Winner of the Cooking Contest… once again! Ryuzaki Sakuno!"

Another wave of applause resounded throughout Rikkai Dai.

After receiving her second trophy, she was about to head down. When she was on stage for the second time that was the only moment she located where the rest of her friends were, and she intended to go to them and personally approach Kirihara and thank him when Rikku grabbed her arm and pulled her back on stage.

"R-Rikku?"

Rikku smiled at her friend…and then hugged her. "It's good that you're alright now…" she whispered before returning to look at the entire student body and announced, "Here is this year's Bachelorette!"

Another round applause.

"…and I would like to call on stage the winner of this year's 'The Bachelorette' contest, Kirihara Akaya!"

A sudden boom of giggles erupted which caused both Kirihara and Sakuno to redden.

As he walked on stage, he ignored the envious gazes he was receiving from the male population of the school, the awe-struck squeals from the _KiriSaku _fan base and the murderous glares he was receiving from Echizen, Fuji and Marui.

"The prize would be a date with Sakuno-chan in an amusement park for the entire day!"

Kirihara couldn't believe his luck. 'Oh, life is good…'

- - - - -

To be continued…

**A/N: **Still the same reason for the wait! I'm really so sorry! Even if it's summer, somehow, I find it hard to keep the creative juices flowing, y'know? I think it's because I'm too worried about the upcoming college entrance exams… (sighs) Well, good luck to me. Anyway! I hope you guys liked it. It was INCREDIBLY long, I know. But then again, since when were my chapters short, ne? Please review and tell me what you think!

**P.S.: **By the way, I'm extending the voting. I know, I know. I'm so mean. But I can't help but feel overwhelmed with my choices sometimes. I'm still so confused! I think it's because the competition really is tight! Look at this:

Fuji: 29  
Echizen: 28  
Kirihara: 27  
Marui: 27

The poll in my profile will be up for another week, so if you still want your votes to count, go to my profile and pick the boy you would like to end up with Sakuno-chan! Arigatou gozaimasu!!!

**P.P.S.: **This chapter hasn't been beta-ed yet! So I apologize for the grammatical errors and etc.


End file.
